Total Drama Act I: Musical Impact
by Candela Monsoon
Summary: In the first season of Total Drama Act, 18 teens enter Musimental Island's theater to compete for a who-knows prize! The challenge? To perform by singing, dancing, acting, etc, and a twist with some non-perform-y challenges. What drama, friendship, rivalry, heartbreak, or even chaos awaits our rising stars? SYOC Closed. EP12P1 IS UP AT LAST! (9/18 Performers Remaining)
1. Intro To The New Musical

**Hello! Candela here with another story! You see I'm already done with my first story and I have nothing to do with the others yet so I'll give this one a go.**

* * *

"Hello fateful viewers!" Chris smiled as usual. "Today for Candela's fourth season..."

"He won't be hosting anymore." Candela smirked. "I will."

"Yeah right you interrupted me." Chris glared. "Anyway... we are currently looking for 18 high schoolers who are up to the challenge of being in musical plays. From old plays like Sound of Music until right now in the year of 2018... who knows what'll these peeps be up to!"

"Yeah so start auditioning." Candela sat on a chair.

*static*

* * *

 **So yeah another season. I'll be doing this one quite differently from the other three. But I won't update this for a long time since wifi's about to expire.**

 **Also,... nah I'll not tell you guys instead. XD**

 **PS: You guys can send interns if you'd like. Just shoot me a pm and I'll send in a form.**

 **-Accepted-**

 **The names of the characters are to be revealed at the characters' introductions.**

 **Update 6/12/18**

 **Yay! The cast is FINALLY complete! On the bright side I didn't reject anyone's app. Why? Scroll down to the bottom.**

 **And well, Episode 1 is halfway done, about 11,000 words... I haven't started on the characters' intros yet so keep an eye peeled out f** **or it!**

 **Males:**

 **1\. Taken by Candela Monsoon**

 **2\. Taken by Obsidian Champion**

 **3\. Taken by ThorBringsTheThunder**

 **4\. Taken by SpaceZodiac**

 **5\. Taken by Sir Pootis**

 **6\. Taken by Ariole195**

 **7\. Taken by Norbus95**

 **8\. Taken by Gabox15**

 **9\. Taken by Just Write About It**

 **Females:**

 **1\. Taken by Candela Monsoon**

 **2\. Taken by Obsidian Champion**

 **3\. Taken by ThatSmashBrosFan**

 **4\. Taken by Tristan494**

 **5\. Taken by AZW330**

 **6\. Taken by Gucci Mane LaFlare**

 **7\. Taken by Lord of the Sloths**

 **8\. Taken by ostronienne**

 **9\. Taken by ThorBringsTheThunder**

 **Interns:**

 **1\. Taken by Candela Monsoon**

 **2\. (Also) Taken by Candela Monsoon**

 **3\. Taken by MusicalEssence**

 **So with the last 2 apps I got, I accept both of them even when there was only 1 spot left. Why? Well, MusicalEssence, one of my friends in another site asked me to place her OC as an intern. She told me to not ask her why though but I just did.**

 **In the meanwhile, like I said, keep on a lookout for the first six character intros!**

 **Buh-bye!**


	2. EP1: Rising Stars

**CM: Hello everyone who is 'watching this season'/reading this fic! I didn't write (or in this case, type) the character's intros but this happened and I really wanted to get this up so here ya go.**

 **I do not own anything besides my OCs and basically this story. If I did, I wouldn't write this.**

 **Warning (which is why this is rated T): What's different in this season is that there'll be** _ **some cursing**_ **(yeah, I know this all depends on the characters I get), will be** _ **a bit more violent**_ **than my other seasons, so yup.**

 **Another warning: The episode is *probably* lengthy. Who knows maybe the other episodes may be this long. XD**

 **PS: I enjoy typing my stories on Microsoft Word which is why I *for somewhat reason* type more longer chapters. (heh heh) Just thought I'd share my opinion.**

 **PPS: In the beginning of each episode, I'll be putting a quote on the bottom of the title. This is so you guys can guess what the episode** _ **might**_ **be about.**

 **PPPS: Enjoy anyways.**

* * *

 _Day #1 – Musimental Theater_

* * *

It was a beautiful day at Musimental Island, a quite peaceful island that was located in the sea between Europe and North America. Both Candela and Don were at the backstage of the Musimental Theater in the island's small city while Chris and Chef were out on the streets waiting for the contestants. Chris and Chef were both dressed in a black shirt, black pants, and black shoes.

"Tell me, why do I always have to be with you?" Chris asked. "And in fact, this is the most ridiculous costume I've worn since the previous three seasons!"

"Chill your jets, Chris. You're still a host anyways. Candela just sounded a bit goofy in the casting call." Chef patted him in the back. "And besides, you've got me, Don, and Candela with ya."

Chris scoffed at his last comment.

"Let's go see how the other two are doing.

Meanwhile, in the theater, Don was peeking out from the curtain. The seats were all occupied as he gasped in shock.

"Where are those people?" Don asked. "The show starts in fifteen minutes and we're gonna be late!"

"Who knows, they're coming here right now." Candela replied and exited the room.

The co-host wore the same costume as the other two but Candela had on the same black shirt, a black skirt that reached above her knees, black leggings, and black flats. Her black hair was also tied up in a messy low bun.

The door opened.

"Where are the contestants?" Don asked. "They should be here by now!"

"They're not here yet." Chef answered. "Maybe the bus got caught in traffic."

"And Candela?"

"I thought she was with you." Chris said.

"Oh yeah, she went to the stage."

At the stage, Candela arrived and was now busy entertaining the audience.

"Good morning, everyone!" Candela greeted. "I'm Candela Monsoon and here we are starting up the first episode of my fourth season, Total Drama: Musical Impact!"

A wave of applause was heard. Candela gave a signal to the tech crew at the back and a large screen appeared behind the female host.

"We are now ready to witness the arrival of our contestants!" Candela declared. "…and performers…"

The screen turned on, showing the view outside the theater.

* * *

 _Total Drama: Musical Impact_

 _Episode 1: Rising Stars_

" _I'll be up there before anyone knows about it."_

* * *

 _Outside the theater…_

The camera was placed on a bush so that no one could see it. After a few minutes, a bus came to a halt. The first contestant came out, which was a female. She wore blue jeans, red t-Shirt, black sweater over her T-shirt, and black shoes.

"Wow, this is great!" she squealed. "Being in a Total Drama show which doesn't require you to survive in the wild is actually great for a first impression."

"Yeah it is." says the next contestant who came out of the bus. He was slim and looked pretty athletic, judging by his clothing. He then reached for the girl's hand to shake hands with her. "I'm Solomon, but you may call me Sal."

"Oh, nice to meet you, Sal!" The girl shook his hand. "I'm Olivia."

"So, you've been in Total Drama before?" Sal asked. "I haven't. This is my first time."

"Same here."

Another girl came out of the bus and began looking at the place. This girl was fairly shorter than the two. Her icy blue eyes looked around frantically around until she spotted the other contestants. She had curly jet-black hair that was held up in a mid-ponytail, and wore a plaid green shirt, blue shorts, and green sneakers.

"Hello!"

She ran up to the two.

"Hi, there!" Olivia smiled. "I'm guessing you're Meredith, right?"

The girl, presumably Meredith, smiled back at her.

"Yep!"

"Nice." Sal nodded.

Another boy came out of the bus. He wore a long trench coat which reaches his knees, but he buttons down to his waist. He wore a black shirt underneath and black, fading ripped jeans. Lastly, he wore black shoes on his feet.

"Hi!" Sal waved. But the boy scoffed and went to a nearby bench and played his phone as soon as he got it out.

"Hm, not the type to meet people I guess." Meredith remarked.

Suddenly, Chris went out of the theater.

"Where are the others?" he asked. "And why is Clayton alone over that bench?"

Clayton, the fourth contestant, looked up to him.

"Clayton, why don't you go chat with the others?" Chris told him.

"Hm, I'd rather not." Clayton spoke, not even looking up from his phone. "Besides I'd rather save my voice for whatever performance we might do."

"Good point." Chris responded.

At the same time, another girl came out of the bus. This girl looked rebellious, considering all the piercings and tattoos on her and she looked around everyone with evil in her eyes.

"Hi Vivianne." Chris greeted.

"Pfft." Vivianne rolled her eyes.

"Very well, ViVi Venom." Chris said sarcastically and headed for the building. "Just wait with the other pathetic losers."

"Alright."

"Did he just call us pathetic losers?" Olivia raged.

"Presumably, yes." said the sixth contestant who was taller than Olivia, had pale skin, short dark green hair gelled back, and eyes that matched his hair. He wore a white dress shirt, black slacks, and black dress shoes. It was also noticeable here that there was also a scar on the side of his neck. "Just because you guys must be too stupid to join this show."

"Shut up, Mr. Fancy Guy." Vivianne spat. "I don't care about your opinions."

"Alright, then." the boy smirked. "I wouldn't want to talk to a gorgeous girl like you anyway."

"I said shut up…" Vivianne hissed. "…Spear."

"Oh don't worry," Spear chuckled formally. "I already have a lover."

Sal, Olivia, and Meredith began whispering.

"I think they're a threat." Meredith whispered.

"Who?" Sal looked puzzled. "Spear? Vivianne?"

"No, both of them." Olivia answered. "And yes, they do."

"Oh alright."

The seventh contestant came out of the bus. It was another girl who appears to be Swiss with chocolate brown hair reaching just below her shoulders. This girl also had pale skin and had on a plain yellow shirt, skinny denim jeans and yellow sandals. Her sunglasses were also placed on top of her head.

"What a dump." she murmured. Chef came before her but heard her words.

"What was that, Felicity?"

"It's Faith, Chef Hatchet." the girl snapped. "And I just said that this is a dump."

"It's not a dump because there was a lot more money spent here than the other seasons." Chef spats. "Besides, Chris isn't the one who spent it anyway. And by the way, your nickname is way far from your real name."

"Well, whatever." Faith flipped her hair. "It's not like I care anyway."

Vivianne looked at her.

"What?"

"Let's form an alliance." Vivianne smiled and held out her hand.

"You're on." Faith smirked and shook it.

Spear however, looked at the two girls as if he had a plan, since he was rubbing his hands vigorously.

"Hehehe…" he chuckled. "That'll work."

After for some time, the eighth contestant came out of the bus, it was another boy with dark skin and messy red hair.

"Wow…" he stared. "There's a lot of hot chicks here, ain't that right, uh…"

He looked to the girl behind him, who was the ninth contestant.

"Amanda." He read the girl's name from the tag of her bag. Amanda wore a black skull shirt, blue jeans, and high heels.

He fiddled her hair playfully.

"Yuck! Get away from me!" Amanda ran away towards the other contestants.

"Fool!" Oli shrieked.

"So be one!"

As soon as the two ran away, the twelfth contestant exited out of the bus. He was tall and had a muscular build.

"Oh, hello Evander." Chef waved.

"Hmph." the boy, Evander, scoffed in response. He looked at the outside of the theater. "This show looks like it's for babies."

"No, it doesn't." said the eleventh contestant who was right behind him. "I just hope that where we're about to sleep on won't be like a garbage dump or out of the wild."

"Stop talking, Kimmie." Evander scowled crossly. "Please?"

"Okay." Said the girl who was obviously Kimmie. She wore a yellow sweater with a light blue button-up shirt underneath it, black jeans, and blue sandals.

"That's what my family and friends call me anyways."

"I said– "

"Okay, sheesh!" Kimmie said and went off to a corner only to bump into Amanda.

"Hi, Man– "

"Move outta the way." Amanda ordered fastidiously. "And what did you just call me, a man?"

"No, you interrupted my sentence!" Kimmie protested opposingly. After that, Amanda ran off. "What with teenagers these days…"

"Sorry 'bout that." Oli apologized and got out a mini slingshot. "Hehehe…"

"Oh please, Oliver." Evander rolled his eyes as soon as he saw the slingshot. "If you shoot that I swear you'll be the first one out!"

"Nah, I don't care."

The tenth contestant soon exited out of the bus. He looked around the place with concern. He had short puffy brown hair and dark blue eyes.

"This looks scary." he whimpered. "I hope I won't get stage fright."

"Nah, it doesn't look scary enough, Xavier."

The boy jumped up. He turned back to see the thirteenth contestant, which was a girl. She was tall, with a lean build and long honey blonde (which kinda looked like light brown) hair that reaches to her waist. She wore a dress shirt which was pure white at the top gradually becoming a dark shade of blue with the sleeves reaching to the tip of her elbows, navy denim shorts which matches the bottom rims of her shirt, and blue sneakers over white ankle socks.

"Really, Kimberly?" Xavier asked. "You don't get stage fright?"

"Nope." She shook her head. "And just call me May. There's another contestant with the name Kimberly."

"Oh. Okay." Xavier nodded. "Nice eyes by the way."

May's eyes were quite noticeable since the left one was blue and the right one was green.

"Oh, that's just heterochromia." May shrugged. "I was born like that, much like my siblings."

"Neat."

The fourteenth contestant came out of the bus. He was tall, much like most of the boys. He had short black hair with bangs covering part of his forehead, black eyes, and pale skin, with a rather lean build. He wore a white shirt under a black leather jacket, black jeans, and black sneakers. A guitar was also in a bag behind him, strapped on his back.

"Wow, this place looks amazing!" he smiled. "Much more than the western environment I've lived in."

May turned back and widen her eyes.

"Samuel?" she exclaimed. "What in the world are you doing here?"

"Of course, I'm competing," Samuel smiled. "…my high school rival."

"Wow, heh." May snickered. "Right after you broke my sister's heart."

"Who? Lucette? Ha!" Samuel pouted. "She didn't choose me over that… oh well. Let's just say that she's a pathetic little moron-princess like you."

The figure skater grabbed him by the collar.

"If you call me a princess one more time," she tightened her grip making Samuel yelp. "I will make sure you're the first one out of this game."

"Fine." the guitarist smirked. "But if you're the first one out, I will do something to you that you will never get it out of your head for the rest of your life."

May let go of his collar.

"I don't know what that is but deal." She looked directly at him.

"I guess I'll just…" Xavier walked. "…be right by the bench."

After a while, contestant number fifteen came out. It was a tall girl with her blue hair in a ponytail. She looked everywhere excitedly. Then, she just went and stood off to the side. Afterwards, she stared at Vivianne intently.

Vivianne saw this and approached her.

"What are you looking at, moron?"

"Nope. I'm not a moron." the girl replied. "I'm Arreis. Nice to meet you."

Arreis held her hand for Vivianne to shook but just swept it away.

"Stay away from me, Arreis." Vivianne sneered rudely. "I don't want to see a duplicate of another person like you anyways."

"Um, okay." Arreis shrugged. "Wait, what did you just called me?"

"Nope." Vivianne crossed her arms.

Soon after all the commotion, contestant number sixteen came. It was a boy with brown eyes and hair and lots of freckles in his cheeks. He went out of the bus stood off to the side.

"Hi." Said the boy. "I'm Robert."

"Robert? Nice name." the outcast replied. "I'm Xavier."

"You got the guts to sing huh." Robert smirked.

"Who, me?" Xavier chuckled sheepishly. "Um, yep."

"Whatever." Robert left.

"…That was weird." Xavier scratched his head. "I thought I made a friend."

After that another boy came, who was obviously the last male contestant. He had hazel eyes and back medium length hair and wore a black t-shirt with the word "Savage", dark jeans, white sports socks and black Reebok tennis shoes. Right as he got out of the bus, he just sat on another bench.

"Uh, hello." He greeted Robert who was standing near him. "What can I help you for?"

"Hi." Robert greeted back in a plain manner. "Who are you?"

"I'm Gabe but you may call me Gabox." Gabe smiled. "What's your name?"

"I'm Robert." Robert said.

"Nice." Gabe nodded. "Can I call you Rusty?"

This made Robert mad.

"Look, I'm not some metal bike or whatnot that got stuck out in the rain for a couple of years so don't call me that junk!" Robert yelled which made Gabe back up a little.

"O-okay…"

After all the eighteen contestants have arrived, Chris came in and joined Chef.

"So, let's see if you're all here…" Chris counted all the contestants to see if everyone was present.

Or not.

"Fifteen, sixteen, seventeen… hey, where's the last one?" Chef asked the contestants.

Everyone looked around their surroundings to see if contestant number eighteen was there. But a girl stepped out of the bushes unexpectedly. She was presumably the last female contestant and was in a preppy outfit. She also had long ash blonde hair.

"Oh, there you are, Mairead." Chris said. "Why'd you wanna play hide and go seek?"

"I'm not trying to play hide and seek, Chris." Mairead replied. "I just went to go see… something."

"And what's that something?" Chef asked quizzically.

"Eh, just looks like a camera." Mairead shrugged. "I don't know why is it there anyways."

"Alright, since we are all eighteen then, let's head in the theater."

All eighteen contestants followed the two hosts inside. As soon as they entered, they were now in the lobby. The lobby looked huge and all floors were in red carpets. The walls were painted in a light gold color which gave the whole place a fanciful look.

"So, this here is the lobby." Chef told them. "You'll be going here once you are eliminated. Because, when you're eliminated, you'll still be doing some performance on stage so this is where we'll meet you."

The contestants nodded in response as soon as Chef turned back to them, later on, pointing to a door.

"This is the confession room." Chef pointed "For this place only though. There are also confession cabins all over the island since most of the challenges aren't in the theater."

Afterwards, they went to the second floor.

"Right here is the way to enter the balcony of the auditorium so yeah, expect a lot of people watching inside." Chris mentioned. "And there are bathrooms in there as well so let's head onto the third floor now."

All of them entered the third floor.

"Here are the bedrooms, where you'll guys be sleeping." Chef told them. "These nine bedrooms are for the contestants. The hosts though will be in the other side of the hall."

All the contestants, nodded. Again.

"Before we head on to another place in this building," Chef stated. "We'll divided you into pairs to see who sleeps in which room."

Some of the contestants looked pleased with this. The others looked nervous.

"I have a question." Oli raised his hand. "Are we sleeping girls with girls and boys with boys or the weird way?"

"The weird way." Chris smiled maliciously as everyone groaned for they knew what Oli meant. "So, for pair number one we have…"

He got out a piece of paper with the contestants' names on them.

"Olivia and Solomon."

"Nice!" Sal smiled and shared a high-five with Olivia.

"Pair number two, we have… Spear and Vivianne."

"Oh, how niiiiiice…" Vivianne said sarcastically. "I have a pathetic roommate."

"Pathetic you say?" Spear had a malicious grin on. "Heaven knows what'll happen to– "

"Oh, shut up!"

"Yeeeaaaahhh do what the girl says and shut up." Chris glared. "Pair three are Gabe and Meredith."

Both contestants just shrugged.

"Pair four are Samuel and Amanda." Chef mentioned.

"Pfft." Amanda rolled her eyes.

"Pair five, we have Xavier and Felicity."

"H-hello." Xavier waved. Faith grinned maliciously in response making Xavier gulp.

"Pair six, we have Robert and Kimberly."

"Which one?" Kimmie asked.

"May." Chris says.

"Oh. Yay." May shrugs.

"Pair seven, are Oliver and Kimmie."

Oli furrowed his eyes at Kimmie and smiled. Kimmie just smiled back.

"Pair eight we have Clayton and Arreis."

Both exchanged glances but Arreis just smiled at Clayton, who just looked at the ground.

"And pair nine are Evander and Mairead."

Evander got mad again while Mairead waved.

"Very well, let's head on back to the first floor."

* * *

 **Confessional: Wouldja Like To Be My Roommate?**

Amanda: Ugh. Great. Just reeeaaally great. First off in my arrival, I had to deal with an awkward guy who flirts a lot with girls. Now I must deal with some random western guy being my roommate for the entire season. Oh, what joy and happiness would I get from here?

Sal: Yes! Olivia's my roommate! Now I can easily have a potential ally in this game of wits. Or survival. Well, if she's on my team per say. If not, then *sighs* where else would I go? And if you're wondering, no, I do NOT like her like that, okay?

Faith: I've got this weird feeling that Xavier might backstab me during the game. Heaven knows what's he's hiding under that innocent face of his. If this ever happens, I'll have to be on a good look-out for anything suspicious, then the game would simply just be like a pancake flipped to perfection.

Evander: I can't say that I'm going to be good roommates with Mairead. Judging by her looks, she looks like someone I would never get along with. Oh well. Let's just see what time will bring, come forth the challenges.

Vivianne: Crap. Just pure crap. I don't know how will I deal with this nuisance.

 **End confessional**

* * *

They went back to the first floor. Upon reaching there, they walked to the backstage hall which was located on the other side of the building.

"And here are the backstage rooms." Chef and Chris said in unison. At the same time, Candela came out of the auditorium with two girls. One of them was a dark-skinned chubby female, with short black hair in a bob hairstyle, with black eyes. The other one was a skinny Caucasian skinned female with long black hair reaching her mid back with bangs on her forehead also with black eyes with black square framed glasses. They both wore the intern uniform.

"Oh, hello everyone!" Candela greeted. "So here are my three secretaries–"

Chris and Chef looked at her suspiciously.

"I mean, interns. Yes, interns. Because I'm gonna need help on rearrangements. Anywho this one here is Amaya." She referred to the dark-skinned one. "She's very skilled in designing and picking in costumes and whatnot, but I call her Maya for short. Er, a _letter_ short."

"Hello, failures." Maya greeted evilly. "Hope you'll enjoy your show… hehehe."

* * *

 **Confessional: Amaya will make me fail**

May: This Maya girl looks like a freak. Or rather, she _acts_ like a freak. I thought interns are supposed to be nice unlike the contestants, but, I guess they're just the same. The only difference might be that they work for a different task but we just compete.

Xavier: I don't like this person. At least I'm a guy so I don't need to worry about her.

Oli: Phew. It's a good thing I'm a guy. Not a girl. I don't regret my decision. *smiles*

 **End confessional**

* * *

"Yeah… right… She talks like that…" Candela then looked at the other girl. "And here is Marabel. She's an expert in hair design. But for short, I call her Mara."

Mara just waved at the contestants in response.

* * *

 **Confessional: The only thing that can help me now is a Mara-cle**

Evander: The only thing I could say is that, she's weak. At least she's just an intern.

Kimmie: I hope I can make friends with her. She sounds nice.

Robert: Yeah, for a second there, I don't think she's mute. I think that petty girl is just trying to hide her voice or she will sound as ugly as a train horn about to blow up into a million pieces and fall off from the sky. Okay, I said too much.

 **End confessional**

* * *

"So um, wait, where's Louiza?" Candela looked frantically for the missing intern.

"Present." The last intern said. Louiza was a tall girl, wearing the same outfit as the other two, with long blonde hair and blue eyes and was slightly tan.

"She's new so I… don't know much about her… well anyway! While the audience is watching a _really long_ movie in there… hehehe." Candela cackled and at the same time, there was loud cheering coming from the auditorium, followed by a bunch of ooh's. "We'll get you dressed up one by one. Hm, since I'll be doing the girls, I'll do…"

She looked at all the females in the contestants.

"You first." She pointed at Kimmie.

"Ooh, goody!" Kimmie clapped and stayed behind Candela.

"Hm, I'll do this girl over here." Maya pointed at Faith.

"Don't mess up my looks." the percussionist sneered. Vivianne in the background however, smiled at her.

"I won't." Maya told her with an evil grin.

Meanwhile, Mara whispered something in Candela's ear. After that, the female host nodded in response.

"Okay Amanda, you'll be going with Mara." Candela told her.

"Fine." She nodded.

As the girls left to three of the rooms, Don came out of the auditorium.

"For boys, we'll do this three at a time." Don remarked. "I'll take the… uh, you."

He pointed to Spear.

"Exciting!"

Don went in a fourth room and Spear followed suit.

"Now, it's my turn to pick." Chef said to the contestants who were now sitting in nearby sofas. "I choose you, Clayton."

"Okay." Clayton said and followed him to a fifth room.

"And lastly, it's my turn." Chris smirked. "Come with me, Evander."

"Alright." Evander followed the arrogant host in the sixth room. The rest of the contestants waited with Louiza.

Once everyone was out and ready, the hosts ordered them to line up since they'll be entering the stage one by one.

"Maya, Mara, go and assist the contestants waaaaaaaaaait, where's Louiza?!" Candela asked.

"In the bathroom." Maya answered.

"Oh. So anyways," Candela continued. "Us hosts have to be in the stage now. And all the contestants, while waiting, practice your performance that you'll be doing."

"What?!" everyone gasped.

"Ugh, just get this piece of paper!" Candela scoffed and gave the paper to Maya. The latter looked happy but Mara still looked sad from all her crying.

"Ooh, the song you bitches will be singing is called–"

The scene quickly cuts as the camera pans to the four hosts going to the front stage.

As soon as they got there, Chris held up a sign that would tell the tech team to stop the movie. A wave of awwwww!'s was heard in the background. The four just stood at the stage.

"And now, the moment you've all been waiting for," Don began. "We're here to introduce to you our cast of…"

"Total!" Chris and Chef yelled.

"Drama!" Candela and Don followed.

"Musical Impact!" They all said in unison in which the audience roared with applause while the theme played in the screen.

* * *

 ***Opening Theme***

 **(Edited some words here and there; hopefully it's not too bad. I just want to fit it with the theme)**

 **(Another note: I hope it's not a pain to put the theme all the way here…)**

 _Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine_

We get an overview of the theater which showed Candela, Chris, Don, and Chef bowed as they finished a performance. The crowd applauded as well.

 _You're always on my mind_

The scenes changes to the lobby, where Oli was flirting to Amanda and Vivianne but eventually receives a slap from both of them. The two girls left instantly while the boy just shrugged.

 _You asked me what I wanted to be_

The camera then pans out to the backstage where Mairead was busy reading a book. Arreis then comes out of nowhere and scares the preppy girl, causing her book to fly towards the camera.

 _And now I think the answer is plain to see_

The book hits the camera and falls off, revealing the scene to be outside the theater. Clayton is seen sitting on the bench playing his phone and Xavier sitting distantly from him. None of the two were making interactions until they both left.

 _I wanna be famous_

The camera heads for a challenge location, Musical Valley, where Sal, Olivia, and Meredith were flying a kite. The kite then hits a tall tree and gets stuck, making the three frown.

 _I wanna be a rising star_

The scene changes to Instrument Hills and Kimmie is seen sitting down on the grass, enjoying the view she got. In less than a second, Faith accidentally bumps her as she was getting away from Evander who was chasing her. The three all fell and rolled down the hill.

 _Go pack your bags, I've already gone far_

The camera pans out to Harmony River where Samuel, Spear and May were arguing. Later on, a bird hits May's head making her gasp in shock and falls into the rushing water. Samuel grabs her hand to save her but fails and falls with her. Spear however, just cackles but lost his balance and fell as well.

 _Everything to prove, what can you say?_

Later, Gabe was now seen resting on a rock in Clef Cave but Robert accidentally trips over him. Unfortunately for them, a horde of bats start to chase them, making the two run out of the cave for their lives.

 _I'll be there one day_

After a few minutes, Gabe returned on the cave with Samuel, Faith, Evander, Kimmie, and Olivia. They all attempted to make a fire but failed since the bats came back. They all ran away in horror.

' _Cause I wanna be famous_

Mairead, Clayton, Vivianne, Xavier, May, and Robert were now seen having a picnic on Instrument Hills but it suddenly rained and the six ran away, leaving everything behind.

 _Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na!_

The camera pans back to Musical Valley, where Arreis, Oli, Meredith, Amanda, Sal, and Spear were running away from a pack of wolves.

 _I wanna be a star, I wanna go far, I wanna be famous_

Fast clips of the contestants one by one can be seen. The clips show them waving at the camera or doing their respective poses in various places.

 _I wanna soar high, and reach for the sky, I wanna be famous_

The hosts can be seen arguing until a spotlight hits them, making them realize that they were on the stage. Luckily though, no one was there except for them.

 _*whistling in tune*_

After a few minutes, all twenty two characters can be seen on the stage for their cast picture. When the camera flashes, the logo of Total Drama: Musical Impact can be seen with a white glow behind it and several musical notes around it. The blurred cast picture served as background.

 ***End opening theme***

* * *

"Now, before we show you the real contestants, every episode in this season, we'll have four special guests joining us." Chris announced. "They are from…"

"Total Drama: Evergreen Expedition," Candela began.

"Total Drama: Youth Generation," Don continued.

"Total Drama: Elemental Charge," Chef added.

"And the seasons I've hosted in the past such as Total Drama Island, Revenge of the Island, World Tour, Action, Pahkitew Island, and Ridonculous Race, in which they'll also be the judges of the performances the contestants will do and decide who takes home the Advanced Note, and the Noisy Note." Chris concluded.

"Hey, I hosted Ridonculous Race!" Don protested. "RiDONculous Race!"

He emphasized his name over exaggeratedly.

"Well who cares!" Chris said.

"Plus, you're forgetting All Stars." Chef pointed out.

"Yeah." Candela nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **Confessional: Dearie Me**

Chris (host): These co-hosts of mine are embarrassing me. *glares at the camera*

 **End confessional**

* * *

"So, our first guest is from my very first season, Evergreen Expedition." Candela started. "You've seen him from Team Eversmile, getting the boot in 'Episode Two: Step On It!' but he is here, being the die-hard Star Wars fan, he always is! Everyone, please give it up for Adam Smith!"

Adam went in the stage causing loads of people to clap their hands in excitement. He wore something formal for the show, a suit, matching dress pants, and some dress shoes. Candela handed him her microphone to make a speech.

"Good morning everyone!" Adam waved.

"Whoooooooooooooooooo~!" the audience chanted. "Adam Smith! Adam Smith!"

* * *

 **Confessional: Not Relatively**

Arreis: If you're asking me, nope. That person is _not_ related to me. Smith is just a very common surname.

 **End confessional**

* * *

"Wow, I have so many fans after being the first boot." Adam chuckled sheepishly. "Anyways, I'm very glad to be here a year later since Evergreen Expedition began. Good luck to all the contestants and stay cool everyone!"

During a round of applause, Adam gave the microphone back to Candela. After that, he went to sit in the judges' seat way in the front row.

"Next, we have our second guest from Candela's second season, Youth Generation!" Chef announced. "You've seen her on round one, leading the Freezing Blizzards during 'Episode Two: Do You Sea It?' and stays a valuable player throughout but today, you'll be seeing her here. Please welcome, Caroline Grove!"

Caroline entered the stage and waved to the audience. She wore a simple orange dress with matching heels and had her hair up in a ponytail. Chef gave her the microphone for her speech.

"Hello everyone!" Caroline smiled. "Thank you all, for supporting me so much in Youth Generation! I'm extremely happy! Now do me guys a favor and show all your unconditional love and support to the cast of Musical Impact! Let's give them all the love we've got!"

"Ca-ro-line! Ca-ro-line!" the audience cheered as Caroline gave her microphone back to Chef and took her seat in the judges' row.

"Now, our third guest! From Elemental Charge, Candela's third season!" Don said. "This dude caused a lot of mayhem in Outstanding Oxygen back in 'Episode Two: Be Straight or Learn a Lesson', gosh why is everything from episode two?!"

Everyone fell silent at Don's complaint.

"Carry on! Chop chop!" Candela mouthed.

"…due to the fact that he tries to get revenge on his best friend which made his team fall apart. Introducing, Regie De Goitia!" Don applauded as well as the audience as Regie entered the stage. He wore a white dress shirt, khaki pants, and brown shoes. Don gave him the microphone afterwards.

"Hello, fans of Total Drama!" Regie waved. "Man, this feels great to see you've got lots of supporters. Hope you guys support these incoming participants in their performances! I'm wishing all you guys the best of luck this season!"

"Yeah!" a random guy shouted from the audience.

"Shut up!" a woman yelled who (kinda) sounded like Eva.

As soon as Regie finished his speech, he handed the microphone back to Don and a round of applause was heard again.

"Last but not the least," Chris announced making the audience fell silent. "Our fourth special guest for this morning, we have our classic Total Drama competitor, *not* everyone's favorite queen bee of the Total Drama series. Please give a round of applause for Heather!"

Heather went on the stage, wearing a red long dress, with an evil grin on her face.

"What's up Total Drama fans!" Heather yelled making the audience clap the loudest. "Heather here, making another appearance again! I've been enjoying this show ever since. So good luck as well to those fellow next losers, I mean winners, and keep on tuning in!"

The audience applauded again.

"Thank you, Heather!" Candela smiled. Where the other contestants are, Louiza, Maya, and Mara went behind them and motioned the group behind the curtains since they are about to close.

"And with all our 18 contestants here on the stage," Chris began as the curtains close behind him. "They will now be doing their performance!"

Bells can be heard ringing from the background.

"That's the cue for them to start." Candela told the audience. "Without further ado, let the show begin!"

Don and Chef raced in the stage, carrying three microphones, and adjusted them to the proper height. Once that was done, the four went on ahead and sat in the front row where the guests were.

The contestants were now on the stage. Some of them looked nervous about what they were about to do.

…And the music starts with a piano and a few string instruments playing in the background. Olivia took a deep breath since she'll be singing the first line.

" _I'm not a stranger to the dark"_

Everyone forms into a huge half-circle, with Olivia in the middle. Oli followed her as well as he sang his line calmly.

" _Fly away, they say. Cause we don't want your broken parts"_

As soon as Oli was now in the middle, Mairead followed him as she was next and sang a bit shakily for that matter.

" _I've learned to be ashamed of all my scars"_

As Mairead sang her line, Sal followed her gracefully.

" _Run away, they say. No one will love you as you are"_

More instruments began playing in the background as Meredith sang next, followed by Spear and Kimmie respectively.

" _But I won't let them break me down to dust_

 _I know that there's a place for us_

 _For we are glorious"_

Xavier built up his courage and went in the middle and sang. Faith followed right after him but lost her voice in the middle of her line.

" _When the sharpest words wanna cut me down_

 _I'm gonna send a flood_ *clears throat* _gonna drown them_ *coughs* _out"_

"Shit." She muttered as Evander sang, followed by May.

" _I am brave, I am bruised_

 _I am who I meant to be"_

Everyone sang and clapped once at the same time after this line.

" _This is me"_

Samuel took a deep breath and sang next.

" _Look out 'cause here I come"_

Arreis then sang after him with a smile on her face.

" _And I'm marching on to the beat I drum"_

Clayton and Vivianne sang after her, respectively. Clayton however, had a bit of trouble as he was approaching the middle to join the others.

" _I'm not scared to be seen_

 _I make no apologies"_

Everyone sang again, but this time, stomped once after.

" _This is me"_

Everyone continued singing, snapping their fingers lightly to the beat.

" _Oh-oh-oh-oh_

 _Oh-oh-oh-oh_

 _Oh-oh-oh-oh_

 _Oh-oh-oh-oh_

 _Oh-oh-oh_

 _Oh-oh-oh_

 _Oh-oh-oh oh-oh"_

Gabe began singing as the music become even more lively. The rest sang as the second voice.

" _Another round of bullets hits my skin (Hey)"_

Amanda then followed after the latter.

" _Well fire away (Oh) 'cause today (Hey)_

 _I won't let my fate give in"_

Robert then followed, confidently.

" _Be a burst into a barricade (Oh-oh)_

 _And reaching for the sun"_

Everyone then sang happily.

" _We are warriors_

 _Yeah, that's what we've become (Yeah, that's what we've become)"_

Everyone continued to sing lively as the music continues.

" _I won't let them break me down to dust_

 _I know that there's a place for us_

 _For we are glorious"_

They all clapped and danced to the beat as they enter the chorus. The boys sang as the second voice.

" _When the sharpest words wanna cut me down (Hey, hey, hey)_

 _I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out (Hey, hey, hey)_

 _I am brave, I am bruised_

 _I am who I meant to be_

 _This is me_

 _Look out 'cause here I come (Hey, hey, hey)_

 _And I'm marching on to the beat I drum (Hey, hey, hey)_

 _I'm not scared to be seen_

 _I make no apologies_

 _This is me"_

They all waltzed with their respective partners (roommates) as they sang, alternatively by boys and girls.

" _Oh-oh-oh-oh_

 _Oh-oh-oh-oh_

 _Oh-oh-oh-oh_

 _Oh-oh-oh-oh_

 _Oh-oh-oh_

 _Oh-oh-oh_

 _Oh-oh-oh oh-oh_

 _This is me"_

" _Oh-oh-oh-oh"_

" _And I know that I deserve your love"_

" _Oh-oh-oh-oh_

 _Oh-oh-oh-oh"_

" _There's nothing I'm not worthy of"_

" _Oh-oh-oh-oh_

 _Oh-oh-oh_

 _Oh-oh-oh_

 _Oh-oh-oh oh-oh"_

" _When the sharpest words wanna cut me down"_

" _I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out"_

 _I am brave, I am bruised_

 _I am who I meant to be_

 _This is me_

 _Look out 'cause here I come (Look out 'cause here I come)_

 _And I'm marching on to the beat I drum (Marching on, marching, marching on)_

 _I'm not scared to be seen_

 _I make no apologies_

 _This is me_

 _Oh-oh-oh-oh_

 _Oh-oh-oh-oh_

 _Oh-oh-oh-oh_

 _I'm gonna send a flood_

 _Oh-oh-oh-oh_

 _Gonna drown them out_

 _Oh-oh-oh_

 _Oh-oh-oh_

 _Oh-oh-oh oh-oh_

 _This is me_

Everyone ended with a pose with their partners.

A huge wave of applause was heard as the contestants bowed. Even the hosts and the judges/special guests stood up and clapped in amazement. Once the applause stopped, the contestants remained standing there since it was the cue for the special guests to give their comments.

"Alright, splendid performance!" Chef complemented. "Any thoughts, Adam?"

"It was great." Adam remarked satisfyingly. "I enjoyed watching them."

"Nice!" Candela smiled. "What about you Caroline?"

"Loved it." Caroline squealed. "Although I did saw someone went off tune. Don't know who that is. Otherwise, it was awesome."

* * *

 **Confessional: Splendid**

Meredith: Excellent job on ruining this one, Faith. If I were in your team, I'd vote for you.

Faith: Dammit, she noticed it! *slightly loses voice* How stupid of me!

Clayton: I don't mean to criticize this place or anything but I think the floor was slippery.

Gabe: Clayton here needs shoes with more friction. *crosses arms*

 **End confessional**

* * *

"Nice comment." Chris smirked evilly. "Words on the performance, Regie?"

"I saw someone slipped a bit." Regie said. "And like Caroline a heard an off tune voice. Despite that, it was great. I'd give a safe seven for now."

Clayton felt a little bit uneasy but Faith scowled. Everyone else looked a bit nervous.

"Heather?" Don asked.

"Well, there wasn't enough emotion. Er, the expressions on their faces wasn't enough." Heather remarked. Most of the contestants groaned quietly at her comment. "I wasn't satisfied enough so I guess 50-50."

"Nice comment, Heather." Chris smiled deviously. "Alright, now we'll give time for the judges to score you. Judges, you'll each give a score to all of them as one group. Hosts, we'll be scoring them one by one. After that, the calculation process will occur by simply inserting your piece of paper to this machine right here."

He showed them the machine off to the corner which hold resemblances of a printer.

"Alright, let's get to scorin'!" The hosts yelled in unison. Respectively, the hosts began giving scores for each of the contestants one by one with the special guests giving scores to them as a whole.

* * *

 _After a few minutes…_

"And the scores are up!" Candela finally announces for what seemed like five million decades. "The contestant with the highest score wins the Advanced Note; a not-so classic thing that you'll be using to resist all votes casted on you during elimination, plus gives you and your team an advantage in challenges."

Don on the other hand, holds up a black eighth note shaped figure.

"Next, we have the Noisy Note." Chris says. "The Noisy Note, when received, will give you disadvantages on your performances and your challenges. So if you receive this note when you perform, your score will be decreased by 25. Example: if your score is 75, your score will be 50. In challenges, instead of receiving your first point, you won't!"

Don holds up another figure, almost the same as the first one but instead of it being black, it was red.

"Aww!" Arreis wined.

"Shut up!" Vivianne hissed.

"And without further ado, we'll be giving the Advanced Note!" Chef announced. "This is always given to the performer with the highest score. So, with a score of 85 over a hundred, the Advanced Note goes to…"

…Sal! Congratulations!"

Chef happily gave the Advanced Note to Sal. The boy was surprised to see that he was the one who earned it.

* * *

 **Confessional: I Knew I Could Do It**

Sal: I actually got the highest score! Wow! What a great start for me. *smiles*

 **End confessional**

* * *

"Now with the Noisy Note… with a devastating score of 37 over a hundred… the Noisy Note goes to…"

…Faith and Clayton!"

Both contestants groaned.

"But unfortunately, we can only have one recipient." Don announces. "I'd like for the two to step forward."

The two did so.

"Candela here will hand you an envelope." Don began. "Open it up. If the paper inside is red, you'll be the recipient. If it's green, you're safe. Ready?"

Candela handed them an envelope.

"Open it up!"

Two cameras panned to both of them as they opened their enveloped. On the left TV, it shows Clayton while the right one shows Faith.

"Yes!"

"Ugh!"

"And the Noisy Note recipient is…"

…Faith. Clayton, you're safe."

"Yes!" Clayton jumped up happily for a rare time.

"Shit!" Faith cursed under her breath.

"If anyone else is curious about their scores, here are the scores you all get from highest to lowest!" Candela said as the TVs revealed the score of the others. "Also, those who got a low score, expect to perform on the next episode, especially the recipient of the Noisy Note. Other than that, you're good!"

* * *

– **Scores: Performance #1–**

 **1** **st** **: Sal – 85 – Recipient of Advanced Note**

 **2** **nd** **: Amanda – 82**

 **3** **rd** **: Robert – 80**

 **4** **th** **: Evander – 73**

 **5** **th** **: Spear – 72**

 **6** **th** **: Meredith – 69**

 **7** **th** **: Vivianne – 66**

 **8** **th** **: Gabe – 64**

 **9** **th** **: Kimmie – 60**

 **10** **th** **: Oli – 58**

 **11** **th** **: Olivia – 55**

 **12** **th** **: Mairead – 50**

 **13** **th** **: Arreis – 47**

 **14** **th** **: Samuel – 45**

 **15** **th** **: May – 43**

 **16** **th** **: Xavier – 42**

 **17** **th** **: Clayton – 37**

 **18** **th** **: Faith – 37 – Recipient of Noisy Note**

* * *

The screen showed for a good minute until Chris comes up again on stage.

Most contestants groaned but the others have huge smiles plastered on their faces.

"If you hear your name, please go stand on my left." Candela instructed and put out a piece of paper. Evander tried to peek but failed as Candela swiped it off. The rest of the contestants backed up.

"For team number one," the girl host began. "We have _Samuel_ , _Olivia_ , _Kimmie_ , _Gabe_ , _Faith_ , and _Juel_!"

The six went on the girl's left.

"Juel?" the ballerino blushed.

"What about it?" Candela snarked. "It's shorter than your other name!"

"Team number two, please stand on my right. Okay we have," Don began. " _Mairead_ , _Xavier_ , _Vivianne_ , _Robert_ , _May_ , and _Clayton_!"

The next batch of six contestants all stood to Don's right.

"For the last team, please remain in the back." Chris said. "That means all of you. In other words- er, names, _Spear_ , _Sal_ , _Oli_ , _Meredith_ , _Arreis_ , and _Amanda_."

Everyone all stayed in their designated places.

"Those who are standing in Candela's left are…" Chef announced. " **The Beat Breakers**!"

The audience applauded.

"Next, the ones who are on Don's right are…" Chef announced again. " **The Harmonious Heirs**!"

The audience applauded again, but not as loud as before.

"Last, the ones who are in the back are **The Rhythm Repeaters**!"

 **Confessional: New Season, New Teams. Yeah, Right.**

Amanda (Rhythm Repeaters): I don't know what to say with my team. The team names sound cliché, but my team is… well… not really what you call average. I can't say who's gonna be a threat yet since I need to know more about them, but I also don't know who to be teammates with. Oli doesn't sound like good news because of earlier but I might even get him to be on my side soon before things shimmy up. I don't wanna sound too bad on this.

Arreis (Rhythm Repeaters): One thing for sure is that I can't say that my team is good. Because there are two people that can be a threat: Spear and Amanda. Although I can sense Amanda's good side and she might become a great ally. I just hope she'll understand. But I also can't say that my team is bad as well. You've got me, sure, but I think I might get along with Meredith, Oli, and Sal. We'll just wait and see, folks. *grins widely*

Clayton (Harmonious Heirs): Ahem… I think it's fairly right to just go with the flow with this new team. Hopefully no one will be stupid. So far, I'm not sure yet. Xavier looks easy to get along with, Vivianne might be a problem, Robert is… alright I guess, and May, well honestly, I have no idea. But hopefully they'll become great allies on the show. Who knows? Maybe I might even get immunity on the next round because I'm sure to perform again after miraculously breaking the tiebreaker with Faith!

Evander (Beat Breakers): *glares on camera* My team is madness. Really. I've got two 'good girls' named Kimmie and Olivia, a guy named Gabe who has the word 'box' in his nickname, a pathetic guitarist named Samuel, and a percussionist named Faith who went off tune. No one on my team is strong enough! Plus, _someone_ here has the Noisy Note. Ugh! I think I know who I'll be voting for now.

Faith (Beat Breakers): Wanna know what happened to me today? First, a host spat on me for accusing this place as a dump. Second, I met someone who I thought would be my friend but ended up being on a different team. Third, a pathetic intern just called me a lot of shit. Fourth, I made us mess up. Fifth, I got the Noisy Note. And last, my blasted team will blame on me because of my fifth reason. Mom, dad, take me home 'cuz I'm gonna have the worst summer in my life.

Gabe (Beat Breakers): I sure hope my new team won't be messing up on this next chapter of my life. I'm making a prediction that we will be the first team to go to elimination. *whispers* I have to think of my vote fast or else I might get the chopping block. I'll just try to make an alliance. Maybe my vote should depend on the challenge we're about to do. Ah, I don't know. My mind's full of crazy nonsense that I do not wanna think about right now but still. I gotta stay put.

Kimmie (Beat Breakers): I hate my team. Well, half of my team. Olivia and Gabe look easy to get along with but other than that, nope. Why? One of my teammates told me to stop talking a while ago, another one just made us get a disadvantage, and the last one, judging by his personality, I don't know where to begin with. Hopefully I can get along with them soon or I'll be in a pickle.

Mairead (Harmonious Heirs): We were this close to getting the Noisy Note! But miracles happen so we were saved! Phew. I think I'm gonna like my team. Everyone's great so far. Do I have to elaborate each and every one of them? Nah, I'll do it later. It'll take me forever if I do it. So in return, I'm gonna be giving my all so we don't lose the challenges. It's gonna be pretty hard to vote someone in the team off the game but, what can I do?

May (Harmonious Heirs): Wow. I don't know where the heck should I begin with. The fact that I've met my sophomore rivals, or the fact that I just ended up on a team that got pretty lucky since we don't have the disadvantage. I'm kinda glad that Spear and Samuel aren't on my team, or even Kirsten's sister. But I still hope to win that deal and get rid of Samuel fast. I have no idea on what was he talking about doing _'something to me that I will never get it out of my head for the rest of my life.'_ *shudders*

Meredith (Rhythm Repeaters): I've got a wonderful team with me. Spear and Amanda aren't that bad I guess, and I get to be teammates with Sal! Plus, Oli and Arreis don't even look or sound like unwelcome news but I think Oli and Amanda are gonna fight a lot judging by what happened earlier. Either way, I sure hope that we can cooperate well! Good luck to you and your team, Olivia.

Oli (Rhythm Repeaters): Ahahahaha… *starts laughing harder* AHAHAHAHA! Oh more fun for me… I don't really have a strategy in mind in doing all this crap but who knows? Maybe I'll think of a plan soon. I'll probably just try and do my best next performance so I can get the Advanced Note too. But w _e_ get the advantage, thanks to Sal! He might even become a potential ally on this doo-hickey but let's just wait and watch the show. Or in my case, see it.

Olivia (Beat Breakers): Oh no oh no oh no oh no ohhhhhh nooooo… I'm doomed! I'm not in the same team as Meredith and Sal plus we got the disadvantage! Honestly, I don't know what should my first move be. Any suggestions? No? Oh well. I guess I'm on my own now. I'll just try to make allies and hopefully some more friends along the way. More allies, less enemies. *shrugs*

Robert (Harmonious Heirs): I don't really care about my team right now. They all look like… meh. Let's just see how far I'll go in this already chaotic lubber. *chuckles* Heck, I might even get to be the white sheep of the team if I do things right. But for now, no targets. Unless someone here goes 'beyond the belt' on the challenge, I'll place a strategy to put them aside.

Sal (Rhythm Repeaters): I'm having a pretty good day! I won the Advanced Note since I got the highest score. Also, I get to be on the same team with Meredith! Oli, Arreis and Amanda seem fine but, I feel bad for Olivia. I don't think she likes her team right now, but I hope she'll succeed on whatever plan she may be up to. And some more sad news. There's an assumable threat on my team whose name is a weapon. And I know that you know what a spear is.

Samuel (Beat Breakers): Lots of coincidences here. I've met two of my high school rivals; one of my arch-nemeses and my ex-girlfriend's sister. And not to my surprise, when I heard Faith's last name in her audition, I remembered something: I was schoolmates as well with who I think it's her sister, Kirsten. And man, she is a lot like her, but without the cheating part. Why? We'll lose because of her! Hopefully I can get Gabe, Olivia, and Kimmie to vote her off but Evander might be a second problem. Honestly, I don't know what to do.

Spear (Rhythm Repeaters): Ahaha, just as I was expecting. Everyone sees me as a threat because of how I communicated with others. What, you think I'm not trustworthy because of my rivalry with Samuel and May? Well, well, well. What about you folks? You see me as a villain or a hero? Or even somewhere in the middle…? Ah, shit. *slams table in front* Who knows.

Vivianne (Harmonious Heirs): At first, I hoped that I was gonna be teammates with Faith since we formed an alliance. Turns out, that alliance is crushed into a bunch of tiny pieces. Well on the bright side, these little peeps look fine. I don't know how this will turn into. Maybe I can convince them to be aligned with me until merge? Oh wait, then I should think of a target. I'll see to it later.

Xavier (Harmonious Heirs): Everyone here is great! 'Cept for maybe Robert because of what I saw with him and Gabe. If he does that again to someone else, I'll make him my target. But if he's a potential ally then, *yells* ARGH! This stinks! It's just the first round and I don't know what to do! Hopefully I can be in an alliance eventually before I become the lowest level. At least I'm in one with Mairead. I just need to get the others to do the same before things get out of hand.

 **End confessional**

* * *

"That's it for the program folks!" Chris waves to the audience. "See you all in the next performance of…"

"Total!" the hosts shouted.

"Drama!" the contestants yelled.

"Musical Impact!" everyone waved at the camera.

"And stay tuned in your televisions for the challenge will start soon!" Candela said.

After that, the audience left. The contestants, hosts, and interns were now left on the stage.

"So we're done?" Gabe asked, feeling quite happy that the performance is done.

"Nope." Don shook his head. "You still have a challenge to do. Now change your clothes and get back here."

The contestants nodded and rushed for the dressing rooms.

"Oh and, Louiza, you're coming with us." Chef said.

"Alrighty." Louiza nodded and went with the hosts.

 _After half an hour…_

Everyone was now back at the stage.

"Okay everyone, let's go outside!" Chef announced and everyone boarded the bus.

"Where are we going?" Vivianne asked, crossing her arms. After so, the bus's engine started and they were off.

"We're going to Windpipe Scarp for your first challenge." Chris told them. "It's the tallest and fattest pole here on this island."

"Windpipe Scarp?" Amanda chuckled. "Why can't they call it Windpipe Pole? Windpipe Scarp sounds like we're heading for Faith's trachea and landing on Clayton's foot."

The contestants laughed at Amanda's words. Clayton just scoffed and shrugged but Faith got pissed off, again.

"Hey!"

Everyone looked at the percussionist.

Except for Clayton since he was surely expecting that to happen.

"I just got the Noisy Note because of my voice but that doesn't mean you have to accuse me." she raged. "And Beat Breakers, if you're gonna vote me off should we lose tonight, I won't allow it."

"Shucks to you, weaky." Evander laughed. "Heck, you might even be the first person to lose in the challenge."

"I-…"

The girl just shrank back to her seat.

"Are we there yet?" Olivia asked from the back row, loud enough for everyone to hear. "It's getting boring now."

"I don't think so." Mairead responded, who was sitting right next to her. "I mean, we just got out of the theater a few minutes ago right, Xavier?"

Xavier was just sitting across from her but nodded.

"Um, yeah…"

Mairead was silent for a while, then transferred to the seat next to the outcast. "Say, what's gotten into you being so quiet?"

"Um, it's just my thing." Xavier rushed. "I don't want to say anything so no one would get mad at anything I say."

"Ah, I see." Mairead nodded. "Well, since we're in the same team…"

Xavier widened his eyes as if he knew what Mairead was about to say.

"Wanna be friends?"

"…S-sure." he finally said.

"Great!" she piped up. "So if we're ever to lose, who should we vote for?"

"I don't know, really." Xavier frowned. "Any suggestions?"

"…Now that you mention it…" Mairead looked at the ground. "We'll let it depend on the challenge."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Aw, bloody crap!" Robert yelled as he hit the seat in front of him since the bus came into a sudden halt. "Ow, my head!"

"Why'd we stop?" Candela asked the driver. The driver just abruptly pointed at the stoplight. "Oh."

 _After a few more minutes…_

"Finally!" Don sighed as he opened the door and quickly exited out from it. "We're here!"

Everyone exited out of the bus and looked at…

…Windpipe Scarp.

 _Challenge #1 Location – Windpipe Scarp (Day #1)_

"Welcome to Windpipe Scarp, everybody!"

The place called Windpipe Scarp looked like a really, REALLY tall, and skinny mountain. More looked like a fat pole that reach about forty feet with a thin wooden platform surrounding it as well as the top of it. Surrounding the bottom platform was water about nine feet deep.

"You call this a mountain?" Sal narrowed his eyes.

"Well, typically, not a mountain." Candela rolled her eyes. "That's just what the people called it."

"How weird." Clayton shrugged.

"You can say that again." Samuel responded.

"I'd rather not."

"Okay, so here's the challenge." Chris spoke loud enough for everyone to hear. "Each team will pick a representative."

"Wow, who could it be?" Meredith asked. "I wanna try!"

"Hell no, why would anyone pick a wimp like you?" Amanda scoffed.

"I'm not a wimp!" Meredith yelled and she was about to slap her when…

"Oh for goodness' sake!" Candela shouted. "Would everyone please listen to your hosts?"

"Yes, Candela." Oli, Xavier, and Evander said at the same time.

"Everyone quiet now? Good!" Don smiled. "Those three will climb this pole, er… mountain up. If anyone falls off and into the water, that person will be out. We'll be repeating this until all players are done."

Everyone groaned.

"Those who reached the top will stay up on the platform for the next round and get a point for their team or if they're the last one on the pole." Candela finished. "Alright, pick your first representative!"

All teams huddled up.

The Beat Breakers seem like they all want to go first.

"I'll do it!" Olivia volunteered. "I've always wanted to climb something this high."

The rest of her teammates looked at her.

"Not gonna happen." Samuel declined. "I'll do it."

"Nope. I'll climb." Faith pointed to herself. "I do rock climbing when I was a kid."

"No way, weakling." Evander pushed the latter. "Someone strong like me is gonna do it."

Kimmie however just backed away from her teammates. "I'll give this one a pass."

"Eh, let me know when you're done arguing." Gabe said and sat on the ground. "Or we'll do it this way."

The Breakers formed themselves into a circle and Gabe placed a water bottle. He spun it and it stopped on…

…Kimmie.

"Seriously?" Kimmie scoffed. Evander glared while Gabe chuckled. "Okay! Okay! I'll do it!"

"Good luck!" Olivia said. The dreamer just shrugged in response.

* * *

 **Confessional: Why me?**

Kimmie (Beat Breakers): Out of all the people in the team, why me?

 **End confessional**

* * *

However, the Harmonious Heirs are completely the opposite.

"Not me." Mairead backed up.

"I'm so not going first." Vivianne rolled her eyes. "What about you, Xavier?"

The aforementioned shook his head no.

"Who'll do it?" May asked. "Robert?"

"Nope." Robert answered.

"Oh." May looked down. "Clayton?"

"Nah." he answered.

"I don't want to do it either." May declined. "So now what?"

"Fine." Vivianne stood. "I'll do this piece of crap and get over with it."

They smiled.

"But if we lose, my vote's going on you." the girl pointed at the skater.

"What?"

"…Never mind."

* * *

 **Confessional: Why can't you do it?**

Vivianne (Harmonious Heirs): May is such a coward. And that's why I'm voting her when we lose.

 **End confessional**

* * *

In the Rhythm Repeaters, they are somewhere in the middle.

"I'll go first." Amanda offered willingly. "I can climb faster than you know it."

"No, I should do it." Oli opposed. "I love adventuring and climbing's got to be my thing."

"Oh no," Spear went in between them. "Let the _monsieur_ do it."

"No way, freak." Meredith told him.

"Oh so, you'll do it, Meredith?" Spear asked as he moved closer and closer to her.

"I… uh…" Meredith stammered as both of their foreheads touched. "N-no."

Spear quickly moved back. "Very well. Who's not going to do it?"

"I'll pass." Sal said and stared at his Advanced Note.

"Yeah, let him pass." Arreis defended. "Besides, he's done a lot so our team wouldn't lose."

"You mean so _he_ wouldn't lose?" Amanda corrected in a mean tone. "The advantage doesn't affect the whole team but the disadvantage does."

"It _does_ have an effect, you idiot!" Sal protested and folded his arms.

"Oh please!" Oli rolled his eyes sarcastically. "Who knows, maybe we could be the worst team in here."

Amanda left the group.

* * *

 **Confessional: By Hand**

Oli (Rhythm Repeaters): On second thought, *pauses* never mind.

 **End confessional**

* * *

"You done?" Candela called out. "Finally!"

Don sighed tiredly. "So we have _Kimmie_ forthe _Beat Breakers, Vivianne_ forthe _Harmonious Heirs,_ and _Amanda_ forthe _Rhythm Repeaters_!"

"Round 1!" Chris called out. "Position!"

Amanda, Vivianne, and Kimmie all positioned themselves distantly from each other on the platform.

"Oh boy…" Kimmie whispered nervously.

"This'll be a piece of cake." Vivianne smiled.

"I'll be up there before anyone knows about it." Amanda muttered.

"Ready…"

Everyone got ready.

"Set…"

"GO!"

The three girls were now climbing up the pole.

* * *

 _Round 1: Kimmie (BB) vs Vivianne (HH) vs Amanda (RR)_

* * *

 **Confessional: Good Thing**

Kimmie (Beat Breakers): On the bright side, it's not as slippery as it seems.

 **End confessional**

* * *

Amanda was up on the lead, followed by Kimmie. Vivianne however, was having a pretty hard time trying to catch up with the other two.

"Ugh!" Vivianne yelled as her left hand slipped off.

"Go ViVi Venom!" Mairead cheered.

"How did you know my nickname?" Vivianne shouted from above.

"I learned it from someone!" Mairead smiled.

"Augh!" Amanda yelped as she fell off the pole and into the water.

"And Amanda is out!" Chris announced and jumped up in excitement.

Kimmie miraculously climbed close to Vivianne and decides to make a move but Vivianne kicked her leg.

"Ow!" Kimmie shouted and tried to step on Vivianne's foot.

"No way I'm letting you do that." Vivianne smirked and grabbed the dreamer's arm.

"Ugh!" The dreamer yelled and shook it off but failed and fell to the water.

"And Vivianne wins round one!" Don said. "One point for the Heirs!"

The Heirs cheered as Vivianne made her way to the platform at the top.

"Round two!" Chef announces. "I'll be picking this time."

The contestants waited nervously for Chef's word.

"… _Gabe_ for the _Breakers_ , _Mairead_ for the _Heirs_ , and _Oli_ for the _Repeaters_!"

* * *

 **Confessional: Oh no**

Gabe (Beat Breakers): I don't know why the hell did I signed up for this heck.

Mairead (Harmonious Heirs): I'm not entirely happy that I'm going in second but hey, at least I wasn't the first.

Oli (Rhythm Repeaters): *shrugs and leaves confessional*

 **End confessional**

* * *

 _Round 2 – Gabe (BB) vs Mairead (HH) vs Oli (RR)_

* * *

The three climbed but looked like they choose brawl instead of a race as they are all trying to kick one out.

"Take that!" Gabe shouted as he threw a rock to Oli's head but missed failingly. "Aw, drat!"

"Ha!" Oli taunted as he made his way up faster than the other two.

"Oh yeah?" the preppy girl smirked and climbed faster than Oli, making him second.

"No wait! Aaaaaaah!" Oli yelled and fell into the water making a big splash.

"EW!" Olivia yelled from the bottom. "I'm soaking! Ugh!"

"Argh!" Gabe grunted as he tried to beat Mairead but failed as the girl successfully reached the platform.

"YES!" the Heirs cheered as Gabe made his way up as well.

"Gabe and Mairead are qualified for the next part of the challenge but only the Heirs get the point once again!" Chris said.

"Whoo!" Xavier and Clayton cheered in unison.

"No fair!" Gabe crossed his arms.

"Alright, round three!" Candela yelled making the remaining contestants stood up like an army of soldiers. "It's my turn to pick!"

"… _Evander_ for the _Breakers_ , _Robert_ for the _Heirs_ , and _Spear_ for the _Repeaters_!"

Spear just shrugged in annoyance while Robert didn't have an expression on his face. Evander however, was smiling at the fact that he got picked.

* * *

 **Confessional: In The Bag**

Robert (Harmonious Heirs): I'll see if I could get another disgusting point.

Spear (Rhythm Repeaters): I'll be sure to win this endeavor. This round will be in the bag and Meredith here will be going bye-bye. *waves smoothly at the camera*

Evander (Beat Breakers): I can't believe she picked me. *grins*

Candela (host): Y'know, I hate the fact that _three_ of the contestants are crushing on me. I'm just an ugly loser! *smacks the table*

 **End confessional**

* * *

 _Round 3 – Evander (BB) vs Robert (HH) vs Spear (RR)_

* * *

"GO!" the hosts shouted in unison as the three boys made their way up the scarp.

Or pole.

Or whatever you call it.

"Haha!" Robert cackled as he kicked Spear's shin.

"Ouch!" Spear yelped and kicked it back.

"Ah!" Robert squinted but fell to the water.

Splash!

"Robert hits the water!" Chef announces. "Who'll get the last kick?"

"Aw, come here you!" Spear shouted as he climbed faster to reach the beefhead.

"You're not strong enough." Evander grunted and stepped on the other teen's hand.

"Ow!" Spear yelped in pain.

* * *

 **Confessional: Ow!**

Spear (Rhythm Repeaters): First my shin. And now my hand!

Robert (Harmonious Heirs): That loser. *scoffs*

 **End confessional**

* * *

Evander made a face and made his way up.

"Stupid hand!" Spear yelled and fell to the water.

"And that's one point for the Breakers but it doesn't count!" Candela said.

Evander gasped. "Why?"

"Because," Candela began. "Blame your teammate who has the Noisy Note."

The Breakers gave the percussionist a death glare.

"Round four! Will the Repeaters catch up?!" Don yelled. " _Faith_ for the _Breakers, Xavier_ for the _Heirs,_ and _Meredith_ for the _Repeaters."_

"Uh-oh." Xavier gulped.

"I'll be sure to not mess this up." Faith said in determination.

"Says the girl who made our team lose a point." Samuel deadpanned.

"Geez…" Meredith gulped.

* * *

 **Confessional: Messing up**

Faith (Beat Breakers): If I mess this one up, I'm dead.

Xavier (Harmonious Heirs): I can do this. I can do this. I can do this.

Meredith (Rhythm Repeaters): Ohhh no, I'm gonna get voted off soon… I'd better pack up my stuff…

 **End confessional**

* * *

 _Round 4 – Faith (BB) vs Xavier (HH) vs Meredith (RR)_

* * *

"Ready, set, go!" Candela yelled in one second.

"Can you be patient next time?!" Chris demanded.

"Sorry no can do." Candela shrugged. "I just wanna wrap this up so I can go home and play my 3DS."

The trio was now their midway up at the scarp.

"Left… right… left…" Xavier muttered to himself as he kept moving upward.

Unlike the other nine contestants earlier, they were not trying to make contact or they'll fall off.

"Almost there…" Meredith grunted. "Waugh!"

The historian fells into the water.

"That's not getting you another point, Repeaters." Chris smirked at the said team. Amanda rolled her eyes in disgust.

"YES!" Xavier shouted in delight and made his way up.

"Hey, I made it too!" Faith smiled. The two roommates shared a high five. "Do I get a point?"

"No!" Don shouted. "Only the Heirs get a point!"

"Yep." Mairead nodded. "We're winning, alright!"

"Round 5, we have…" Chef takes out a paper from nowhere. " _Olivia_ for the _Breakers, Clayton_ for the _Heirs,_ and _Arreis_ for the _Repeaters!"_

"What joy." Clayton rolled his eyes sarcastically.

* * *

 **Confessional: The Reason Why I Have an Idea**

Clayton (Harmonious Heirs): Just kick their feet and the game will be my trophy.

Arreis (Rhythm Repeaters): Oh my gosh, I am _so_ gonna die here! *runs away*

Olivia (Beat Breakers): Heaven knows who'll win, that's for sure.

 **End confessional**

* * *

 _Round 5 – Olivia (BB) vs Clayton (HH) vs Arreis (RR)_

* * *

"G-"

"Go like there's no yesterday!" Don cut off Chris.

"Whoopee…" Chris rolled his eyes.

As planned, Clayton kicked Arreis's foot and in less than ten seconds, the girl fell to the water.

"That was like, so lame!" she yelled.

"Holy crap." Olivia looked at the ground to see she was already high up. "Oh jeez!"

She yelled as the emo kicked her arm.

"Look, Clayton." Olivia narrowed her eyes. "This isn't a game of soccer so stop kicking everyone!"

"Oh yeah?" Clayton sneered. "Oh- whoa!"

The emo lost his grip and fell.

"And Olivia wins just like that!" Chef applauded.

"YAHOO!" Gabe shouted.

"GOOGLE!" yelled Faith.

"BING!" shouted Samuel.

"MOZILLA FIREFOX!" Kimmie screamed.

"What the heck was that for?!" Evander glared.

"Sorry!" the dreamer shrunk. "Was that too awkward?"

"Okay, stop saying anymore search engines and let's get onto the final round!" Candela snapped. "The three who are left, position!"

* * *

 _Round 6 – Samuel (BB) vs May (HH) vs Sal (RR)_

* * *

"Readysetgo!" the hosts shouted in one breath.

"Ugh!" the cowardly figure skater lost her grip and fell.

"Really?" Candela said sarcastically. "You're my personal favorite in my OCs yet you failed me. Bravo."

"But-" May was about to say something but nothing came out.

"And the two guys reached the top at the same time!" Chris said. "I need my phone!"

"Ehrm..." Don muttered. "What?"

"VIDEO FINISH!" the other three hosts yelled.

"Oh!" Don widened his eyes. "Yeah, right… Wait, I didn't film it!"

"Idiot…" Chris muttered. "Never mind. Sal wins this round."

"Yeah!" Sal grinned.

"What?!" Samuel shrieked. "That's not fair!"

"If you have the Advanced Note, it is." Candela snapped again. "Now, here are the points so far:"

* * *

 _ **Beat Breakers:**_ _1 point (originally two but one was point deducted due to Faith's Noisy Note)_

 _(Gabe, Evander, Faith, Olivia, and Samuel will proceed to next round)_

 _ **Harmonious Heirs:**_ _3 points_

 _(Vivianne, Mairead, and Xavier will proceed to next round)_

 _ **Rhythm Repeaters:**_ _2 points (originally one but an additional point was added due to Sal's Advanced Note)_

 _(Sal will proceed to next round)_

 _ **Out:**_ _Amanda, Kimmie, Oli, Spear, Robert, Meredith, Arreis, Clayton, and May_

* * *

 **Confessional: I Can Do Better Than That**

Samuel (Beat Breakers): If we lose, my vote goes to Kimmie since she's the only one who's not up here in our team.

Mairead (Harmonious Heirs): Half of us made it, and that's good. Plus we're in the lead!

Sal (Rhythm Repeaters): I'm the only one left? Ugh! How'll I do this myself?

 **End confessional**

* * *

"Now the… nine… of you… have to…" Chris grunted as he made his way up the scarp but lost his grip and fell off. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Everyone watched and laughed as the poor host landed to the water.

"AND CHRIS LOSES A POINT!" Chef laughed. "What a shoe. I'll go up myself."

Chef Hatchet grabbed a hook out of nowhere and made his way up.

"Part one of episode one wraps up from here." Candela said, crossing her arms confidently.

"Is this even a clever way to end the first part?" Don baffled.

"Yeah, for me anyway." Candela shrugged. "What will happen in part two of the challenge?"

"What will happen in part two of the episode?" Don asked.

"That's literally the same thing!" Candela smacked her forehead. "You just ruined the outro!"

"Whatever…" Don rolled his eyes. "See you next time on…"

"Total!" the hosts yelled.

"Drama!" the contestants shouted.

"Musical Impact!" Louiza shouted from behind.

"Oh my gosh, I completely forgot you were here!" Candela smacked her forehead again. "Hey, is the camera still on?"

"Yup." Louiza answered.

"Turn it off!" Don yelled.

Louiza ran to the camera but failed to turn it off.

What an epic fail.

"Does the camera man even know how to turn off this thing?!"

" _1% battery remaining."_

"Did the camera just talked?" everyone asked in unison.

Before you know it, the camera shut down by itself.

 _*static*_

* * *

 **Wooooooooow, I had an extremely challenging (and fun) time writing this. Seriously though, this was a tough chapter to write. Don't say I didn't warn you. As soon as I kept on reading the applications and read the chapter over and over, I saw some of them being portrayed wrong so I wrote the whole scene again. I hope there aren't any mistakes now.**

 **Plus, I got lazy in the performance part so I rushed it. :(**

 **I also hope I gave each and every character an equal amount of screen time…**

 **How'd you like the special guests? I've decided to bring in a little touch and bring in a canon character as well. Hope that livens up your expectations.**

 _ **Cast:**_

– _ **Remaining Contestants–**_

 **1.** _ **Evander Juel**_ **, member of** **The Beat Breakers** **owned by:** _ThorBringsTheThunder_

 **2.** _ **Felicity Anne "Faith",**_ **member of** **The Beat Breakers** **owned by:** _ThatSmashBrosFan_

 **3.** _ **Gabe**_ **, member of** **The Beat Breakers** **owned by:** _Gabox15_

 **4.** _ **Kimberly "Kimmie"**_ **, member of** **The Beat Breakers** **owned by:** _Lord of Sloths_

 **5.** _ **Olivia**_ **, member of** **The Beat Breakers** **owned by:** _Gucci Mane LaFlare_

 **6.** _ **Samuel**_ **, member of** **The Beat Breakers** **owned by:** _Obsidian Champion_

 **7.** _ **Clayton**_ **, member of** **The Harmonious Heirs** **owned by:** _SpaceZodiac_

 **8.** _ **Kimberly May**_ **, member of** **The Harmonious Heirs** **owned by:** _Candela Monsoon_

 **9.** _ **Mairead Charlotte**_ **, member of** **The Harmonious Heirs** **owned by:** _ostronienne_

 **10.** _ **Robert**_ **, member of** **The Harmonious Heirs** **owned by:** _Sir Pootis_

 **11.** _ **Vivianne "ViVi Venom"**_ **, member of** **The Harmonious Heirs** **owned by:** _AZW330_

 **12.** _ **Xavier**_ **, member of** **The Harmonious Heirs** **owned by:** _Norbus95_

 **13.** _ **Amanda**_ **, member of** **The Rhythm Repeaters** **owned by:** _Tristan494_

 **14.** _ **Arreis**_ **, member of** **The Rhythm Repeaters** **owned by:** _ThorBringsTheThunder_

 **15.** _ **Meredith**_ **, member of** **The Rhythm Repeaters** **owned by:** _Obsidian Champion_

 **16.** _ **Oliver "Oli"**_ **, member of** **The Rhythm Repeaters** **owned by:** _Ariole195_ _ **(A/N: Duuuuuuude I miss your 'Mushroom Secondary School' fic!)**_

 **17.** _ **Solomon "Sal"**_ **, member of** **The Rhythm Repeaters** **owned by:** _Just Write About It_

 **18.** _ **Spear Saber**_ **, member of** **The Rhythm Repeaters** **owned by:** _Candela Monsoon_

– _ **Eliminated Contestants–**_

 **18** **th** **– You'll find out on the next episode, don't pancake.**

– _ **Game Changer Recipients–**_

 **Advanced Note: Sal**

 **Noisy Note: Faith**

– _ **Special Guests–**_

 **EP1 –** _ **Adam Smith**_ **(Evergreen Expedition; owned by La Rosa Rossa),** _ **Caroline Grove**_ **(Youth Generation; owned by animefan116),** _ **Regie De Goitia**_ **(Elemental Charge; owned by me),** _ **Heather**_ **(Canon Character)**

 **EP2 – ? (Like I said, don't pancake)**

– _ **Interns–**_

 **1\. Amaya "Maya" Parker – Candela Monsoon**

 **2\. Marabel "Mara" Garcia – Candela Monsoon**

 **3\. Louiza Gail Taylor – MusicalEssence**

 **PS: If you'd like, you can send me interns as well. Just pm me and I'll give you the app.**

– _ **Questions–**_

 **1\. Is/Are there any contestant/s that you're beginning to like/dislike so far? If so, who?**

 **2\. Who are you rooting for? (Aside from your OCs)**

 **3\. Opinions on the special guests and the interns?**

 **4\. Who do you think may go home first?**

 **5\. Did I portray your OC(s) correctly? If not, why?**

 **6\. Bonus Question: In all my seasons so far, including this one, which one is your favorite? (if you've read two or more then you may answer this question as well)**

 **I encourage you guys to answer them! So that's all and…**

 **Adieu!**


	3. EP2: Rap It Up

**CM: Welcome back, my fellow peeps to episode 2 of Total Drama: Musical Impact! Where we'll be seeing even more guests and interns and whatnot.**

 **When was the last time I said whatnot?**

 **Eh, whatevs.**

 **Also, thanks to everyone who answered my questions in the author's note! The third episode will have those involved, that's for sure.**

 **Anyway, I'm surprised (in a wonderful way) about how much feedback I got. I didn't expect a lot more reviews once I updated. Thank you, guys, so much! Also, the answers that I've received were very intriguing. You guys probably can't wait to see what happens next. I also hope that I portray your OCs more better in this episode for those who have pointed out. :)**

 **I say 'also' too much.**

 **Lastly, thanks to Obikinoah, ThatSmashBrosFan, Obsidian Champion, and unfortunately myself, for sending an intern! They'll appear in this episode, just to give you a heads-up.**

 **Wow, that was the first time I used that phrase since TEV.**

… **Nibirmaind.**

 **Disclaimer: Everything you see here belongs to their respective owners. Most especially the OCs, characters, and songs used in this season.**

 **EnJoY.**

 **Warning: There's a dirty part mentioned in this episode… by Chris McLean that is…**

 _Night #1 – Windpipe Scarp_

"Welcome to Episode 2 of Total Drama: Musical Impact where _someone_ who wasn't in the game lost a point!" Chef cackled. "It was really lame anyway. I mean the comments in YouTube were all about the base of the scarp where he fell!"

"Hey, you got the name of the song wrong!" Don chuckled. "I think!"

"Yeah, yeah. Shut up. We don't want any Meghan Trainor references like you right now." Candela rolled her eyes sarcastically. "Anyways, we are right here at Windpipe Scarp and the contestants are currently having their break this evening."

"The second part of the challenge will be revealed la-tuh!" Don winked and Chris facepalmed.

"Jeez…" Chris said. "Yep. Who knows what'll the nine do. I made them all come down from the platform because _I_ can't get up! And since _that_ happened, I legitimately changed the second part."

"Be quiet." Don scolded. "First off, we're here to introduce you to our new interns! You'll find out the guests la-tuh!"

Chris smacked his head.

"Can you, like, shut up with the LA-TUH?! It's annoying!"

"Anyway!" Candela yelled in between them. "Our first new coming intern. He's… well… really sarcastic… and he's Noah!"

A six foot muscular boy with tan skin in a black ECKO jersey, jeans, and white Converses came in the scene and shook hands with each of the hosts.

"Thanks for accepting me!" he said. "I hope I won't be a piece of heavy monster truck load 'till the end of time!"

*cricket noises*

"Ehh… Never mind." He shrugged.

"Um… okay. That was Noah everyone!" Chef scratched the back of his head. "Next, we have a high school football player from Mississippi! Introducing, Dean Lawson!"

Dean came in the scene. He had an athletic build and was wearing a red shirt and blue jeans with red tennis shoes on his feet.

"Nice to meet ya!" he shook Chef's hand.

Hard.

"Ow, okay! That's enough!" Chef scolded.

"Relax, man." Dean said. "My hand's not _that_ hard!"

"Yeah, yeah, just get the hell outta here!" Candela shoved him away. "Next is my _other_ favorite OC in my collection, who is a martial artist and a soon-to-be CIA agent residing in Berlin! Please welcome, Seredene De Parsel!"

"Wrong name." Seredene crossed her arms. She was a tall girl with shoulder-length apricot-blonde hair, blue eyes, and wore a black off-shoulder long shirt, black leggings, black sandals and a black choker as an accessory. "It's Eden."

"Yeah who cares, Eden." Candela smirked.

"You said I was your fave!" Eden protested with her arms crossed.

"You wanna die?" Candela threatened.

"No." Eden shook her head.

"So get out!"

Eden flipped her hair sarcastically and went with the other two boys.

"Up next," Chris began and saw the paper. "Woah, how the f*ck do you pronounce this name?!"

He showed the paper to Candela.

"Ha… ja… ga… ha?" she told him, clearly unsure as well.

"Uh, I prefer if you call me Hah." Said a tall lanky boy in a striped black and white long-sleeved shirt and jeans. He also had tan skin, black eyes, and black hair styled in a messy way. "I'm Hah Shutape."

The hosts burst into laughter. Hah just followed along sheepishly.

"Is that supposed to be a pseudonym or something?" Candela yelled in between laughs.

"No." Hah shook his head and laughed. The four stopped laughing, even Dean, Noah, and Eden who stopped giggling.

"Okay, whatevs." Candela rolled her eyes.

"And yeah, that's four new interns in this season." Chris noted. "And to welcome once again, our three interns from last episode, Maya, Mara, and Louiza!"

The three girls stepped on to the scene.

"Wassup, bitches!" Maya shouted like how Cardi B would and held up both of her bad middle fingers in the air.

"Yeah, keep doing that." Louiza nodded. "And get fired."

"Great idea." Mara squeaked.

"Oh hush!" Chris shushed all the interns. "You will be doing your stuff later in the program! Especially you, Cardi!"

"…" Maya was speechless.

"So, um…" Candela shrugged. "That's pretty much it…"

 _Total Drama: Musical Impact_

 _Episode 2: Rap It Up_

" _I is the most useless one letter word in the English language. And there is no i in we."_

 _With the Beat Breakers (Evander, Faith, Gabe, Kimmie, Olivia, Samuel)_

The six were all sitting on the bottom of the scarp near the water.

"So what should we all take ahold of this subtle evening?" Olivia asked the other five who just stared at the ground.

Gabe stood up. "I suggest you and Kimmie to come with me."

"Okay." Kimmie stood up as well.

"Ooh, are you all going in a double da- Ow!" Samuel was interrupted by a smack on the head from Faith.

"Be quiet." She hissed. "I'm having a rough day so I just want some peace and quiet away from you."

"Why don't you be quiet as well?" Evander shot up a glare at her.

"If you shut up too." The percussionist just laid on the grass.

After a while, the girl stood and walked off the scene.

Gabe, Kimmie, and Olivia were now in the other side of the scarp, away from the other three.

"So why'd you bring us here?" Kimmie asked.

"I'm thinking we should be in an alliance." Gabe told them.

"Hm…" Olivia rubbed her chin in thought. "I already have a couple of associates that I've convened at the commencement of this diurnal. But I'll consent it."

"Okay." Gabe nodded. "And you, Kimmie?"

"Fine with me." Kimmie beamed. "I haven't met anyone nice to me lately besides you guys."

"It's settled." Gabe clapped once and looked at them again.

"Who must we elect on, must we evade the playoff?" Olivia asked him. Gabe thought of It deeply.

"Faith's our possibility so we can transfer the note to a different player." Kimmie suggested. "Besides, I doubt that it will go on another Beat Breaker."

"Why not Samuel?" Olivia asked her. "He was not a simple being to befriend, and well, he performed pale in the challenge."

"Plus," Gabe began. "Evander could be a potential ally on the challenges judging by his strength."

"So it's either Samuel or Faith then, huh?" Kimmie recapped.

"Yep." The other two nodded.

"We'll let it depend after the first challenge is done." Gabe confirmed.

"Sounds fine to me." Olivia nodded.

The three arrived back at the side of the scarp where the other Breakers were sitting.

"Where's Faith?" Kimmie asked.

"Oh, she went to go have some disputes." Evander shrugged. "I just need some rest from all of the heck I've been receiving lately. And also, the blasted western freak is just asleep."

"I see." Gabe nodded.

"So what have you, dweebs been talking about before I can throw a tantrum?" Evander sat up.

Kimmie looked at Samuel to make sure he was asleep and he wasn't kidding or anything. After that, Olivia turned to face him.

"We've deliberated to elect either that being or the one that departed."

Evander just nodded, followed by a scoff. "I'm not falling for that plan."

"Why so?" Olivia asked.

"What makes you all think I can trust weaklings like you peeps?" Evander scoffed again and turned to leave but Gabe grabbed his arm. Gabe's grip was so tight that even a strong figure like Evander couldn't shook it off.

"Listen." Gabe said in a deep, ominous voice. "We _need_ your strength to get us all in the leading team. We _need_ you to defend us from the others. Yes, we can all admit that we are _weak,_ but since _you_ are perhaps, the _strongest player_ in this game, _we need you._ "

For the first time in the season, Evander thought about Gabe deeply and calmed down. Then after that, he slightly scowled.

"Fine." Evander said. "But we'll have a deal. If I help you guys get rid of Faith and Samuel, you four must _never act weak_ for the whole season. If you win the bet, I will take all four of us to the final four."

Kimmie and Olivia smiled at this.

"Especially you, _Kimberly._ " He looked at the dreamer.

"O-okay…" Kimmie looked down for a bit until Olivia patted her shoulder. "And if we don't?"

"I'll take you all out one by one."

"We'll accomplish this enterprise." Olivia reassured her. "Jointly."

Kimmie knew what this meant. Olivia told her that if they do all cooperate and work together, it will be a smooth game.

"Okay!" Kimmie brighten up.

"Ugh…" Samuel groaned as he got up from his sleep. "What are you all doing here?"

"None of your business." Evander glared and went back to where he was sitting in the first place.

Meanwhile, Faith was busy throwing stones at the water from the other side.

 **Confessional: I Can Never Get Any Other Help**

Faith (Beat Breakers): ' _I'_ is the most useless one letter word in the English language. And there is no _'I'_ in ' _we.'_

Kimmie (Beat Breakers): Honestly, if I were to decide who to vote, it'll be Faith. There's already proof that she doesn't do well in performances and I can still give Samuel another chance.

Olivia (Beat Breakers): I will never understand on who to select.

Evander (Beat Breakers): I really don't know if I should trust my team or not. If they mess up, they'll be the dead-ball. Not me.

Gabe (Beat Breakers): I hope Evander can trust me on this. We need him so if he doesn't get aligned with me, we are in big trouble.

Samuel (Beat Breakers): Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz… Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…

 **End confessional**

"They're probably planning to vote me off and make _me_ the first boot, huh?" Faith muttered to herself as she threw the pebble harder. "They probably think I'm such a shitty bitch at the performance!"

She clutched her fist so hard that her knuckles turned white.

"If it wasn't for my f*cking voice, I wouldn't be here throwing stuff around like a wimp!" she yelled so loud that the other Breakers can probably hear it. "F*CK THIS GAME!"

"Faith?"

The percussionist turned to see her friend from the other team.

"What do you want, ViVi?"

"Look, pipe down for a moment, girl!" Vivianne assured and sat down next to her at the grass. "It's not _your_ fault that the performance went like that!"

"Thanks for saying that ViVi, but I already overheard them a few minutes ago saying that they'll vote either me or Samuel out." Faith's face grew red in rage again. "I swear to god that they'll vote me off first since Samuel is actually _cooperating_ in challenges. I can't even _bear_ to think of what Evander and Amanda said in the bus!"

"You need to stop whining." Vivianne told her. "The past is past. You can't change it back!"

"I already know that!" Faith crossed her arms.

"Then why do you keep thinking about it over and over again?" Vivianne raised her voice. It was clear that she was also getting frustrated since it was so hard to calm her friend down. Especially since Faith was actually stubborn at this time.

"I…" Faith grew speechless, but Vivianne was waiting for an answer. Instead she just took a deep breath. "It's just that… well... life is already hard at home, and well… it became harder for me when I got here."

"What do you mean by that?"

She hesitated for a bit but answered anyway. "My mom is sick. She has cancer. And if I don't win this, I won't be able to buy the medicine she needs or even help her arrange with her operations."

"Why can't your dad help you, then?" Vivianne asked. It was a rare time for Vivianne to be a lot calmer and sympathetic than what she was in the previous episode.

"He passed away last year."

…

"I'm sorry about that." Vivianne pulled her into a hug. "I'll help you, don't worry."

"Okay."

 _With the Harmonious Heirs (Clayton, May, Mairead, Robert, Vivianne, Xavier)_

Meanwhile, on the woods, the Heirs were just sitting on the grass.

"What do you think they're gonna do to us?" Mairead asked herself aloud whilst staring at the night sky above.

"Who knows, maybe they'll let us sing solo in front." Robert shrugged. "Oh wait, I'm not part of the nine. Never mind."

"I don't think we've introduced each other properly." May stood up.

"Meh." Clayton shrugged. "Guess you're right."

"Very well." May said in a regal manner. "I'll go first."

Everyone turned to face her. She gulped at the sight of all the stares she received.

"I'm Kimberly May Quetzal as you may all know." She began. "And well, I do a lot of skating, particularly figure and ice."

"At least you don't trip or anything." Robert scoffed.

"So um, yeah that's it." She sat hastily.

"I'm Mairead Charlotte Kavanagh." Mairead stood. "I grew up being a part of a local choir back at my hometown so I believe I've got the guts to win this, since it's a musical."

"Nice." Clayton complimented. "I'm Clayton Lunar. And I signed up for this because I have no idea why and merely because I was bored."

"Oh um… okay." Xavier nodded.

"Wanna go next?" May asked.

"Alright." He stood hesitantly. "I'm Xavier Hallady and I watch rap a lot."

"And?" Robert raised an eyebrow.

"U-uh… that's it."

"Hmph." Robert crossed his arms. "I'm Robert Reeves and DON'T EVER call me Rusty."

Mairead backed up.

"Got it?" Robert faced her.

"Y-yup…"

"Is that everyone?" May asked. "Wait, where's Vivianne?"

"Right over here." Vivianne approached them from the side of the scarp. "Vivianne LeRusso at your service."

She crossed her arms and sat next to them.

"There's not much to do…" Xavier sighed and laid back down. Suddenly, Robert tapped him on the shoulder. "Hmm?"

"A word?"

"Sure."

The two Heirs left.

"What?"

"We need to vote May out."

"Why so?"

Xavier waited for a bit for an answer.

"She's not performing well." Robert finally answered for what seemed like a year.

"I agree…" Xavier nodded. "I mean, she got a really low score at the song, plus she performed poorly at the challenge and just simply let go. What is she thinking of anyway?"

"Well from what I heard with Samuel earlier, she hates the fact that he calls her a 'princess.'" Robert explained. "So based on my thinking, I think she's a princess. You know how heiresses compete, they're really princess-y and petty, and stuff like that."

"Oh I see." Xavier nodded plainly.

Before Robert could say something else about May, the mentioned came at the scene.

"Um, what are you guys talking about?" she asked nervously.

"Talking about you, of course." Robert crossed his arms. "You're hiding something from us. Hence, your actions tell us just the thing we were thinking."

"What is it then?" May scoffed. "Are you stalking me or something?"

"Nope." Robert grew closer to her. " _Or am I?_ "

May gulped. That was the second time someone creeped her out in one day.

"Listen," May took a step back. "I _think_ I've met you before, back when we were in fourth grade. I'm pretty sure you don't remember, but I was the person you were bullying back before. I think I can handle your attitude now."

"Alright." Robert nodded.

May left them without saying another word. And without Robert looking, Xavier ran into the woods to find the rest of the team.

 **Confessional: Creeped Out**

May (Harmonious Heapers): That was the _second_ time now. I hope nothing bad happens, like, revealing what happened to me in my past because I would not like to remember that.

Robert (Harmonious Heapers): I hope Xavier would agree to vote for May tonight if we lose.

Xavier (Harmonious Heapers): I'm not so sure if I can trust Robert. I think I should go ask Mairead first just to make sure.

Vivianne (Harmonious Heirs): I'm still voting for May since she was a coward a while ago at the first part of the challenge.

Mairead (Harmonious Heirs): I've been hearing something from Vivianne that she'll be voting on May later. I don't know if I should follow so I think I'll let it decide after the second half of the challenge.

Clayton (Harmonious Heirs): Maybe I should warn them about what I think…

 **End confessional**

Xavier eventually found Clayton, Vivianne, and Mairead still where they were a few minutes ago. Mairead noticed him and looked.

"What's wrong?"

"I need to ask you something." Xavier panted.

The two left the scene a bit farther from Clayton and Vivianne.

"What is it, Xavier?" Mairead asked curiously.

"I uh…" he hesitated for a bit. "Robert wants me to vote for May if we lose."

Mairead didn't speak for a while. Honestly, she didn't know how to reply to that.

"And why come all the way here to ask me?" she looked at him directly.

The brown-haired boy took a deep breath before saying another word. "I just want to ask you if you agree."

The preppy girl thought about it for a while.

"I'm still going to let it depend on the challenge." Mairead finally spoke for what seemed like a decade. "If May really isn't going to cooperate with us, my vote goes on her. But if she actually helped, then I would go for Robert instead. I don't think he should judge people that quick."

Clayton came in the scene.

"What's down?" he scoffed and giggled a bit at his own joke.

"Well she met him before, that is." Xavier replied in a serious tone. "Oh, um… hey Clayton."

"Yeah, hey." The emo shrugged.

"I've got a question for you." Mairead turned to him. "Would you vote for May if we lose?"

"Well, since she was a coward a while ago, I'd say yes." Clayton said. Then, his face darkened. "But you should watch out, though. Who knows, she could be a threat. Or that Rusty."

"Then that's another case." Mairead nodded. "I heard a while ago that Vivianne would vote for May as well."

"Well, if we can't decide," Xavier face to her again. "I think it's best to not lose the challenge."

"Yeah, that's a better plan." The preppy girl nodded in agreement. "So it's settled, then?"

"Yep, I guess." Xavier shrugged.

"Again, watch out." Clayton warned them.

They left the scene.

 _With the Rhythm Repeaters (Amanda, Arreis, Meredith, Oli, Sal, Spear)_

The six were sitting by a nearby river.

"Nice job, Sal!" Meredith complimented and hugged him.

"Thanks." Sal smiled and hugged her back. "It wasn't easy, but I did it!"

"Nice." Amanda gave a small smile. "Question is, how are _you_ gonna win against the other eight all by yourself?"

Sal, Meredith, Spear, Arreis, and Oli looked at the girl who just spoke.

"You're right, mademoiselle." Spear nodded and earned a slap from Amanda.

"Do _not_ call me _that_!" she gripped his hair. "Understand?"

Spear gulped.

"Yup…"

"Pffft…" Oli giggled.

"You think that's funny?" Amanda turned to Oli sternly.

"Nope…" Oli shrunk.

"Good." Amanda nodded deviously.

"…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Are we just gonna stay like this all night or…?" Arreis spoke up.

"Yep, Sierra." Oli nodded.

"What did you just call me?" Arreis asked.

"Sierra." Oli answered. "It's your name backwards anyway. Besides, you act like her, you look like her, plus, you even _smell_ like her."

"Oli, I think it's best not to… uh… y'know… sniff people?" Meredith said unsurely.

"Yeah, I think I should shut up." Oli sat down.

"Ahahahaha!" Spear laughed and wiped a tear. "You guys are just so… unrealistic sometimes."

"How's that unrealistic?" Amanda asked him. "I don't see anything unrealistic with smelling people."

 **Confessional: Phew**

Arreis (Rhythm Repeaters): Phew. At least the whole 'Sierra' topic didn't go far. I was afraid they might accuse me for being a copycat or something.

Oli (Rhythm Repeaters): Honestly, I want to know _more_ about Arreis. I think she'd be an interesting person to befriend. Stupid Meredith had to accuse me of _sniffing_ people. I tell you, she just _smells_ like her! I swear, my vote's going on Meredith later.

Amanda (Rhythm Repeaters): This team is taking me on a road to heck. I can sense it. Oli's way of sniffing people, Spear calling me weird names, Meredith being over-protective of others, and Arreis acting like, well, some classic Total Drama competitor. Hopefully, we wouldn't be on the losing streak since we've got Sal on our team. Although I could've been the one who got the Advanced Note as well since I got second place.

Spear (Rhythm Repeaters): I could tease them _all night._

Sal (Rhythm Repeaters): I'm glad that I got the Advanced Note. But I'm kinda ticked off about my teammates. If we all don't get along just fine before the merge, the Rhythm Repeaters are _doomed._

Meredith (Rhythm Repeaters): Look, I'm not trying to protect Arreis or anything, but I just want to point out what Oli was doing lately. He's been really awkward with stuff and it just doesn't seem _right_ for our team.

 **End confessional**

"Anyway," Sal spoke up. "I can try to make sure we don't lose. After all, we're in second place and we're not too far from the Heirs."

"And what if the Breakers catch up?" Spear asked him. "Then we'll be in last and _we_ get the unpleasant boot."

"Don't worry, guys." Sal reassured them. "That won't happen. Who knows, we may get the first place."

"And, we won't get to keep the Advanced Note unless one of us Repeaters wins the performance round again." Amanda chimed in.

"Let's just see what will happen next, everyone." Meredith told them.

 _Later…_

They were all now asleep in the grass.

…Well…

Most of them...

Oli wasn't in the scene since he went to go to somewhere else near the scarp.

"Hm…" he mumbled while walking. "What to do…"

He continued walking on until he found the Beat Breakers. They were asleep as well.

"Maybe I can get the Noisy Note and pass it to someone else?" he pondered. "No, that would be cheating."

He continued to walk around the scarp until he found the Heirs. Most of them were present but they were not asleep unlike everyone else.

"Seriously, what should I do- Whoa!"

He fell into the water.

"Help!" he tried to swim but no avail as he was in the deeper part of the water; not where he landed on the first half of the challenge. "Someone _please_ help!"

No answer. There wasn't any contestant or staff that was near him at the moment he desperately needed help.

Back at the Repeaters' territory, Spear was awake. He soon noticed that there was an absence in their team.

 **Confessional: Pieces of the Puzzle**

Spear (Rhythm Repeaters): There's someone missing. And that someone is Oli. Maybe I should go find him…? …Yeah, I think I should. *quickly exits confessional*

 **End confessional**

Spear was now in the forest, looking for his teammate.

"Oli?" he called out. "Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooolllliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii?!"

He tripped over a medium sized rock.

"Oof!" he grunted. "First was my shin, second was my hand, third is my foot!"

The good thing was that he can still walk without being stiff. He then continued to look for Oli.

"Oliver!" he yelled. "Where the hell are you?!"

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelp!" the voice was getting faint.

The green haired-boy jerked his head to the direction of the voice and ran for it.

"Oli?"

Spear finally reached the scarp where he saw a hand. It was about to sink down until he pulled it up. Once he did, he helped Oli back to safety.

"Oli, what's wrong with you?" Spear asked. "You could've gotten yourself hurt! What's worst is that we may even get the chopping block for our team!"

Oli coughed a bit hard and caught his breath before turning to Spear.

"Listen," he said. "I was thinking of a plan!"

"A plan for what?!" Spear's voice raised. "To get yourself killed?!"

"No!" he smacked Spear's arm. "For our team!"

Spear just scoffed and helped him back to their area.

With the others, they were now all awake again.

"What the hell happened to you?" Amanda, Arreis, Meredith, and Sal all asked in unison.

"He tried to– aah!" Spear was interrupted by Oli who kicked him somewhere uncomfortable.

"Tsk." Was the only sound that can be heard from Amanda.

"You know, the second part of the challenge will start soon if you guys don't get into shape." Arreis pointed out.

"Should we rest for a while?" Meredith asked.

"No." Sal placed a hand on her shoulder. " _They_ should rest for a while."

"Yeah, get well soon before the challenge." The other three girls told them.

The hosts urged the seven interns to get in the bus along with the contestants. And as soon as possible, they left the scarp and headed back to the theater.

 _Night #1, Musimental Theater_

In the theater, the audience was there again, booming with applause as usual. The staff and the contestants were sitting in the front row of the theater, looking drowsy.

The four hosts stepped on the stage and grabbed a microphone.

"Good evening, everyone!" Chris waved and yawned. "Man, I knew I should've scheduled this part tomorrow morning…"

Cricket noises.

"Never mind." Chris shook his head. "Just get onto the f*cking theme song."

 ***Opening Theme***

 _Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine_

We get an overview of the theater which showed Candela, Chris, Don, and Chef bowed as they finished a performance. The crowd applauded as well.

 _You're always on my mind_

The scenes changes to the lobby, where Oli was flirting to Amanda and Vivianne but eventually receives a slap from both of them. The two girls left instantly while the boy just shrugged.

 _You asked me what I wanted to be_

The camera then pans out to the backstage where Mairead was busy reading a book. Arreis then comes out of nowhere and scares the preppy girl, causing her book to fly towards the camera.

 _And now I think the answer is plain to see_

The book hits the camera and falls off, revealing the scene to be outside the theater. Clayton is seen sitting on the bench playing his phone and Xavier sitting distantly from him. None of the two were making interactions until they both left.

 _I wanna be famous_

The camera heads for a challenge location, Musical Valley, where Sal, Olivia, and Meredith were flying a kite. The kite then hits a tall tree and gets stuck, making the three frown.

 _I wanna be a rising star_

The scene changes to Instrument Hills and Kimmie is seen sitting down on the grass, enjoying the view she got. In less than a second, Faith accidentally bumps her as she was getting away from Evander who was chasing her. The three all fell and rolled down the hill.

 _Go pack your bags, I've already gone far_

The camera pans out to Harmony River where Samuel, Spear and May were arguing. Later on, a bird hits May's head making her gasp in shock and falls into the rushing water. Samuel grabs her hand to save her but fails and falls with her. Spear however, just cackles but lost his balance and fell as well.

 _Everything to prove, what can you say?_

Later, Gabe was now seen resting on a rock in Clef Cave but Robert accidentally trips over him. Unfortunately for them, a horde of bats start to chase them, making the two run out of the cave for their lives.

 _I'll be there one day_

After a few minutes, Gabe returned on the cave with Samuel, Faith, Evander, Kimmie, and Olivia. They all attempted to make a fire but failed since the bats came back. They all ran away in horror.

' _Cause I wanna be famous_

Mairead, Clayton, Vivianne, Xavier, May, and Robert were now seen having a picnic on Instrument Hills but it suddenly rained and the six ran away, leaving everything behind.

 _Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na!_

The camera pans back to Musical Valley, where Arreis, Oli, Meredith, Amanda, Sal, and Spear were running away from a pack of wolves.

 _I wanna be a star, I wanna go far, I wanna be famous_

Fast clips of the contestants one by one can be seen. The clips show them waving at the camera or doing their respective poses in various places.

 _I wanna soar high, and reach for the sky, I wanna be famous_

The hosts can be seen arguing until a spotlight hits them, making them realize that they were on the stage. Luckily though, no one was there except for them.

 _*whistling in tune*_

After a few minutes, all twenty two characters can be seen on the stage for their cast picture. When the camera flashes, the logo of Total Drama: Musical Impact appears with a white glow behind it and several musical notes around it. The blurred cast picture served as background.

 ***End opening theme***

"Tonight," Candela began. "This second part of the challenge will involve the next performance."

"Which means you guys will sing." Don said. Most of the contestants groaned.

"I swear I'll be the first one out if they haven't cleaned the floor." Clayton muttered.

"Anyway," Chef said which made everyone quiet. "The interns here will lead the contestants to the back of the stage to practice for their songs. And while they practice, us staff will perform right here on the stage to keep you guys in company."

"Ugh." Noah rolled his eyes.

"Do we _have_ to perform?" Eden asked, obviously not wanting to perform.

"Yup." Candela nodded. Hah crossed his arms and Dean frowned. Louiza just stared at the ground.

"Now, I would like Kimmie, Mairead, and Arreis to come up on stage." Chef said.

"Why?" Kimmie asked.

"Relax. You guys will just pick a song." Chris assured them.

The three mentioned girls went up on the stage. Maya came in, holding a small box with three pieces of interfolded paper on it.

"Pick one." Maya mouthed.

The three girls all picked one from the box.

"The song written in the paper is the song that you guys will be singing." Don said. "Oh and the nine that succeeded from the previous episode will get to lead their teams, despite their number. Now, please read the song the you have."

"Beat Breakers?" Candela urged Kimmie to read her paper. "What's your song?"

Kimmie unfolded her paper.

"Uh-oh." Kimmie gulped. "All the Stars."

"That shouldn't be too hard." Chris assured. "Harmonious Heirs, what about you?"

Mairead unfolded her paper and groaned. "End Game? Seriously?"

"Ha!" Hah laughed. The stage became quiet. "Sorry."

"And last, what's your song, Rhythm Repeaters?" Chef asked.

Arreis folded her paper. She gasped at the song. "It's Let You Down."

"Ooh yah, I love that song." Sal widened his eyes, clearly pleased. "It's my favorite."

"Now, what makes these three songs difficult is that they all have rapping parts in it. You guys need to have someone who masters it or else, you're baloney." Don laughed. "We have our second set of judges who will be judging your performances. You will all be scored by group depending on the rubrics. However, we'll be _randomly deciding_ on the next two contestants to receive the Advanced Note and the Noisy Note."

"The team with the most points for this episode and the previous one gets bonus points for the next challenge." Candela announced. "The losing team however, we'll see you on elimination, whether your teammate got the Advanced Note, Noisy Note, or nothing."

"Alright, now to introduce our judges!" Chef said. "First, we have our little naïve diver who was a potential contestant of Total Drama: Evergreen Expedition's Team Eversmile, and who eventually found the start of the challenge in Episode 3 Part 1: This Is Reality. Introducing, Nietzsche Roswell!"

Nietzsche came in the scene and entered the stage. Her hair was styled in a bun and she wore a beautiful blue long dress. Chef then handed her the mic.

"Hello everyone!" Nietzsche waved. The audience applauded loudly. "First of all, thank you Chef, for pronouncing my name right…"

"Hehehe…" Chef laughed sheepishly.

"I'm quite excited that I got picked for a judge in this episode. I can't wait to see what'll the performances will be like." She smiled sweetly. "Well, that's all, and show your support!"

"Let's go Nietzsche, let's go!" the audience chanted as Nietzsche did a curtsy and handed back the microphone.

"Thank you, Nietzsche!" Don applauded. "Second, we have our pyscho from the Freezing Blizzards who stopped an argument in Total Drama: Youth Generation's Episode 1: Blizzards or Infernos. It's Cole Glass!"

Cole came in, still looking normally but was dressed in a suit. Don handed him the microphone.

"Thank you! Thank you!" he smiled. "I saw this show a while ago and I was like, 'I hope they pick me for a judge!' and well, miraculously, it happened. So yep, I'm very glad to be here!"

Everyone cheered and clapped as Cole gave Don the microphone.

"Our third judge," Chris began. "Is an adorable animal lover in Total Drama: Elemental Charge. She committed a big mistake costing her game and Hyper Hydrogen in Episode 4: Triple Temptation, yet she is here, as cheery as she could be. Give it up for Andrea De Leon!"

Andrea came in wearing a green long dress and had her hair down in big curls. She smiled goofily as Chris handed her the microphone.

"Hello, woof!" she grinned. "You guys may all know, I was the twentieth placer in Elemental Charge, but that's alright. At least I gave it a go. But I'm sooooooo excited to be here in this show! I hope my judging skills are good though… tweet."

She handed the microphone back to Chris and the audience clapped.

"Last but not the least," Candela began. "Is a classic Total Drama competitor who is a cadet that always does his hup-two-three-fours! It's something you use to build a house!"

No one but Hah laughed.

"AHAHAHAHA!" he wiped a tear.

"It's supposed to be a joke!" she snapped. "Ah shit. Who cares, it's Brick."

Brick enters the stage wearing… something that generals wear to wars… including those golden shoulder pads…

"Sergeant Brick, at your service." He saluted.

"Just get the damn mic already!" Candela said, getting a tad impatient. "Eh, whatever."

"Sergeant Brick here, ready for judging!" he said to the microphone. "I wish you all good luck in the performance!"

"And that's Brick everyone!" Candela clapped sarcastically. "Now, it's time for the interns to lead the contestants to backstage where they'll practice."

The interns all lead the eighteen contestants to the backstage.

After for about ten minutes, they came back and sat on the front row.

"Alright!" Chris smiles. "Next, it is now time to witness the talents that our fellow interns have to offer!"

The audience applauded.

"First," the host read a piece of paper out of nowhere. "We have two of our beloved interns acting as Bruno Mars and Cardi B in this famous song called Finesse. It's Maya and Dean!"

Everyone applauded as the two went on stage. Dean wore a black leather jacket over a white shirt and black pants while Maya wore a pink crop top and denim shorts. She also had a pink cap on backwards.

Dean came in and sang like how would Bruno Mars would.

" _Ooh, don't we look good together?  
There's a reason why they watch all night long  
Yeah, know we'll turn heads forever  
So tonight I'm gonna show you off"_

He continued to sing in a fast pace as the stage lights turn pink and yellow alternatively.

" _When I'm walkin' with you  
I watch the whole room change  
Baby, that's what you do  
No, my baby, don't play  
Blame it on my confidence  
Oh, blame it on your measurements  
Shut that shit down on sight  
That's right_"

They both sang the chorus together and Maya had her arm on his shoulder.

" _We out here drippin' in finesse  
It don't make no sense  
Out here drippin' in finesse  
You know it, you know it  
We out here drippin' in finesse  
It don't make no sense  
Out here drippin' in finesse  
You know it, you know it"_

Dean then continued to sing on the second chorus as he swung his head to the beat.

" _Now slow it down for me baby  
'Cause I love the way it feels when we grind  
Yeah, our connection's so magnetic on the floor  
Nothing can stop us tonight_

The staging effects happened again at this part.

 _When I'm walkin' with you  
I watch the whole room change  
Baby, that's what you do  
No, my baby, don't play  
Blame it on my confidence  
Oh, blame it on your measurements  
Shut that shit down on sight  
That's right"_

They sang the chorused again and danced together.

" _We out here drippin' in finesse  
It don't make no sense  
Out here drippin' in finesse  
You know it, you know it  
We out here drippin' in finesse  
It don't make no sense  
Out here drippin' in finesse  
You know it, you know it"_

Maya stopped singing but kept dancing with Dean.

" _Fellas grab your ladies if your lady fine  
Tell her she the one, she the one for life  
Ladies grab your fellas and let's do this right  
If you're on one like me in mind"_

After Dean sang, Maya began rapping. The football player sang as second voice as the pink and yellow lights appear again and the smoke machine was on moderately.

" _Yeah, we got it goin' on, got it goin' on  
Don't it feel so good to be us, ay?  
Yeah, we got it goin' on, got it goin' on  
(Girl, we got it goin' on)  
Yeah, we got it goin' on, got it goin' on  
Don't it feel so good to be us, ay?  
Yeah, we got it goin' on, got it goin' on"_

They sang the last part together.

" _We out here drippin' in finesse  
It don't make no sense  
Out here drippin' in finesse  
You know it, you know it  
We out here drippin' in finesse  
It don't make no sense  
Out here drippin' in finesse  
You know it, you know it_

 _Yeah, we got it goin' on, got it goin' on  
Don't it feel so good to be us, ay?  
Yeah, we got it goin' on, got it goin' on  
You know it, you know it  
Yeah, we got it goin' on, got it goin' on  
Don't it feel so good to be us, ay?  
Yeah, we got it goin' on, got it goin' on  
You know it, you know it"_

"Bravo!" Don clapped as the two struck a pose. The audience cheered as well.

"And you have just witnessed a duet between Maya Parker and Dean Lawson!" Chris announced. "Next in our lil' program, we have Louiza, Noah, and Hah doing a little comedy show!"

"Comedy show?" Noah widened his eyes.

"Oh, come on!" Hah grabbed his arm. "It'll be fun!"

"You guys didn't see that coming, aye?" Louiza smirked.

"You have three minutes!" Don announced. "Go!"

"What's a word that starts with an F and ends with a U, a C, and a K?" Louiza asked randomly.

"Hey!" Nietzsche stood. "I thought I heard that joke in Evergreen Expedition before!"

"Yeah!" Chris chimed in. "That was the time when I-"

"SPOILER!" Chef tackled the McLean to the ground followed by a loud thud and a whoosh.

 _Skadoosh!_

"My turn!" Noah popped out. "Oh, hey, Hah! What's your name?!"

The crowd bursts with laughter. Don had to blow his nose so hard because of the joke. Hah on the other hand scratched his head.

"You said my name yet you asked it from me again?" Hah sheepishly chuckled. "You're awkward!"

"No seriously, dude." Noah told him. "What's your real name?"

The crowd suddenly became silent.

"You do not wanna know…" Hah looked at the ground shamefully.

"Oh!" Louiza piped up. "Your name was on a small shit of paper!"

"You mean small _sheet_ of paper?" Noah and Hah asked in unison.

The crowd was jolly again.

"Plus," Louiza pointed out. "Did you know that McDonalds was the number one restaurant in the world except in the Philippines because of a fat jolly bee?"

"That's _SO_ true!" Candela rolled her eyes in disbelief.

"I don't even know why the heck did I signed up for this shit…" Noah scratched the back of his head.

"And I thought Candela Monsoon's best genre was humor!" Hah snapped. "Why am I not laughing?!"

"Booooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" the audience screeched.

"Yeah, man!" Candela shouted like a hippie that got bailed out of jail by a group of wanted gangsters. "You show 'em what's left!"

"You mean what's right?" Chris said.

"Oh!" Noah said. "Speaking of which, once there was a teacher. He was like, 'Oh, you guys have a loooooooooong quiz tomorrow about mean, median, and mode.' And you know what the whole class said?"

"YOU'RE SO _MEAN_!" yelled all the staff.

 _Bong!_

The crowd laughed again. One of the guys in the audience had to go to the bathroom since he peed himself.

"Geez, Candela!" Don snapped. "Can you think of any more better sentences to write?!"

"Yep!" Candela nodded before realizing the question. "Ey, what now?!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Chris wiped a tear as if he was crying with laughter. "You guys suck at this, motherfather!"

"Y'know, that's _slang_ for the word motherf*cker." Noah pointed out. "Plus, you just single-handedly ruined the word, thus replacing it with an even _weirder_ … uh… group... of… words…?"

"Ey, time's almost up!" Hah yelled.

"Three!" the audience screeched.

"Two!" the staff shouted.

"One!" the cameramen yelled.

"SAD OLD MONTH!" everyone shouted and cried as if it was the fruition of the world.

"Official opposite of 'Happy New Year'…" Louiza, Hah, and Noah muttered. "How corny."

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Chris applauded and laughed harder than a beef. "You know, all the pee went out of my nose instead of my reproductive system on that one!"

*cricket noises*

"Whatever." Chris rolled his eyes at the fact that no one laughed at his dirty joke. "Can someone clean that up and give a round of applause for the trio! Next we have another duet, this time from Mara Garcia and Eden De Parsel, Candela's martial artists!"

"Hey!" Vivianne shouted from off-stage. "I can do martial arts too!"

"Really?" Eden widened her eyes. "We should spar sometime!"

"Great i-"

"Shaddup!" Chris yelled in which both girls gulped. Mara laughed in the background.

"Oh dear, hahahaha!" she laughed awkwardly then stopped. "S-sorry…"

Music that came from a keyboard started playing from the background. Eden was sweating bullets before singing her lines. There was soon snapping in the background.

" _Somewhere in the world, there is a father and a mother  
And the father is a son, who has a mother  
The mother has a daughter who gets married to the brother of a mother  
And they all just tryna multiply with one another"_

The two interns then sang together. Every snap, the colors of the stage lights change to blue then white.

" _'Cause that's just the way of the world  
It never ends till the end, then you start again  
That's just the way of the world  
That's just the way of the world"_

Mara then began singing right after the duet part.

" _Somewhere in the world, they think they're working for themselves  
They get up every day to go to work for someone else  
And somebody works for them and so, they think they got it made  
But they're all just working to get paid the very same"_

The two girls sang again whilst snapping their fingers.

" _And so, they keep on twiddlin' them thumbs  
Skiddly-dee-da-dum  
They gonna keep on twiddlin' them thumbs  
Skiddly-dee-da-dum-dum"_

The two kept singing as the music got suddenly louder. Mara sang as second voice.

" _And so, they keep on twiddlin' them thumbs  
Skiddly-dee-da-dum (skiddly-dee-da-dum)  
They gonna keep on twiddlin' them thumbs  
Skiddly-dee-da-dum-dum"_

Mara sang the first parts of the second stanza, for the first time without being nervous.

" _Somewhere in the world, you got a robber and a bank  
And the bank robbed the people, so the people rob the bank"_

Eden suddenly followed right after her.

" _And the police came to get him, but they let him get away  
'Cause they're all just workin' to get paid the very same"_

The two sang again, glancing at each other while there smiles on their faces.

" _'Cause that's just the way of the world  
It never ends till the end, then you start again  
That's just the way of the world  
That's just the way of the world"_

They danced at the chorus by playing with the own hair and such. This time, Eden sang as second voice.

" _And so, they keep on twiddlin' them thumbs  
Skiddly-dee-da-dum (skiddly-dee-da-dum)  
They gonna keep on twiddlin' them thumbs  
Skiddly-dee-da-dum-dum  
And so, they keep on twiddlin' them thumbs  
Skiddly-dee-da-dum (skiddly-dee-da-dum)  
They gonna keep on twiddlin' them thumbs  
Skiddly-dee-da-dum-dum"_

Mara began singing the first line of the bridge.

" _Don't believe everything that you hear"_

The other martial artist followed after her.

" _Let it go through your left and right ear"_

They both continued to sing alternatively. No one knows that there was racquet in the backstage.

" _Don't just march to the beat of that drum_

 _Don't be one of them people just twiddlin' them thumbs"_

"Screw you!" yelled Oli from the backstage.

"You shut up!" Evander shouted like Stuart St. John from the film Taken 3. "Shut up!"

"I will hit your heads together in the wall if you don't do shit!" Robert screeched.

Eden just shrugged while Mara sang again.

" _'Cause that's just the way of the world (way of the world)"_

The other plainly followed.

" _It never ends till the end, and then you start again"_

Mara regained her focus and continued.

" _That's just the way of the world"_

Eden followed her, and successfully sang at the high note, followed by a short 'ahem' after.

" _That's just the way of the world"_

 **Confessional: Simply Terrible**

Eden (Intern): Have I mentioned that I'm one of the worst voices in the planet?

 **End confessional**

The two girls resumed singing and alternatively switching second voices.

" _And so, they keep on twiddlin' them thumbs (keep on)  
Skiddly-dee-da-dum (skiddly-dee-da-dum)  
They gonna keep on twiddlin' them thumbs  
Skiddly-dee-da-dum-dum (Woo-oo, woo-oo)  
And so, they keep on twiddlin' them thumbs (keep on, keep on)  
Skiddly-dee-da-dum (skiddly-dee-da-dum)  
They gonna keep on twiddlin' them thumbs (la-a-a-a-a)  
Skiddly-dee-da-dum-dum  
(Skiddly-dee-da-da-da-de-da-dum-dum)_

 _They keep on twiddlin' them thumbs (keep on, keep on)  
Skiddly-dee-da-dum  
They keep on, they keep on  
They gonna keep on twiddlin' them thumbs  
Skiddly-dee-da-dum-dum  
Cause that's just the way of the world"_

"Nice!" Candela applauded. "And now, the moment you've all been waiting for. We are now ready to witness the performance of our teams! May I ask the three who picked a song earlier to come up on stage?"

Kimmie, Mairead, and Arreis went up on the stage again.

"Alright, now, pick a number." Candela let each of them pick a piece of paper to determine who will perform first. "What's your number?"

"3."

"1."

"2."

After giving back the papers, everyone was now settled.

"Looks like we've got ourselves our first performers!" Chris announced. "Introducing the **Harmonious Heirs** performing the song _End Game_!"

Applauses can be heard from the audience as the Heirs got ready and up on the stage behind the curtains.

"Good luck, everyone." Vivianne told her team.

"I knew I shouldn't have picked the number one." Mairead muttered.

"Relax, we can win this." Clayton nodded.

"Yeah right…" Robert muttered.

"Oh dear…" Xavier sweated.

"Shh!" May hushed as the curtains open. They all got their microphones and prepared for themselves. Without hesitation, Mairead began singing for the first line as music started playing in the background.

" _I wanna be your endgame"_

May took a deep breath and sang her line.

" _I wanna be your first string"_

Vivianne then followed confidently.

" _I wanna be your A-Team"_

The three girls sang together.

" _I wanna be your endgame, endgame"_

They burst into the chorus as the music hits the beat. The lights started to change into blue and green alternatively in the same pace as the song.

" _Big reputation, big reputation  
Ooh you and me we got big reputations, ah  
And you heard about me, ooh  
I got some big enemies_

 _Big reputation, big reputation  
Ooh you and me would be a big conversation, ah  
And I heard about you, ooh  
You like the bad ones too"_

Clayton began rapping at his best.

" _You so dope, don't overdose  
I'm so stoked, I need a toast  
We do the most  
I'm in the Ghost like I'm whippin' a boat  
I got a reputation girl, that don't precede me  
I'm one call away, whenever you need me  
I'm in a G5  
Come to the A side  
I got a bad boy persona that's what they like  
You love it  
I love it too 'cause you my type  
You hold me down and I protect you with my life"_

Vivianne began singing the next part while Mairead sang as second voice.

" _I don't wanna touch you (I don't wanna be)  
Just another ex-love (You don't wanna see)  
I don't wanna miss you (I don't wanna miss you)  
Like the other girls do"_

The pace began livelier as the two continued to sing.

" _I don't wanna hurt you (I just wanna be)  
Drinkin' on a beach with (You all over me)  
I know what they all say (I know what they all say)  
But I ain't tryna play"_

The two girls began singing on the chorus.

" _I wanna be your endgame  
I wanna be your first string  
I wanna be your A Team  
I wanna be your endgame, endgame"_

Robert began rapping his lines into the beat.

" _Knew her when I was young  
Reconnected when we were little bit older  
Both sprung, I got issues and chips on both of my shoulders  
Reputation precedes me, in rumors I'm knee deep  
The truth is it's easier to ignore it, believe me"_

Xavier began right after Robert and picked up the pace.

" _Even when we'd argue, we don't do it for long  
And you understand the good and bad, end up in the song  
For all your beautiful traits, and the way you do it with ease  
For all my flaws, paranoia, and insecurities"_

He, Robert, and Clayton all rapped the next lines.

" _I've made mistakes, and made some choices that's hard to deny  
After the storm, something was born on the fourth of July  
I've passed days without fun, this endgame is the one  
With four words on the tip of my tongue, I'll never say"_

May began singing, and again, Mairead sang as the second voice.

" _I don't wanna touch you (I don't wanna be)  
Just another ex-love (You don't wanna see)  
I don't wanna miss you (I don't wanna miss you)  
Like the other girls do"_

The pace was livelier once again as they continued to sing.

" _I don't wanna hurt you (I just wanna be)  
Drinkin' on a beach with (You all over me)  
I know what they all say  
But I ain't tryna play_

 _I wanna be your endgame  
I wanna be your first string  
I wanna be your A Team  
I wanna be your endgame, endgame"_

Vivianne, May, and Mairead all sang together.

" _Big reputation, big reputation  
Ooh you and me we got big reputations, ahh  
And you heard about me, ooh  
I got some big enemies"_

Robert, Xavier, and Clayton then join in, making the music livelier since it was one of the only parts that they'll sing simultaneously. The lights turned green and blue once again.

" _Big reputation, big reputation  
Ooh you and me would be a big conversation, ahh  
And I heard about you, ooh  
You like the bad ones too"_

Mairead began rapping and tried her best.

" _I hit you like bang  
We tried to forget it, but we just couldn't  
And I bury hatchets but I keep maps of where I put 'em"_

Mairead gulped and Vivianne rapped right after her.

" _Reputation precedes me, they told you I'm crazy  
I swear I don't love the drama, it loves me"_

May began rapping as well, a bit shakily, right after Vivianne.

" _And I can't let you go, your hand print's on my soul  
It's like your eyes are liquor, it's like your body is gold"_

The three girls all sang together.

" _You've been calling my bluff on all my usual tricks  
So here's the truth from my red lips_

 _I wanna be your endgame  
I wanna be your first string  
I wanna be your A Team  
I wanna be your endgame, endgame"_

All six of them sang the final parts.

" _I wanna be your endgame  
I wanna be your first string  
I wanna be your A Team  
I wanna be your endgame, endgame"_

"WHOO!" Eden shouted out of nowhere like there was no tomorrow, throwing her arms up in the air. "Now _that's_ what I call _thumbs_ -up!"

Hah laughed for the umpteenth time.

"That was splendid!" Chef clapped his hands. "Judges?"

Nietzsche squealed. "It was _awesome_! End Game isn't really that… you know… great and all but you guys did it! The effects really placed an impact on it! Although, I think May could use some work with her rapping."

Vivianne glared at May, who fiddled her fingers.

"What about you, Cole?" Chris asked.

"I enjoyed it as well." Cole smiled. "Especially with Clayton. He was superb in the performance!"

Clayton couldn't help but smile.

"Neat." Candela nodded. "Andrea?"

"THAT WAS THE BEST PERFORMANCE I'VE SEEN SINCE ELEMENTAL CHARGE, SQUAWK!" Andrea fangirled. "Plus, Xavier actually reminded me of Xavier in Awesome Argon. He's just so adorable!"

Xavier blushed by the comment.

"Brick?" Don asked.

"Zzzzzzzzz…"

"Brick!"

"Zzzzzzzzzzzz…"

"BRICK!"

"What?! Sorry, General Stone and Colonel Straw!" he leaped on the table. "I'm right here, Sergeant Brick, TO TAKE ON SOME ACTION!" he yelled and began punching no one in particular.

 _Bong!_

*cricket noises*

"Ehehehe…" he rubbed that back of his head and sit down. "It was… good."

"The truth!" Chris yelled. "We need the truth!"

"I didn't see it, okay!" Brick admitted. "I was asleep!"

"Shucks to you." Chef shrugged. "Don't sleep next time, ok?"

"Okay."

"Next, we have the second group: The **Rhythm Repeaters** with the song _Let You Down_!" Don announced. "We will find out all of the scores later after the third performance so hold your horses!"

Silence.

"Aw, forget it!"

The Repeaters scurried to the backstage and got ready.

"Oh god, oh, god, oh god, oh god, oh god!" Arreis shouted. "I'm freaking out!"

"We'll do fine." Sal smiled. "Besides, I've got the Advanced Note!"

"Who cares!" Amanda scolded him. "Just focus!"

"Yeah." Oli nodded in agreement. "It's your favorite song anyway."

"Good luck!" Meredith whispered.

Spear just rolled his eyes and got out his microphone.

Arreis gasped again as the curtains open. Amanda confidently began singing her lines as the lights of the stage stayed orange.

" _Feels like we're on the edge right now  
I wish that I could say I'm proud  
I'm sorry that I let you down  
Let you down  
All these voices in my head get loud  
I wish that I could shut them out  
I'm sorry that I let you down  
L-l-let you down"_

Oli breathed a bit and began his part.

" _Yeah,"_

The lights began rapidly flashing orange and violet.

" _I guess I'm a disappointment  
Doing everything I can, I don't wanna make you disappointed  
It's annoying  
I just wanna make you feel like everything I ever did wasn't ever tryna make an issue for you  
But, I guess the more you  
Thought about everything, you were never even wrong in the first place, right?  
Yeah, I'ma just ignore you  
Walking towards you, with my head down, lookin' at the ground, I'm embarrassed for you  
Paranoia, what did I do wrong this time? That's parents for you  
Very loyal?  
Shoulda had my back, but you put a knife in it, my hands are full  
What else should I carry for you?  
I cared for you, but"_

The lights stayed orange again as Arreis began singing.

" _Feels like we're on the edge right now  
I wish that I could say I'm proud  
I'm sorry that I let you down  
L-l-let you down"_

Oli began singing with her.

" _All these voices in my head get loud  
I wish that I could shut them out  
I'm sorry that I let you down  
L-l-let you down"_

Spear cleared his throat nervously.

" _Yeah,"_

The lights flashed violet and orange rapidly once again.

" _You don't wanna make this work  
You just wanna make this worse  
Want me to listen to you  
But you don't ever hear my words  
You don't wanna know my hurt, yet  
Let me guess you want an apology, probably  
How can we keep going at a rate like this?  
We can't, so I guess I'ma have to leave  
Please don't come after me  
I just wanna be alone right now, I don't really wanna think at all  
Go ahead, just drink it off  
Both know you're gonna call tomorrow like nothing's wrong  
Ain't that what you always do?  
I feel like every time I talk to you, you're in an awful mood  
What else can I offer you?  
There's nothing left right now, I gave it all to you"_

Meredith took a breather and sang the chorus, with the lights staying in violet this time.

" _Feels like we're on the edge right now  
I wish that I could say I'm proud  
I'm sorry that I let you down  
L-l-let you down"_

Spear began singing with his opponent.

" _All these voices in my head get loud  
I wish that I could shut them out  
I'm sorry that I let you down  
L-l-let you down"_

Sal looked at the audience carefully as he began.

" _Yeah,"_

The lights flashed violet and orange again but at a slower pace; the same pace as the piano playing.

" _Don't talk down to me  
That's not gonna work now  
Packed all my clothes and I moved out  
I don't even wanna go to your house  
Every time I sit on that couch  
I feel like you lecture me  
Eventually, I bet that we  
Could have made this work and probably woulda figured things out  
But I guess that I'm a letdown  
But it's cool, I checked out  
Oh, you wanna be friends now?  
Okay, let's put my fake face on and pretend now  
Sit around and talk about the good times  
That didn't even happen  
I mean, why are you laughing?  
Must have missed that joke  
Let me see if I can find a reaction  
No, but at least you're happy"_

He, Spear, Meredith, Arreis, Oli, and Amanda all burst, singing into the chorus for the final part as the lights flashed at the normal fast pace in multiple colors. Sal was singing in the higher tone.

" _Feels like we're on the edge right now  
I wish that I could say I'm proud  
I'm sorry that I let you down  
Oh, I let you down  
All these voices in my head get loud  
And I wish that I could shut them out  
I'm sorry that I let you down  
Oh, let you down"_

Amanda began singing the last part as the lights went slower.

" _I'm sorry  
I'm so sorry now  
I'm sorry  
That I let you down"_

"That was some mighty shit there!" Noah exclaimed. "Especially the last chorus part!"

"I agree." Candela nodded her head. "Judges?" Nietzsche?"

"Oh my gosh." Nietzsche gasped. "It was breathtaking! The rapping was good!"

Sal, Oli, and Spear smiled at the comment.

"Awesome." Chef nods. "Cole?"

It was really good. Heck Sal even rapped like NF." Cole clapped. "Meredith and Arreis could use some work on their singing though, no offense. You all did good."

Arreis frowned a bit while Meredith just shrugged.

"Okay." Chris plainly said. "Andrea?"

"It was great like the other one, woof!" she said with a laugh. "Even I can't rap like that!"

"Brick?" Chris asked. "Oh for the love of my old grandma, please tell me you're not asleep!"

"I wasn't, sir." Brick saluted. "All I can say is that the performance satisfied my happiness."

Everyone applauded as the contestants bowed.

"Last but not the least," Don looked at the camera. "We have the **Beat Breakers** performing the song _All the Stars_!"

The Breakers rushed to the backstage like what the other twelve did and grabbed their microphones.

"I hope my voice isn't as pathetic as this morning." Faith muttered.

"Yeah I hope so." Evander frowned.

"Can we just get along?!" Kimmie almost yelled.

"Nope." Samuel shook his head.

"Guys be quiet!" Gabe scolded. "The curtains are about to open soon and we're not even ready!"

"I desire for us to have suitable fluke." Olivia wished.

The curtains open. The music began playing in the background as the lights went from red to blue to yellow. Evander calmed down a bit and sang his part.

" _Love, let's talk about love  
Is it anything and everything you hoped for?  
Or do the feeling haunt you?  
I know the feeling haunt you"_

Faith looked around nervously before singing her lines.

" _This maybe the night that my dreams might let me know  
All the stars are closer, all the stars are closer, all the stars are closer  
This maybe the night that my dreams might let me know  
All the stars are closer, all the stars are closer, all the stars are closer"_

Gabe immediately began rapping confidently, hoping that he wouldn't make a mistake.

" _Tell me what you gon' do to me  
Confrontation ain't nothin' new to me  
You can bring a bullet, bring a sword  
Bring a morgue, but you can't bring the truth to me"_

Samuel began rapping after him, and acted as if he knew how to rap.

" _F*ck you and all your expectations  
I don't even want your congratulations  
I recognize your false confidence and calculated promises all in your conversation"_

Gabe resumed rapping again after Samuel did.

" _I hate people that feel entitled  
Look at me crazy 'cause I ain't invite you  
Oh, you important?  
You the moral to the story, you endorsing?  
Motherf*cker, I don't even like you"_

Samuel rapped again after Gabe, feeling a bit uneasy this time.

" _Corrupt a man's heart with a gift  
That's how you find out who you dealin' with  
A small percentage, who I'm building with  
I want the credit if I'm losing or I'm winning  
On my momma that's the realest shit"_

After so, Evander began singing again in a deep voice. The lights continued to flash at the normal pace.

" _Girl, let's talk about love  
Is it anything and everything you hoped for?  
Or do the feeling haunt you?  
I know the feeling haunt you"_

Faith, Olivia, and Kimmie began singing the chorus as Olivia tapped her foot to the beat.

" _This maybe the night that my dreams might let me know  
All the stars are closer, all the stars are closer, all the stars are closer  
This maybe the night that my dreams might let me know  
All the stars are closer, all the stars are closer, all the stars are closer"_

Kimmie began singing the second stanza right after the chorus.

" _Skin covered in ego  
Get to talkin', I get involved, like a rebound  
No control, no off switch in the way that you bringing me down  
It's a turn on, get it away from me  
Know you mean wrong, keep away from me  
And it's all wrong, get it away from me, yeah"_

Olivia resumed singing the second stanza right after the dreamer.

" _I just cry for no reason, I just pray for no reason  
I just thank for the life, for the day, for the hours and another life breathin'  
I did it all 'cause it feel good  
You could live it all if you feel bad  
Better live your life"_

Both Kimmie and Olivia sang simultaneously in the last line.

" _We are running out of time"_

Samuel, Evander, and Gabe began singing the next part as a trio.

" _Love, let's talk about love  
Is it anything and everything you hoped for?  
Or do the feeling haunt you?  
I know the feeling haunt you"_

Olivia, Kimmie, and Faith sang the final chorus.

" _This maybe the night that my dreams might let me know  
All the stars are closer, all the stars are closer, all the stars are closer  
This maybe the night that my dreams might let me know  
All the stars are closer, all the stars are closer, all the stars are closer"_

The music kept going and soon stopped as the six contestants bowed.

"That was awesomeness!" Dean and Maya stood up at the same time.

"I know right!" Louiza applauded. Mara did the same.

"Judges!" Candela yelled like a mega horn was attached to her mouth.

"Honestly, _all_ of the performances done today were great." Nietzsche nods. "I can't wait to tell my friends once I've told them all about it!"

"Cole?"

"It was good as well." Cole rubbed his chin. "Samuel could use some more work on his rapping but it's fine."

Samuel glared a bit.

"I think it's fine, meow." Andrea shrugged. "The rapping parts were the most interesting in my opinion, moo."

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!" Brick applauded.

"Ey, you're getting OOC!" Candela snapped.

"It was stupendous." he saluted.

" _FINALLY_ it's scoring time!" Chris rolled his eyes sarcastically. "That took forever, you know!"

 _After some time…_

"Orayt." Candela nodded. "Let's take a gander at the results, shall we?"

"First, let's now announce the second recipient of the Advanced Note!" Don beamed. "With a marvelous score of 81, we have…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"…Gabe from the **Beat Breakers**!"

"Oh my god!" Kimmie squealed. "Yes! No more ruined points for us!"

The other Breakers shared a high five.

"Now, for the recipient of the Noisy Note…" Chef announces. "It is…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"…May from the **Harmonious Heirs** with a horrible score of 30! The bad number!"

"That's _thirteen,_ you colossal idiot!" the whole world yelled.

May fumed. So did the rest of the Heirs.

 **Confessional: Down**

Vivianne (Harmonious Heirs): Oh, she is SO going down!

 **End confessional**

"Now let's take a gander at the others' results…"

 **Scores:**

 **1** **st** **– Gabe (BB) – 81 – Recipient of the Advanced Note**

 **2** **nd** **– Amanda (RR) – 80**

 **2** **nd** **– Vivianne (HH) – 80**

 **4** **th** **– Xavier (HH) – 77**

 **5** **th** **– Mairead (HH) – 73**

 **6** **th** **– Evander (BB) – 70**

 **7** **th** **– Sal (RR) – 69**

 **8** **th** **– Robert (HH) – 65**

 **9** **th** **– Kimmie (BB) – 62**

 **10** **th** **– Olivia (BB) – 60**

 **11** **th** **– Clayton (HH) – 58**

 **12** **th** **– Faith (BB) – 55**

 **13** **th** **– Oli (RR) – 54**

 **13** **th** **– Meredith (RR) – 54**

 **15** **th** **– Arreis (RR) – 52**

 **16** **th** **– Spear (RR) – 31**

 **17** **th** **– Samuel (BB) – 31**

 **18** **th** **– May (HH) – 30 – Recipient of Noisy Note**

"For the total group scores," Candela began. "We will add up all your points plus the ones you've earned last episode. Calculate the total!"

 **Total Group Scores:**

 **Beat Breakers: 1 point from EP1, plus 359, plus 25 due to Advanced Note, equals to** _ **385 Points**_

 **Harmonious Heirs: 3 points from EP1, plus 383, minus 25 due to Noisy Note, equals to** _ **361 Points**_

 **Rhythm Repeaters: 2 points from EP1, plus 340, equals to** _ **342 Points**_

 **Elimination: Rhythm Repeaters**

"Oh shit!" Spear shouted.

"Aw man!" Arreis whined.

"Dagnabbit!" Oli snapped.

"Grrrr!" Sal grumbled.

"Hmph!" Meredith fumed.

"Pfft!" Amanda yelled.

"Yay!" Mairead cheered out of nowhere, soon receiving glares from the losing team. "Sorry…"

"Repeaters, see you all in elimination!" Candela said.

 _12:00 AM, Day #2, Musimental Theater Lobby, 1_ _st_ _Elimination Ceremony (Rhythm Repeaters)_

"So, welcome people who just landed on their doom!" Chris flourished in a cliché way. "Way to go Repeaters."

The six all glumly sat down on the stools.

"Here's the gist." Chef began. "If you're hit by a piece of candy, you're still in the game. If you're not, you're tu-tah. Nuggets?"

"?"

"Um, yup." Oli nods.

"Okay. Safe with zero votes are, Meredith, Amanda, Arreis, and Sal!"

The four got hit at the same time.

"Oof!"

"Ow!"

"Crap!"

"I didn't know candy hurts!"

"Shut up!" Candela snapped. "Okay, obviously, Spear and Oli have votes. Duh! One of you got four, the other got two. So the last person safe is…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"…Spear. Sorry Oli! You're our eighteenth placer of Musical Impact!"

"What?!" Oli shrieked. "Impossible!"

"Sorry…" Meredith fiddled. Oli grabbed her neck. "Ouch!"

"Stop messin' with me, mother*cker. Okay?" he threatened.

"I shouldn't have said that…" the historian whimpered.

Dean and Noah came out of nowhere and shoo him off.

"I think that was too rude." Noah remarked.

"Who cares." Don shrugged. "See you next time on episode three of…"

"TOTAL!" the hosts yelled.

"DRAMA!" the interns shouted.

"MUSICAL IMPACT!" everyone waved like usual.

This time, the camera didn't shut off because of the battery. :P

* * *

 **And here concludes the first elimination episode. Gosh the total points of the contestants was so hard to compute! I had to do a lot of retakes for that…**

 **Honestly, when I write elimination episodes like this, I freak out. Why? I get the feeling that you readers (especially the ones who have their character eliminated at the precise episode) will get disappointed in me. :(**

 **But hey, that happens to everyone, right?**

 **I mean, I get disappointed as well when I see my OCs get eliminated ('cept for TDEE, not that much) but ehh that's alright since my hopes go all the way up for the next episode of those seasons to see who wins. I don't know why when it comes to my stories and I eliminate my own character, I don't feel sad at all. XD**

 **I hope you enjoyed the second episode! Anyways, here's the justification as to why Oli was eliminated.**

 **Since he did fair on the performance last episode, placing somewhere near the middle, I think it was fair enough to place him higher this earlier performance. Unfortunately, if Meredith wasn't having a fork on the road and personally decided on Spear instead of taking him out later, he would've stayed and ended up in a tiebreaker with Spear which will give a chance of him getting the boot. Also, the other reason is, Oli doesn't really much have a storyline to the season, and having Amanda smack or hit him in any way throughout the whole show would've been plain annoying. I had a really tough time coming up one for him when I read his app. Sorry Ariole195 for your character. But don't worry though! That won't be the last time you'll see him!**

 **BEHOLD MY PEEPS! IT'S THE COMPLETE DISCLAIMER! XD**

 _ **Cast:**_

 _ **Remaining Contestants:**_

 **The Beat Breakers:** _ **Evander, Faith, Gabe, Kimmie, Olivia, Samuel**_

 **The Harmonious Heirs:** _ **Clayton, May, Mairead, Robert, Vivianne, Xavier**_

 **The Rhythm Repeaters:** _ **Amanda, Arreis, Meredith, Sal, Spear**_

 _ **Eliminated Contestants:**_

 **18** **th** **– Oliver "Oli" Greene, The Flirty Bad Boy,** _ **Lost by:**_ _ **4-2 vote**_

 **17** **th** **–** _ **You'll find out next time**_

 _ **Game Changer Recipients:**_

 **Advanced Note: Sal (EP1; RR), Gabe (Current; BB)**

 **Noisy Note: Faith (EP1; BB), May (Current; HH)**

 _ **Special Guests:**_

 **EP1: Rising Stars** **–** _ **Adam Smith**_ **(Evergreen Expedition; owned by La Rosa Rossa),** _ **Caroline Grove**_ **(Youth Generation; owned by animefan116),** _ **Regie De Goitia**_ **(Elemental Charge; owned by me),** _ **Heather**_ **(Canon Character)**

 **EP2: Rap It Up** **–** _ **Nietzsche Roswell**_ **(Evergreen Expedition; owned by Icathius Nytfall),** _ **Cole Glass**_ **(Youth Generation; owned by Lethargic Yuki Co),** _ **Andrea De Leon**_ **(Elemental Charge; owned by me),** _ **Brick**_ **(Canon Character)**

 **EP3** **– Wow, you guys sure look impatient, huh? XD**

 _ **Interns:**_

 **1\. Amaya "Maya" Parker, owned by: Candela Monsoon**

 **2\. Marabel "Mara" Garcia, owned by: Candela Monsoon**

 **3\. Louiza Gail Taylor, owned by: MusicalEssence**

 **4\. Noah, owned by: Obikinoah**

 **5\. Dean Lawson, owned by: ThatSmashBrosFan**

 **6\. Seredene "Eden" De Parsel, owned by: Candela Monsoon**

 **7\. Hahjahghaha "Hah" Shutape, owned by: Obsidian Champion (heeeeey let me know if I misspelled his name XD)**

 **PS: If you'd like, you can send me interns as well. Just pm me and I'll give you the app.**

 _ **Songs used in each episode:**_

 **EP1: Rising Stars** _ **This Is Me (Keala Settler (AN: Is that her name tho?) & The Ensemble; from The Greatest Showman)**_

 **EP2: Rap It Up** _ **Finesse (Bruno Mars ft. Cardi B), Thumbs (Sabrina Carpenter; AKA Candela Monsoon's fave song XD), All the Stars (Kendrick Lamar ft. SZA; from Black Panther), End Game (Taylor Swift ft. Future & Ed Sheeran), Let You Down (NF)**_

 _ **Questions:**_

 **1\. What are your thoughts about Oli?**

 **2\. Who is/are your favorite/disliked host(s) and intern(s) as of this episode?**

 **3\. Team Question: Would the Beat Breakers succeed in taking out Faith and Samuel or will the two turn in the tide?**

 **4\. Team Question: How should May cope up now that almost all of the Harmonious Heirs are against her, plus, she has the disadvantage?**

 **5\. Team Question: What do you think the Rhythm Repeaters should do now that Oli is gone?**

 **6\. Bonus/Optional: What's your favorite performance so far? (Including performances by interns, yes, also the comedy show)**

 **That is all! I hope you guys enjoyed it… please review and I'll see you all next time!**


	4. EP3: Hopes and Wishes

**Before I actually begin on stuff, I'd like to thank Ash3 Fairy (AKA ostronienne) for giving a brilliant idea! So yeah, more questions will be answered.**

 **Disclaimer obviously in the bottom.**

 **For now,** **EnJoY aNyWaYs…**

 **Note: This is a non-elimination episode.**

 **Note note: Shortest episode ever.**

* * *

 _Day #2 – Musimental Theater_

* * *

"Welcome one and all to Total Drama: Musical Impact, where people have no stinkin' idea what they're up to!" Chris cackled just like Chef from the last episode. "And who knows, another one of these little weenies are poof next!"

Cricket noises.

"Why the hell am I the only one in here?" he pondered. "Oh, and we'll be doing this interns-of-the-day which means you won't be seeing all of them in one episode from now on. But today, we're having a new one! He's from the Philippines and is skilled in mathematics and chess! Introducing, Dustin Newton-Obsidian!"

Dustin came in the scene. He wore a green shirt and black pants. "What's one plus one! NO, just kidding. I'm terrible at jokes."

"Yeah, you sure are." Chris nodded. "So right-"

"WHAT THE (bleep) ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" yelled an off-camera voice.

It was Hah.

"You moron!" he roared. "You beat me in the chess tournament last year, _and_ the Math Quiz Bee! You're an asshole!"

Dustin tilted his head. "Says the person who gets the least likes and the most dislikes in this season."

"What?"

"I just got here," the chess expert began. "so I don't expect getting a lot of likes or dislikes. Unlike you, my 'friend', you expect too much. So you're the bait."

"Ugh!" Hah scolded him. "Shut up or I'll have you fired!"

"Or…" Dustin grinned impishly. "I'll have _you_ fired instead."

"Yeah, totes." Hah deadpanned.

"Never mind…"

"Speaking of totes…" Chris muttered. "Our second intern of the day is no other than Mara!"

"Why not Louiza?" Mara asked, popping out of nowhere in particular.

"GOODNESS GRACIOUS, MORON!" Chris jumped up in surprise.

"Sorry…?" Mara half apologized-shrugged.

…

"Louiza was already the 'intern-of-the-night' last night, to answer your little question." Chris then laughed at his own 'joke,' but no one followed. "Psh."

"Oh…Okay…" Mara gave the camera an uncertain shrug.

* * *

 _Total Drama: Musical Impact_

 _Episode 3: Hopes and Wishes_

" _I don't care if I'm the only one who gets stuck in the middle. Only the most faithful friends of mine would help me get out."_

* * *

 _Contestants Room #5 (Faith and Xavier)_

Both contestants were wide awake, but still lying on their white beds. It was already eleven in the morning and neither of them had the nerve to speak up. The birds were chirping loudly outside; loud enough for both of them to stay awake. The sun also came to play when its rays penetrated through the window, and into the room, giving off quite some heat, despite the fact the air conditioner was on. The room was pretty plain: white walls and ceilings, brownish carpet, and two small beds far apart from each other, each having a small drawer next to it.

"Ugh…" Faith groaned as she turned and shifted to face the other side. Last night wasn't going well for her. She had problems with her own team about getting the Noisy Note yesterday, plus, getting the disadvantage of being on the chopping block with Samuel after the deal with Gabe, Kimmie, Olivia, and Evander. She rolled her eyes and yawned, still not communicating with her own roommate.

Xavier on the other hand, just stared at the window whilst lying on his bed. Yesterday was a so-so for him. He made friends with Mairead which gave him an advantage on the game since Mairead looked like a worthy teammate to be in an alliance. Although he still had trouble with deciding on who to vote for should their team lose the next challenge, he still keeps his guard up by sticking to his alliance, and his almost-split-up'd team.

"You alright?"

Faith was startled by Xavier's sudden words. It was one of the rarest times that Xavier started up a conversation with someone besides Mairead. The percussionist quickly sat up and shifted for a bit to face him, in which Xavier just looked.

"I'm fine." She fibbed. It was really obvious though. Xavier heard this and knew just what to say.

"No you're not."

"What?" Faith shot back, clearly unhappy at this. "You think you know something?"

"Um," Xavier shuddered. "Maybe."

"And what do you mean by 'maybe'?" Faith crossed her arms. The outcast just answered nervously in response.

"Well, um… I-uh…seeing that Vivianne is mostly absent during our team meetings in the Harmonious Heirs, I think it's safe to say that there must be something going on between you two I guess." The outcast shrugged, almost unsure of his response.

The percussionist approached him, and her face darkened.

"Vivianne is helping me." She retorted dissonantly. "That's what I care."

"Do you do this when someone asks you if you're alright?" Xavier retaliated.

Faith shrunk and sat on the floor.

"No." her voice grew gloomier. "I just… I just have a hard life, alright? This is how I really act in times like this."

"O…Okay, I guess…"

When Faith failed to respond, she left the room. Xavier smacked his forehead, hard.

* * *

 **Confessional: In Times of Hardship, There Comes A 'Friend'**

Xavier (Harmonious Heirs): I was _supposed_ to help her in her problem. Instead, it went the other way around. How can I be so stupid?

Faith (Beat Breakers): I do _not_ want to know how Xavier had the nerve to ask me if I'm alright. I'm pretty sure that _everyone_ in the game knows I'm not. _Right_?

 **End confessional**

* * *

 _With the Rhythm Repeaters_ _(Amanda, Arreis, Meredith, Sal, Spear), Instrumental Hills_

Spear was lying down on the grass of Instrument Hills, looking at the cloudless sky.

"I hope Irish, Pepper, and Winter are alright…" he whispered to himself silently.

"Who?" Amanda popped out of nowhere.

"GAH!" Spear stood up. "Amanda, geez! You gave me a heart attack!"

" _Almost._ " Amanda snickered and sat next to him. "So how's life?"

"Just worrying about my younger siblings." Spear replied.

"You're the oldest, huh?" Amanda looks at him, interested. "I wonder how's it like having a sibling…"

"Really hard." Spear chuckled. "I mean, Pepper and Winter are alright, but Irish is acting like a bitch."

"Wow," Amanda began laughing.

"What's up with you two lovebirds?" Sal went up the hill with Meredith.

"L-lovebirds?" Spear turned. "W-we're not even _close_ to dating, you know!"

"Ah seventeen-year-olds…" Sal sighed happily.

"You guessed their age?" Meredith tugged his arm lightly.

"They look like seventeen-year-olds to me."

Amanda opened her mouth to protest but the words "Oh, forget it." came out instead.

"AHEM."

The four turned to see Arreis on the scene as well.

"What's up?" Arreis looked around. "And where's Oli?"

"He's been eliminated for Impact's sake!" Amanda smacked her forehead.

"Oh, really?" Arreis chuckled. "I must be having a memory gap."

"A long one, perhaps." Meredith followed but everyone looked at her. "Sorry."

Silence.

Until someone broke it.

"I suggest we all should pick someone in this team who can lead all of us well." Sal suggested. "Besides, we failed massively in the challenge last night."

"Which was why Oli left." Amanda finished and blew a piece of her hair out of her face. "Good for him."

"Why do you hate Oli so much anyway?" Arreis asked Amanda. "He seems pretty nice."

"I don't like people that are his kind, alright?" Amanda answered. "He's too flirty, plus, he has the possibility of becoming a perv."

"Oh." Arreis nodded slightly. "Well, if that is what you believe, then, I won't judge you."

Arreis sat down quietly at the grass. She didn't want to press any matters further, so she took the path to stay away from it, or else, someone could get emotionally hurt.

"So then, who should be the leader then?" Meredith suddenly spoke up.

"I'll do it." Sal stood. "I think I should do it. I mean, I was the first Repeater to earn the Advanced Note, plus, I was the one who arranged our parts in singing last night."

"No." Amanda shook her head. "I'll do it. I'm sorry if I offend you, Sal. But you see, placing second twice in a row gives you the higher score than placing first in the first round and seventh in the second."

"Wait." Spear interjected. "Personally, I think it would be better if _there_ _won't be any leader._ Because then, if one person objects it, won't the others follow if the person who objects has a point?"

"And he just did what he just said." Arreis chuckled. "Sorry, but I agree."

"Are you saying that my plan is nuts?" Sal asked, trying to hide his anger. Meredith tugged lightly at his arm.

"Don't." she pleaded.

"Oh, come on, Meredith!" Spear folded his arms. "Don't tell me you're on _his side_ now, aren't you?"

"I-uh…" Meredith let go of Sal's arm, but the latter grabbed her hand.

"Crap, why did I get involved in this!" Arreis stood and backed up.

"Yeah, me too." Amanda responded quickly. "I was never here!"

Amanda turned to run but Spear stopped her.

"Don't go, Amanda." Spear said. "Not yet."

"Ugh. Fine. If that's what teammates are for anyways." She rolled her eyes.

"So would you agree with me that there should be no leader?" Spear asked.

Amanda just went in between them instead.

"No. I want to know why _the two of you are arguing over such a petty thing!"_ she raged. "What are you, immature toddlers?! We are never going anywhere if you two bullcrap would keep on arguing like this forever!"

Arreis just looked at the ground without saying a single word.

Spear still had the raged look on his face. So does Sal.

Meredith buried her face on her hands, hoping that the team would stop their arguing.

"Listen, Repeaters." Amanda told them strictly, releasing her bossy attitude. "Spear, say another word, and I'll make sure you get the Noisy Note _tonight._ "

Spear gulps nervously at this.

"Sal," she turned to face one of the Repeaters' best performers. "If I hear anything from you about this leader thing, I'll make sure all your plans get crushed."

"And how?"

"I'll make sure you won't have _any_ free vote by the next challenge." Amanda crossed her arms, staring at Meredith intently. "That means, I'll be sure to get Meredith out of the game."

"W-what?" Meredith stammered. "No!"

* * *

 **Confessional: Math In A Musical**

Amanda (Rhythm Repeaters): Look at it this way: I get Arreis to vote for Meredith with me. Spear and Sal would probably vote on each other, that's for sure, and Meredith will obviously vote for me for accusing her as Sal's 'free vote'. Arreis and I win if she goes as planned. Meredith, Sal doesn't even _love you_ so stop following wherever he goes!

Arreis (Rhythm Repeaters): We started perfectly because we got the Advanced Note. But now, we are a mess, all because of Sal's idea. Honestly, I would vote for Sal, so Spear and I would have the same vote and he goes home. The only problem is that Amanda also has a point of voting Meredith. And if we vote Sal off, Meredith won't be able to cooperate with us anymore. But same goes with Sal. UGH! THIS IS FRUSTRATING! *hits hand on table*

Meredith (Rhythm Repeaters): Why?! WHY?! *sobs* AMANDA! WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE ME!

Sal (Rhythm Repeaters): I don't like Spear. He is such a jerk. So obviously, I hope Meredith will vote on him as well. I will deal with Amanda later. Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut, if Meredith gets voted out, I don't care about her anyway…

Spear (Rhythm Repeaters): I (censored)ing hate it here! I'd rather go back to my family! Unless… *gets a notepad and a ballpoint pen from his pocket* I'll have Amanda and Arreis vote for Sal and I'm bingo! If only Oli were here, then he could help me… never mind…

 **End confessional**

* * *

"Deal." Sal nodded.

"W-what?!" Meredith shrieked. "That's not fair! What if I get voted out?"

"Then you're gone." Sal shrugged. "Do you even know?"

Meredith looked like as she was about to cry.

* * *

 **Confessional: A point is a point and that point will always be MY point**

Amanda (Rhythm Repeaters): If Meredith cries, victory is mine!

…

…

…

…

…Look, she'll eventually vote for Sal since he turned their his back on her. She'll eventually go to my plan without me even trying. HAHAHAHA!

…

…

…

…Do I sound like a villain? *scratches head and stops*

…Maybe not. *runs out of confessional*

 **End confessional**

* * *

 _With the Beat Breakers (Evander, Faith, Gabe, Kimmie, Olivia, Samuel), Vocal Park_

Kimmie, Gabe, Evander, and Olivia were sitting in a gazebo in the middle of Vocal Park. They were recently talking about their strategies.

"So," Evander crossed his arms and turns his head towards the easy going kid. "What's your plan?"

Gabe scratches his chin for a moment. "I don't know yet, but-"

"See?" Evander stood up. "This is why I don't want to be in an alliance with you nitwits, but you guys insisted me to!"

"Evander, pacify yourself." Olivia attempted to calm him from his activating anger. "The four of us will accomplish this pastime if we all liaise as one."

"I don't think that's the right word, Olivia." Kimmie whispered. Olivia just shrugged in response.

"Then what's _your_ word, Kimmie?" the beefhead turned his head to the dreamer, who sweated.

"I… er…"

Evander stared at her, angrily and intently.

"Why don't we vote for Faith?"

"And why?"

"She has a point." Gabe stood. "Faith's our dead weight on this team. Samuel isn't since most of his points are higher than hers. So if we vote her off, we'll be golden for Samuel next, and all we have to do is to not lose the next challenges before merge."

"If we accomplish that simultaneously," Olivia turns to them. "We can all prosper."

Evander calmed down again for a second time in the season, and finally nodded.

"I agree with your plan, Kimmie." Gabe nodded.

"Certainly." Olivia nodded as well.

"Phew," Kimmie sat down and brought up a chocolate doughnut. "Anyone want one?"

"No, thank you." Olivia said politely.

"Sure." Gabe piped up and gladly took one. He started munching on it happily.

"There's plenty more where that come from." Kimmie smiled. "I bought some before I boarded in the bus since there's still time after all."

"You nrew rat they shay…" Gabe said between munches. "Shperd taym wershly."

"Or…" Kimmie told him. " _Don't talk when your mouth is full._ "

"Oh. Hehehe…" Gabe swallowed before he continued. "What I meant was _spend your time wisely._ "

Olivia laughed. "Don't fret. No one knows concerning your actions. Only us colleagues."

"I see,"

"You sure you don't want one, Olivia?" Kimmie asked and brought up a strawberry doughnut.

"Alright then." Olivia smiled and took the doughnut instead.

"What about you, Evander?" Kimmie turned to him. "You can't _possibly_ never tasted a doughnut before in your life, huh?"

"No." Evander, who still had his angry face plastered up on his face, shook his head as always.

...

...

"Fine." Evander grabbed the doughnut, a bit too tempted and enticed by it. The other Breakers laughed.

* * *

 _With the Harmonious Heirs (Clayton, Mairead, May, Robert, Vivianne, Xavier), Woodwind Meadow_

"Remind me what are we doing here?" Xavier asked.

Mairead, Clayton, and Vivianne were walking with Xavier along the meadows.

"Wow!" Mairead exclaims. "So many flowers!"

"Flowers don't even smell good enough!"

"Oh come on!" Mairead folds her arms. "What about your plan to vote May off?"

"I don't have a plan." Clayton objected.

"Oh... yeaaaaaah..." Mairead chuckled nervously.

"I'd rather just sit and eat my snacks thanks to you peeps." Vivianne sat and ate a sandwich. "Hey! What gives!"

She shouted as a small box hits her head.

"Not my fault!" Clayton and Xavier had their hands up defensively. Vivianne jerked her head to Mairead who was sniffing the flowers.

"What? Nope!" she deadpanned.

"What the hell's in that box anyway?" Vivianne muttered and opened the box. The four gasped to see it was a letter.

"WHY NEED A BOX JUST FOR A TEENY LETTER!" the four said in unison.

"Whatever. Let's read it."

 _Dear contestants,_

 _The first team to read this letter will be aware that this episode won't have an elimination._

"Phew!" Mairead sighed in relief.

"SHUSH!"

 _There also won't be any guests since this will be the Twist Episode. Meet us staff in the theater by noon and everything will happen there._

 _From,_

 _TDMI Staff._

"That's freaking it?" Clayton smacked his forehead.

"Yep."

* * *

 **Confessional: Whatever, whatever**

Clayton (Harmonious Heirs): Dunno what's that all about but my stomach just flipped.

Mairead (Harmonious Heirs): Yeah, me too.

Clayton: We're in the same confessional?

Mairead: Yep.

 **End confessional**

* * *

 _Musimental Theater – Staff Members_

"BOOM-SHA-KA-LA-KA!" Candela exclaimed stupidly into the microphone as the audience roared with applause, chanting "Candela! Candela!"

"Thank you, thank you!" Candela bowed.

"You didn't even do anything." Chris crossed his arms boastfully. "Yet they still cheer for you."

"CHRIS MCLEAN!" CHRIS MCLEAN!" shouted someone in the audience. Chris just shrugged confidently.

"CANDELS! MAKE SOME NOISE!" Candela shouted.

"Whooooooooooooooooooo!"

"Now that is what I call a nightmare." Don said and approached the two, along with Chef.

"Yeah, I slept while you guys were doing stuff." Chef admitted. The audience somewhat clapped their hands.

"CHEF HATCHET! CHEF HATCHET!"

"DON! DON! DON!"

"WHY DON'T I GET FANS!" Chris wailed.

"Because you're not nice." The three said in unison.

"Now welcome one and all, to episode three of Ele-… er… MUSICAL IMPACT!"

"Hopes and Wishes!" Chef and Don smiled.

"CARRY ON WITH THE FREAKING THEME!" Chris fumed.

* * *

 ***Opening Theme***

 _Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine_

We get an overview of the theater which showed _**Candela**_ , _**Chris**_ , _**Don**_ , and _**Chef**_ bowed as they finished a performance. The crowd applauded as well.

 _You're always on my mind_

The scenes changes to the lobby, where **Oli** was flirting to _**Amanda**_ and _**Vivianne**_ but eventually receives a slap from both of them. The two girls left instantly while the boy just shrugged.

 _You asked me what I wanted to be_

The camera then pans out to the backstage where _**Mairead**_ was busy reading a book. _**Arreis**_ then comes out of nowhere and scares the preppy girl, causing her book to fly towards the camera.

 _And now I think the answer is plain to see_

The book hits the camera and falls off, revealing the scene to be outside the theater. _**Clayton**_ is seen sitting on the bench playing his phone and _**Xavier**_ sitting distantly from him. None of the two were making interactions until they both left.

 _I wanna be famous_

The camera heads for a challenge location, Musical Valley, where _**Sal**_ , _**Olivia**_ , and _**Meredith**_ were flying a kite. The kite then hits a tall tree and gets stuck, making the three frown.

 _I wanna be a rising star_

The scene changes to Instrument Hills and _**Kimmie**_ is seen sitting down on the grass, enjoying the view she got. In less than a second, _**Faith**_ accidentally bumps her as she was getting away from _**Evander**_ who was chasing her. The three all fell and rolled down the hill.

 _Go pack your bags, I've already gone far_

The camera pans out to Harmony River where _**Samuel**_ , _**Spear**_ and _**May**_ were arguing. Later on, a bird hits May's head making her gasp in shock and falls into the rushing water. Samuel grabs her hand to save her but fails and falls with her. Spear however, just cackles but lost his balance and fell as well.

 _Everything to prove, what can you say?_

Later, _**Gabe**_ was now seen resting on a rock in Clef Cave, but _**Robert**_ accidentally trips over him. Unfortunately for them, a horde of bats start to chase them, making the two run out of the cave for their lives.

 _I'll be there one day_

After a few minutes, Gabe returned on the cave with Samuel, Faith, Evander, Kimmie, and Olivia. They all attempted to make a fire but failed since the bats came back. They all ran away in horror.

' _Cause I wanna be famous_

Mairead, Clayton, Vivianne, Xavier, May, and Robert were now seen having a picnic on Instrument Hills but it suddenly rained and the six ran away, leaving everything behind.

 _Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na!_

The camera pans back to Musical Valley, where Arreis, Oli, Meredith, Amanda, Sal, and Spear were running away from a pack of wolves.

 _I wanna be (a star!), I wanna go far, I wanna be famous_

Fast clips of the contestants one by one can be seen. The clips show them waving at the camera or doing their respective poses in various places.

 _I wanna soar (high!), and reach for the sky, I wanna be famous_

The hosts can be seen arguing until a spotlight hits them, making them realize that they were on the stage. Luckily though, no one was there except for them.

 _*whistling in tune*_

After a few minutes, all twenty two characters can be seen on the stage for their cast picture. When the camera flashes, the logo of Total Drama: Musical Impact appears with a white glow behind it and several musical notes around it. The blurred cast picture served as background.

 ***End opening theme***

* * *

"Okay, because I want to go home and drink my coffee, why don't we start the performances now?" Candela asked insipidly.

"You mean-"

"Yep."

"Okay." Chris shrugged. "For today's performance, we will ask the lowest male and female placers in each team for this."

"So for the Beat Breakers..." Chef states. "We'll have... Samuel Shye and Faith Laverre!"

"Just as I thought." Faith scoffed. Evander giggled menacingly in the back until Samuel glared at him.

"For the Harmonious Heirs..." Don reads. "We have Kimberly Quetzal and Clayton Lun-"

"Wait!" Clayton shot his hand up as fast as Lightning McQueen. "What if we don't want to?"

"Then," Chef looks at him. "Very well. Clayton's safe."

"WHAT THE (censored)!" Xavier shrieks, for the first time in history. Robert laughed slightly.

"Robert will do it."

"WHAT!"

"Because," Candela said. "I have a feeling that May would work 'better' with Robert than with Clayton."

Mairead rolled her eyes at this point since she didn't get a single word Candela said.

"Oh, (censored)!" May screamed.

"Fine." Robert scoffed and went in the stage with May, Samuel, and Faith.

"Now, for Repeaters," Don said. "We have Spear and Arreis!"

"EHEM HEHEHE..." Amanda cackled and nudged Sal's elbow and Sal jerked his head off to the side in laughter.

"Good luck, greenhead." Sal laughed.

"While the rest of you," Chris sternly looked at them. "Will perform right here, right now."

"Lemme guess: Another pop song?" Mairead guessed.

"Nope." Candela shook her head. "Ladies and gentlemen, we now have Evander, Gabe, Kimmie, Olivia, Clayton, Mairead, Vivianne, Xavier, Amanda, Meredith, and Sal, performing another musical song... from somewhere _unexpected..._ "

"SAY WHAT NOW?!" was the first reaction that came from Clayton before the eleven were sent up in the stage while the six go and prepare for their own performances.

"We're doing this in impromptu?" Vivianne said aloud. "Sounds fine to me."

But then, Mara dragged her to the front. Vivianne, without knowing what to do, just stood there, dumbfounded, until the curtains open.

And music starts playing. Gabe started this time, and sounded more cliche than ever.

 _"_ _Ma chère Mademoiselle, it is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome you today. And now, we invite you to relax. Let us pull up a chair, as the Musimental Theater proudly presents..."_

Vivianne was pulled into a chair by Sal and Evander. She made a little 'oof' sound upon sitting and that told the others to continue.

 _"...your lunch."_ said Gabe, opening up a platter with spaghetti on it.

"Oh what the fu-"

 _"Be our guest! Be our guest"_ sang Sal, interrupting the 'fudge.'

 _"Put our service to the test"_ Evander followed.

 _"Tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie_  
 _And we'll provide the rest"_ Clayton continued.

 _"Soup du jour_  
 _Hot hors d'oeuvres"_ Xavier chorused.

 _"Why, we only live to serve"_ Gabe sang.

 _"Try the grey stuff, it's delicious_  
 _Don't believe me? Ask the dishes"_

"Ew" Vivianne gagged.

The boys sang in unison as they placed some stuff on a long table.

Olivia, Amanda, and Mairead then came out and the boys went back.

 _"They can sing, they can dance_  
 _After all, Miss, this is your chance!"_ Mairead sang.

 _"And a lunchtime here is never second best"_ Olivia continued.

Amanda then jumped out of nowhere, handing Vivianne a 'menu'.

 _"Go on, unfold your menu_  
 _Take a glance and then you'll"_

The rest of the girls sang behind the curtain.

 _"Be our guest_  
 _Oui, our guest_  
 _Be our guest!"_

Meredith and Kimmie then came out and offered different dishes.

 _"_ _Beef ragout"_ Meredith sang.

 _"Cheese soufflé"_ Kimmie followed.

 _"_ _Pie and pudding,"_ Meredith sang again.

 _"en flambé"_ Kimmie followed again. The two sang in unison:

 _"We'll prepare and serve with flair_  
 _A culinary cabaret!"_

All of them then came out.

 _"You're alone"_ sang the boys.

 _"And you're scared"_ sang the girls.  
 _"But the banquet's all prepared!"_ they sang happily together and continued dancing around the table. Vivianne, who was amused, laughed at their little tricks.

 _"No one's gloomy or complaining_  
 _While the flatware's entertaining_  
 _We tell jokes! I do tricks_  
 _With my fellow candlesticks!"_

They all gathered up and said:

 _"And it's all in perfect taste_  
 _That you can bet"_

Gabe, as the recent winner of the Advanced Note, went to the middle and sang as Lumiere.

 _"Come on and lift your glass_  
 _You've won your own free pass_  
 _To be our guest_  
 _If you're stressed_  
 _It's fine dining we suggest_  
 _Be our guest!"_

 _"Be our guest! Be our guest!"_ the others chorused.

'Here comes the long part.' Gabe thought.

 _"Life is so unnerving_  
 _For a servant who's not serving_  
 _He's not whole without a soul to wait upon_  
 _Ah, those good old days when we were useful_  
 _—Eh, Cogsworth?_  
 _Suddenly those good old days are gone_

 _Too long, we've been rusting_  
 _Needing so much more than dusting_  
 _Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills_  
 _Most days, we just lay around the castle_  
 _Flabby, fat, and lazy  
You walked in and oops-a-daisy!"_

Amanda, as the retaining second placer, sang as Mrs. Potts.

 _"It's a guest! It's a guest!_  
 _Sake's alive, well I'll be blessed!_  
 _Wine's been poured and thank the Lord_  
 _I've had the napkins freshly pressed_  
 _With dessert, she'll want tea_  
 _And my dear, that's fine with me_  
 _While the cups do their soft-shoein'_  
 _I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing_

 _I'll get warm, piping hot_  
 _Heaven's sakes! Is that a spot?_  
 _Clean it up! We want the company impressed!_  
 _We've got a lot to do_  
 _Is it one lump or two?_  
 _For you, our guest!"_

Everyone then sang, _"She's our guest!"_

Amanda followed as well. _"She's our guest!"_

Everyone sang once more. _"She's our guest!"_

Everyone then sang the finale and Vivianne followed.

 _"Be our guest! Be our guest!  
Our command is your request  
It's been years since we've had anybody here  
And we're obsessed_

 _With your meal, with your ease_  
 _Yes, indeed, we aim to please_  
 _While the candlelight's still glowing_  
 _Let us help you, we'll keep going_

 _Course by course, one by one_  
 _'Til you shout, "Enough! I'm done!"_  
 _Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest_  
 _Tonight, you'll prop your feet up_  
 _But for now, let's eat up_  
 _Be our guest!_  
 _Be our guest!_  
 _Be our guest!_  
 _Please, be our guest!"_

Everyone each opened up the platter in front of them, facing the audience. Everyone applauded loudly, especially Noah as the curtains closed.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! AWESOOOOOOOOOOOOOME!"

"Shaddup!"

*cricket noises*

"...And..." Candela sweatdropped. "Let's now welcome our first duo! They are... the Rhythm Repeaters!"

Spear and Arreis were now on stage as it opened. There was a long bench in a circular shape. Arreis was wearing a plain white dress which looked like a nightgown, and Spear was wearing a black coat, matching pants and shoes.

Arreis is seen on one of the benches, and Spear was sitting next to her till he stood up.

 _"You wait little girl_  
 _On an empty stage_  
 _For fate to turn the light on_

 _Your life little girl  
Is an empty page  
That men will want to write on"_

Arreis stands up as well.

 _"To write on."_

Spear begins to sing proudly.

 _"You are 16 going on 17_  
 _Baby it's time to think_  
 _Better beware_  
 _Be canny and careful_  
 _Baby you're on the brink_

 _You are 16 going on 17_  
 _Fellows will fall in line_  
 _Eager young lads_  
 _And grueways and cads_  
 _Will offer you food and wine_

 _Totally unprepared are you_  
 _To face a world of men_  
 _Timid and shy and scared are you_  
 _Of things beyond your kin"_

He sings boastfully, pointing to himself.

 _"You need someone_  
 _Older and wiser_  
 _Telling you what to do_  
 _I am 17 going on 18_  
 _I'll take care of you"_

He takes Arreis's hand and they went in the middle of the circular bench.

 _"I am 16 going on 17_  
 _I know that I'm naive_  
 _Fellows I meet may tell me I'm sweet_  
 _And willingly I believe_

 _I am 16 going on 17 innocent as a rose_  
 _Bachelor dandies_  
 _Drinkers of brandies_  
 _What do I know of those?_

 _Totally unprepared am I_  
 _To face a world of men_  
 _Timid and shy and scared am I_  
 _Of things beyond your ken_

 _I need someone_  
 _Older and wiser_  
 _Telling me what to do_  
 _You are 17 going on 18_  
 _I'll depend on you"_

"I HATE this part." they both muttered.

*Arreis stands on the bench and Spears walks her around, lending in his knee during in the gaps. As the music begins to go faster and faster, the two leaped and ran until the part when Arreis had to jump off the bench.

When the song ends, the two bowed. Dustin and Mara thought that 'the scene' would happen but Mara bit her lip and Dustin said 'meh..." as the curtains close.

"OKAI!" Chef yells. "Now, let's have the Beat Breakers!"

The curtains opened again, and it showed Faith and Samuel are on a boat. Samuel wore a sort-off worn out outfit and Faith wore a purple dress and had her hair up in a braid. The soft music starts playing in the background.

 _"All those days watching from the window  
All those years outside looking in_  
 _All that time never even knowing_  
 _Just how blind I've been  
Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight  
Now I'm here, suddenly I see  
Standing here, it's all so clear_  
 _I'm where I'm meant to be"_

Faith holds a paper lantern that has light in it.

"And at last I see the light  
And it's like the fog has lifted  
And at last I see the light

 _And it's like the sky is new_  
 _And it's warm and real and bright_  
 _And the world has somehow shifted_  
 _All at once everything looks different_  
 _Now that I see you"_

She turns to Samuel, who begins to sing as well.

 _"All those days chasing down a daydream_  
 _All those years living in a blur_  
 _All that time never truly seeing_  
 _Things, the way they were_  
 _Now she's here shining in the starlight_  
 _Now she's here, suddenly I know_

 _If she's here it's crystal clear_  
 _I'm where I'm meant to go"_

They both sang together as they lit up the lantern.

 _"And at last I see the light"_

Faith smiled for the first time as she sang her line.

 _"And it's like the sky is new."_

They both looked at each other into the eyes and sang the last part.

 _"And it's warm and real and bright_  
 _And the world has somehow shifted_  
 _All at once, everything is different_  
 _Now that I see you, now that I see you"_

Again, everyone thought that 'the scene' would happen again but this time, Eden fell off her seat and Noah gagged. Louiza shrugged in the background.

"GASP!" Eden yelled randomly.

"THAT WAS MY LINE!" Quain shouted.

The curtains closed as Candela went up the stage for the final performance. "Ladies and gentlemen, the Harmonious Heirs!"

The curtains opened once again, and this time, *May and Robert were on the scene. May wore a white crop top and violet shorts while Robert had a white dress shirt and matching black pants. May was busy fixing a circus ring and Robert approached her.

 _"You know I want you_  
 _It's not a secret I try to hide_  
 _I know you want me_  
 _So don't keep saying our hands are tied"_

Robert grabs May in the waist but the latter pulls off.

 _"You claim it's not in the cards_  
 _Fate is pulling you miles away_  
 _And out of reach from me_  
 _But you're here in my heart_  
 _So who can stop me if I decide_  
 _That you're my destiny?"_

May crosses her arms foully as if she meant it but Robert continued anyway.

 _"What if we rewrite the stars?  
Say you were made to be mine  
Nothing could keep us apart  
You'd be the one I was meant to find  
It's up to you, and it's up to me  
No one can say what we get to be  
So why don't we rewrite the stars?  
Maybe the world could be ours  
Tonight_

May looks at Robert but is then sent upward with the ring. She began with her lines.

 _"You think it's easy  
You think I don't want to run to you  
But there are mountains  
And there are doors that we can't walk through"_

Robert attempts to grab her back but May is too high out of reach.

 _"I know you're wondering why  
Because we're able to be  
Just you and me  
Within these walls  
But when we go outside  
You're going to wake up and see that it was hopeless after all"_

May goes to the top and sings the chorus.

 _"No one can rewrite the stars_  
 _How can you say you'll be mine?_  
 _Everything keeps us apart_  
 _And I'm not the one you were meant to find"_

She heads back down but when she tries to get up again, Robert snatches the rope and is joined with her upward.

 _"It's not up to you_  
 _It's not up to me_  
 _When everyone tells us what we can be_  
 _How can we rewrite the stars?_  
 _Say that the world can be ours_  
 _Tonight"_

The two continued on their tricks till the final part.

 _"All I want is to fly with you_

 _All I want is to fall with you_  
 _So just give me all of you"_

 _"It feels impossible"_ May sings.

 _"(it's not impossible)"_ Robert objects.

 _"Is it impossible?"_ May says again.

 _"Say that it's possible_

 _How do we rewrite the stars?_  
 _Say you were made to be mine?_  
 _Nothing can keep us apart_  
 _'Cause you are the one I was meant to find_  
 _It's up to you_  
 _And it's up to me_  
 _No one can say what we get to be_  
 _And why don't we rewrite the stars?_  
 _Changing the world to be ours"_

When they're back down, Robert stares back at her. May does the same and sings:

 _"You know I want you_  
 _It's not a secret I try to hide_  
 _But I can't have you_  
 _We're bound to break and my hands are tied"_

Before the curtains closed, May told one thing to Robert:

"I don't care if I'm the only one who gets stuck in the middle. Only the most faithful friends of mine would help me get out."

"Whatever you say."

"Ehehehehe..." Maya fell unconscious. "OW! MOTHER(censored)ER!"

As the curtains closed, the hosts went back up on stage.

"Now, before we end the episode-"

"WHAT!" everyone screamed, unaware that the episode's about to finish.

"We would like to ask you viewers to vote for the recipients of the Noisy Note and the Advanced Note! Also, the most favorited- it's not a word- performance, that team will get points!"

"Our performance doesn't count?!" Xavier stood.

"That was only for fun."

"Nuts." Vivianne scoffed.

"Yeah." Meredith nods. "Vivianne was hilarious with that."

"I know right!" Kimmie agreed.

"So that's it and see you all for Episode 4 of..."

"MUSICAL IMPACT!"

* * *

 ***Trust me, this part would've been easier to imagine if you guys actually saw the video of the song... DX**

 **Before I begin ranting 'bout stuff, I would like to say that I was struggling to find a good musical song for this episode. I know there too much pop in the last episode and that wasn't an accident. Every episode, there's a theme of which kind of songs they'll be performing which is my current twist in a musical.**

 **So yeah, IDK. What are your thoughts?**

 **And, like what 'I' said, I would appreciate if you guys vote for who would get the Noisy Note and Advanced Note (from Arreis, Spear, May, Robert, Faith, and Samuel) and on your favorite performance and why. This could take affect on EP4's elimination. Also, special guests next episode and strengths and weaknesses stuff too, so see y'all next time!**

* * *

 _ **Cast of Total Drama: Musical Impact**_

 _ **Remaining Contestants:**_

 **The Beat Breakers** **–** _ **Evander (ThorBringsTheThunder), Faith (ThatSmashBrosFan), Gabe (Gabox15), Kimmie (Lord of Sloths), Olivia (Gucci Mane LaFlare), Samuel (Obsidian Champion)**_

 **The Harmonious Heirs** **–** _ **Clayton (SpaceZodiac), Mairead (Ash3 Fairy), May (Candela Monsoon/me), Robert (Sir Pootis), Vivianne (AZW330), Xavier (Norbus95)**_

 **The Rhythm Repeaters** **–** _ **Amanda (Tristan545), Arreis (ThorBringsTheThunder), Meredith (Obsidian Champion), Sal (Just Write About It), Spear (Candela Monsoon/me)**_

* * *

 _ **Eliminated Contestants:**_

 **18** **th** **– Oliver "Oli" Greene, The Flirty Bad-Boy (Ariole195),** _ **Lost by:**_ _ **4-2 vote**_

 **17** **th** **– I'll give you guys a hint: ThErEiSnOhInT! XD**

* * *

 _ **Game Changer Recipients: (italics means they're eliminated)**_

 **Advanced Note: Sal (EP1; RR), Gabe (EP2; BB)**

 **Noisy Note: Faith (EP1; BB),** **May** **(EP2; HH)**

* * *

 _ **Special Guests:**_

 **EP1: Rising Stars** **–** _ **Adam Smith**_ **(Evergreen Expedition; owned by Mistress Mysterious),** _ **Caroline Grove**_ **(Reboot for the Generation of Youth; owned by animefan1009 [AN: I just noticed that I've misspelled, or rather, "misnumbered" their username.)],** _ **Regie De Goitia**_ **(Elemental Charge; owned by me),** _ **Heather**_ **(Canon Character)**

 **EP2: Rap It Up** **–** _ **Nietzsche Roswell**_ **(Evergreen Expedition; owned by Icathius Nytfall),** _ **Cole Glass**_ **(Reboot for the Generation of Youth; owned by Lethargic Yuki Co),** _ **Andrea De Leon**_ **(Elemental Charge; owned by me),** _ **Brick**_ **(Canon Character)**

 **EP3: Hopes and Wishes** **– _None_**

 **EP4:** **You'll have to wait for a while till you see this. XD**

* * *

 _ **Interns:**_

 **1\. Amaya "Maya" Parker, owned by: Candela Monsoon**

 **2\. Marabel "Mara" Garcia, owned by: Candela Monsoon**

 **3\. Louiza Gail Taylor, owned by: MusicalEssence**

 **4\. Noah, owned by: Obikinoah**

 **5\. Dean Lawson, owned by: ThatSmashBrosFan**

 **6\. Seredene "Eden" De Parsel, owned by: Candela Monsoon**

 **7\. Hahjahghaha "Hah" Shutape, owned by: Obsidian Champion**

 **8\. Dustin Newton-Obsidian, owned by: Obsidian Champion**

* * *

 _ **Songs used in each episode:**_

 **EP1: Rising Stars:** _ **This Is Me (Keala Settler & The Ensemble; from The Greatest Showman)**_

 **EP2: Rap It Up:** _ **Finesse (Bruno Mars ft. Cardi B), Thumbs (Sabrina Carpenter), All the Stars (Kendrick Lamar ft. SZA; from Black Panther), End Game (Taylor Swift ft. Future & Ed Sheeran), Let You Down (NF)**_

 **EP3: Hopes and Wishes** **: _Be Our Guest (from Beauty & the Beast), _**_**Sixteen Going To Seventeen (from Sound of Music)**_ , _**Rewrite the Stars (Zac Efron & Zendaya; from the Greatest Showman), I See The Light (Mandy Moore & Zachary Levi; from Tangled)**_

 **-IT'S QUESTION TIME!-**

 **1\. If you have an OC/s in this season, who, in your opinion, is their voice claim? (Again, thanks to Ash3 Fairy for this idea!)**

 **2\. Beat Breakers: Do you agree with the idea that Faith should get voted out?**

 **3\. Harmonious Heirs: Who do you think is on the chopping block for them?**

 **4\. Rhythm Repeaters: Are you on Spear's side or Sal's side?**

 **5\. (Optional question from Obsidian Champion): Should Hah get fired?**

 **6\. (Optional question): Favorite performance on this episode?**

 **PM/Message me 'Candela the Candle' when you submit your votes via PM or Review.**

 **Sayonara!**


	5. EP4: I've Got My Eye On You

**WELCOME! Ahem- welcome everyone to episode 4 of Total Drama: Musical Impact! Semester break hit me with a lot of inspiration to type this one up so here you are with the episode!**

 **DISCLAIMER: Everything belongs to their owners.**

 **Warning: Some mentions of this and that and that and this. And another non-challenge episode. I want to wait til the next episode to release the challenge there so… plus, this is an incredibly short episode.**

 **EnJoY!**

* * *

 _Night #2 – Musimental Contestants Building_

* * *

"Do I really have to do an intro?" Candela whined, looking all haggard from different kinds of commotion.

"Yeah." Said the director off-screen, in which it was a female.

"Thanks, but no thanks." The hostess shook her head. And then muttered something that the camera didn't even hear. "So last time, our remaining seventeen contestants had performed in various parts. Eleven of them in a classic Disney song,"

A quick video of the eleven performing Be Our Guest was playing on the tv.

"…and the other six all performing in three different duets."

Three different scenes of the three duets were now showing on screen.

"We also got a glimpse of our newest intern Dustin, and his secret little rivalry with Hah."

The next scene shows Dustin arguing with an off-screen Hah in the beginning of the episode.

"And of course, the teams had more drama."

The Breakers' donut scene was shown, which was Gabe giving a donut to Evander, then it was cut off to the part where the Repeaters were: Amanda stood between Sal and Spear, who looked like they were about to start a fight. The Heirs' scene was when Vivianne got hit by a box and everyone looked kind of displeased at her comment.

"What's gonna happen today? Or tonight? And what the hell did I ate earlier that made me look like a drug lord? Find out on Total Drama: Musical Impact!"

* * *

 _Total Drama: Musical Impact_

 _Episode 4: I've Got My Eye On You_

" _It's just a game after all."_

* * *

 _Contestants Room #1 (Sal and Olivia)_

In the first room, Sal was sitting on a chair whilst mixing his cup of coffee in the study table. Olivia was busy organizing her bed for the night.

"So, how was conjoining with your crew?" Olivia asked. "I earwigged from Amanda and Arreis that you all have problems and matters."

"Not good at all." Sal shook his head. "Spear thinks I'm crazy, Amanda and Arreis seem suspicious, Oli is, you know, gone, and well Meredith betrayed me now."

"WHAT?!" Olivia stood in disbelief. "Meredith grassed you? That's alarming!"

"Yeah. I think it's best if we stay away from her and get some new members for our clan." Sal suggested.

"I contemplate on that recommendation…" Olivia sighed before finally saying something shallower. "I'm so sorry for your loss."

Sal pulled her into a hug, before the girl left the room.

"Where are you going, Liv?" Sal asked but Olivia turned suspiciously back at him.

"I'll attend a lineup conference." Olivia answered. "And please don't refer to me as that. You're just one of my comrades."

She shut the door.

"Just one of your comrades, huh?"

* * *

 **Confessional: Is That Real?**

Olivia (BB): Like I alleged, I earwigged Amanda and Arreis a while previously. And when I eavesdropped a bit, Amanda mentioned that **Sal** grassed **Meredith**. I have to investigate this far along. And with that, I refuse to have conviction with Sal, but I don't plot to rawhide it for that elongated time.

Sal (RR): Yes! Now with Olivia at my side, we will form an unstoppable alliance that can make me enter the final five and Spear will just have to die in a hellhole where he will not climb back up. I wonder who I'll get next, hmm, Clayton seems pretty tough, so I'll go for him.

 **End confessional**

* * *

 _Contestants Room #2 (Spear and Vivianne)_

Vivianne entered the room with exhaustion from meeting someone from the other team, and from running to the mess hall to grab some food.

"Where have you been?" Spear asked, who was happily enjoying his meal of hot chicken soup and a cup of ice tea.

"Just checking up on Faith to see if she's alright." Vivianne answered to the green haired boy. "She seemed lonely."

"Then how come Xavier's not with her?" Spear asked.

"He went with Mairead somewhere, I don't know." Vivianne shrugged. "Oh, and I have a question for you."

"What is it?"

"Why do you have to ask so many questions and why can't you just keep your big fat mouth shut?" she raged.

"…Sorry." Spear apologized. "I can really tell that you really hate me now."

"Yup." Vivianne nodded as she opened her cup of noodles she got room the mess hall. Chef wasn't there to cook so she had to go to the self-service station. "Sooooo true."

* * *

 **Confessional: Is That Bad?**

Spear (RR): You know what? I'm never gonna get any friends in this season. I should probably just stay away from everyone else at this time being.

Vivianne (HH): I know that Spear knows that I hate him. But seeing him speak to me like that since the day before is making me think that I might have been looking on his wrong side this whole time. Maybe he isn't that bad as I was thinking.

 **End confessional**

* * *

 _Contestants Room #3 (Gabe and Meredith)_

Gabe was on the hallways until he stumbled on his room. Something doesn't sound right, since he can hear sobbing, crying, and sniffling coming from the other side of the room. Gabe opened his eyes wide and entered the room, only to find Meredith curled up on her bed, her face buried in her hands.

"Meredith, what happened?" Gabe ran to the historian and wrapped his arms around her, in attempt to comfort the poor girl.

"I-I…" Meredith cried. "I didn't betray him!"

"Betray who?" Gabe wondered.

Meredith refused to answer and just focused on her cries of agony. Gabe shook his head, setting his thoughts aside and kept on comforting his roommate.

"Shh. Don't worry about it too much, Meredith." Gabe assured. "Who knows maybe there could be a team switch."

"I-I don't know anymore." She quivered. "I want to give up…"

"No, you can't just simply give up like that!" Gabe told her, as if he knew what happened to her but truthfully, he didn't. He sighed and just rubbed her back, attempting to ease her crying for a bit.

"I'm gonna get voted out soon anyway…" her cries soon becoming into a halt.

"Look at me." Gabe said, and Meredith turned to face him. He felt bad for her, seeing that her face was all red and puffy and her eyes were red from crying a lot. "You are not going home yet. Listen, just stick with me, and you'll be fine."

"B-but, w-we're in a d-different team…" she stuttered, tears streaming her face, but she wiped it off quickly.

"I know. We can manage." Trying to make her feel more secure, he smiled at her then kissed her forehead. Meredith wrapped her arms around his neck for a hug.

"I know we haven't got to know each other more b-but thank you for helping me like this."

The easy-goer smiled and returned the hug. "Just remember, we'll be okay. It's just a game after all."

* * *

 **Confessional: Is That True?**

Gabe (BB): I want to help Meredith for as long as we're still in the game but the fact that we're on different teams kinda disturbs me. How will I help her now? And who is she talking about 'him'?

Meredith (RR): Gabe is so sweet. I know he doesn't see me as a friend yet but at least he was still there to comfort me when I need him… *blushes*

 **End confessional**

* * *

 _Contestants Room #4 (Samuel and Amanda)_

Samuel was in his bed, tuning in his favorite acoustic guitar. Amanda on the other hand, was pacing back and forth, clearly in hype beast mode right now.

"UUUUUUGGGGGHHHH SAMUEL, DO YOU MIND!" Amanda yelled. "I'M TRYING TO THINK STRATEGY HERE!"

"Sorry, but no can do, Mandy." Samuel shook his head and continued on playing his guitar.

"How'd you know my nickname?" Amanda tilted her head in disbelief.

Samuel dug deep into his brain to look for something to say but nothing popped out.

"Long story I guess…" Samuel muttered as if it sounded like a question.

"Wooooow, I'm conviiiiiinced…" Amanda rolled her eyes sarcastically. "You need to do more than that to make me believe you, you colossal idiot from first glance!"

"Owwwwcheeeeeeeeewaaaaaaawaaaaa!" Samuel whined sarcastically like a Breadwinner and did his best to make a crying baby face but of course, he failed.

"Don't give me that look you buffoon!" Amanda snapped.

"You're the one screaming buffoon…"

"No I'm not!" Amanda retaliated.

"Why do you always have to act like that?" Samuel huffed and crossed his arms. "It's… not right! Especially for your team! They need to have rightful leader. If you weren't so selfish and defiant, that would have been you!"

Amanda stopped pacing for a bit and sat on her bed, thinking about the words that had just hit her.

* * *

 **Confessional: Is That What I Think It Is?**

Amanda (RR) Just by hearing that, I think I need to reconsider a lot of stuff…

Samuel (BB): Amanda here, has a lot more catching up to do. *crosses arms*

 **End confessional**

* * *

 _Contestants Room #5 (Xavier and Faith)_

Xavier was nowhere to be found in the room, and Faith on the other hand, kept on staring at the ceiling, whilst laying down on the bed. After for about a minute or so, she fumbled in her backpack and brought out her white phone, swiping in the notification message that she received.

"Oh boy…" Faith muttered to herself as she opened the message to see who was it from.

"Everything all right there?"

The percussionist took a deep breath and made a quick reply.

"Do I look like someone that will answer your question?"

She waited for several minutes for another reply, but nothing happened.

* * *

 **Confessional: Is That So?**

Faith (BB): I don't know why my twin sister Kirsten become so concerned of me ever since I left. We always fight and argue, and we never even made up. I'll just let her set aside for now.

Xavier (HH): I kinda ditched Faith back there in our room but I have to go see Mairead. I need to tell her something important.

 **End confessional**

* * *

 _Contestants Room #6 (Robert and May)_

"You know what, Robert?" May turned to face her roommate who was sitting in his bed, fumbling about something.

"What?"

"I'm gonna get eliminated soon." May stated blandly.

"What makes you say that?" Robert asked, clearly uninterested.

"Look, everyone in the Heirs including you will be voting me off soon. I can't deny that fact."

"Or," Robert stood. "Maybe there won't be a voting session this episode."

"Huh?"

"Look." Robert handed her a letter.

 _Dear contestants,_

 _There won't be a voting session this episode. Everyone will meet in the lobby 8:00 in the morning. I'm quite a weirdo, am I?_

 _~Candela_

"Now that's what I call shit." May chuckled.

"See? You could probably turn this around." Robert smiled awkwardly.

"Thanks?"

* * *

 **Confessional: Is That It?**

May (HH): Why is Robert so nice to me all of a sudden? I need to find out quick.

Robert (HH): And what if May was the one getting eliminated this episode due to her performance? Heh, I doubt that would happen.

 **End confessional**

* * *

 _Contestants Room #7 (_ _ **Oli**_ _and Kimmie)_

Kimmie entered the room and sighed.

"Oli, I need some sleep right now- Oh wait. He's gone." Kimmie sighed again. "I need to get some sleep."

Just as Kimmie closed her eyes, a loud knock was heard at the door.

"Ugh, I need sleep!" she groaned.

"Uh, it's Arreis and Clayton!" Arreis' voice can be heard at the other side.

"Oh." Kimmie rubbed her eyes and went to open the door. She turned to see both of them, dressed in their pajamas, looking a bit tired.

Arreis grinned weakly, holding onto her sleeping bag while Clayton scratched his neck.

"What's shaking?" Kimmie yawned and stretched.

"We were thinking if we could sleep here for the night." Clayton told her. "The power's out for some reason in our room."

"Yeah, I hope you don't mind." Arreis shrugged.

"Don't worry, be my guest." Kimmie let them in and fixed a bed. "Here, since Oli's gone now, you can sleep in this bed, Clayton. Me and Arreis will share a bed."

Clayton nodded but Arreis looked somewhat flustered.

"I'd rather sleep on the floor." She grabbed her sleeping bag and settled it on the floor.

As soon as everyone was settled, they began to doze off.

"Night everyone."

* * *

 **Confessional: Is This Unusual?**

Kimmie (BB)/Clayton (HH)/Arreis (RR): *the screen splits into three, with the trio falling asleep at the same time*

 **End confessional**

* * *

 _Contestants Room #9 (Evander and Mairead)_

"Well, I guess I'm on my own now." Evander frowned and laid on his bed. "Hmm, why would Gabe want me to join in his alliance in the first place…?"

Then before he could actually doze off, he grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil and wrote 'Plan A' on it.

The camera didn't want to show any signs of spoilers, so it cuts to the next scene.

* * *

 **Confessional: Is This Really My Plan?**

Evander (BB): Yeah, is this really my plan? *scratches head and drops his pencil*

Mairead (HH): The reason that I'm not inside the room is because Xavier told me earlier during Samuel and Faith's performance to meet him outside the theater at night. Wonder what he could be up to.

 **End confessional**

* * *

 _Outside the theater (Mairead and Xavier)_

Meanwhile, Xavier was waiting outside the theater until Mairead suddenly pops up from behind him.

"Hello!"

"Gah!" Xavier took a step back. "Oh, sorry Maisie. D-didn't see you there!"

:No, I should be the one apologizing, hehehe." Mairead chuckled. "Anyway, I have finally made my decision for the both of us."

"What is it?" Xavier tilted his head.

"We're gonna vote May off."

"You sure about that?" Xavier asked but then just sighed. "It's a majority in the group I guess…"

"Alright." Mairead waved and left. "See you!"

"Huh? Oh, bye!" Xavier waved awkwardly.

* * *

 **Confessional: Is That All?**

Xavier (HH): Mairead told me to meet her out there just for that? I was expecting more or something. *Shrugs*

Mairead (HH): So no one will find out who are we voting for. *nods*

 **End confessional**

* * *

 _Day #3 – Lobby (8:00 AM)_

All the contestants were gathered as early as a bird in the morning, as well as the hosts and interns.

"Alright, so will the six who performed in duets please come up in front?" Candela instructed.

Arreis, Faith, May, Robert, Samuel, and Spear did as they were told.

"For the Advanced Note," Don says. "We'll be counting the votes from our fellow readers. So if I call your name, I'm sorry but you are not the receiver. Let's start with…"

"Faith." Chris announces. The percussionist sighed and stepped back.

"May." Chef says. The figure skater frowned and stepped back like what Faith did.

"Robert." Candela said. Robert crossed his arms before stepping back.

"And Samuel." Chris concludes. "Arreis and Spear, one of you received five votes while the other received 2. Spear, for being quite agreeable from last episode and Arreis, being… well… Arreis."

The two nodded.

"The receiver of the Advanced Note is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Spear! Congratulations!"

Everyone clapped as Spear went to claim his Advanced Note form the hosts. Arreis just smiled, feeling happy for her teammate while Sal in the audience seemed displeased.

"And for the Noisy Note. Spear won't be part of the voting since he has no votes against him." Candela faced to him.

Spear on the other hand, made his way to where the others were sitting.

"Unfortunately, the receiver of the Noisy Note will also be our seventeenth placer for Total Drama: Musical Impact." Chef announces. Everyone gasped.

"Why?" Faith whined.

"Because the votes have placed a 'Musical Impact' on you."

…

No one laughed at Chris's joke.

"Oh well. If I call your name, it means your safe. First, we have Arreis…"

"Phew." Arreis sighed in relief and went back to the others.

"…And Robert."

"Yes!" Robert happily shouted and paced back to the others.

"Faith, May, and Samuel. One of you received one vote, two votes for the other, and four votes for the third." Candela says. "The votes aren't based on the contestants' choices, but the viewers decided this."

"Faith, you were here for being the weak link on your team." Chef explains.

"I know that…" Faith muttered.

"May for being a coward and also, for cursing in your previous performance." Don told her.

"Aw…" May looked on the ground sadly.

"And Samuel for not really helping your team." Chris crossed his arms.

"Oh." Samuel shrugged.

"So our first player safe for the night is... no other than Samuel!" Candela announced swiftly.

"Cool." He smiled for a split second before heading to the rest.

"Faith and May. One of you will be safe while the other will leave the competition." Don said. "Without further ado, our seventeenth placer for Total Drama: Musical Impact is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…May. I'm sorry."

"I knew it…" May buried her face in her hands and cried. Faith rubbed her back.

"Shh, don't worry. It's just a game after all." Faith assured.

"Y-yeah, I guess so." May forced up a smile. "I guess I'll be seeing you guys then."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, get out." Chris rolled his eyes and pushed her off the theater.

"And as we en-"

"TEAM SWITCH!" Candela yelled randomly. "If I call your name, please come stand to my left."

The contestants looked tensed. Some of them loved their old team but others hated it. It was a mixture of emotions.

"Evander, Amanda, Sal, Vivianne, Robert, Faith, Arreis, and Samuel." Candela threw them a white banner. "You guys are the Flourishing Fortissimos! Also known as Team Forte for short."

The new team looked around on their new set of members.

"Next, please stand to my right! Kimmie, Clayton, Mairead, Xavier, Meredith, Spear, Olivia, and Gabe! You guys are the Performing Pianissimos, or Team Piano!"

A black banner was thrown on them with the team logo on it.

"Next episode," Chris, Chef, and Don said in unison. "We will have a special double challenge, more performances, and the opinions of the contestants in their brand new teams!"

"Sixteen remain!" Chris beamed. "Find out what happens to them at…"

"Total…" Chef and Don said.

"Drama…" Candela went solo.

"Musical Impact!" the four concluded as the camera went static.

* * *

 **Honestly, I expected May to get the highest number of votes. I mean, just back-read with all her performances. All in all, I say she did below average and I actually find her incredibly insipid this season. Also, I think I just made the right decision of eliminating my character. I don't know why, but I still have Spear. :P**

 **What are your thoughts- oh wait, just go in the questions section! And for the double challenge, you'll just have to wait and see!**

 **Here are the votes of the Advanced/Noisy Notes/elimination:**

 **FOR ADVANCED NOTE:**

 **Arreis: VOTE COUNT 2** (MusicalEssence, Obsidian Champion)

 **Faith: VOTE COUNT 0**

 **May: VOTE COUNT 0**

 **Robert: VOTE COUNT 0**

 **Samuel: VOTE COUNT 0**

 **Spear: VOTE COUNT 5** (Norbus95, Lord of the Sloths, ThatSmashBrosFan, ThorBringsTheThunder, Ash3 Fairy)

 **FOR NOISY NOTE:**

 **Arreis: VOTE COUNT 0**

 **Faith: VOTE COUNT 2** (ThorBringsTheThunder, Ash3 Fairy)

 **May: VOTE COUNT 4** (Obsidian Champion, Norbus95, Lord of the Sloths, ThatSmashBrosFan)

 **Robert: VOTE COUNT 0**

 **Samuel: VOTE COUNT 1** (MusicalEssence)

 **Spear: VOTE COUNT 0**

* * *

 _ **Cast of Total Drama: Musical Impact**_

 **Remaining Contestants:**

 **The Flourishing Fortissimos (AKA Team Forte) – Evander (ThorBringsTheThunder), Amanda (Tristan545/TheNoobyBoy), Sal (Just Write About It), Vivianne (AZW330), Robert (Sir Pootis),** **Faith (ThatSmashBrosFan), Arreis (ThorBringsTheThunder), Samuel (Obsidian Champion)**

 **The Performing Pianissimos (AKA Team Piano) – Kimmie (Lord of Sloths), Clayton (SpaceZodiac), Mairead (Ash3 Fairy), Xavier (Norbus95), Meredith (Obsidian Champion), Spear (Candela Monsoon/me), Olivia (Gucci Mane LaFlare), Gabe (Gabox15)**

 **Eliminated Contestants:**

 **18th – Oliver "Oli" Greene, The Flirty Bad-Boy (Ariole195),** **Lost by:** **4-2 vote**

 **17th – Kimberly May Quetzal, The Not So Regal Figure Skater (Candela Monsoon/me), Lost by:** **Getting the Noisy Note twice in a row**

 **16th – Coming soon hehehehe!**

 **Game Changer Recipients: (italics means they're eliminated)**

 **Advanced Note: Sal (EP1; RR), Gabe (EP2; BB), Spear (EP3; RR)**

 **Noisy Note: Faith (EP1; BB),** _ **May**_ **(EP2 & EP3; HH)**

 **Special Guests:**

 **EP1: Rising Stars –** **Adam Smith** **(Evergreen Expedition; owned by Mistress Mysterious),** **Caroline Grove** **(Reboot for the Generation of Youth; owned by animefan1009 ),** **Regie De Goitia** **(Elemental Charge; owned by me),** **Heather** **(Canon Character)**

 **EP2: Rap It Up –** **Nietzsche Roswell** **(Evergreen Expedition; owned by Icathius Nytfall),** **Cole Glass** **(Reboot for the Generation of Youth; owned by Lethargic Yuki Co),** **Andrea De Leon** **(Elemental Charge; owned by me),** **Brick** **(Canon Character)**

 **EP3: Hopes and Wishes –** **None**

 **EP4: I've Got My Eye On You – None**

 **EP5: Coming soon, I tell you!**

 **Interns:**

 **1\. Amaya "Maya" Parker, owned by: Candela Monsoon**

 **2\. Marabel "Mara" Garcia, owned by: Candela Monsoon**

 **3\. Louiza Gail Taylor, owned by: MusicalEssence**

 **4\. Noah, owned by: Obikinoah**

 **5\. Dean Lawson, owned by: ThatSmashBrosFan**

 **6\. Seredene "Eden" De Parsel, owned by: Candela Monsoon**

 **7\. Hahjahghaha "Hah" Shutape, owned by: Obsidian Champion**

 **8\. Dustin Newton-Obsidian, owned by: Obsidian Champion**

* * *

 **Songs used in each episode:**

 **EP1: Rising Stars:** **This Is Me (Keala Settler & The Ensemble; from The Greatest Showman)**

 **EP2: Rap It Up:** **Finesse (Bruno Mars ft. Cardi B), Thumbs (Sabrina Carpenter), All the Stars (Kendrick Lamar ft. SZA; from Black Panther), End Game (Taylor Swift ft. Future & Ed Sheeran), Let You Down (NF)**

 **EP3: Hopes and Wishes:** **Be Our Guest (from Beauty & the Beast), Sixteen Going To Seventeen (from Sound of Music)**, **Rewrite the Stars (Zac Efron & Zendaya; from the Greatest Showman), I See The Light (Mandy Moore & Zachary Levi; from Tangled)**

 **EP4: I've Got My Eye On You: None**

 **EP5: How many times I've told you that is coming soon!**

* * *

 **-IT'S QUESTION TIME!-**

 **1\. Any thoughts on May?**

 **2\. Which team is your favorite? You can pick from the past teams (Breakers, Heirs, and Repeaters) or from the newer teams (Forte and Piano).**

 **3\. Who do you think may go home next? (Challenge: DO NOT guess your own OC. If you get it right, something great may happen to your character!)**

 **4\. (Optional): How do you feel about not having guests in the last two episodes and not having any songs this episode?**

 **5\. (Optional) Who do you ship so far? (You can also say a ship that you want to see it happen)**

 **See you guys soon! Oh and if you've submitted a character in Game of Wits, I would like to let you guys know that the intro for the final six is up!**

 **~Candela Monsoon**


	6. EP5: What I Can Call Fusion

**Candela: Welcome back my marvelous peeps to Episode 5 of Musical Impact! Again, I was writing this before the week of my exams (for 3rd quarter) so yeah, bear with me if there are any cookies falling of the plate.**

 **DISCLAIMER IS AT THE BOTTOM! TOTAL DRAMA BELONGS TO Fresh Tv AND ALL ITS OTHER OWNERS.**

 **EnJoY!**

* * *

 _Day #3 – Musimental's Variety Restaurant, 12:00 PM_

* * *

Meanwhile in the island, Chris, Candela, Chef, Don, and the eight staff members were all eating in a local restaurant in the island.

"So, did anyone bring the camera?" Candela asked as she was eating her bowl of soup.

"No, I don't think so." Don munched on his cheeseburger. "I don't wanna end up in paparazzi."

"Well what if they see our faces?" Chris asked him whilst twirling his fork on a bowl of carbonara.

"Then we're doomed?" Hah asked and sipped on his pineapple juice.

"No." Dustin smirked and sliced some chocolate cake to his plate.

"I think we should film the intro here." Candela suggested. "While there's no one eating right now. Who knows, after like, ten minutes, this restaurant would be swarmed with hungry townsfolk."

"Great idea." Don got out the camera from his bag. "Hey Dean, got the tripod?"

"Yep." Dean nodded and left his bowl of spaghetti to fix the tripod in front of their table, with the help of Noah and Maya. The four hosts stood up while the eight staff members stood to the side.

"Welcome, viewers!" Chef greeted as soon as the video started filming.

"Today, we are here at Musimental's Variety Restaurant for our lunch, where the cheeseburgers here are about twice the size of Eden's head!" Don laughed at the camera.

"Ugh." Chris smacked his forehead. "Do you really have to say that?"

"Yeah, do you really have to say that?" Eden asked, clearly annoyed. "It's not even necessary!"

"Shh!" Mara hushed all of them at once.

"Uh, guys?" Louiza tapped Chris on the shoulder. "There's someone coming."

"That better not be paparazzi." Don frowned. "Assholes…"

"Ey, Chris!"

It was Topher, looking a lot like Chris now. Instead of having his dirty-blonde hair, he actually had the guts to dye it black…

"Ah, it's Topher! One of the guys who actually respects me…" Chris smiled as he shared a high five with the latter. "Team ChrisTopher will soon strike into another season, right Candela?"

He nudged the hostess.

"I thought _I_ was gonna be the host!" Topher laughed, trying to imitate Chris's laughter.

"Oh, yeah… right… So it's you and Chris 2.0…" Candela smiled sheepishly. "What brings you here?"

"I'm the guest for this episode, right? Plus, I have some surprises for you, Candela. Wait till the show starts." Topher told her. "It's what me and Chris 1.0 talked about."

"1.0? Since when did you call me that?" Chris raised an eyebrow.

"In my contacts list." The Chris wannabe crossed his arms.

"Really? The only surprise I know for the episode are the votes for the special performances but…" Candela scratched her head. She wasn't an easy person to persuade, and not even the others like that fact about her but they shrugged it off anyway. "Welcome to Episode 5 of Total…!"

"Drama!"

"Musical Impact!"

"Now that's what I can call fusion!" Topher confidently points at the camera, making Don do a loud smack on his face, annoyed at the fact that he was so much like Chris.

"WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE HIM!" He pointed at the guest.

* * *

 _Total Drama: Musical Impact_

 _Episode 5: What I Can Call Fusion_

" _Should we still talk about strategy? The others do it, but I find it a bit too frustrating."_

* * *

 _Contestants Room #8 (Clayton and Arreis)_

Both teens yawned as they entered their room. They overslept a little with Kimmie, so they missed breakfast and were about to miss lunch. Their room was still completely quiet, with the power still not coming on. What could've happened?

"Y'know…" Clayton stretched. "I honestly think that Candela's trying to prank us with this awful no-power room."

"How could you say that?" Arreis tilted her head.

"Just go to the fact that _our_ room is the _only room_ with _no_ power." Clayton emphasized. "This has got to be some kind of disadvantage."

"Disadvantage?" Arreis tilted her head to the other side now. "What the hell's that supposed to mean?"

They both stared at each other like that for a while, before the emo shook his head.

"Stop looking at me like that." He snapped. "You look creepy. Like some Sierra duplicate or something."

Arreis' brain burst into a million pieces. "I am not-… sorry…"

"Eh, bad stuff happens." Clayton shrugged.

Silence.

"So, like what should we do?" Arreis asked, breaking the silence. "Should we tell the maintenance or something?

"I think we should." Clayton nodded.

"I'm still sleepy though!" Arreis complained. "Sleeping in Kimmie's room wasn't really helpful since Kimmie herself was moving in her sleep!"

" _Is_ she?" Clayton raised an eyebrow.

"Well, maybe in my dreams, but still!" the latter crossed her arms, and the emo sprinted out of the room to the maintenance office, making Arreis ran after him. "Hey, wait! WAIIIIIIIT! I SAID YOU WAIT UP, YOU IMPATIENT ELMO- I MEAN EMO!"

The camera fades to black.

* * *

 **Confessional: Dark down there**

Clayton (Piano): I demand an explanation!

Arreis (Forte): I demand the power on again!

 **End confessional**

* * *

 _Harmony River, 1:00 PM_

Meanwhile, Amanda was sitting at the grass, staring at Harmony River. Whilst throwing pebbles on the body of water, she felt a finger tapped on her shoulder.

"Hmm? Oh, what is it?" Amanda turned back to what she was doing and didn't bother to look up on Sal.

"I uh-"

"Now you're apologizing?" Amanda eyed him.

"Listen Amanda, that's not the _real me_ you saw back when we were in the Rhythm Repeaters. I just kinda got pissed with Spear," Sal scratched his neck in embarrassment. "And I guess I'm guilty for dragging Meredith in the mess too."

"You are." Amanda nodded. "Big time."

"So, yeah. You can say that I'm apologizing." Sal chuckled. Amanda did too. "Anyways, sorry for all the mayhem I caused yesterday and the day before that…"

"Etcetera, etcetera…" Amanda cracked up.

"You're so terrible at jokes." Sal punched Amanda's arm lightly.

"Hell yeah I am!"

When the two finally sighed and calmed down, Sal sat down next to her.

"You should be apologizing to Spear and Meredith. Especially to Meredith. I heard from Gabe last night that she got depressed." Amanda remarked.

"Huh? Oh no…" Sal smacked his forehead.

"Maybe all the former Repeaters since you even confused Arreis, but I think she's in still asleep." Amanda added.

"Yeah, I should." Sal got up and turned to Amanda. "Thanks for being someone to talk to."

"Anytime." Amanda smiled.

* * *

 **Confessional: Those times when villains aren't actually villains…**

Amanda (Forte): At least Sal went back to his good side. Maybe he can shake this up.

Sal (Forte): I have OCD. But that's not why I got into this stupid personality. I think because my brain just took over my mind. Not a joke? Don't laugh at me then.

 **End confessional**

* * *

 _Instrument Hills, 1:03 PM_

In the hills, Evander was walking around in circles for some reason and bumps onto Robert.

"Hey, watch where you are going, you idiotic buffoon!" Evander screeched.

"I'm not idiotic!" Robert huffed and pumped up a fist. "I'm not a buffoon either!"

"Oh yeah, you wanna fight?" Evander readied his own fist but then suddenly changed the subject. "You know, I like your style. You look tough and strong so-"

"I should be a part of your alliance?" Robert finished. "No way."

"I don't even have an alliance! Everyone who was _supposed_ to be in my alliance is in the other freaking team! Get it?!"

"Yup, I get it. If you want help, go get help from someone your own size, I guess." Robert was about to walk past him but gets stopped by Evander who abruptly placed his own hand to the other teen's chest. "What?"

"Vote with me or come to the theater with a black eye." The beefhead threatened.

"Fine." Robert sighed. "But who though?"

"Obviously Faith. She was a weakling back when there were three teams so don't you think she'll still do it here?" Their conversation was starting to get serious into strategy.

"Hmmm, maaaaaybe…" Robert nodded very, very, _very_ slowly.

"What's with the slow nod?" Evander asked him randomly. "It's pathetic."

Robert's serious expression suddenly turned into a frown and just shrugged.

"Oh well." He got up and left, leaving Evander completely confused.

* * *

 **Confessional: Align with me not**

Evander (Forte): In full honesty, Robert looks like I person I can befriend because of his strong attitude, even if he does look weak in my opinion. But I think I blew up the conversation. Which in my opinion, was incredibly stupid.

Robert (Forte): Should I trust Evander? I mean, I still need the complete thought of 'should I vote Faith or not' but there hasn't been that much proof since day one, so I have no idea.

 **End confessional**

* * *

 _1:15 PM, Dorm Building_

Gabe was on the hallway, knocking on to Olivia and Sal's room.

"Hello-"

The door opened.

"Grrrreetings, Gabe." Olivia smiled. "What brings you here in this tremendous day?"

"I need to have a word with you. Do you mind if I come in?"

"No, not at all!" Olivia urged him to go inside. When they were in, the easy goes sat on the armchair, looking completely flustered. "What with that muddled look?"

"I need you to help me." Gabe told her. "Meredith's gotten into depression and who wants to see a person whose roommate is sad every day?"

"So, do you neeeed me to make her contented? Sure." Olivia nodded. "Why me though?"

"Well, because I know that you're one of her friends and because you're actually one of the good kids so of course that's the reason why."

"Okaaaay…" Olivia waited for a while for an idea to churn up her head. "I'll see to it that I'll deliberate an idea."

"Thanks." Gabe smiled, stood up and went for the door.

* * *

 **Confessional: Cheer up, cheer down**

Gabe (Piano): Honestly, I have a bad feeling about this.

Olivia (Piano): Scrupulously, I don't have an inkling.

 **End confessional**

* * *

 _Musical Valley, 1:30 PM_

Xavier and Mairead were talking in Musical Valley since there wasn't really anything else to do.

"So you're from a choir?" Xavier nods. "That is nice."

"Yeah, what do you do before you entered Musical Impact?" Mairead asked. It was obvious that the two were getting to know each other more.

"I uh, watch rap a lot." Xavier answered.

Silence.

"Should we still talk about strategy? The others do it, but I find it a bit too frustrating." Xavier chuckled lightly, breaking the silence.

"No, we should just chill out for the moment." Mairead smiles and lays down on the grass.

"Hey!" Kimmie calls out to them, making Xavier look up in surprise. "What's shaking?"

"Nothing, really. Just chillin' out. Wanna chill out too?" Mairead motioned Kimmie to site next to her.

"Sure."

The three were now seen laying down on the grass.

"So, the hosts mentioned there'll be more performances…" Kimmie paused for a bit. "And _special_ performances…"

"I do not want to hear more details." Xavier told them.

"Why?" Mairead asked him.

"We'll be doing that in impromptu, that's for sure." He replied.

"But don't we always perform in impromptu?" Kimmie eyed them.

"Yeah, but I just have this feeling that this will be different." Xavier shrugged.

"At least we still have some time to relax anyway…" The three all said in unison.

"Um…" Kimmie looks at them awkwardly. "Do you mind if Gabe, Olivia, and I join your alliance if you have one? We're in a bit of a pickle right now, and I'm not sure if the others would let us in if they have an alliance so you guys are my best choice."

"Sure!" Mairead nodded. "We could use some more members."

"Plus what's the point of having an alliance with only two members?" Xavier added.

"You guys have a point."

* * *

 **Confessional: Look at later**

Kimmie (Piano): I'm glad Mairead and Xavier let me in their alliance. I wouldn't have to worry so much with Gabe and Olivia anymore since I'll invite them too. I have a secret plan on taking Meredith out to be honest. She kinda seems like a liability to me.

Mairead (Piano): Like I said, we could use some more members so having Kimmie, Olivia, and Gabe in could win us the majority of votes.

Xavier (Piano): I still have a bad feeling about those performances the hosts are talking about…

 **End confessional**

* * *

 _Musimental Theater, 1:40 PM_

Faith was in the hallways of the theater, just touring around for a bit until she heard some music. It was coming from a… guitar. Interested in it, she went to go find out who it was.

"I've never heard any music coming from a guitar before since middle school, but I have a feeling I know who it just might be…" the percussionist told herself as she went for the theater room. Once she entered, she was surprised to see who it was.

"Hey, Faith!" Vivianne smiled at her and patted a spot next to the latter for her friend to sit down.

"Were you the one playing that guitar?" Faith asked as she sat. "It's good."

"Um, yeah. I thought you already know?" Vivianne said as she strummed a string from her favorite instrument. "Ever since I was a part of a band, I always play this baby."

"No way." Faith chuckled. "I thought you were some kind of dancer or something."

"I dance too but this is what I do in my free time. I don't usually do it, but still, I've gotta practice it as long as I'm here." Vivianne told her. "Who knows, there might be a challenge when we have to play an instrument."

"I'm only good in drums though." Faith replied. "I can't really play anything else but drums and beatboxers and all that chizz."

"Still, you've got some talent." Vivianne patted her shoulder.

"Yeah, I can respect you for that."

…

"Y'know I think we should prepare for later. This place may get crowded soon." Vivianne said and the two exited the theater room.

* * *

 **Confessional: Instrumental friend**

Faith (Forte): I'm glad I made a friend like Vivianne. She is like, literally one of the only people I can talk to and is like me. Knowing that she knows how to play the guitar made me like her even more as a friend, which is a good thing, right?

Vivianne (Forte): My alliance with Faith is obviously more than just an alliance. I'm already friends with her, and I'm ready to help her whenever I can.

 **End confessional**

* * *

 _Clef Cave, 1:50 PM_

Meredith was all alone in the cave. She wanted to distant herself from everyone after all those incidents with the late Rhythm Repeaters.

"This is your fault!" she suppurated quietly that no one can hear her. "If you'd just listen to Angel, then you wouldn't be in this mess…"

"Oh, really?" Spear approached her. "Wait, what do you mean you should've listened to Angel?"

"Meredith looked up at him, quickly wiping her face to make it seem like she wasn't crying. "You do remember Angel McTroope, right? Our classmate back in ninth grade who got into a car accident?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, she already knew for a long time that I really wanted to join into a contest like this. But she told me not to because it could change the way I am, and she believes that it won't be good." The historian explained."

"Oh." Spear nodded. "I heard from Amanda that Sal has changed his ways. He just apologized to her a while ago. He did the same for me and Arreis just now and he asked me where you were so here I am, looking for you."

"You know Spear," Meredith looked up to him. "I appreciate everything that you did, in all those years, ever since you, your siblings, and Sarah decided to team up with us against your uncle."

"You really do miss Sarah, huh?" Spear smiled, a small hint of red growing on his face.

"And you still really love her, don't you?" Meredith grinned. "You've been dating her for two years now."

"Yup… and I think Sal really needs to talk to you. He'd kill me if I come back without you, hehehe…" Spear chuckled.

"No, I think it could wait. I just want to eliminate all those harsh words he said off my head." Meredith crawled up on the hard floor.

"I understand." Spear nodded and head off. "Well, see you at the theater."

"See you too."

* * *

 **Confessional: Love and forgiveness**

Spear (Piano): If you must know, Sarah Foster is my girlfriend that I've been dating since ninth grade. Meredith really reminds me of her because of her attitude, especially that significant time when Sarah and I broke up and got back together again. I'm glad that Meredith is still on my team.

Meredith (Piano): Honestly, I couldn't believe it when I heard the words 'Sal really needs to talk to you'. I really hope he really did change and it's not one of Spear's jokes. I've known Spear since middle school and he is known to be a joker.

 **End confessional**

* * *

 _Musimental Theater, 2:00 PM_

Once again, the audience arrived at the theater, booming as usual.

"You know," Chris began. "Is there ever gonna be an episode when no one is actually cheering when we're on the stage?"

Everyone stopped cheering because of Chris's statement.

"Ugh, way to go, Chris. You've completely killed the mood." Don rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"No I didn't!" Chris argued back.

"Yeah you did!" Candela laughed. "You should've seen your face!"

"How am I supposed to see _my_ _face_ when _my_ _eyes_ are a _part_ of _my_ _face_?!" Chris grumbled angrily.

"Chris. Chill out and use that coconut in your head." Chef attempted to calm the sadistic host, using a term people would use when they try to convince someone to use their common sense.

"You know what, this is not helping." Don told them.

"Hello everyone!" Candela waves at the audience. "Today, we are going to start our program for Episode 5!"

"HIT THE THEME SONG!" Don, Chris, and Chef shouted in unison.

"I don't think that's the correct term." Was the last sentence heard from Candela before the screens show the theme song.

* * *

 ***Opening Theme***

 _Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine_

We get an overview of the theater which showed _**Candela**_ , _**Chris**_ , _**Don**_ , and _**Chef**_ bowed as they finished a performance. The crowd applauded as well.

 _You're always on my mind_

The scenes changes to the lobby, where **Oli** was flirting to _**Amanda**_ and _**Vivianne**_ but eventually receives a slap from both of them. The two girls left instantly while the boy just shrugged.

 _You asked me what I wanted to be_

The camera then pans out to the backstage where _**Mairead**_ was busy reading a book. _**Arreis**_ then comes out of nowhere and scares the preppy girl, causing her book to fly towards the camera.

 _And now I think the answer is plain to see_

The book hits the camera and falls off, revealing the scene to be outside the theater. _**Clayton**_ is seen sitting on the bench playing his phone and _**Xavier**_ sitting distantly from him. None of the two were making interactions until they both left.

 _I wanna be famous_

The camera heads for a challenge location, Musical Valley, where _**Sal**_ , _**Olivia**_ , and _**Meredith**_ were flying a kite. The kite then hits a tall tree and gets stuck, making the three contestants frown.

 _I wanna be a rising star_

The scene changes to Instrument Hills and _**Kimmie**_ is seen sitting down on the grass, enjoying the view she got. In less than a second, _**Faith**_ accidentally bumps her as she was getting away from _**Evander**_ who was chasing her. The three all fell and rolled down the hill.

 _Go pack your bags, I've already gone far_

The camera pans out to Harmony River where _**Samuel**_ , _**Spear**_ and **May** were arguing. Later on, a bird hits May's head making her gasp in shock and falls into the rushing water. Samuel grabs her hand to save her but fails and falls with her. Spear however, just cackles but lost his balance and fell as well.

 _Everything to prove, what can you say?_

Later, _**Gabe**_ was now seen resting on a rock in Clef Cave, but _**Robert**_ accidentally trips over him. Unfortunately for them, a horde of bats start to chase them, making the two run out of the cave for their lives.

 _I'll be there one day_

After a few minutes, Gabe returned on the cave with Samuel, Faith, Evander, Kimmie, and Olivia. They all attempted to make a fire but failed since the bats came back. They all ran away in horror.

' _Cause I wanna be famous_

Mairead, Clayton, Vivianne, Xavier, May, and Robert were now seen having a picnic on Instrument Hills but it suddenly rained and the six ran away, leaving everything behind.

 _Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na!_

The camera pans back to Musical Valley, where Arreis, Oli, Meredith, Amanda, Sal, and Spear were running away from a pack of wolves.

 _I wanna be (a star!), I wanna go far, I wanna be famous_

Fast clips of the contestants one by one can be seen. The clips show them waving at the camera or doing their respective poses in various places.

 _I wanna soar (high!), and reach for the sky, I wanna be famous_

The hosts can be seen arguing until a spotlight hits them, making them realize that they were on the stage. Luckily though, no one was there except for them.

 _*whistling in tune*_

After a few minutes, all twenty two characters can be seen on the stage for their cast picture. When the camera flashes, the logo of Total Drama: Musical Impact appears with a white glow behind it and several musical notes around it. The blurred cast picture served as background.

 ***End opening theme***

* * *

"Right now, we're going to introduce to you some special guests toda-"

Chef was cut off by a puzzled Candela.

" _Guests?_ I thought there was only gonna be one guest!"

"Iiiit's Topher!" the other three hosts shouted, ignoring Candela's remark.

Topher came in, wearing his usual Chris 2.0 outfit and wave to all the people watching.

"Good afternoon, folks of Musimental Island and to everyone who is watching this on channel 32, National TV!" Topher nods and continues. "Today, I have the results of the special performance votes! But before that, let's welcome our former two contestants of Musical Impact, Kimberly Quetzal and Oliver Greene!"

Oli and May entered the scene. Oli wore his formal suit and May wore a blue formal dress. The two were then gestured to their seats while the audience applauded.

"And now, the moment you've all ben waiting for… we will first announce the performer of Team Piano, so all members of that team, please come up on stage!" Topher announces.

Kimmie, Clayton, Mairead, Xavier, Meredith, Spear, Olivia, and Gabe went up the stage. They all seemed nervous and unsure of what to do.

Candela, Don, Chef, and Chris walked over to Topher to help him on the announcing.

"For having 0% votes, we have…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Mairead and Kimmie! Better luck next time, girls." Don told them as the two nodded and head back to their seats.

"Next, for having 2% votes, we have…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Spear!" Candela announced as the green haired boy sat down. "Still too far though. For having 5% votes on them are…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Xavier, Clayton, and Meredith!"

The three looked shocked at the same time, a bit disappointed since they weren't performing but hey, without performing in the episode, there's not much too worry about, right?

"And our performer in Team Piano, having 7% votes is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Both of you. Gabe and Olivia."

The crowd gasped.

"How's that possible?!" The interns all asked.

"Because anything is possible."

No one laughed at Topher's pun.

*not intended*

"Anywho, said aside for not being 'punny'…" Candela said, ignoring the laughs she got. "Gabe and Olivia, please make your way to the backstage for preparations. May we call on Team Forte!"

Evander, Amanda, Sal, Vivianne, Robert, Faith, Arreis, and Samuel all hopped onto the stage, eager to hear who's performing.

"With 0% votes on them are…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Sal and Arreis!"

Arreis didn't really looked happy at this. Sal just shrugged, knowing that he had enough performances for now.

* * *

 **Confessional: Karma**

Arreis (Forte): Ever since I joined here, I'm not seeming to get any luckier…

 **End confessional**

* * *

"With 2% are…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Samuel, Faith, and Vivianne!"

The three all had blank expressions and went off the stage.

"And for 5% we have…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Evander and Robert! Which means Amanda will be performing, at 7%!"

"Are you serious?" Amanda said in a monotone voice as the other two mentioned boys went down.

"Next," Candela got ready for another round of suspense. "Are the staff groups! Please make your way to the stage!"

The eight staff members are all on the stage.

"With 10% votes on them, the staff members that will NOT be performing are…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Louiza, Eden, Dean, and Dustin! Which this could only mean that Maya, Mara, Hah, and Noah are performing at 13%."

"YEAAAAAAAH!" Maya screamed as if it was the last day on Musimental Island.

"Just get dressed orayt?!" Candela yelled. "And for the former contestants... one of them had 2% votes and the other has 13% votes. Our fourth performer for today is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…our previous contestant that got eliminated six hours ago, May!"

"Oh my-" May gasped and then was led to backstage, leaving Oli totally confused.

"Wow, I really missed a lot."

"You sure did, bro." Topher patter his back.

"Before we get started on the performances, I want to show Candela the surprise I've been preparing." Topher snickered.

"I told you, what kind of surprise?!" Candela demanded.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise anymore." Topher scoffed. "Anyway, none of these guests are from Evergreen Expedition, Youth Generation, Elemental Charge, or canon since I'm the canon character for today."

He broke the fourth wall. He turned back to Chris, who nods, and continued.

"These three people have made a confessional earlier and will be shown to the audience today about their time being here." Topher continued. "Anyway, our second (since Topher's the first) guest slash judge is a contestant from Total Drama: School Challenge, a season involving 48 students from all over the world who entered the BRACAFOST WHO WATOWIMO (AKA British Academia for Students Who Want To Win Money). She is one of the only beat boxers in the season and is part of the team Yellow Ambers. Ladies and gentlemen, introducing, Faith Mariano! Oh and because there is _someone else_ named Faith," Topher glares at *Felicity*. "We decided to simply call her as 'Pate'."

Pate entered the scene. She was an Asian girl with lightly tanned skin and black hair that reaches to her shoulders. She wore a beige short sleeved dress that reaches just above her knees and matching high-heeled sandals. She simply bowed to the audience and went to the judges' seats, where Topher motioned her to.

Topher nods and then carries on, leaving Candela extremely stunned about who the judges were.

"PENNYWISE!" Candela gasped, calling Pate by the nickname the she gave her, and was about to approach her but she was stopped by a guard. "UGH, WHY THE F*** DO I NEED A BODYGUARD!?"

She cursed, and Chris nodded, telling Topher to continue, again.

"Our third guest for tonight is a contestant from Total Drama: Time Tour, one of those seasons involving 'time travelling to the past'. This person is one of those 'hiding away from the spotlight' contestants and focuses on being a pianist and is part of the Screaming Vikings. Introducing, Alec Oracion Jr!"

The aforementioned was a tall boy standing about 5'10, and at the same ethnicity as Pate. He had short black hair swept to the side and wore a red tuxedo coat over a white dress shirt, black dress pants, black shoes, and a black neck tie.

As soon as Alex entered, Candela couldn't help but admire about how much her childhood friends grew since the years she's been with them. Alex however, was a different story, because she kept on looking at him dreamily until he reached his seat. Evander and Xavier looked kinda displeased with this.

* * *

 **Confessional: Love hurts, does it not?**

Evander (Forte): Okay, I admit. I have a crush on Candela since day one. But at least it wasn't obvious right? Of course I'm angry about the fact that she keeps looking at that pianist.

Xavier (Piano): I actually find Candela very attractive, to be honest. Does that count as having a crush on her? Guess not. I just want to be friends. I don't mind if she and Alex ended up together but looking at Evander is making brain twitch for some reason.

Candela (host): I'm actually guessing Alieli Choi to be the last judge, but I don't know. I've met both Pate and Alex since I was ten years old, so it was kinda shocking to see they were the guests. I'm hoping that Pate kept her positive attitude, and Alex? Oh, he just grew more handsome than ever. *giggles*

Topher (guest): Do you not know that I can do a confessional too? Hahaha. So what got me this idea was that time when I talked to Chris about the new season and I want to have some guests accompany me for this episode of Musical Impact until _this sneaky agent slash ninja here…_ *gets a picture of all the staff and points at (Eden)* just eavesdropped on our conversation and said that I should bring with me Candela's most closest childhood friends. I agreed and so does Chris so that's shabooyah to you.

 **End confessional**

* * *

Candela suddenly shook the thought out of her head and listened to what Topher has to say. Chris nodded, signaling Topher to get going for the umpteenth time and Don and Chef were nowhere to be found(?)

"Our fourth and last guest is also from Total Drama: School Challenge. She is a poet who _never_ wants to share her secret of burning up a library, and not-so-secretly, I just said it, and is part of the team Green Emeralds. Introducing, Alieli Choi!"

"I F***ING KNEW IT!" Candela screamed in pure joy.

Alieli came on the scene wearing a black elegant dress and had her black hair up in a bun. She was a Chinese girl who looked pretty smart since she wore glasses. But not all people who wear glasses are smart, right? Oh well.

For a rare time, she looked pretty pissed about the fact that Topher told the audience that she 'burned a library'.

"Do you seriously need to say that?!" Alieli fumed whilst going to her seat.

"And I thought you don't really talk to people." Pate facepalmed.

"Not exactly my point." Alieli's frown quickly turned upside-down as Pate gave a little chuckle.

"Now that FINALLY we have all our guests," Chris rolled his super tiny eyes around sarcastically. "we can listen to what they have to say, ESPECIALLY YOU, TOPHER!"

"Uh-huh." Topher laughs.

The screens change and show Topher in the confessional booth.

* * *

 **Confessional: Fusing Air and Music**

Topher (Guest): Hey! Boy, do I miss this kind of confessional thing… so yeah. I came here because of that thing I talked about with the awesome Chris and I decided to bring it back to life! How does that sound!

 **Pause confessional**

* * *

"SOUNDS AWESOME!" a fan yelled in the audience, as well as Dean.

"See, I told you it would sound awesome!" Topher looked at Don, who came back with Chef from the backstage, had his arms crossed.

"We got the microphones in the backstage." Don told the other hosts. Candela simply nodded.

"Let's look at the other confessional." Chef told them as the next confessional began to play. This time, the screens showed Pate.

* * *

 **Resume Confessional: Fusing Air and Music**

Pate (Guest): Wow. To be honest though, going in Musimental Island gave me the creeps. Maybe because I missed the Bracafost Who Watowimo a bit too much? Oh well, good luck to those contestants!

 **Pause Confessional**

* * *

"Why the hell's it even called the Barcode-Frost-Who-Watowhatever?" Eden, Dean, Dustin and Louiza all asked, incorrectly pronouncing almost every single phrase.

"It's BRA-CA-FOST-WHO-WA-TO-WI-MO!" Pate emphasized every single syllable.

Alieli and Alex both laughed at her for one thing.

"Bra."

Pate laughed along but slapped Alex for being a 'pervert'.

"Ouch!" He rubbed his cheek. "That's what you said!"

"You haven't even changed a bit." Pate scowled him as the screens changes to show Alex in the confessional.

* * *

 **Resume Confessional: Fusing Air and Music**

Alex (Guest): It's actually pretty exciting to be here because of my love for music and NOT time travelling. Time travelling makes me nauseous, but I don't really show it, heh. What do the guests here even do anyway? Are we just for show or what? *slightly chuckles*

 **Pause confessional**

* * *

"Sorry for the lame question." Alex scratches his head and turns red in embarrassment.

"Aww, he looks so adorable when he does that~" Candela cooed, making Evander a bit more upset but no one else heard her as she was interrupted by Chris.

"No, the guests here actually do something, but I won't spoil you all." Chris told them, and the screens transitioned to show Alieli about to do her confessional.

* * *

 **Resume Confessional: Fusing Air and Music**

Alieli (Guest): Much like Pate, I missed the Bracafost Who Watowimo so much, since we had some memories there. But I'm kinda wondering why Pate, Alex, and I were the guests for today with Topher. Was he planning to hit us or something? I do not know.

 **End confessional**

* * *

"I do not know." Alieli repeated what she said.

"I might be hitting you if you don't eat my shit." Topher rolled his eyes.

"Yuck." Pate gagged.

"No, I don't mean _that_ kind of shit, I mean, judge _this_ kind of shit." Topher rolled his eyes yet again. "Anyway, speaking of shit, we'll now present to you our special performances!"

"That kid says 'shit' too much." Chef remarked. "It's gonna make kids' ears bleed."

"For our first performer, we have May for our former contestants! Let's give her a round of applause!" Don says ignoring Chef's marvelous remark, and the crowd does so until the curtains fold open. Those who are not performing were seated on the front rows.

May was on stage, dressed in something… unusual. She wore denim jeans, black heels, a denim jacket left unbuttoned, exposing her black bra underneath it. She didn't wear any kind of shirt under the jacket, which made Samuel stare at her…outfit.

* * *

 **Confessional: Oh snap!**

Samuel (Forte): I'm sorry for the language but I cannot help but stare at how May looked f***ing sexy in that outfit.

 **End confessional**

* * *

Ignoring the look Samuel was giving her, she got ready to sing, as the music started playing with the beat.

" _Lipstick and Polaroids  
Late night hanging with your boy  
Record player playing white noise  
That's the way, that's the way I"_

She flipped her hair, eyeing at Samuel for about half a second seconds before resuming.

" _Like it when the stars are out  
Drop top cruising out of town  
You and me, it's going down  
That's the way, that's the way"_

Going to the pre-chorus, Alieli began to wonder at how such an awesome singer like May would get herself eliminated.

" _Hold me down, I'll play your game  
Kiss until I, I  
I'm addicted to your everything, everything"_

The stage lights flashed blue as May jumped on to the chorus.

" _My body's tripping on you  
Feeling higher than the moon  
Got me trying something new  
Falling into you, foolish  
My body's tripping on you  
Feeling higher than the moon  
Got me trying something new  
Falling into you, foolish"_

Samuel whistled as May went to the second verse.

" _Black nails and denim jeans  
Every night feeling like a dream  
Always know just what I need  
That's the way, that's the way I"_

Again, she flipped her hair like what she did earlier.

" _Like it when you play a little rough  
Breathe you in, can't get enough  
Keep it in, oh, I need a rush  
That's the way, that's the way"_

"Who's the singer of this song?" Mairead nudged Vivianne. Vivianne though, had no clue as she just shrugged.

" _Hold me down, I'll play your game  
Kiss until I, I  
I'm addicted to your everything, everything"_

This time, the lights turned green.

" _My body's tripping on you  
Feeling higher than the moon  
Got me trying something new  
Falling into you, foolish  
My body's tripping on you  
Feeling higher than the moon  
Got me trying something new  
Falling into you, foolish"_

* * *

 **Confessional: Re-run**

May (17th Placer): So I chose to sing 'Foolish' because well, it kinda fits me. You know, getting eliminated and all, but those looks that Samuel gave… *shudders*

 **End confessional**

* * *

" _Blurring all the lines, lost in paradise  
Woah, woah  
Baby stay the night, fading out of time  
Woah, woah"_

As May hits the final chorus, she looks at all her former teammates, as if she missed them(?)

" _My body's tripping on you  
Feeling higher than the moon  
Got me trying something new  
Falling into you, foolish  
My body's tripping on you  
Feeling higher than the moon  
Got me trying something new  
Falling into you, foolish"_

The lights went back to the normal white as she finished the song.

" _Falling into you, foolish  
Falling into you, foolish"_

"And that was Kimberly May Quetzal everyone!" Candela applauded as May bowed and went back to her seat.

"Next, we have Mara Garcia, Maya Parker, Noah, and Hah Shutape performing another song!" Don announces as the four went on stage.

Both Noah and Hah wore a white shirt, pants, tennis shoes, and a white cap to top their outfit.

Maya wore a black shirt, black jeans, boots, and a leather jacket.

And Mara wore a black skimpy dress with black sandals.

"Ready?" Chef said and began the music.

Maya went up and rapped in a waaaaay cliché manner that it almost sounded… wrong.

" _**Uh huh, it's Maya Parker  
I got one more problem with you girl  
Aye"_

Mara began singing her lines, almost sounding like Ariana Grande.

" _Baby even though I hate ya  
I wanna love ya  
I want you you you  
And even though I can't forgive ya  
I really want to  
I want you you you  
Tell me, tell me baby  
Why can't you leave me  
'Cause even though I shouldn't want it  
I gotta have it  
I want you you you"_

* * *

 **Confessional: High Notes**

Mara (staff): Fun fact: I hate singing in high notes. I'm an alto, but I don't know why Maya made me sing this high.

 **Pause confessional**

* * *

" _Head in the clouds  
Got no weight on my shoulders  
I should be wiser  
And realize that I've got"_

Hah began singing, or rather, whispering his part, as the other three danced.

" _One less problem without ya  
I got one less problem without ya  
I got one less problem without ya"_

Maya and Mara sang in unison.

" _I got one less, one less problem"_

Noah picked up the lines next as the music gradually began louder.

" _One less problem without ya  
I got one less problem without ya  
I got one less problem without ya"_

The chorus ended with the girls.

" _I got one less, one less problem"_

After that, Mara sang her next part.

" _I know you're never gonna wake up  
I gotta give up  
But it's you you you  
I know I shouldn't ever call back  
Or let you come back  
But it's you you you  
Every time you touch me  
And say you love me  
I get a little bit breathless  
I shouldn't want it  
But it's you you you"_

* * *

 **Resume Confessional: High Notes**

Mara (staff): Not again. Seriously.

 **Pause confessional**

* * *

" _Head in the clouds  
Got no weight on my shoulders  
I should be wiser  
And realize that I've got"_

Both Hah and Noah began (whispering) in unison:

" _One less problem without ya  
I got one less problem without ya  
I got one less problem without ya"_

"WHOO!" Team Forte shouted.

" _I got one less, one less problem"_

"YEAH!" Team Piano chanted.

" _One less problem without ya  
I got one less problem without ya  
I got one less problem without ya  
I got one less, one less problem"_

Maya suddenly jumped in front, eager to part her part.

" _**It's Maya Parker!"_

The audience laughed.

* * *

 **Confessional: Wrong Way**

Maya (staff): Okay, okay, I'll admit it: _that_ sounded like shit.

Hah/Noah/Mara (staff): *the screen split into three showing the three staff members laughing uncontrollably*

 **End confessional**

* * *

" _uh  
What you got?  
Smart money bettin', I'll be better off without you  
In no time, I'll be forgettin' all about you  
You saying that you know  
But I really really doubt you  
Understand my life is easy  
When I ain't around you"_

Maya laughed and took a breather for less than a second.

" _**Maya Maya, too biggie to be here stressing  
I'm thinking I love the thought of you  
More than I love your presence  
And the best thing now  
Is probably for you to exit  
I let you go, let you back  
I finally learned my lesson  
No half-stepping  
Either you want it or you just playin'  
I'm listening to you knowin'  
I can't believe what you're sayin'  
There's a million you's baby boo  
So don't be dumb  
I got 99 problems  
But you won't be one  
Like what!"_

* * *

 **Resume Confessional: High Notes**

Mara (staff): If I ended up becoming a singer, I am _so_ gonna use autotune.

 **End confessional**

* * *

" _One less, one less problem  
One less, one less problem  
Head in the clouds  
Got no weight on my shoulders  
I should be wiser  
And realize that I've got"_

All four of them stepped in, getting ready for the last part.

" _One less problem without ya  
I got one less problem without ya  
I got one less problem without ya  
I got one less, one less problem  
One less problem without ya  
I got one less problem without ya  
I got one less problem without ya  
I got one less, one less problem  
One less problem without ya  
I got one less problem without ya  
I got one less problem without ya  
I got one less, one less problem"_

"And that was our first group staff!"

The audience applauded as the four made their way back to their seats.

"Now," Chris says. "For these next performances, our four judges will begin their scoring for these next performers. This is to determine and see who has the Advanced Note and the Noisy Note. Let's welcome our first performer from Team Piano, Olivia Mims!"

Olivia enters the scene, wearing a white shirt, a beige jacket over it, skinny jeans, and brown shoes. Team Piano begin cheering.

"GO OLIVIA!" Meredith, Mairead, and Kimmie cheered.

"You can do this!" Xavier shouted.

"Win that Advanced Note for us!" Spear called.

"Uh, there's still Gabe, you guys." Clayton shrugged and changed the subject again. "LET'S GO OLIVIA!"

"LET'S GO!" Team Piano shouted for the last time.

Olivia smiled at all the cheers she's getting, as well from the audience, took a deep breath, and began singing as a piano played in the background.

" _Like a small boat  
On the ocean  
Sending big waves  
Into motion  
Like how a single word  
Can make a heart open  
I might only have one match  
But I can make an explosion"_

She took another deep breath as the song intensifies.

" _And all those things I didn't say  
Wrecking balls inside my brain  
I will scream them loud tonight  
Can you hear my voice this time?"_

"Yeah, we can!" Team Forte shouted but no one heard them as the chorus plays.

" _This is my fight song  
Take back my life song  
Prove I'm alright song  
My power's turned on  
Starting right now I'll be strong  
I'll play my fight song  
And I don't really care if nobody else believes  
'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me"_

Olivia smiled, knowing that she's already halfway done, and she could win this for her team.

" _Losing friends and I'm chasing sleep  
Everybody's worried about me  
In too deep  
Say I'm in too deep (in too deep)  
And it's been two years I miss my home  
But there's a fire burning in my bones  
Still believe  
Yeah, I still believe"_

"Go Olivia!" the audience cheered.

" _And all those things I didn't say  
Wrecking balls inside my brain  
I will scream them loud tonight  
Can you hear my voice this time?"_

The crowd waves their hands to the song.

" _This is my fight song  
Take back my life song  
Prove I'm alright song  
My power's turned on  
Starting right now I'll be strong  
I'll play my fight song  
And I don't really care if nobody else believes  
'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me  
A lot of fight left in me"_

The music calms down as Olivia sings once more.

" _Like a small boat  
On the ocean  
Sending big waves  
Into motion  
Like how a single word  
Can make a heart open  
I might only have one match  
But I can make an explosion"_

"C'mon!" she yells to the audience as they sing along.

" _This is my fight song  
Take back my life song  
Prove I'm alright song  
My power's turned on  
Starting right now I'll be strong (I'll be strong)  
I'll play my fight song  
And I don't really care if nobody else believes  
'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me"_

Everyone calms down as she sang the final line.

" _Know I've still got a lot of fight left in me"_

* * *

 **Confessional: Audience Impact**

Olivia (Piano): I did that, so my spectators' impression would advance. Doesn't that count?

 **End confessional**

* * *

"Nice!" Chris clapped. "Judges?"

"It was really good." Topher nods. "But not that good enough."

Team Piano saddened up a bit.

"Okay. Pate?"

"Wow. I jumped a little when she was like 'C'mon!' and I didn't know what to do but overall, great performance." Pate smiled.

Olivia smiled as well.

"Alright!" Don nods. "Alex?"

"Well, I don't know what to say there."

Everyone eyed at the pianist.

"In a good way of course! Geez, why do you people keep on underestimating me?" he placed his hands on his face.

"Because you look funny." Evander murmured so softly that no one could hear him.

"What about you, Alieli?" Chris turns to the poet, who adjusted her glasses.

"Well, I think it's safe to say that Ms. Mims's performance here is quite better than Ms. Parker's rap." Alieli nods, making Maya facepalm in the background.

"Okay! Now, for the point tally! Each judge will give a score from one to ten, one being the worst, and ten being the best. Now, let's turn on the screens!" Chef instructed, and the results displayed.

* * *

 _Performer: Olivia (Piano)_

 _Guest A (Topher): 5_

 _Guest B (Pate): 8_

 _Guest C (Alex): 8_

 _Guest D (Alieli): 9_

 _ **Total: 30**_

* * *

"Not bad!" Candela applauded, and the audience cheered as Olivia made her way back to her seat. Team Piano hugged her in return as the next performer got up.

"For our next performer, we have Amanda, from Team Forte!" Chef announced as Amanda went up on stage. She wore a white dress, a gold necklace, and had her hair curled up and almost looked like… Lorde.

"You can do this, Amanda!" Sal and Arreis cheered while Evander sulked in the background.

"She looks like Lorde." Faith and Vivianne said in unison. Robert and Samuel couldn't help but nod in agreement.

Amanda saw them and flashed up a peace sign. Then, she got ready to sing as a beat started playing.

" _I've never seen a diamond in the flesh  
I cut my teeth on wedding rings in the movies  
And I'm not proud of my address, in the torn up town  
No post code envy"_

"My favorite part of the song." Candela squeals.

" _But every song's like gold teeth, Grey Goose, trippin' in the bathroom  
Bloodstains, ball gowns, trashin' the hotel room  
We don't care, we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams  
But everybody's like Cristal, Maybach, diamonds on your timepiece  
Jet planes, islands, tigers on a gold leash  
We don't care, we aren't caught up in your love affair"_

"She still looks like Lorde." Vivianne commented.

" _And we'll never be royals  
It don't run in our blood  
That kind of lux just ain't for us  
We crave a different kind of buzz  
Let me be your ruler  
You can call me Queen B  
And baby I'll rule (I'll rule I'll rule I'll rule)  
Let me live that fantasy"_

Amanda got ready for the second verse but couldn't help looking at her teammates who were flashing thumbs-ups on her.

" _My friends and I we've cracked the code  
We count our dollars on the train to the party  
And everyone who knows us knows that we're fine with this  
We didn't come from money"_

Candela began singing along for some reason.

" _But every song's like gold teeth, Grey Goose, trippin' in the bathroom  
Bloodstains, ball gowns, trashin' the hotel room  
We don't care, we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams  
But everybody's like Cristal, Maybach, diamonds on your timepiece  
Jet planes, islands, tigers on a gold leash  
We don't care, we aren't caught up in your love affair"_

Amanda jumps to the next chorus and begins walking around the stage.

" _And we'll never be royals  
It don't run in our blood  
That kind of lux just ain't for us  
We crave a different kind of buzz  
Let me be your ruler  
You can call me Queen B  
And baby I'll rule (I'll rule I'll rule I'll rule)  
Let me live that fantasy"_

Some of the audience are starting to call her Lorde 2.0, but in a good way.

" _We're bigger than we ever dreamed, and I'm in love with being queen  
(Ooh ooh oh)  
Life is great without a care  
We aren't caught up in your love affair"_

Amanda jumps to the last chorus and like Olivia, the audience waved their hands in the air to the song.

" _And we'll never be royals  
It don't run in our blood  
That kind of lux just ain't for us  
We crave a different kind of buzz  
Let me be your ruler  
You can call me Queen B  
And baby I'll rule (I'll rule I'll rule I'll rule)  
Let me live that fantasy"_

* * *

 **Confessional: 2.0**

Amanda (Forte): Is it just me or is the audience calling me Lorde 2.0? I don't take it as an insult, but maybe because of what I'm wearing? Whatever.

 **End confessional**

* * *

"Judges?" Chef turned to them.

"Same as for Olivia." Topher said simply.

Amanda gave a 'tsk' sound.

"Pate?"

"It's okay. Not much of a Lorde fan but I like what you're wearing! It so fits you!" Pate complimented.

"So you're judging her outfit and not the song?" Chris eyed her.

"Of course I liked it!" Pate nodded.

"Alex?"

"It's alright." he shrugged.

"That's all you're gonna say?" Alieli raised an eyebrow to the pianist.

"My mind is blank." Alex shrugged again. "And if you underestimate me again, I will-"

"Alieli?" Don butted in.

"I'm not judging the performers' outfits unlike _Pate_ here…" the poet eyed at the beat boxer. "Anyway, Amanda, your performance was splendid, and I liked it a lot."

"Alright, here are the scores!"

* * *

 _Performer: Amanda (Forte)_

 _Guest A (Topher): 5_

 _Guest B (Pate): 9_

 _Guest C (Alex): 7_

 _Guest D (Alieli): 9_

 _ **Total: 30**_

* * *

"Oh dear…" Kimmie said, pointing to the scores.

"Olivia and Amanda are a tie." Sal told them.

"And if Gabe doesn't reach thirty points, then…" Meredith covered her mouth.

"Team Piano will get the Noisy Note and we get the Advanced Note." Vivianne finished.

"Our last performer, we have Gabe Johnson, from Team Piano!" Candela announced and soon enough, Gabe entered the stage, wearing a white formal shirt, black vest, black pants, and dress shoes.

"Gabe! Win this for us!" Meredith shouted.

"We're counting on you!" The rest of Team Piano called out.

Gabe nodded, determined to do this solo, and began singing.

" _She said "I'll throw myself away,  
They're just photos after all"  
I can't make you hang around.  
I can't wash you off my skin.  
Outside the frame, is what we're leaving out  
You won't remember anyway"_

He tapped his foot to the beat as the lights flashed bright red.

" _I can go with the flow  
But don't say it doesn't matter anymore  
I can go with the flow  
Do you believe it in your head?"_

He begins to dance as the audience claps to the beat.

" _It's so safe to play along  
Little soldiers in a row  
Falling in and out of love  
With something sweet to throw away.  
But I want something good to die for  
To make it beautiful to live.  
I want a new mistake, lose is more than hesitate.  
Do you believe it in your head?_

He repeats the last chorus.

 _I can go with the flow  
But don't say it doesn't matter anymore  
I can go with the flow  
Do you believe it in your head?_

Gabe bows as he finished singing.

"Okay, judges!" Don announces.

"I LOVE IT!" Topher exclaims.

"Pate?"

"IDK." Pate shrugged. "I mean, the song was… weird but Gabe's voice really kicked it off so I don't know."

"Alex?"

No response.

"He's in the bathroom." Alieli laughed. "Anyway, I say it was alright, no prob."

"Okay, let's take a gander at the scores!" Chris points at the screens.

* * *

 _Performer: Gabe (Piano)_

 _Guest A (Topher): 10_

 _Guest B (Pate): 8_

 _Guest C (Alex): 5 (because he wasn't able to give his comments)_

 _Guest D (Alieli): 7_

 _ **Total: 30**_

* * *

"What'd I miss?" the pianist asked as he went back to his seat.

"A lot." Alieli and Pate chuckled but Toper shushed both of them.

"You've gotta be f***ing kidding me…" Robert shook his head.

"So this means…" Candela tells them. "There will be no one getting the Noisy Note!"

Silent cheers from the contestants.

"But the Advanced Note goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Olivia!"

"YEAAAH!" Team Piano cheered.

"We gave it to Olivia because Gabe already had it last time. And because Gabe reach thirty points and broke the tiebreaker, it could only mean that Team Piano won because if Gabe had 29 points, Forte would have the Advanced Note. But to be fair, no one will get the Noisy Note." Candela explained.

Team Forte were happy and sad at the same time, but Team Piano was screaming with pure joy.

"And this ends our program! Thank you all for coming!" Don waves to the camera and the audience exited the theater.

"Well," Topher said. "We'll be off now. We still have some things to do."

"What things?" Pate asked.

"Oh you'll see." Topher smiles. "Goodbye, cast of Musical Impact!"

"See ya!"

The contestants, staff, and hosts waved.

"Get dressed, we're going to Musical Valley." Chris ordered.

As soon as everyone got ready, they all boarded the bus to Musical Valley.

* * *

 _Challenge Location #3, Musical Valley_

"Aaaaand, here we are at Musical Valley!" Chris yells like a bird and exits the bus, as well as the others.

Musical Valley looked really calm, seeing two medium sized hills and a long path on the bottom of the valley, leading to Far Forest.

"Now, this is the five-phased challenge." Don tells them. "These will test your strengths and weaknesses. Finish one phase faster than the other team will earn you five points, and the other, four. The team with the lowest points will see me tonight in elimination. Kapeesh?"

"Kapeesh." The sixteen contestants nodded.

"Now, all of you, position yourself in the starting line." Candela ordered. "Stop running in the white line in Far Forest for Phase 2."

All sixteen contestants positioned themselves in the white starting line.

"Ready…" Chris says.

"Set…" Don says.

"GO!" Chef yells and Candela blows a whistle. The sixteen contestants began running as fast as lightning.

* * *

 _Phase 1 – Marathon – Musical Valley to Far Forest_

* * *

"I don't like running." Spear panted, slowly lagging behind. Him and Arreis were now on the same speed but then, Spear stopped.

"Why'd you stop?" Arreis asked him.

"Shortcut." Spear pointed at a narrow pathway towards the forest. "Let's go."

* * *

 **Confessional: How Deep Is Your Trust?**

Spear (Piano): Running is a pain to my feet, and this shortcut may solve my problem.

Arreis (Forte): I don't know if I should trust him or not, considering that he's on the opposing team. But hey, he used to be my teammate. Maybe he still has his wits after all.

 **End confessional**

* * *

After that, the two arrived at the checkpoint. Candela was standing next to two targets. One for Forte, the other for Piano.

"Line up on your team's color." Candela ordered. Spear headed for the black line and Arreis headed for the white. "Wait for your whole team to arrive then we may now proceed to Phase 2."

Sal arrived, tripping on a rock.

"Crud!" he clutched his foot just as he was about to reach for the white line.

"Should we call the medic?" Candela asked him.

"No." he groaned.

Later on, Vivianne, Faith, Evander, and Gabe arrived, noticing Sal siting on a tree stump.

"Uh, what happened?" Gabe asked him and went to the black line while the other three went to the white one.

"Rock on foot." Sal answered.

After a few minutes, everyone except for Amanda and Kimmie were present.

"Where could those two be?" Candela tapped her foot.

Just then, both girls came in, Amanda running in barefoot as she reached the white line, Kimmie on the black line reaching her teammates before the other girl did. Team Forte smacked their foreheads.

"It's hard…to run… in heels…" Amanda panted, holding her high heels.

"Here are the points:"

* * *

Phase 1:

Forte – 4 points

Piano – 5 points

Total:

Forte – 4 points

Piano – 5 points

* * *

 _Phase 2 – Accuracy – Far Forest_

* * *

"Each of you will take a turn, aiming for the middle of the target. The team with the most middle shots gets five points. Ready?" Chef said. "Go!"

Spear took the bow as well as Arreis. They both missed.

"Shucks." They both said.

Next, Sal and Gabe took the bow. They both got the middle.

"Yes!" both teams cheered.

Vivianne and Olivia were next, and Vivianne got the middle. Team Forte cheered.

Next was Faith and Clayton. Clayton surprisingly got the middle and his eyes widened and Team Piano applauded.

Evander and Xavier did so after them and Evander got a point, leaving Xavier quite mortified.

"Um… my bad." Xavier chuckled sheepishly.

Robert and Mairead played next and neither of them got a point.

Samuel and Meredith did it next and Team Forte got another point.

And at last, Amanda and Kimmie made the shot. They both got the point.

"Five points for team Forte!" Chris announced.

* * *

Phase 2:

Forte – 5 points

Piano – 4 points

Total:

Forte – 9 points

Piano – 9 points

* * *

 _Phase 3 – Puzzles – Far Forest_

* * *

"For phase 3, we'll be placing a jigsaw puzzle. However, there is no picture on it. You have to see each side of each piece and how it forms to perfectly fit it in so good luck! First team to finish gets five points. Go!" Don blew the whistle and the teams scrambled the pieces.

"What kind of puzzle has no picture?" Samuel raises an eyebrow. "This stinks!"

"Like you." Viviane mocked. Faith giggled.

With Piano, they were having a challenging time as well.

"How many pieces are these?" Meredith asked them.

"There's a lot, that's for sure." Mairead replied.

"I don't know anymore!" Clayton smacked the puzzle. "I think I'm crazy!"

"No you're not." Xavier said.

After some moments later…

"We're halfway done!" Evander said and slammed a random piece into the place.

"No dude. We're actually…" Robert looked at the puzzle.

"Done!" Team Piano shouted.

"WTF?!" Team Forte gasped.

"Five points for Team Piano!" Chris announced.

* * *

Phase 3:

Forte – 4 points

Piano – 5 points

Total:

Forte – 13 points

Piano – 14 points

* * *

 _Phase 4 – Self-Defense – Harmony River_

* * *

"Self-defense!" Don yells. "Everyone, wear these!"

Each of them was given a white robe and a black belt.

"We're utterly going to wear these uniforms?!" Olivia exclaimed.

"Uh, yes." Candela nodded. "What's self-defense without a martial artist uniform?"

"OH YEAH!" Vivianne cheered.

"Okay, step aside everyone. For round 1, alphabetically, we have Amanda and Clayton!"

"Oh crap." They said.

"Go!" The four hosts yelled.

"Uh…" Clayton stammered before Amanda kicked him in the shin. "Ah!"

"And that's what happens if you get kicked at the shin." Spear said, eyeing at Robert from the first episode.

"Team Forte gets a point!"

* * *

 **Confessional: Unprepared**

Clayton (Piano): IF YOU'D GIVE ME THE TIME TO PREPARE THEN WE WOULD GET A POINT!

Amanda (Forte): Easy.

 **End confessional**

* * *

"Round 2! Arreis and Gabe! Go!" Candela blew the whistle.

Arreis punched Gabe's stomach lightly, so did Gabe with Arreis' face. A bit too lightly though…After a few punches, Arreis called it a quits.

"Team Piano has a point!" Don applauded. "Next is Kimmie and Evander! Round 3!"

"Oh boy, I SURRENDER!" Kimmie yelled, right before Chris could blow the whistle.

"Why?"

"JUST LOOK AT THE SIZE OF MY OPPONENT!" Kimmie wailed.

"Oh well. Forte gets a point!"

* * *

 **Confessional: Surrender**

Evander (Forte): And we get a point without doing anything. That's good(?)

 **End confessional**

* * *

"Round 4! Next, Faith and Mairead! Go!" Chef yells.

 _Smack!_

Mairead landed a punch to Faith's side.

 _Whack!_

Faith kicked Mairead's leg making her fall. The preppy girl grabbed the percussionist by the hand and she fell also.

 _Pow!_

Mairead kicked Faith's bottom.

"What the f***?!" Faith said before getting hit in the nose.

"This is getting too violent." Candela remarked.

"Heeheehee…" Chris cackles. "The point is for Team Piano! Round 5! Robert and Meredith! Go!"

"Oh no…" Meredith whimpers before she gets kicked in the arm. "Aah! My arm!"

She then threw a weak punch at Robert's gut. Robert then threw a punch at her stomach.

"Owww…" Meredith whimpered again and called it a quits.

"Forte gets the point!" Chef says. "Round 6! Sal and Olivia!"

"What?!" the two said in unison.

"Um…" Olivia scratched her head.

"I surrender." Sal said.

"I capitulate." Olivia followed.

"No one gets a point then." Don nods. "Round 7! Samuel and Spear!"

The two high school rivals gave each other a death stare.

* * *

 **Confessional: Capitulation**

Olivia (Piano): I can't harm my comrade.

Sal (Forte): I can't hurt my friend.

 **End confessional**

* * *

"NOT MY SHIN, GODDAMMIT!" Spear cursed as Samuel kicked him in the shin.

To get revenge, Spear kicked the guitarist's special area.

"OWWWWW!" Samuel wailed. Both boys were now on the ground. Samuel then kicked Spear's precious area also.

"Oww…" some of the boys yelled.

"AHAHAHA!" Evander and Robert laughed, high-fived each other, and then cried of laughter, until they were rolling on the ground.

"ALRIGHT, NONE OF YOU GET THE POINT FOR HITTING YOUR P****ES!" Chris broke the fight between the two. "No points! Round 8! Vivianne and Xavier!"

In one sweep, Vivianne slapped Xavier in the face, making him fall unconscious.

"Whoops…" Vivianne chuckled sheepishly.

"Forte gets the point. Therefore, they get the five points!"

"WHOOOO!" Forte cheered while Piano looked in disgust.

* * *

Phase 4:

Forte – 5 points

Piano – 4 points

Total:

Forte – 18 points

Piano – 18 points

* * *

 _Phase 5 – Cooperation – Beating Meadows_

* * *

After everyone had their bandages and gauzes on their bodies and some of them gain back their consciousness, it was time for the final phase.

"For the final phase, you will all be playing a game of simple soccer. Piano versus Forte. Once the timer of one minute is up, the team with the most points will get the final five points and will be declared the winners. No disadvantages, but because Piano has the Advanced Note, they start with one point." Chef told them, making Piano cheer and Forte sigh.

Everyone was now in position. Evander and Clayton were the goalies.

"GO!"

Robert now has the ball. He passed it to Vivianne but was given to Xavier instead. He ran and ran and tried to score but failed since the bulky Evander blocked it.

"UGH!" Mairead sighed in frustration.

Evander smirked and tossed the ball to Faith. She ran for the goal and kicked it without Clayton noticing.

"CLAYTON!" Team Piano yelled.

"YEAH!" Team Forte cheered.

"Finally, I did something for once!" Faith cheered as well.

Only thirty seconds remain. The ball was now given to Kimmie and she passed it to Spear. Spear ran up to the goal, and luckily, made the shot.

"Piano has two points now!" Candela announces.

The ball was now given to Olivia. She then passed it to Gabe, then Meredith. When Meredith decides to pass it to Mairead, she failed massively and passed it to Samuel instead, who passed it to Amanda.

"WHOO!" she yelled and passed it to Arreis.

Arreis made a run for Clayton but then realizes that she might not make the shot. She then passed it to Samuel then shot at the goal.

"And Forte gets two points!" the hosts exclaimed.

The alarm rang off.

"IT'S A TIE!" Candela yelled.

"A neck tie or a bow tie?" Don asked.

"UGGGHHH, does that quote need to come up in ALL of my stories?!" Candela whined.

Everyone gathered up in the middle of the field.

"So as for a tiebreaker round," Chris cackled.

The hosts eyed at him.

"will be…"

The author cringed.

"That two of you had to peck each other."

"Uh, what?!" Candela asked him. "I'm sorry but I don't know what the f*** that's supposed to mean."

"Kissing! Duh!" Chris yelled sarcastically.

"Has Chris gone mad?!" Candela asked the other three hosts, but they shrugged.

"The first two people in each team to give a small kiss on the mouth wins a point for their team!"

"YOU SERIOUS?!" the whole world screamed.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Candela asked him. "WHAT KIND OF IDEA IS THAT ANYWAY!"

"A shitty one." Faith remarked sourly.

"Okay, decide on who should do it, and the points are yours!" Chris cackled again.

(Forte)

"Uh…" Vivianne scratched her head. "Not me."

"Not me." Faith said.

"Definitely not me." Evander scoffed.

"Not me." The rest of Forte said.

(Piano)

"So… who should do it?" Kimmie asked frantically. "No one? Okay!"

Kimmie ran out of the scene and jumped on a bush.

"What was that all about?" Clayton asked them. "Ehhhh…"

He sighed and did criss-cross-apple-sauce on the grass.

(One minute later)

"Chris, you need to change your idea no-"

"WE WON!"

"Who did?!" Candela asked and looked to the team that was cheering.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…It was Team Piano.

* * *

 **Confessional: If you love me, let me know**

Gabe (Piano): Meredith, do not speak of this again or else!

Meredith (Piano): For the sake of our team… I swear, Gabe is just a friend, but _someone_ had to do it!

 **End confessional**

* * *

"I told you Spear and Amanda could've done it!" Evander facepalmed.

"See you all in elimination."

The hosts waved.

* * *

 _Night #4 – Musimental Theater, 8:00 PM_

* * *

Vivianne, Faith, Amanda, and Arreis were sitting in the backstage.

"So… what now?" Vivianne asked.

"I suggest we vote on Samuel." Amanda said.

"How come?" Arreis asked her.

"Look, Samuel is acting really pathetic. Like, looking at May very sensually, kicking Spear in the balls and such?" Amanda retaliated.

"I see." Arreis nodded.

"I guess I can agree to that. Samuel and I were targeted by the other Beat Breakers back when there were three teams." Faith told them.

"So it's Samuel then?" Arreis asked.

"Yep." The other three confirmed.

* * *

"I need you guys to vote Faith." Samuel told Evander, Sal, and Robert.

"I know she was a target but no thanks." Evander got up and left.

"So will you guys vote with me?"

"I'm sorry for the offer Samuel, but no thanks." Sal said.

"Yeah." Robert agreed.

"Oh." Samuel looked down.

* * *

 **Confessional: Gone**

Samuel (Forte): I guess I'm gone now. Goodbye, everyone… *sniffs*

 **End confessional**

* * *

 _Elimination Ceremony, Forte #1, 9:00 PM_

* * *

"Welcome to the first Elimination Ceremony for Forte." Don said. "But I'm sure this is not your first ceremony in the season. Duh!"

Team Forte shuddered. Who could go home next?

"So safe with zero votes against them are…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Amanda, Arreis, Evander, Robert, and Vivianne." The five of them caught their cookies and happily ate them.

"Faith, Samuel, and Sal. You all received votes. Faith because AS USUAL, Sal because… of something, and Samuel because AS USUAL." Candela said, not wanting to elaborate each problem. "So safe with one vote is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Sal."

Sal sighed in relief and hate his cookie.

"Now, Faith and Samuel, one of you has two votes, the other has five. Therefore, our 16th placer of Total Drama: Musical Impact is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Samuel. So Faith, you 're saved. Again." Chris nods. Faith hugs the girls of Team Forte as Samuel leaves them, not wanting to say goodbye as a single tear ran down his cheek.

"I knew it… No one wants me here anyway…" Samuel murmured as he left the scene.

"So, MAN I HAVE A HEADACHE!" Candela whined.

"Because you're thinking about-" Chef was interrupted.

"No!" Candela tackled the poor chef.

"Anyway, what will happen to Forte now that Samuel is gone? And will Team Piano keep Gabe and Meredith's secret a secret? Found out next time in…" Chris says.

"Total Drama: Musical Impact!" they all said together.

* * *

 _ **BONUS SCENE:**_

"Okay, okay. Is the camera on?" Candela asked them.

"I think it is." Chris shrugs.

The four hosts were sitting on the stage. No one was there except for them.

"So, we would just like to thank you all for supporting Musical Impact." Don smiles.

"Because, it's my first season to reach over seventy reviews!" Candela squealed.

"Hell no, you have EXACTLY seventy reviews, AND you counted those annoying flames." Chef smacked his forehead.

"Oh whatever." Candela shrugged. "Anyway, be sure to vote on the poll about who will perform next in Episode 6: Rebound Fractionizer. But the ones who performed this episode won't be an option as well as the other group staff since they will perform next."

"So as a big thank you gift to you all, we hoped that you enjoyed this long episode." Don nods.

"And we all wish you a…" Chef starts.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" the four hosts waved. "SEE YOU ALL ON 2019!"

 ***because not everyone celebrates Christmas, like me**

* * *

 _ **Voting Confessionals: Team Forte (3rd Elimination Ceremony)**_

 **Amanda:** The vote wasn't too hard, really. Just fleshing it out with Faith and Vivianne got me agreeing because of his actions. Getting Arreis to vote with us was a plus, but Evander doesn't seem to care at all. Maybe he's got a plan in his head? I don't know. _*votes for_ _ **Samuel**_ _*_

 **Arreis:** You know, Amanda is actually a player, talks about strategy with others and stuff and I respect her for that. I actually feel bad for her since Meredith underestimates her, but Meredith has a point to so I'm in a pickle, I guess. I think I could get along with Amanda more now that we're on the same team again, but I'll just go as planned for now. _*votes for_ _ **Samuel**_ _*_

 **Evander:** For some reason, the alliance I made with Gabe, Olivia, and Kimmie died so that's inevitable. Maybe I can churn up my own plans here and I'll see them at the merge in no time. Sorry to the person I keep voting… or not sorry. _*votes for_ _ **Faith**_ _*_

 **Faith:** Our plan's in the bag. Me, Vivianne, Arreis, and Amanda. Other news is our alliances in this team are not equal, but who knows? Maybe they could be voting on me but who cares. Our choice gets the bat. Sorry, I don't think you're needed here… _*votes for_ _ **Samuel**_ _*_

 **Robert:** Honestly, I have no idea what I'm doing. So to take this shortly, this is just a random vote because I kinda disagreed with Evander on voting Faith off, and I think Sal does too, but he seems like a threat. Oh well, here goes nothing. _*votes for_ _ **Sal**_ _*_

 **Sal:** I'm sorry, Samuel. Your idea is really influential, but you're just not a team player. _*votes for_ _ **Samuel**_ _*_

 **Samuel:** Remember the Breakers' former plan about voting Faith off? That's what I would do, and I'm sticking to it. Sorry, Faith. _*votes for_ _ **Faith**_ _*_

 **Vivianne:** It's obvious on who I'm voting. We just talked about it and I'm _sure_ this is going to work. _*votes for_ _ **Samuel**_ _*_

* * *

 **FOR ELIMINATION:**

 **Faith: VOTE COUNT 2** (Evander, Samuel)

 **Sal: VOTE COUNT 1** (Robert)

 **Samuel: VOTE COUNT 5** (Amanda, Arreis, Faith, Sal, Vivianne)

* * *

 **POLL #1 RESULTS: (If bold, it means they performed today), Take note that I didn't vote because I didn't want to do any biasing**

 **1\. May (Former Contestant) - Foolish (Rebecca Black) – 5 votes, 13%**

 **2\. Maya, Mara, Noah, Hah (Group Staff) - Problem (Ariana Grande ft. Iggy Azalea) – 5 votes, 13%**

3\. Louiza, Eden, Dustin, Dean (Group Staff) - Hands (Mike Perry ft. The Vamps & Sabrina Carpenter) – 4 votes, 10%

 **4\. Olivia (Piano) - Fight Song (Rachel Platten) – 3 votes, 7%**

 **5\. Amanda (Forte) - Royals (Lorde) – 3 votes, 7%**

 **6\. Gabe (Piano) - Go With the Flow (Queens of the Stone Age) – 3 votes, 7%**

7\. Meredith (Piano) - Ruin My Life (Zara Larsson) – 2 votes, 5%

8\. Evander (Forte) - My Heart Will Go On (Celine Dion) – 2 votes, 5%

9\. Robert (Forte) – Man of War (Radiohead) – 2 votes, 5%

10\. Clayton (Piano) - True Friends (Bring Me The Horizon) – 2 votes, 5%

11\. Xavier (Piano) - Waving Through A Window (from Dear Evan Hansen) – 2 votes, 5%

12\. Samuel (Forte) - Youth (Shawn Mendes ft. Khalid) – 1 vote, 2%

13\. Faith (Forte) - Miracle (CHVRCHES) – 1 vote, 2%

14\. Vivianne (Forte) - Out Ta Get Me (Guns n Roses) – 1 vote, 2%

15\. Spear (Piano) - There For You (Martin Garrix & Troye Sivan) – 1 vote, 2%

16\. Oli (Former Contestant) - Dance With Me Tonight (Olly Murs) – 1 vote, 2%

17\. Mairead (Piano) - I Am Not A Robot (Marina and The Diamonds) – 0 votes, 0%

18\. Kimmie (Piano) - Soak Up The Sun (Sheryl Crow) – 0 votes, 0%

19\. Arreis (Forte) - COPYCAT (Billie Eilish) – 0 votes, 0%

20\. Sal (Forte) - NO NAME (NF) – 0 votes, 0%

 **Unique Voters: 11**

* * *

 ****Replacing Iggy Iggz with Maya Parker and Iggy Iggy to Maya Maya was a GIGANTIC PAIN IN THE BRAIN. Seriously tho, it reaaaaaally sounded stupid but unfortunately, Maya was the best candidate to rap Iggy Azalea's lines. XD**

 ***I recommend you guys listen to their songs while reading the performances. Believe me, I tried it out and it was great, 'cept for Problem because Maya's parts really have a problem.**

 ***no pun intended***

 **Now to the** _ **real**_ **author's notes:**

 **Primarily, I would like to thank the eleven people who voted in the poll! I really appreciated it, it really helped me get inspired for writing up this episode, and of course, it's my holiday gift to you all ehehehe…**

 **Now, the explanation on why I ended up eliminating Samuel: Congrats to ThatSmashBrosFan for getting the somewhat getting the elimination right! Most of you guessed Sal because of him turning into a 'sudden threat' about what happened in the late team of Rhythm Repeaters. But no, there'll be more of his shebang soon, which is why only Robert voted him. About Faith, I'm not really gonna eliminate her… yet. Like Sal, I still have some plans for her. For Samuel, if I keep him in, he's just gonna mess this whole dang thing up. Sorry MusicalEssence, even if I find him extremely charismatic in that gift fic you made me, I feel as if right now is his time to end his run in Musical Impact. But hey, he won the bet against May. Who knows what on earth will happen to those two. Plus, Obsidian told me to eliminate him and I was like "Are you reading my mind?!"**

 **Next, about the modification of the guests. Topher is this episode's canon guest for a** _ **huge**_ **reason. Remember when Chris said,** _"Ah, it's Topher! *he shares a high five with him* Team ChrisTopher will soon strike into another season, right Candela?"_ **It's a reference that I will be making another new season, Air of Fusion, next year. (Hence the episode title!) Topher will be hosting with Chris since it will be a rare time when Candela is actually going to be contestant for once and Topher sounds like a good co-host (I won't tell you what Don and Chef will do though). The other three guests (Alieli, Alex, and Pate) are three of the contestants for the season. I won't tell you how many they are though, but just to let you know, it won't reach twenty. Also, the reason why I picked those three to be the first ones introduced is because they are my (real life friends) new and 'official' veterans in my TD OCs, besides the semi-popular ones that I randomly made about a year or more ago (like May, Alina, Auzzy, Janson, Spear, etc.). So yeah, big idea square on the face.**

 **You see, I'm placing Evergreen Expedition and Elemental Charge on hiatus. (I'm sorry about those who contributed to Evergreen Expedition. I was planning to do a rewrite for that season because of my horrible writing style and there's also lot of stuff that I want to change. For Elemental Charge, I was unexpectedly losing interest in doing it. Also, sad to say that the Total Drama Charged series is cancelled for now) :( I will be making Air of Fusion because I want to try and do a season that's kinda short due to the number of contestants (of course, it's an SYOC for the staff). I hope these announcements don't disappoint you. I hate disappointing people.**

 **Anyway, set that aside. As you can see, I've placed even more plot/problems with this episode. Like the one with Clayton and Arreis' room, Sal turning in a new leaf, Mairead and Xavier's alliance growing, Evander and Robert's opinions on each other, and that love square with some parts of Xavier not involved in. More fun for all of them I guess… XD**

 **Lastly, the exact same poll will be up again soon, and I hope you guys would vote again. However, the ones who performed this episode won't be in the poll. Instead, I suggest you vote for someone who deserves to perform in the next episode. (The other staff group won't be in the poll since they will perform next episode, so instead just vote for the Piano and Forte contestants and the former contestant.)**

* * *

 **Cast of Total Drama: Musical Impact**

 **Remaining Contestants:**

 **The Flourishing Fortissimos (AKA Team Forte) – Evander, Amanda, Sal, Vivianne, Robert,** **Faith, Arreis**

 **The Performing Pianissimos (AKA Team Piano) – Kimmie, Clayton, Mairead, Xavier, Meredith, Spear, Olivia, Gabe**

 **Eliminated Contestants:**

 **18th – Oliver "Oli" Greene, The Flirty Bad-Boy (Ariole195),** **Lost by:** **4-2 vote**

 **17th – Kimberly May Quetzal, The Not So Regal Figure Skater (Candela Monsoon/me), Lost by:** **Getting the Noisy Note twice in a row**

 **16th – Samuel Shye, The Western-ish Guitarist (Obsidian Champion), Lost by:** **5-3 vote**

 **15th – Coming in 2019's update! To start 2019 in Musical Impact with a bang, I'll be placing in some 'best moments' of each character so far that made it to the top 15. So be sure to look forward to that! And congrats if your character made it to top 15!**

* * *

 **Game Changer Recipients: (italics means they're eliminated)**

 **Advanced Note: Sal (EP1; RR), Gabe (EP2; BB), Spear (EP3; RR), Olivia (EP5; Piano)**

 **Noisy Note: Faith (EP1; BB),** _ **May**_ **(EP2 & EP3; HH)**

* * *

 **Special Guests:**

 **EP1: Rising Stars –** **Adam Smith** **(Evergreen Expedition; owned by Mistress Mysterious),** **Caroline Grove** **(Reboot for the Generation of Youth; owned by animefan1009),** **Regie De Goitia** **(Elemental Charge; owned by me),** **Heather** **(Canon Character)**

 **EP2: Rap It Up –** **Nietzsche Roswell** **(Evergreen Expedition; owned by Icathius Nytfall),** **Cole Glass** **(Reboot for the Generation of Youth; owned by Lethargic Yuki Co),** **Andrea De Leon** **(Elemental Charge; owned by me),** **Brick** **(Canon Character)**

 **EP3: Hopes and Wishes –** **None**

 **EP4: I've Got My Eye On You – None**

 **EP5: What I Can Call Fusion – Topher (Canon Character), Alieli Choi (from 'TD: School Challenge' by Kito 7590; owned by me), Alex Oracion Jr. (from 'TD: Time Tour' by vandenburgs; owned by me), Faith "Pate" Mariano (from 'TD: School Challenge' by Kito 7590; owned by me)**

 **EP6: I'll give you a hint, there are no guests, again.**

* * *

 **Interns:** _ **italics are the ones who performed in this episode**_

 _ **1\. Amaya "Maya" Parker, owned by: Candela Monsoon**_

 _ **2\. Marabel "Mara" Garcia, owned by: Candela Monsoon**_

 **3\. Louiza Gail Taylor, owned by: MusicalEssence**

 _ **4\. Noah, owned by: Obikinoah**_

 **5\. Dean Lawson, owned by: ThatSmashBrosFan**

 **6\. Seredene "Eden" De Parsel, owned by: Candela Monsoon**

 _ **7\. Hahjahghaha "Hah" Shutape, owned by: Obsidian Champion**_

 **8\. Dustin Newton-Obsidian, owned by: Obsidian Champion**

* * *

 **Songs used in each episode:**

 **EP1: Rising Stars:** **This Is Me (Keala Settler & The Ensemble; from The Greatest Showman)**

 **EP2: Rap It Up:** **Finesse (Bruno Mars ft. Cardi B), Thumbs (Sabrina Carpenter), All the Stars (Kendrick Lamar ft. SZA; from Black Panther), End Game (Taylor Swift ft. Future & Ed Sheeran), Let You Down (NF)**

 **EP3: Hopes and Wishes:** **Be Our Guest (from Beauty & the Beast), Sixteen Going To Seventeen (from Sound of Music)**, **Rewrite the Stars (Zac Efron & Zendaya; from the Greatest Showman), I See The Light (Mandy Moore & Zachary Levi; from Tangled)**

 **EP4: I've Got My Eye On You: None**

 **EP5: What I Can Call Fusion: Foolish (Rebecca Black), Problem** **(Ariana Grande ft. Iggy Azalea),** **Fight Song (Rachel Platten), Royals (Lorde), Go With The Flow (Queens of the Stone Age)**

 **EP6: Coming soon!**

* * *

 **-Questions!- *limiting to five questions per episode since six is too much**

 **1\. Any thoughts on Samuel?**

 **2\. Now that we've finally reached 5 episodes, do you now have any faves or disliked characters?**

 **3\. Were you satisfied with the performances voted by the public? (Please don't be disappointed if your character(s) did not win, special performances like these will happen until post-merge so of course there's still a chance!)**

 **4\. (OPTIONAL) Are Pate, Alieli, and Alex completely new to you or you've seen some of them before? [I just wanna know ahahaha]**

 **5\. (OPTIONAL) Will you read Air of Fusion when it's up? (Or when the SYOC is open?)**

 **Also, I need some suggestions on some Group Songs (whether in a musical or not but I recommend it be in a musical/play for the sake of the theme). It's the 'special' challenge for EP6. Let me know if you guys have any ideas!**

 **Sayonara! And Happy Holidays everyone!**

 **~Candela Monsoon**


	7. EP6: Rebounded Fractionizer

**CDMN: Hello everyone! Tis I, Candela Monsoon, bringing you all another episode of Musical Impact and my first TD update for 2019! I've got some vibes telling me that this might be the season I'll finish first because, literally, this is the only season that's not in hiatus or discontinued (Game of Wits doesn't count since it's a collab, mind you!)**

 **I'm kinda devastated with the previous episode because it only had 14k words when I really want to get to 15k. Although I won't really try to go that length lol.**

 **Anyways, I won't be doing review responses because I'm not online 24/7 to check 'em out but I'll try to reply to y'all. :) But thank you so muc to those who reviewed!**

 **So enough with the shebang and I hope all of you will–**

 **EnJoY!**

 **Trivia: I started typing this seven minutes in Microsoft Word 2016 after updating Episode 5 since there was no wi-fi. But then, my dad had to use the laptop for his computer programmer work and I hate typing on my phone so yaah.**

 ***I have an important note at the bottom so please read it!**

* * *

 _Day #4 – Musimental Theater, 3:00 AM_

* * *

 _Knock knock!_

No response.

 _Knock knock knock!_

Still, no response.

 _KNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOCK!_

"UGH, BLASTED MAGGOTS GETTING UP IN THREE IN THE MORNING!" Chef Hatchet yelled as he went to open the door, to stop the impossible loud knock. "WHAT IS IT, DON?!"

"Uh, you're the only host, or rather, the only person in the entire staff that is not in the auditorium." Don told him, with an eyebrow raised up the whole time.

"And why?"

"Ugh, just come with me."

The two went to the auditorium, only to find the other ten staff members were there. And, Chef Hatchet being the only person in PJs.

"So, why are you all here in the middle of the night?" Chef yawned.

"Uh, that's why we're all here." Candela told them. "The contestants' applications have gone missing."

"GASP!" Maya yelled randomly like a certain video game character that it echoed throughout the entire building. Luckily, it didn't wake any of the contestants up.

"For Musimental's sake, Maya!" Mara smacked her forehead. "You don't have to… um, what's the word…'GASP' so loud!"

"What she said!" Hah rolled his eyes sarcastically. "Seriously, Maya. You're the most annoying person on Earth!"

"You're the second." Dustin shrugged.

"You guys know where their applications are located, right?" Chris asked the eight staff members.

"It's in your room." Maya spats in Chris's Sketchers. "Under your mattress."

Everyone looked at her, dumbfounded.

"Okay, one, that is _**NOT**_ where it is. Two, you spat on my new Sketchers. And three, how the actual _f***_ do you know where my diary's at?!" Chris fumed, not liking the answer that was given to him.

"Just remembered that funny quote from SpongeBob SquarePants…" Maya snickered.

"For the love of my great grandmother, Amaya Dunia Parker. _Grow the f*** up._ " Chef spat back.

"Okay, you guys need to shut up for once in your life and ask yourselves who on the Milky Way Universe would steal all the eighteen contestants' applications just before we got into the bus for Musical Valley yesterday." Candela huffed.

"Uh, we were all the first ones in the bus." Dustin remarked.

"So?" Candela eyed at her cousin.

"Of course it can't be us! But _someone_ here had to take a 'bathroom' break." Dustin eyed at Dean.

"Dude!" Dean stomped. "I had to take a piss!"

"And why did it took you almost an hour?" Dustin interrogated. "Hmm?"

"*Because I called Mother Nature! Alright?!" Dean was red, flustered about the fact that he just revealed.

"Eww…" Eden gagged since she knew what he meant. "Okay, so if can't be Dean, then who?"

"Maybe you did." Louiza told the martial artist. "You're as sneaky as a ninja, so maybe you could've done it."

Everyone looked at Eden.

"Listen, don't you guys even remember?! I was the one who opened the bus doors because _you_ gave me the keys to it _and_ ran away because you were gonna go _grab something_!" Eden pointed accusingly to Candela.

"I did not!" Candela stood and crossed her arms. "I went to go grab my stuff!"

" _And_ the applications." Chris said. "C'mon Candela, bring 'em here."

"Look, I don't know what the f*** are you all accusing me for, but I don't even know where the f***ing keys were to the drawer with the applications in it!" Candela yelled. "I went to go grab the bag with all the materials needed yesterday! You know, the bows, the puzzle, EVERY SINGLE DAMN THING!"

"Uh, I think the camera filmed the whole thing." Noah pointed at the camera that was _right in front of them, filming the whole incident._ "Not a good time."

"Turn it off, Noah!" Hah commanded.

No luck.

"Dude, it won't stop recording!" Noah yelled as he shook the camera for some miracle to happen but nope. Nothing did. Instead, he thought of a 'great' idea. "So uh… welcome, viewers… to Episode 6 of Total Drama: Musical Impact…"

Everyone else either crossed their arms or facepalmed.

* * *

 _Total Drama: Musical Impact_

 _Episode 6: Rebounded Fractionizer_

" _I'd be_ _tter find out, before it gets worse."_

* * *

 _Contestants Room #4 (_ _ **Samuel**_ _and Amanda)_

"Good morning- oh, yeah. I forgot. You're eliminated." Amanda said to herself. She was pretty much used to Samuel greeting her every morning since he was an early bird and all, bud now that he left, it kinda seemed… weird. Getting up from her bed, Amanda went to Samuel's bed, his acoustic guitar on it left untouched ever since he was eliminated.

The misunderstood girl walked up to the guitar, only to find a piece of paper taped to it.

"Hmm… what could this letter be about?" Amanda pondered to herself and grabbed the letter. She then began to read it out loud.

 _Dear Amanda,_

 _Remember about the time when I accused you for not being a good sport and how you could have become a leader? Well, I have to say that I really regretted everything I said that time. I just got so stressed with all the mess I've been to, especially knowing that my former team was voting against me as well as the teams today. I wrote this letter before I actually left the island and I just stuck it in my guitar. Oh, and speaking of the guitar, just let it be there. You can borrow it if you want, if it makes you remember about me which probably won't because no one cares about me anyways. So yeah, I just want to say that… I'm sorry for acting so aggressive over you and I actually didn't mean it. Please tell our teammates and my team before that I'm sorry for not cooperating so much and I really hated being this way. You don't have to write back a reply to me. Do me a favor: Take care of yourself. I wish you all the best of luck._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Samuel Shye_

"Okay. Not a problem, I guess." Amanda slowly nodded. "I guess I'll just make sure this gets to everyone."

She then heads out for the door.

* * *

 _Musimental Theater Cafeteria, 8:00 AM_

Everyone was in the cafeteria, minding their own food business.

"At least we don't have to worry so much about a challenge." Mairead told her teammates as they all sat down in one long table.

"Not to mention, we don't have to deal with Chef's horrific food since he's a host!" Clayton exclaimed.

"Gotta agree with you on that last bit." Kimmie nodded, beginning to imagine things in her head about what will happen to them this episode.

"Plus, the chefs here actually cook real food. No offense, Chef Hatchet." Meredith said but not to Chef in particular since he was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey guys, who do you think is going to perform today?" Xavier asked his group mates, in which they all shrugged in response. "No idea? Oh."

"No one has an inkling with them." Olivia remarked bluntly and patted Meredith's back, who was just sitting next to her. "Which means we'll be consuming this reward in the ensuing encounter."

"That's basically true." Gabe nodded. "Who knows what will scare the holy hell out of us later."

"When do I get a line?" Spear suddenly asked. "My own OC creator just made me slump here for nothing!"

"You just did it right now." Team Piano facepalmed.

With the other group, their meeting with each other in the cafeteria was pretty silent because of all the planned targets on each other, ideas rolling furiously on their minds.

Until the misunderstood girl came, that is…

"Hey, uh, Samuel just left this letter, and-"

"We don't want to talk about." Evander crossed his arms.

"Wow, my sentence is actually finished for once!" Amanda scoffed sarcastically, rolled her eyes, plopped herself next to Robert, and grimaced at the food. "Peas? Egg and bacon? Toasted bread? What does green peas have to do with breakfast?" she complained.

"At least there's something healthy in the meal, you know." Vivianne told her and nudged Faith, who snickered a bit. "Go, grow, glow…" They said in unison.

"And fats." Robert randomly added, which clearly wasn't adding help at all.

"Oh, what the hell." Sal stood up. "I'm gonna go out for some fresh air."

…

Arreis nudged Vivianne.

"Something's fishy." She told the misunderstood girl. "I'll go and see what's up."

"Eh? Okay. Don't get into trouble." Vivianne shrugged.

In the hallways, as Arreis was walking, she spotted loads of papers on the floor.

"Hmm, who could've dropped these? Well, I'd better find out, before it gets worse." she told herself and picked them all up. "Oh well. Wonder what these are-"

She gasped to see her application form back when she auditioned.

"Huh?"

She shuffled through the papers and saw the others' apps. Oli's, May's, and Samuel's names on the top were blotted in red ink and on top was the word 'eliminated'.

"Oh my god." Arreis gasped again. "I think I should put this in Chris's office."

She turned the opposite direction but stopped.

"Wait, what if he'll see me?" her face grew immediately to a worried expression. "I guess I need to hurry up."

She ran to where Chris's office was, which it read 'Office – McLean' on it. She knocked on the door. No response. She wiggled the doorknob and it moved. It was not locked.

She stepped in.

The office was a mess. Chairs were not placed in order, papers were scattered on the tables. Well, there was no time to lose so she placed them on top of the table until…

"What are you doing?!"

To her horror, Arreis turned around only to find a now-fuming Chris McLean.

"What is that?!"

"The applications! I found them on the-"

Chris snatched the papers of the girl's hands and Arreis whimpered.

" _No one_ dares to go on my office. Not even the staff! Kapeesh?!"

"Y-yes Chris." Arreis was tensed now. "D-do I get punished?"

"Yes." Chris answered sternly.

"Please!" Arreis got on her knees. "I don't wanna leave yet!"

" _You're_ _ **eliminated**_!"

Arreis couldn't believe what she heard.

"Oh my god."

"Guards!"

A couple of guards came in. Arreis was shocked too since neither she, or the rest of the cast knew that this sadistic host had bodyguards.

"Get her out of here, _now!"_

"Yes, sir!" the guards saluted and grabbed Arreis, dragging her out of the theater.

"Wait! I CAN EXPLAIN!" she yelled. "Oh, (censored) it!"

"Kids these days…" Chris fumed and threw the applications to the ground and slammed the door.

* * *

 _Musimental Theater – 12:00 NN_

"GOOOOOD MOOOORNING!" Don enters the scene cheerfully despite the lack of sleep he got last night due to a certain incident.

"It's exactly twelve o' clock." Chef told him, tapping on his watch.

"So what?" Don retorted. "It's not like we're gonna say 'Good afternoon' even if the noon just started! Plus, 'Good noon' sounds horrible!"

The crowd cheered for him.

"I LOVE YOU DON!" a random audience member shrieked.

"Let's just go to the theme song..." Candela shrugged. Chris came back, fuming his head off.

"FU-"

* * *

 ***Opening Theme***

 _Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine_

We get an overview of the theater which showed _**Candela**_ , _**Chris**_ , _**Don**_ , and _**Chef**_ bowed as they finished a performance. The crowd applauded as well.

 _You're always on my mind_

The scenes changes to the lobby, where **Oli** was flirting to _**Amanda**_ and _**Vivianne**_ but eventually receives a slap from both of them. The two girls left instantly while the boy just shrugged.

 _You asked me what I wanted to be_

The camera then pans out to the backstage where _**Mairead**_ was busy reading a book. **Arreis** then comes out of nowhere and scares the preppy girl, causing her book to fly towards the camera.

 _And now I think the answer is plain to see_

The book hits the camera and falls off, revealing the scene to be outside the theater. _**Clayton**_ is seen sitting on the bench playing his phone and _**Xavier**_ sitting distantly from him. None of the two were making interactions until they both left.

 _I wanna be famous_

The camera heads for a challenge location, Musical Valley, where _**Sal**_ , _**Olivia**_ , and _**Meredith**_ were flying a kite. The kite then hits a tall tree and gets stuck, making the three contestants frown.

 _I wanna be a rising star_

The scene changes to Instrument Hills and _**Kimmie**_ is seen sitting down on the grass, enjoying the view she got. In less than a second, _**Faith**_ accidentally bumps her as she was getting away from _**Evander**_ who was chasing her. The three all fell and rolled down the hill.

 _Go pack your bags, I've already gone far_

The camera pans out to Harmony River where **Samuel** , _**Spear**_ and **May** were arguing. Later on, a bird hits May's head making her gasp in shock and falls into the rushing water. Samuel grabs her hand to save her but fails and falls with her. Spear however, just cackles but lost his balance and fell as well.

 _Everything to prove, what can you say?_

Later, _**Gabe**_ was now seen resting on a rock in Clef Cave, but _**Robert**_ accidentally trips over him. Unfortunately for them, a horde of bats start to chase them, making the two run out of the cave for their lives.

 _I'll be there one day_

After a few minutes, Gabe returned on the cave with Samuel, Faith, Evander, Kimmie, and Olivia. They all attempted to make a fire but failed since the bats came back. They all ran away in horror.

' _Cause I wanna be famous_

Mairead, Clayton, Vivianne, Xavier, May, and Robert were now seen having a picnic on Instrument Hills but it suddenly rained and the six ran away, leaving everything behind.

 _Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na!_

The camera pans back to Musical Valley, where Arreis, Oli, Meredith, Amanda, Sal, and Spear were running away from a pack of wolves.

 _I wanna be (a star!), I wanna go far, I wanna be famous_

Fast clips of the contestants one by one can be seen. The clips show them waving at the camera or doing their respective poses in various places.

 _I wanna soar (high!), and reach for the sky, I wanna be famous_

The hosts can be seen arguing until a spotlight hits them, making them realize that they were on the stage. Luckily though, no one was there except for them.

 _*whistling in tune*_

After a few minutes, all twenty two characters can be seen on the stage for their cast picture. When the camera flashes, the logo of Total Drama: Musical Impact appears with a white glow behind it and several musical notes around it. The blurred cast picture served as background.

 ***End opening theme***

* * *

"-CK!" Chris finished, earning a million gasps from the audience, including the staff.

"W-well that didn't go so good..." Hah commented awkwardly.

"Okay, so before we'll have these performances, we would like to introduce you to our former contestants slash new guests for today!" Candela grinned. "For returning guest, we have Oli Greene!"

Oli entered the scene wearing the same outfit he had on the previous episode.

"Did you even took your clothes to the laundromat or something?" Amanda joked but no one laughed in response.

"Next, our previously eliminated contestant, Samuel!"

Samuel came in and sat next to Oli in a deadpan expression.

"I know it's rough, dude." Oli attempted to assure him.

"But do you know HOW rough?" Samuel deadpanned.

"Okay, so for our eliminated contestant performer today," Candela eyed at the audience not making them wait. "Is no other than Oli with 12% votes!"

The audience clapped as Oli went to backstage with a smile on his face, imagining how many people voted on the poll.

"Next, we're automatically having the other group staff for their performance so will everyone that didn't perform last time come up here on stage?" Chris told them scornfully.

The eleven who didn't perform last time (except for Arreis) went on the stage.

"Having a vote percentage of 20%, we have Xavier Hallady! Evander Craver and Vivianne LeRusso wil perform too since they gave he highest points for Team Forte." Chef told them.

"So two members from Piano performed yesterday and two members from Forte will perform today." Robert noticed. "How coincidental."

"And we'll also be having some guests as well!" Candela ran to the front but her expression changed to a horrid one, looking at the list of guests. "No shit."

Murmurs were heard as some parents covered the ears of their precious children.

"Okay... ANYWHO! Our first guest is a girl, who is... well... not nice. JUST PLAIN HORRIBLE! IT'S AMY!" Candela shrieks and ran out of the room.

Amy came in the room, wearing an obnoxiously 'large' ballgown, making her look like the queen of Musimental Island. Two men in black held the lower rims of her gown to prevent it from going on the floor.

"Ugh! The floors here are sooo dirty!" Amy raged. "HEY! MAKE YOURSELF USEFUL AND CARRY ME TO MY SEAT!"

One of her guards lifted her to her judge seat as the crowd was silent.

"...and I thought she was only mean to Samey..." Chris shrugs. "Anyway, our next guest is the vice president of the sophomore section Rousseau in Total Drama: Game of Wits! Introducing, Kai Nohea!"

The surfer came in, wearing a Hawaiian shirt, shorts, and flip flops. He gladly took the microphone off of Chris's hands. The crowd cheered wildly while Amy scowled in the background.

"Hello folks, bros, sisters, and everyone 'round the world! I'm so glad to be here!" Kai waved. "Can't wait to see these kiddos in action!"

He handed back the mic.

"You call that a speech? That's short." Chris rolled his eyes.

"Next, we have a newcomer, never-seen before person, but she is a total comedianic prankster and another one of Candela's closest friends. Introducing, Aira Plaza!" Chef says.

Aira came into the scene wearing a white bell-sleeved dress. She had her black hair in a ponytail and had a slingshot in her hand.

"HELLO EVERYONE!" she cheered and unleashed a ball out of her slingshot, in which it hit the walls, hit the ceiling, and landed on the floor. The prankster herself didn't see it and so, she fell, square on the face. "Bloody crap..." she muttered under her breath and quickly stood up, walking to the judges seats.

Candela was about to approach her but somewhat decided not to.

"And last," Candela came back after freaking out about Amy's appearance. "Is another newcomer who is a video game addict and a great friend of mine, it's Lou Tate!"

Lou was a fairly short boy in a brown leather jacket, holding his iPad in his hands and had black headphones around his neck.

"Yo!" he waved to the fans but no one heard him because he didn't have a mic. Chris just unwillingly led him to the judges chairs.

"Now we're going to the performances!" Candela announced. "First, we have Oliver Greene, our former contestant!"

The curtains opened as the crowd clapped loudly and cheered. Oli was seen approaching to the front as musiic started playing. Dean came out of nowhere and had a mic.

 _"Ladies and gentlemen, we've got a special treat for tonight  
I'm gonna call my friend ^Oli up here to sing to you ladies  
Oli!"_

Oli quickly responded.

 _"Yeah!"_

 _"Let's go, man!"_

 _"Okay"_

Oli began singing as Dean left.

 _"My name is Oli, nice to meet you can I tell you, baby  
Look around there's a whole lot of pretty ladies  
But not like you, you shine so bright, yeah_

 _I was wondering if you and me could spend a minute  
On the floor up and close getting lost in it  
I won't give up without a fight"_

"How come I feel like this song sounds like another song?" Mairead wondered aloud. Kimmie turned back to her.

"Whaaat?"

 _"I just wanna, oh baby  
I just want you to dance with me tonight  
So come on, oh baby  
I just want you to dance with me tonight"_

Oli was dancing as the crowd claps to the beat.

 _"We're getting sweaty, hot and heavy in the crowd now  
Loosen up and let you hands go down, down  
Go with it girl, yeah just close your eyes, yeah_

 _I feel the music moving through your body  
Looking at you I can tell you want me  
Don't stop keep moving till the morning light, yeah"_

"Whoo!" Noah cheered as he took a sip of his pineapple juice.

 _"When I saw you there  
Sitting all alone in the dark  
Acting like you didn't have a care  
I knew right then, you'd be mine  
We'd be dancing the whole damn night, like  
Oh baby, I just want you to dance with me tonight  
So come on, oh baby  
I just want you to dance with me tonight"_

"I think I know what this sounds like..." Robert said but shook his head. "I forgot."

 _"Break it down now (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Shake it like that (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Now bring it all back  
To dance with me tonight  
One more time, one more time, come on now  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Do your thing (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Everybody sing  
I just want you to dance with me tonight (come on)  
I just wanna, oh baby  
I just want you to dance with me tonight"_

As Oli continues, he looks at Amanda, who scoffs.

"I think he needs revenge." Olivia shrugged.

 _"Everybody, everybody, come on now  
Pretty girl, just close your eyes  
We can dance all through the night  
I just want you to dance with me tonight  
And everybody sing  
Pretty girl, just close your eyes  
We can dance all through the night  
I just want you to dance with me tonight  
So come on  
Pretty girl, just close your eyes  
We can dance all through the night  
I just want you to dance with me tonight"_

"Yeah!" Maya cheered like a hippie.

"Yeah right. Next performance." Chris rolled his eyes again.

"Next, we have Dean, Dustin, Eden, and Louiza performing from the second group staff!" Don announces after stepping back from the spotlight a bit.

The curtain opens and it revealed the four. Dean wore a black leather jacket, much like Lou's, a white shirt underneath, and black pants. Dustin wore a green sweater and jeans. Eden wore a black dress and Louiza wore a white crop top and jean shorts.

 **(PS: I was writing this part while hearing the song at the same time. Spotify was on shuffle and this was a huge coincidence.)**

The audience cheered as Dustin and Dean began singing.

 _"Come on lay your hands, your hands on me  
We don't have to talk 'cause talk is cheap  
In the dark silence so loud  
You only gotta lay your hands on me"_

The two danced around to the rhythm as the music livens up.

 _"You say you're better with  
(Hands yeah yeah yeah)  
(Hands yeah yeah yeah)  
You say you're better with  
(Hands yeah yeah yeah)  
(Hands yeah yeah yeah)"_

Dustin stepped forward as he began singing the first part of the verse.

 _"I've been thinking about it  
I've been thinking all night  
Every time I try to learn your body language  
Never get it right"_

Dean continued right after him.

 _"You're so hard to read baby  
So I turn off the light  
And you just drop that dress to the floor  
We can talk until sunrise"_

The two began singging in unison.

 _"I've been thinking about it  
The way that you blow my mind  
I've been thinking about it, all night"_

This time, Eden and Louiza sang the next chorus and danced as well.

 _"Come on lay your hands, your hands on me  
We don't have to talk 'cause talk is cheap  
In the dark silence so loud  
You only gotta lay your hands on me"_

"MY TOES MY KNEES! MY SHOULDERS MY HANDS!" Kimmie sang off-tune, earning an awkward stare from Gabe.

"Um, seriously?" He scratched his head.

 _"You say you're better with  
(Hands yeah yeah yeah)  
(Hands yeah yeah yeah  
You say you're better with  
(Hands yeah yeah yeah)  
(Hands yeah yeah yeah)"_

Louiza stepped forward, singing as she did so.

 _"Don't tell me about it  
Keep on blowing my mind  
'Cause your lips are made for kissing baby  
So I put them on mine"_

After her, Eden followed, singing her own lines.

 _"No conversation  
I've heard every line  
So leave your shit at the door"_

The four of them sang all together while the crowd cheers.

 _"Come on lay your hands, your hands on me  
We don't have to talk  
'Cause talk is cheap  
In the dark silence so loud  
You only gotta lay your hands on me_

 _You say you're better with  
(Hands yeah yeah yeah)  
(Hands yeah yeah yeah)  
You say you're better with  
(Hands yeah yeah yeah)  
(Hands yeah yeah yeah)"_

"Thank you guys!" Don smiled. "Now, these next three songs performed by our fellow competitors will be judged by Amy, Kai, Aira, and Lou. And Amy, for your information, you are certainly NOT allowed to give any zeros!"

Amy fumed. "I'll give them a negative one then!"

Aira got pissed so she wacked the brat with her slingshot.

"HA! TAKE THAT, PARTY POOPER!"

"I don't think that's a good idea." Lou shook his head. Kai nodded in agreement.

"Okay, sit back, enjoy, and relax!" Don waved.

"It's sit back, relax, and enjoy you idiot." Maya sneered.

The curtain opened, revealing Evander from Team Forte in a tuxedo. His team clapped for him.

"Go Evander!" Sal yelled.

"Yeah!" Amanda nodded.

"Even if you are always mad at us!" Robert joked. Faith and Vivianne gave him a death stare.

"Hey, where's Arreis?" Faith asked her team but was ignored by the music, which made her widen her eyes.

 _"Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you  
That is how I know you go on"_

"Am I hearing him right?" Vivianne asked a bit stupidly.

"Yeah. He's singing that song from Titanic." Amanda told them. "I think."

 _"Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on"_

Team Piano was also watching suspiciously. How could a hot headed boy like Evander sing such a heartfelt song?

 _"Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on"_

"Um, why do I get this feeling that he's singing about his feelings for me?" Candela asked herself.

 _"Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're gone"_

"Wow..." Xavier and Clayton said in unison.

 _"Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on"_

Amy was just fixing her hair as Evander increases his voice.

 _"Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on"_

Lou, Kai, and Aira were astonished by this. Lou even had to stop playing, Kai was listening intently, and Aira hang her mouth open.

 _"You're here, there's nothing I fear  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart and  
My heart will go on and on"_

"Wow..." Don couldn't believe his own ears. "Judges?"

"Horrible. Plain horrible." Amy spats.

"I was expecting that..." Evander scoffed and crossed his arms.

"What did you just say, mister?" Amy growled.

"Ma'am," one of her guards said but Amy gave him a death stare.

"Kai?" Chris asked, not minding thw snobby twin sister of Samey

"It's beautiful..." Kai smiled. And for once in the season, Evander smiled back.

"Aira?"

"I was actually pretty speechless-"

"Seeing your mouth hanging open for the past minute." Lou chuckled.

"SHUSH!" Aira aimed her slingshot at him but was stopped by Kai.

"Lou?"

"Like what everyone said, it's nice. You deserve a lot more, sir." Lou nodded.

"Thank you." Evander responded.

"We'll reveal the scores later after everyone performs." Candela butted in. "I feel like we should do it that way."

Everyone nodded.

"Next, we have Xavier from Team Piano!" Chef said. Everyone applauded as soon as Xavier entered the stage wearing his formal attire for the performance. The music began also.

 _"I've learned to slam on the brake  
Before I even turn the key  
Before I make the mistake  
Before I lead with the worst of me"_

"Never heard this song before." Meredith said but tapped her foot to the rhythm.

 _"Give them no reason to stare  
No slipping up if you slip away  
So I got nothing to share  
No, I got nothing to say"_

"It's from Dear Evan Hansen." Clayton blurted out.

"Dude, I'm pretty sure you're right." Spear nodded.

 _"Step out, step out of the sun  
If you keep getting burned  
Step out, step out of the sun  
Because you've learned, because you've learned"_

"Because you've learned!" Lou shouted.

 _"On the outside, always looking in  
Will I ever be more than I've always been?  
'Cause I'm tap, tap, tapping on the glass  
I'm waving through a window  
I try to speak, but nobody can hear  
So I wait around for an answer to appear  
While I'm watch, watch, watching people pass  
I'm waving through a window, oh  
Can anybody see, is anybody waving back at me?"_

Mairead couldn't help but smile at her friend.

 _"We start with stars in our eyes  
We start believing that we belong  
But every sun doesn't rise  
And no one tells you where you went wrong_

 _Step out, step out of the sun  
If you keep getting burned  
Step out, step out of the sun  
Because you've learned, because you've learned"_

Mairead was proud and started singing along softly.

 _"On the outside, always looking in  
Will I ever be more than I've always been?  
'Cause I'm tap, tap, tapping on the glass  
Waving through a window  
I try to speak, but nobody can hear  
So I wait around for an answer to appear  
While I'm watch, watch, watching people pass  
Waving through a window, oh  
Can anybody see, is anybody waving?"_

"This sounds actually catchy." Kai commented a bit too early.

 _"When you're falling in a forest and there's nobody around  
Do you ever really crash, or even make a sound?  
When you're falling in a forest and there's nobody around  
Do you ever really crash, or even make a sound?  
When you're falling in a forest and there's nobody around  
Do you ever really crash, or even make a sound?  
When you're falling in a forest and there's nobody around  
Do you ever really crash, or even make a sound?  
Did I even make a sound?  
Did I even make a sound?  
It's like I never made a sound  
Will I ever make a sound?"_

"He sounds like he's rapping." Olivia commented, not realizing that she eas speaking normally.

 _"On the outside, always looking in  
Will I ever be more than I've always been?  
'Cause I'm tap, tap, tapping on the glass  
Waving through a window  
I try to speak, but nobody can hear  
So I wait around for an answer to appear  
While I'm watch, watch, watching people pass  
Waving through a window, oh  
Can anybody see, is anybody waving back at me? (oh)_

 _Is anybody waving?  
Waving, waving, whoa-oh, whoa-oh"_

"Whoooooooo!" The audience cheered.

"Comments?" Chris asked. "Amy?"

"I DIDN'T HEAR THE WHOLE (CENSORED) THING BECAUSE OF AIRA (CENSORED) PLAZA!" she exploded. Aira gasped.

"How dare you!" Aira yelled but Kai and Lou broke the fight.

"KAI! COMMENTS!"

"AWESOME!" Kai gave a thumbs-up but for some reason, Xavier wasn't convinced.

"Aira?"

"There were so many parts that were so catchy!" She squealed. "Plus, Mr. Xavier has some talent just like Mr. Evand-D'OHHH SHIIIIIIIIT!"

Aira cursed very loudly when Amy suddenly grabbed Aira's precious slingshot and attempted to hit her. Everyone turned to Candela.

"I thought it was censored?" Don told her.

"I didn't even know Aira was gonna said that!" Candela retaliated.

"Okay." Don nodded. "Lou?"

"Kai and Aira said everything I was gonna say so yup." Lou shrugged.

"Alright, final performance! She's from Team Forte and she is Vivianne! Wow, that was the worst intro I said in my life!" Candela scratched her head.

 _"Been hidin' out  
And layin' low  
It's nothing new ta me  
Well you can always find a place to go  
If you can keep your sanity  
They break down the doors  
And they rape my rights but  
They won't touch me  
They scream and yell  
And fight all night  
You can't tell me  
I lose my head  
I close my eyes  
They won't touch me  
'Cause I got somethin'  
I been buildin' up inside  
For so fuckin' long"_

"GO VIVIANNE! VIVI VENOM! VIVI VENOM! VIVI VENOM!" Team Forte chanted, Faith being the loudest considering the fact that she was Vivianne's best friend.

 _"They're out ta get me  
They won't catch me  
I'm fucking innocent  
They won't break me"_

"AHHH!" Aira shrieked. "SHE'S OUT TA GET MEEE!"

"WHO?!" Kai asked.

"Amy!"

She was about to ran away from Amy, who was holding her slingshot and had her guards carrying her gown the whole time.

 _"Sometimes it's easy to forget where you're goin'  
Sometimes it's harder to leave  
And every time you think you know just what you're doin'  
That's when your troubles exceed  
They push me in a corner  
Just to get me to fight but  
They won't touch me  
They preach and yell and fight all night  
You can't tell me  
I lose my head  
I close my eyes  
They won't touch me  
'Cause I got somethin' I been buildin' up inside  
I'm already gone!"_

By the time the word 'gone' was heard, the camera pans to the judges with Amy knocked out by Kai, Lou dragging her under the table with the help of her disloyal guards, and Aira rushing back to her seat then whistling as if nothing happened.

 _"They're out ta get me  
They won't catch me  
I'm innocent  
They won't break me"_

Team Piano only watched the judges incident with a load of confusion.

 _"Some people got a chip on their shoulder  
And some would say it was me  
But I didn't buy that a fifth of whiskey that you gave me  
So I'd be quick to disagree"_

Team Forte on the other hand was cheering on for their teammate, not even noticing the happenings.

 _"They're out to get me  
They won't catch me  
I'm fucking innocent  
They won't break me  
They're out to get me  
They won't catch me  
'Cause I'm innocent_

 _So, you can suck me  
Take that one to_ _heart_ "

"Bad word alert." Kimmie and Mairead said in unison.

"Umm okay... comments?"

Of course, why would anyone let Amy speak since she was knocked ot under a table...

"Although I didn't really listen a lot because of Aira here, it was actually good." Kai commented.

"To be honest, it fit the battle scene." Aira laughed.

"What battle scene?" Lou questioned. "You know Aira, ever since Athena introduced you ti us and we all met you with the others-"

"I became an airhead. Yes." Aira nodded proudly.

"Anyway, here are the scores!" The hosts yelled in unison as the screens showed their scores.

* * *

 _Performer: Evander (Forte)_

 _Guest A (Amy): 1_

 _Guest B (Kai): 9_

 _Guest C (Aira): 8_

 _Guest D (Lou): 6_

 _ **Total: 24 points**_

* * *

 _Performer: Xavier (Piano)_

 _Guest A (Amy): 1_

 _Guest B (Kai): 9_

 _Guest C (Aira): 7_

 _Guest D (Lou): 8_

 _ **Total: 25 points**_

* * *

 _Performer: Vivianne (Forte)_

 _Guest A (Amy): 1_

 _Guest B (Kai): 8_

 _Guest C (Aira): 8_

 _Guest D (Lou): 9_

 _ **Total: 26 points**_

* * *

Vivianne gets the Advanced Note for Team Forte!" Chef announces and the crowd cheers.

"YEAAAAAAH!" Faith screamed with pure joy and ran up to the stage to hug her friend.

"We're just a point away from each other!" Xavier gasped. Although he wasn't too disappointed because of this and Mairead was proud of him.

Evander just nodded silently, after seeing his score. Knowing he'll get the Noisy Note anyway...

"WAIT!"

The crowd turned to Robert who shouted as loid as a megahorn.

"Would it make sense if our team had both the Noisy Note and Advanced Note?"

Everyone began murmuring and talking to the people next to them.

"Okay. No one will get the Noisy Note!" Candela declared. Evander dropped his jaw.

"What?"

Robert then approached him.

"You're welcome." He smiled, leaving Evander wondering what the heck in Davy Jones's locker just happened.

* * *

After some time, the hosts were on the backstage for the outro, sayig their farewells to the guests and soon took a seat in the stage.

"So how come I'm feeling like the contestants were a bit fewer than last time we saw them in the mess hall?" Don asked, making Chris flustered about the situation in an instant. "Chris?"

Chris couldn't tell everyone that he eliminated Arreis right now, so he just shooked his head. He wanted to wait until the next episode.

"Uhh... I don't know. Hey! The camera's rolling!" Chris pointed to get their attention.

"So who took the forms?" Candela asked.

"Amd how come we're not doing the best moments thing?" Don asked.

"Because we'll do it in the merge. Top fifteen doesn't really fit in right now." Chef shrugged.

"Also, how come the contestants got fewer than last?" Chris asked.

"These will be answered soon in..."

"TOTAL!"

"DRAMA!"

"MUSICAL IMPAAAAAACT!"

*end episode*

* * *

 **POLL #2 RESULTS: (If bold, it means they performed today), Take note that I didn't vote because I didn't want to do any biasing:**

 ***Louiza, Eden, Dustin, Dean (Group Staff) - Hands (Mike Perry ft. The Vamps & Sabrina Carpenter) – Automatic Performers**

 **1\. Xavier (Piano) - Waving Through A Window (from Dear Evan Hansen) – 5 votes, 20%**

 **2\. Evander (Forte) - My Heart Will Go On (Celine Dion) – 4 votes, 16%**

 **3\. Vivianne (Forte) - Out Ta Get Me (Guns n Roses) – 4 votes, 16%**

 **4\. Oli (Former Contestant) - Dance With Me Tonight (Olly Murs) – 3 votes, 12%**

5\. Samuel (Former Contestant) - Youth (Shawn Mendes ft. Khalid) – 2 votes, 8%

6\. Arreis (Forte) - COPYCAT (Billie Eilish) – 2 votes, 8%

7\. Clayton (Piano) - True Friends (Bring Me The Horizon) – 2 votes, 8%

8\. Mairead (Piano) - I Am Not A Robot (Marina and The Diamonds) – 1 vote, 4%

9\. Faith (Forte) - Miracle (CHVRCHES) – 1 vote, 4%

10\. Meredith (Piano) - Ruin My Life (Zara Larsson) – 0 votes, 0%

11\. Kimmie (Piano) - Soak Up The Sun (Sheryl Crow) – 0 votes, 0%

12\. Robert (Forte) – Man of War (Radiohead) – 0 votes, 0%

13\. Spear (Piano) - There For You (Martin Garrix & Troye Sivan) – 0 votes, 0%

14\. Sal (Forte) - NO NAME (NF) – 0 votes, 0%

 **Unique Voters: 10 (one less vote than last time :( )**

* * *

 ***it means a four letter word that uses only two letters and when spelled backwards, it's still the same. Don't wanna hear any details? Just let it be, then. XD**

 **^not a pain in the neck to change Olly Murs' name to Oli's name XD Unlike Maya's 'problem' from the previous episode...**

 **So speaking of which…**

 **Arreis' elimination was actually last minute. Supposedly, there were no eliminations for that but i have to make up for EP3, which had no eliminations and I want an elimination per episode to keep it 'usual' so yeah, I added in that plot twist, everything goes fishy all of a sudden, and boom! Arreis became the best candidate for elimination. There is one reason for this. I want to make a good plot twist that will last until post-merge starts and Arreis' elimination is actually the perfect start to it. That way, more chaos in Team Forte will happen and a new mystery would arise. Not really your typical 'Who dunnit?!' case but yup. Don't worry Thor. You've still got Evander. XD (if you're still reading lol)**

 **Also, due to the upcoming reboots of Evergreen Expedition and Youth Generation, (Total Drama: The Battle of Evergreen Islands and Total Drama: Reboot for the Generation of Youth, respectively), I won't be placing any more guests from those two seasons,** _ **temporarily.**_ **I still need the resubmits of the OCs from Evergreen Expedition and I know a few of you reading here have joined that so I would appreciate it if you resubmit your OC! For now, I will keep revealing the contestants for Air of Fusion and include a guest from Game of Wits (since I have no idea if it's still a collab), and placing in a canon character, because Elemental Charge is either on a long term hiatus or (sadly) discontinued.**

 **Because of that shebang, my planned episodes have been decreased. Instead of planning 25 episodes total (including the aftermaths), only 23 episodes remain due to that plot but hey, at least there'll be more wacky stuff, right?**

 **And, I couldn't find the perfect part to put the top 15 best moments so I'll just do that instead for the merge players to make it not sound weird.**

* * *

 **Anyways, here is the note that I'm talking about. Now, pay attention to the following contestants:**

 **1\. Sal**

 **2\. Robert**

 **3\. Faith**

 **4\. Kimmie**

 **5\. Clayton**

 **6\. Mairead**

 **7\. Meredith**

 **8\. Spear**

 **They are the ones left in this competition that haven't sing their song yet. Now, this is completely optional but I need it for the future chapters. I need you guys (the owners of those OCs mentioned above) to change their song. What type of song? A song that will reveal a secret, preferably a dark secret above them to change up the plot. The contestants from each team with the highest votes will have a certain thing to happen in the plot. So yeah just to spice things up. If you want to keep their current song, let me know. If you need help on finding another song, just tell me their secret and I'll do my best to find out.**

 **Once I have all their songs I'll make the poll for EP7. Remember, that when the poll is up, the contestants with the highest number of votes will have a change in the plot depending on who the character is. So vote wisely! I'll let you guys know through a separate update when the poll is up.**

* * *

 **Cast of Total Drama: Musical Impact**

 **Remaining Contestants:**

 **The Flourishing Fortissimos (AKA Team Forte) – Evander, Amanda, Sal, Vivianne, Robert,** **Faith**

 **The Performing Pianissimos (AKA Team Piano) – Kimmie, Clayton, Mairead, Xavier, Meredith, Spear, Olivia, Gabe**

* * *

 **Eliminated Contestants:**

 **18th (EP2) – Oliver "Oli" Greene, The Flirty Bad-Boy (Ariole195),** **Lost by:** **4-2 vote**

 **17th (EP4) – Kimberly May Quetzal, The Not So Regal Figure Skater (Candela Monsoon/me), Lost by:** **Getting the Noisy Note twice in a row**

 **16th (EP5) – Samuel Shye, The Western-ish Guitarist (Obsidian Champion), Lost by:** **5-3 vote**

 **15th (EP6) – Arreis Smith, The Totally Not Sierra In Disguise (ThorBringsTheThunder), Lost by:** **Eliminated under Chris's orders**

 **14th – Coming soon! We're getting even closer to the merge lol. :P**

* * *

 **Game Changer Recipients: (italics means they're eliminated)**

 **Advanced Note: Sal (EP1; RR), Gabe (EP2; BB), Spear (EP3; RR), Olivia (EP5; Piano), Vivianne (EP6; Forte)**

 **Noisy Note: Faith (EP1; BB),** _ **May**_ **(EP2 & EP3; HH)**

* * *

 **Special Guests:**

 **EP1: Rising Stars –** **Adam Smith** **(Evergreen Expedition; owned by Mistress Mysterious),** **Caroline Grove** **(Reboot for the Generation of Youth; owned by animefan1009),** **Regie De Goitia** **(Elemental Charge; owned by me),** **Heather** **(Canon Character)**

 **EP2: Rap It Up –** **Nietzsche Roswell** **(Evergreen Expedition; owned by Icathius Nytfall),** **Cole Glass** **(Reboot for the Generation of Youth; owned by Lethargic Yuki Co),** **Andrea De Leon** **(Elemental Charge; owned by me),** **Brick** **(Canon Character)**

 **EP3: Hopes and Wishes –** **None**

 **EP4: I've Got My Eye On You – None**

 **EP5: What I Can Call Fusion – Topher (Canon Character), Alieli Choi (Air of Fusion; from 'TD: School Challenge' by Kito 7590; owned by me), Alex Oracion Jr. (Air of Fusion; from 'TD: Time Tour' by vandenburgs; owned by me), Faith "Pate" Mariano (Air of Fusion; from 'TD: School Challenge' by Kito 7590; owned by me)**

 **EP6: Rebounded Fractionizer (You don't have to believe** _ **every hint**_ **I say…XD) – Amy (Canon Character), Kai Nohea (Game of Wits; owned by AZW330), Aira Plaza (Air of Fusion; New OC; owned by me), Lou Tate (Air of Fusion; New OC; owned by me)**

 **EP7: You'll see!**

* * *

 **Interns:** _ **italics are the ones who performed in this episode**_

 **1\. Amaya "Maya" Parker, owned by: Candela Monsoon**

 **2\. Marabel "Mara" Garcia, owned by: Candela Monsoon**

 _ **3\. Louiza Gail Taylor, owned by: MusicalEssence**_

 **4\. Noah, owned by: Obikinoah**

 _ **5\. Dean Lawson, owned by: ThatSmashBrosFan**_

 _ **6\. Seredene "Eden" De Parsel, owned by: Candela Monsoon**_

 **7\. Hahjahghaha "Hah" Shutape, owned by: Obsidian Champion**

 _ **8\. Dustin Newton-Obsidian, owned by: Obsidian Champion**_

* * *

 **Songs used in each episode:**

 **EP1: Rising Stars:** **This Is Me (Keala Settler & The Ensemble; from The Greatest Showman)**

 **EP2: Rap It Up:** **Finesse (Bruno Mars ft. Cardi B), Thumbs (Sabrina Carpenter), All the Stars (Kendrick Lamar ft. SZA; from Black Panther), End Game (Taylor Swift ft. Future & Ed Sheeran), Let You Down (NF)**

 **EP3: Hopes and Wishes:** **Be Our Guest (from Beauty & the Beast), Sixteen Going To Seventeen (from Sound of Music)**, **Rewrite the Stars (Zac Efron & Zendaya; from the Greatest Showman), I See The Light (Mandy Moore & Zachary Levi; from Tangled)**

 **EP4: I've Got My Eye On You: None**

 **EP5: What I Can Call Fusion: Foolish (Rebecca Black), Problem** **(Ariana Grande ft. Iggy Azalea),** **Fight Song (Rachel Platten), Royals (Lorde), Go With The Flow (Queens of Stone Age)**

 **EP6: Rebounded Fractionizer: Dance With Me Tonight (Olly Murs), Hands (Mike Perry ft. The Vamps & Sabrina Carpenter), My Heart Will Go On (Celine Dion), Waving Through A Window (from Dear Evan Hansen), Out Ta Get Me (Guns N Roses)**

 **EP7: COMIN' SOON!**

* * *

 **-Questions!-**

 **1\. Who could possibly be the one to steal all the applications? (It can be a contestant, a staff member, hell, it could even be one of the hosts, but it's definitely not Arreis)**

 **2\. Favorite performance in this episode?**

 **3\. How would you feel if I said that Musical Impact will have a sequel called Musical Power? (BECAUSE IT'S TRUE Y'ALL! I was surprised to see the success of this and my inspiration :P)**

 **4\. Any other opinions on the story, the cast, the episodes, the songs, the challenges, etc? (This is so that I can address to the reviewers and maybe share my opinions on how things will work out)**

 **5\. (OPTIONAL) Who are your favorite and disliked guests in this whole season so far?**

 **~Candela Monsoon**


	8. Preview: All My Secrets Away (EP7 & EP8)

**Hey guys! This is a sort-of update but I thought this is a good idea so yeah why not.**

 **Here's some previews of what will happen in the next two episodes! I try my best to fit all of them in it because I wanna reveal some cray-cray plot twists, like so bad. XD I'm not really raking this down so you guys can give some reviews. :P**

 **EnJoY!**

 **BTW! TOTAL DRAMA BELONGS TO THEIR OWNERS, FRESH TV!**

* * *

 _EP7: All My Secrets Away (Part 1)_

* * *

In the staff room, everyone was in it. Chris came in with an agitated expression on his face.

"Hey, man. You alright?" Don asked. "Need a drink or something?"

"Nah, I'm good." Chris nodded. "Let's get started with the intro now, shall we?"

"Hold on a minute there." Chef stopped them. "Chris, what happened to you in the outro last night? Did something happen that you didn't want the audience to hear?"

"Uh, nope." The host answered being a little flustered but was trying his best to hide it. "Everything's going alright."

Candela eyed him suspiciously. "Okay..."

 **TDMITDMITDMITDMI**

"Something definitely seems off here." Faith commented.

"Yeah." Vivianne nodded. "Has anyone seen Arreis?"

The other members of Forte looked at each other suspiciously.

"Now that you mentioned it..." Amanda said. "I did remember seeing her left the mess hall before the program."

"Yeah. Let's look for her." Vivianne nodded and the three of them head onto the hall.

 **TDMITDMITDMITDMI**

The second poll winner went back to their seat as Don read the results for the former contestant.

"Our next performer was..." Don widened his eyes. "...an unexpectedly eliminated contestant...ARREIS SMITH!?"

Loads of eyes were on Chris as Arreis entered the stage with a horrid look.

 **TDMITDMITDMITDMI**

Evander walked up to Robert who was on the backstage.

"Hey, um... thanks for saving my back last night." he said sheepishly. "I would've got the Noisy Note by now if it wasn't for you."

"Well, that's what teammates are for." Robert smiled.

 **TDMITDMITDMITDMI**

"I can't believe it..." Spear whispered to himself as thinks about what will happen next after his big move. "What will the others think about this now?"

Then a knock was heard on the door.

"You ready?"

A flashback suddenly ran on his head.

...

 _Meredith smiled and patted his shoulder._

 _"You know, if you need any help or anyone to talk to, I'm right here. I won't judge you. Even if you ended up performing in te secret revealing challenge." Meredith gave him a warm smile._

 _"Thanks for being a good friend." Spear said and puled her into a hug._

* * *

 _EP8: All My Secrets Away (Part 2)_

* * *

"You're suspended!" Candela scolded Chris. The latter looks like he was going to start something violent.

"I eliminated her fair and square! Is that even a problem!?" Chris yelled.

"YES!" Candela retorted. "I HAVE THE AUTHORIZATION TO DO SO! YOU HAVE TO ASK ME FIRST!"

"FINE!" Chris yelled and exited the room with a loud thud on the door.

 **TDMITDMITDMITDMI**

"Since Arreis is gone, guess I'm gonna do this myself." Clayton mumbled. The maintenance was nowhere to he found for days so he figured that he should fix the room problem himself.

He went to a room with all the electrical wires and equipment for the whole theater.

"Maybe this has something to do with those wires?" He asked himself. "What if I could just-"

He wiggled the wires a bit. To his dismay, (and maybe his rare carelessness) he got electrecuted, enough to make him unconscious.

 **TDMITDMITDMITDMI**

Olivia was walking towards her room, when suddenly, she bumped into her roommate.

"Grrreetings!" Olivia smiled. "You've turned over a new leaf now, huh?"

"Yep." Sal smiled and gave a quick peck on her cheek. "Thanks to you for understanding."

"You're welcome." Olivia nodded. "If you need assistance, then I'm right here."

"Yes." Sal grinned. Olivia entered her room, feeling happy about the fact Sal has decided to go back to his soulful self.

 **TDMITDMITDMITDMI**

Kimmie was walking on the hallways, thinking deeply about how Arreis got eliminated. She was a good friend, so why a person like her would get out?

"Maybe because she's too nice?" Kimmie whispered to herself.

Then a thought ran in her head.

"What if a person changes their personality? Would the others still keep them in?"

This would probably be a mystery she has to solve.

 **TDMITDMITDMITDMI**

Xavier and Mairead were busy talking about who to eliminate from the group.

"You know, I got this feeling that we should eliminate Meredith." Mairead told him.

"How come?" Xavier asked, quite shocked about the sudden decision.

"Look, she nice, sensitive, and sweet. Those traits may make up a person who turns out to be a liability, right?" Mairead explained.

"You have a point there..." Xavier nodded.

Little they know that Gabe was hearing this all from his allies.

"Why?" He whispered to himself. "Meredith was one of my closest friends though..."

Then it was time for him to make a sudden decision himself.

"Maybe I should withdraw myself from their alliance. Kimmie can handle it herself.

* * *

 **Yes, those are just previews of the upcoming episodes. Review if you guys can! Who knows, maybe something really dramatic could happen in the next episodes. :)**

 **No questions for today. Just give me opinions about the previews. EP7 might be up around this month (who knows what day though) so stay tuned!**

 **-Candela Monsoon**


	9. EP7: All My Secrets Away (Part 1)

**Hi everyone! Candela Monsoon here with Episode 7 (I think?) of Total Drama: Musical Impact! By the way, the cover I made last month for this story right now kinda sucked and I might change it but let me know.**

 **Also, I'm writing in my phone and I don't mind if you guys point out any errors. Not really used to typing without a laptop. :( Plus, it took me even longer to finish this thing.**

 **DISCLAIMER: TOTAL DRAMA BELONGS TO FRESH TV.**

 **...I'm pretty shocked on how the results of the poll turned out. Honestly, I'm not sure if revealing these performers' secrets will go as planned heh heh.**

 **EnJoY!**

* * *

 _Day #5, Musimental Theater_

* * *

In the staff room, everyone was in it. Chris came in with an agitated expression on his face.

"Hey, man. You alright?" Don asked. "Need a drink or something?"

"Nah, I'm good." Chris nodded. "Let's get started with the intro now, shall we?"

"Hold on a minute there." Chef stopped them. "Chris, what happened to you in the outro last night? Did something happen that you didn't want the audience to hear?"

"Uh, nope." The host answered being a little flustered but was trying his best to hide it. "Everything's going alright."

Candela eyed him suspiciously. "Okay..."

"Anyway," Dean stood up and turned on the camera.

"Good morning everyone, viewers from around the world!" Mara waved at the camera.

"Yep! Wait a minute..." Louiza scratched her head. "Have we EVER introduced ourselves in this season?"

Everyone stood there in silence for a bit until Dustin spoke up with a simple answer.

"No."

...

"Okay, I'll go first!" Candela stood. "I'm this season's creator, Candela Monsoon!"

"I'm Don! One of the hosts!" Don waves.

"Chef Hatchet here, also a host." Chef stated blandly.

"And Chris McLean as a host as well." Chris shrugged.

"And as for the staff, I'm Amaya Parker but peeps call me-"

"Yeah, yeah Maya. We get the point." Dean scoffed. "I'm Dean Lawson, also part of the staff."

"Marabel Garcia here!" Mara smiled. "I'm also part of the staff but everyone here calls me Mara."

"Dustin Newton-Obsidian reporting for staff duty. Heh." The chess player laughed.

"Hah Shutape." Hah plainly stated.

"I'm Louiza Gail Taylor!" Louiza grinned.

"Noah here!" Noah shouts.

"Eden De Parsel at your service." Eden saluted.

...

"Wow, we actually sound pretty stupid." Mara commented as the title screen shows.

* * *

 _Total Drama: Musical Impact_

 _Episode 7: All My Secrets Away (Part 1)_

 _"I care if you guys accept me or not for what I am, or what I was. If you guys can't accept me, I guess I'll do my best to leave this competition."_

* * *

 _Musimental Theater Cafeteria, 10:00 AM_

Team Forte was busy eating their breakfast. The previous day was kinda rough and suspicious, so could this new day be any more stranger?

"Something definitely seems off here." Faith commented while stirring her cup of coffee.

"Yeah." Vivianne nodded and ate her toast. "Has anyone seen Arreis?"

The other members of Forte looked at each other suspiciously.

"Now that you mentioned it..." Amanda said and pushed her plate aside. "I did remember seeing her left the mess hall before the program."

"Yeah. Let's look for her." Vivianne nodded and the three of them head onto the hall.

As the three girls kept going forward down the hall, they started to wonder even more about what happened to their teammate. After all, Arreis was a part of their alliance.

Until they came across a certain door.

"Hey, look." Amanda said and read the note taped on to the door. "It says 'No one messes with my office or they'll end up like someone who was just here recently.' Okay, what the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

"It means that we should stay away from it, genius." Faith rolled her eyes a bit. "But there's something about this message though..."

"Yeah," Vivianne nodded. "The fact that this is Chris's office."

"Well, yeah, but it says that anyone will end up like someone who was here recently." Faith told them. "So what if that someone was Arreis?"

"Hm, you may be right..." Amanda jutted her chin. "...but you may be wrong."

"Huh?"

Meanwhile, Evander was walking down a different hallway. Heading to the stage, he saw Robert.

He apparently walked up to him, who was on the backstage.

"Hey, um... thanks for saving my back last night." he said sheepishly. "I would've got the Noisy Note by now if it wasn't for you."

"Well, that's what teammates are for." Robert smiled. "You know bro, I think it's about time that we should form in a friendly alliance together."

"Great idea." Evander nodded. "Besides, our team is in a huge risk right now."

"Uh-huh." Robert nodded. "So, what should we do right now?"

"Well, I'll say that if you might get the chance of being picked, I suggest you start practicing right now." Evander shrugged.

"Sounds like a plan." Robert nodded and the two shook hands.

* * *

In the other side of the cafeteria, Gabe was sitting, stirring his cup of coffee.

"Wow, this is starting to feel like this show is going on forever." He shrugged.

"Hey, what is occurring in your mind on this precise moment?" Olivia approached and sat across from him.

"Nothing really." Gabe shook his head. "Maybe I just need some more sleep."

"Exhausted?" Olivia asked.

"Probably." Gabe nodded in response.

While the two were having a conversation, Clayton, Xavier and Mairead were having their own conversation as well.

"Who do you think will perform later?" Clayton asked the two.

"Can't be me." Xavier shook his head. "I already did."

"We all know that, genius." Mairead playfully smacked his arm.

"Owwww!" Xavier whined. Clayton ended up laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Are you guys like that?" He asked.

"Well she is!" Xavier rolled his eyes.

"There you guys are!" Kimmie squealed as she approached the three.

"Hey Kimmie!" Xavier waved. "What's up?"

"Oh, I was thinking that you guys are talking strategy again, but I guess not." She shrugged. "Anyway, I have a problem. Candela told me earlier that we all have to shoot a video of us performing a song in a cappella. It's for the upcoming a cappella challenge which will happen until merge hits. I need to let the others know."

"Okay..." Mairead nodded. "Who should we tell then?"

"She did mentioned everyone but Spear and Faith." Kimmie answered.

"Wait, what's up with those two?" Xavier asked, getting confused now. "And why Spear though? He's in our team!"

"Whoa, chill down." Mairead assured. "It's not like they got eliminated, maybe they were going to perform something else."

"Exactly, so let's go on ahead." Kimmie told them.

* * *

 _Backstage, 12:00 PM_

The contestants were now in the backstage, getting ready to shoot the a cappella video.

"I can harmonize in a lower pitch." Sal volunteered. They were deciding who is doing what.

"I'll go solo." Kimmie shrugged. "Candela told me to do it anyway."

"I'll harmonize behind you." Vivianne told her.

"I can help with the beat." Robert declared. "Hey, where are Spear and Faith?"

"They're not supposed to be here." Clayton shrugged. "Heaven knows why..."

"Great, let's start!" Kimmie said.

 _Sixty minutes later..._

"Ugh, I don't get it... why do we sound so stupid?" Amanda groaned. "I mean, we completed it once already but I still think it sounds wrong! We need to redo it!"

"Okay, let's try it again." Robert said. "3! 2! 1!"

"Ooooooooooh..." Mairead harmonized. "Oooooooooohhh..."

"Oooooooooooohhh..." Amanda joined in.

"Oooooooooooooohh..." the two continued.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh..." Sal, Robert, and Evander harmonized at the same time but with different pitches. Clayton then joined in a bit higher pitch as Kimmie started to sing.

"I'm a princess, cut from marble, smoother than a st-"

"Contestants! The program starts in ten minutes!" Don yelled.

"Wow, it's been an hour already?" Evander frowned. "Well crap."

* * *

"GOOD AFTERNOON PEOPLE OF THE WORLD!" Don shrieked.

"We're here live in the Musimental Arena with Episode 7!" Chef said.

Everyone stared blankly at him.

"What?" He asked.

"We're in the Musimental Theater." Candela said.

"Yeah, so what?" Chef asked again.

"You said Musimental Arena." Chris blurted.

"Booooooo!" A kid yelled out of nowhere and threw a tomato at him.

"ROTTEN!" one of the judges said in the judges seats. The seats were faced backwards so it was almost impossible to see who was sitting there.

"SHUT UP! DON'T REVEAL YOURSELF!" a female judge said.

"HI! I'M OWEN!" another judge yelled.

"Great j-job O-owen..." another female stuttered.

"THEME SONG!" Chris yelled.

* * *

 ***Opening Theme***

 _Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine_

We get an overview of the theater which showed _**Candela**_ , _**Chris**_ , _**Don**_ , and _**Chef**_ bowed as they finished a performance. The crowd applauded as well.

 _You're always on my mind_

The scenes changes to the lobby, where **Oli** was flirting to _**Amanda**_ and _**Vivianne**_ but eventually receives a slap from both of them. The two girls left instantly while the boy just shrugged.

 _You asked me what I wanted to be_

The camera then pans out to the backstage where _**Mairead**_ was busy reading a book. **Arreis** then comes out of nowhere and scares the preppy girl, causing her book to fly towards the camera.

 _And now I think the answer is plain to see_

The book hits the camera and falls off, revealing the scene to be outside the theater. _**Clayton**_ is seen sitting on the bench playing his phone and _**Xavier**_ sitting distantly from him. None of the two were making interactions until they both left.

 _I wanna be famous_

The camera heads for a challenge location, Musical Valley, where _**Sal**_ , _**Olivia**_ , and _**Meredith**_ were flying a kite. The kite then hits a tall tree and gets stuck, making the three contestants frown.

 _I wanna be a rising star_

The scene changes to Instrument Hills and _**Kimmie**_ is seen sitting down on the grass, enjoying the view she got. In less than a second, _**Faith**_ accidentally bumps her as she was getting away from _**Evander**_ who was chasing her. The three all fell and rolled down the hill.

 _Go pack your bags, I've already gone far_

The camera pans out to Harmony River where **Samuel** , _**Spear**_ and **May** were arguing. Later on, a bird hits May's head making her gasp in shock and falls into the rushing water. Samuel grabs her hand to save her but fails and falls with her. Spear however, just cackles but lost his balance and fell as well.

 _Everything to prove, what can you say?_

Later, _**Gabe**_ was now seen resting on a rock in Clef Cave, but _**Robert**_ accidentally trips over him. Unfortunately for them, a horde of bats start to chase them, making the two run out of the cave for their lives.

 _I'll be there one day_

After a few minutes, Gabe returned on the cave with Samuel, Faith, Evander, Kimmie, and Olivia. They all attempted to make a fire but failed since the bats came back. They all ran away in horror.

' _Cause I wanna be famous_

Mairead, Clayton, Vivianne, Xavier, May, and Robert were now seen having a picnic on Instrument Hills but it suddenly rained and the six ran away, leaving everything behind.

 _Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na!_

The camera pans back to Musical Valley, where Arreis, Oli, Meredith, Amanda, Sal, and Spear were running away from a pack of wolves.

 _I wanna be (a star!), I wanna go far, I wanna be famous_

Fast clips of the contestants one by one can be seen. The clips show them waving at the camera or doing their respective poses in various places.

 _I wanna soar (high!), and reach for the sky, I wanna be famous_

The hosts can be seen arguing until a spotlight hits them, making them realize that they were on the stage. Luckily though, no one was there except for them.

 _*whistling in tune*_

After a few minutes, all twenty two characters can be seen on the stage for their cast picture. When the camera flashes, the logo of Total Drama: Musical Impact appears with a white glow behind it and several musical notes around it. The blurred cast picture served as background.

 ***End opening theme***

* * *

 _Backstage Room #1 (Spear)_

Meanwhile, Spear was looking at himself on the mirror. His phone was on the table, with a text saying:

 _"Hi loves! I'm going to watch the show today! I heard that you were going to perform solo and I know I can't miss my boyfriend singing on stage by himself! -Sarah XOXO"_

"I can't believe it..." Spear whispered to himself as he thinks about what will happen next after his big move. He was one of the winners after all. "What will the others think about this now?"

Then a knock was heard on the door.

"You ready?"

A flashback suddenly ran on his head.

...

 _Meredith smiled and patted his shoulder._

 _"You know, if you need any help or anyone to talk to, I'm right here. I won't judge you. Even if you ended up performing in the secret revealing challenge." Meredith gave him a warm smile._

 _"Thanks for being a good friend." Spear said and pulled her into a hug._

 _..._

"Meredith?"

"Yeah?" Meredith asked him.

"Sarah said she's gonna watch." Spear stated, clearly worried.

"And?" Meredith placed her hands on his shoulders.

"What if she doesn't like the secret that I'm gonna reveal?" Spear asked. "You know, about when I used to be bi? My uncle didn't like that back then, remember? I care if you guys accept me or not for what I am, or what I was. If you guys can't accept me, I guess I'll do my best to leave this competition."

"Don't say that! I'm sure she'll understand." Meredith nodded sweetly. "It's just sexuality. A lot of people understand with what their loved ones are. You gotta believe that she'll understand. What kind of girlfriend doesn't understand the moves her boyfriend makes anyway?"

"Easy for to say." Spear rubbed the sweat dripping from his forehead. "You don't even have a boyfriend."

"Well, one day I will..." Meredith started to think about Gabe, then Sal. Oh, those bad times and good times...

* * *

 _Backstage, Room #2 (Faith)_

"Hello?" Faith asked through her phone.

"Hi Faith." Her foster brother, Gerald Prudence-Laverre, was speaking. "I uh- please don't get shocked about this..."

"Um... what is it?" Faith asked, getting worried. It could be about her mother.

"Mom's in Stage 4 Lung Cancer." He said in a sad tone.

Those words struck through her skull and into her brain. She covered her mouth in horror and a single tear fell down her cheek. She never cried and crying wasn't something that she'll do when she's sad. But this...was all too much for her to handle.

"W-what?" She cried. "H-how?"

"S-she was getting treated. I'm not sure if the medicines made it even worse..."

"B-but..."

Knock knock!

"Faith? It'll be your turn soon, so I suggest you go on ahead behind the stage." Eden's voice can be heard through the door. "Um, am I interrupting anything? Are you alright?"

"I-I'm okay, Eden... thanks." Faith replied and Eden left the room.

"I'll go now. They're running in some tests. And, good luck. We'll be watching you from tv." Gerald hung up.

As soon as he hung up, Faith broke down for the first time on the floor and sobbed.

Why now? Why now, right before her performance?

Maybe it's too late...

* * *

"So first, we're going to reveal our not-so-surprise judges." Candela said.

"We have our hungry guy Owen!" Chris introduced. Owen turned his chair to the stage revealing himself and the audience went wild.

"OWEN! OWEN! OWEN!"

Toot!

"Well that was a heck of a fart!" Owen laughed sheepishly.

"Next we have our silent fighter from Game of Wits, Becky Styles!" Don introduced.

"H-hi!" Becky stuttered.

"Then we have our tenor singer from the upcoming show, Air of Fusion, Nathaniel Vizconde!" Chef said.

"Hello!" He waved as soon as he turned his chair.

"And another Air of Fusion player, a mathematician-"

"Like me!" Dustin yelled out of nowhere.

"-who is also a friendly rival of Nathaniel. Introducing, Athena Jens!" Chris mentioned.

"Hi peepos!" Athena goofily smiled.

"So, will our poll winner come up?" Candela said. "Just scroll down the chapter for the results. I'm too lazy to type them right now."

"...what?" Don asked.

"I mean, please welcome our contestants who will perform today, Spear Mint and Faith Laverre!"

The two went on the stage, bowed, and went back.

"Our group staff to perform the day, Maya, Louiza, Eden, and Mara!" Candela said.

The four girls went and waved to the crowd.

"The former contestant will be revealed later! Chris said it's a surprise so I think we shouldn't ruin it unlike what the guests did!" Chef chuckled.

"HEY!" Owen yelled.

"And us!" Don said. "We're performing too!"

"Us? Us hosts?" Chris asked.

"We're performing right now!" Chef told them.

"WHAT!?"

The stage lights go off, then turn into a light blue color. The four hosts were still on the stage, wearing their normal black crew outfit. A bright, happy song began playing.

Don got ready and started to sing, making the audience cheer for him.

 _"Let me tell you how it happened  
I wasn't looking for someone that night  
No, I was never a believer  
But you could fall in love with the first sight"_

The other three chorused in the background.

 _"(But all of a sudden)  
We loved and got lost in the moment  
(All of a sudden)  
She's gone in the flash of a light  
I never was looking, hmm  
I'll be looking for the rest of my life"_

The four of them began singing lively and the audience cheered them on.

 _"We took a polaroid  
You signed your name up on it  
I put it in my wallet  
Hoping I'd see your face again  
We took a polaroid  
Captured the look in your eyes  
It's only a matter of time  
Before it stops fading"_

As the music continues to play, Don spins and heads over to the back.

When the music slows down a bit, Candela walked forward and began singing. The contestants applauded her.

 _"Was it my imagination?  
I could've swore I saw someone like you  
A thousand people at the station  
And in a second, you slipped out of view"_

Same as last time, the other three hosts harmonized in the background.

 _"(Then all of a sudden)  
I loved and got lost in the moment  
(All of a sudden)  
She's gone in the flick of a light  
I never was looking, hmm  
I've been looking for the rest of my life"_

"GO GUUUUYS!" the inters and contestants cheered as well as the audience.

 _"We took a polaroid  
You signed your name up on it  
I put it in my wallet  
Hoping I'll see your face again  
We took a polaroid  
Captured the look in your eyes  
It's only a matter of time  
Before it stops fading"_

"Whoo!" Candela cheered as the four of them split into different directions of the stage. Chris and Chef began singing their parts.

 _"We were dancing without moving  
All my friends are leaving me behind  
I didn't wanna catch a feeling  
There was something in the flashin' light"_

All of them came back and sing together.

 _"Then all of a sudden  
I loved and got lost in the moment  
All of a sudden  
She's gone in the flick of a light  
I never was looking, hmm  
I've been looking for the rest of my life"_

 _"We took a polaroid  
You signed your name up on it  
I put it in my wallet  
Hoping I'd see your face again  
We took a polaroid  
Captured the look in your eyes  
It's only a matter of time  
Before it stops fading"_

 _"We took a polaroid  
You signed your name up on it  
I put it in my wallet  
Hoping I'd see your face again"_

"Whoooooo!" The audience cheered as the hosts finished their first performance on the season.

"THAT WAS LIT!" Noah shouted.

"AWESOME!" Kimmie applauded.

"Hoo," Candela panted. "Anyway, next we have our group of intern girls for the second performance! Please welcome, Louiza Taylor, Mara Garcia, Maya Parker, and Eden De Parsel!"

The four girls came on the stage, wearing a black shirt, black skirt, black leggings and combat boots, technically everything they had on was black.

As the lights go dim and the music starts, Louiza starts singing as well.

 _"I always say what I'm feeling  
I was born without a zip on my mouth  
Sometimes I don't even mean it  
It takes a little while to figure me out"_

Eden ran to the front and began singing. (Or rapping? XD)

 _"I like my coffee with two sugars in it  
High heels and my jewelry dripping  
Drink and I get all fired up (hey, hey, hey)  
Insecure but I'm working with it  
Many things that I could get rid of  
Ain't about to give it up"_

It was Mara's turn to shine so she went to the front after Eden did.

 _"I made a few mistakes, I regret it nightly  
I broke a couple hearts that I wear on my sleeve  
My momma always said, "Girl, you're trouble" and  
And now I wonder, could you fall for a woman like me"_

For the first time ever, Maya came and sang her lines. Finally, she wasn't rapping for once!

 _"And every time we touch, boy, you make me feel weak  
I can tell you're shy and I think you're so sweet  
Spending every night under covers and  
Still I wonder, could you fall for a woman like me (a woman)"_

The girls started dancing and singing as the beats hits on.

 _"Woman like me, like a woman like me  
La-la-la woman like me, like a woman like me (a woman)  
La-la-la woman like me, like a woman like me  
La-la-la woman like me, like a woman like me"_

Louiza came back and sang the second verse.

 _"And baby, just be mine for the weekend  
We can get a takeaway and sit on the couch  
Or we could just go out for the evening  
Hopefully end up with you kissing my mouth, ayy, ayy"_

Once again, Eden began rapping her next part of the lines as the crowd continues to go wild.

 _"You got them blue jeans with a rip up in them  
My hair with your fingers in it  
Love it when you turn me on  
'Yoncé with a little bit of  
'Love Drunk' in the middle with it  
Get down to our favorite song"_

Mara and Maya came back but this time, Maya sang first before Mara did.

 _"I made a few mistakes, I regret it nightly  
I broke a couple hearts that I wear on my sleeve  
My momma always said, "Girl, you're trouble" and  
And now I wonder, could you fall for a woman like me"_

 _And every time we touch, boy, you make me feel weak  
I can tell you're shy and I think you're so sweet  
Spending every night under covers and  
Still I wonder, could you fall for a woman like me (a woman)"_

Once again,the four girls all chorused together:

 _"Woman like me, like a woman like me  
La-la-la woman like me, like a woman like me (a woman)  
La-la-la woman like me, like a woman like me  
La-la-la woman like me, like a woman like me"_

Maya came to the front and started to rap.

"Oh dear." Xavier muttered.

"Why?" Clayton asked him.

"I hope she doesn't make a problem like last time." Xavier answered. (No pun intended)

 _"Yo, woman like me, yes a woman like me (oh)  
Soon as I brush up on him I could tell he like me (oh)  
You know all them mandem, my trife they swipe me (kyuh)  
Knotted up, he could afford to ice me (hh, rhrr)  
Tell 'em there's a bad Trini bitch inna your area (uh)  
But the more bad bitches, then the more merrier (c'mon)  
Baddies to my left and to the right a little scarier (uh)  
Rude boy, tell me, can you handle all this derrière? (da derrière, rhrr)  
Uh, a million I'm getting my billy on  
Greatest of all time, 'cause I'm a chameleon  
I switch it up for every era, I'm really bomb  
These bitches really wanna be Maya, I'm really mom (uh)  
Apple cut the cheque, I want all this money  
Seven Up, go grip the TEC, and leave all this bloody  
I-It's the Queen and Little Mix, skated on 'em, sorry  
My daddy is Indian (swish), a-all this curry (mhm)"_

Everyone finally hit the final parts of the song.

 _"Woman like me, like a woman like me  
La-la-la woman like me, like a woman like me"_

 _"I've made a few mistakes, I regret it nightly  
I broke a couple hearts that I wear on my sleeve  
My momma always said, "Girl, you're trouble" and  
And now I wonder, could you fall for a woman like me (like a woman like me, yeah)  
And every time we touch, boy, you make me feel weak  
I can tell you're shy and I think you're so sweet  
Spending every night under covers and  
Still I wonder, could you fall for a woman like me  
(For a woman like me)"_

 _"La-la-la woman like me, like a woman like me (oh, woman like me)  
La-la-la woman like me, like a woman like me (uh, na, na, na, na, na)  
La-la-la woman like me, like a woman like me (I said)  
(A woman like me) Young Yoney, rrrrh"_

They all posed, Maya acting a bit feisty. The audience applauded as usual.

"YEAH!" Hah and Dean cheered.

"Now that's what I call this performance giving in a Musical Impact!" Chris joked.

No one laughed.

"Oh."

The group went back to their seat as Don read the results for the former contestant.

"Our next performer was..." Don widened his eyes. "...an unexpectedly eliminated contestant...ARREIS SMITH!?"

Loads of eyes were on Chris as Arreis entered the stage with a horrid look.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS, MCLEAN!" she yelled.

"Wait, what's SHE doing here as an eliminated contestant!?" Vivianne asked.

"So we went on finding her in the halls for nothing?" Amanda took a step back.

"You guys didn't even know what he did!?" Arreis yelled through the mic. "I was returning these applications the eighteen of us send to you to your desk!" She pointed at Chris. "Yet you ACCUSED me for taking them and putting them in your office! No one was allowed to go in your office but I did because I thought I could do something useful for once!"

"I didn't accused you!" Chris yelled back. "You were in my office! No one is allowed to go there!"

"Wait, those were the applications!?" Candela shrieked. "Who stole them this whole time?"

"I found them on the floor." Arreis shrugged.

"Um, Arreis, are you gonna perform now or not because the audience is looking really horrified by now." Don asked.

"Oh... right... sorry about that..." Arreis laughed sheepishly as the lights grew dim.

Giving Chris that 'watch your mouth and actions or you'll be dead' look; she was preparing to perform.

"You're gonna regret eliminating me anyway." Arreis shrugged as a slow and very low beat started playing.

 _"Don't be cautious, don't be kind_  
 _You committed, I'm your crime_  
 _Push my button anytime_  
 _You got your finger on the trigger, but your trigger finger's mine"_

Chris had an eyebrow up. "Eh?"

 _"Silver dollar, golden flame_  
 _Dirty water, poison rain_  
 _Perfect murder, take your aim_  
 _I don't belong to anyone, but everybody knows my name"_

Chris scoffed.

"Ah, I get it. You're just trying to-"

He then yelped when he music intensified.

 _"By the way, you've been uninvited_  
 _'Cause all you say are all the same things I did"_

 _"Copycat trying to cop my manner_  
 _Watch your back when you can't watch mine_  
 _Copycat trying to cop my glamour_  
 _Why so sad, bunny, you can't have mine?"_

As soon as that was heard, Chris gave that 'I'm not like that' look.

 _"Call me calloused, call me cold_  
 _You're italic, I'm in bold_  
 _Call me cocky, watch your tone_  
 _You better love me, 'cause you're just a clone"_

"No I'm not!" Chris crossed his arms and Arreis snickered in the background.

 _"By the way, you've been uninvited_  
 _'Cause all you say are all the same things I did"_

 _"Copycat trying to cop my manner_  
 _Watch your back when you can't watch mine_  
 _Copycat trying to cop my glamor_  
 _Why so sad, bunny, you can't have mine?"_

"I'm starting to feel bad for Arreis now." Amanda said with a frown.

 _"I would hate to see you go_  
 _Hate to be the one that told you so_  
 _You just crossed the line_  
 _You've run out of time_  
 _I'm so sorry, now you know_  
 _Sorry I'm the one that told you so_  
 _Sorry, sorry, I'm sorry, sorry_  
 _Psych"_

No movement came from anyone until the beat hits again.

 _"By the way, you've been uninvited_  
 _'Cause all you say are all the same things I did"_

 _"Copycat trying to cop my manner_  
 _Watch your back when you can't watch mine_  
 _Copycat trying to cop my glamour_  
 _Why so sad, bunny, you can't have mine?"_

"And that was Arreis Smith everyone!" Don applauded as the audience cheered for her. "Next is a contestant who will perform the song she selected for the challenge."

"And Owen, Becky, Nathaniel, and Athena, you guys will give them scores!" Candela told them. "The theme for today's songs will be all about secrets so can you all try to guess what they're trying to reveal to the crowd by singing?"

"So it's like X Factor?" Athena asked. "Sweet!"

"Well, you could say that..." Chef shrugged. "Anyway, please welcome our fourth performer, from Team Forte, Faith Laverre!"

The crowd cheered as Faith entered the stage. She wore a white shirt with a brown leather jacket, skinny jeans and brown boots. Her hair was also up in a bun. Her eyes were red from what happened, but she didn't mind.

"GO FAITH!" Team Forte cheered. Team Piano applauded her as well.

"Oh my..." Vivianne covered her mouth when she looked at her friend's face. "Has she been crying?"

"What?" Olivia asked, looking at Vivianne in confusion.

"I wasn't there for her when she needed me..." Vivianne began to feel bad now.

Faith took a deep breath as a guitar can now be heard playing.

 _"I thought if I was older  
I'd have less on my shoulders  
I can't tell if I'm sad or bored  
Most nights I am not sober  
L.A.'s making me colder  
I've got voices I can't ignore"_

"Okay, I have no idea what is she trying to reveal." Amanda shrugged.

 _"Everything is never enough  
If I wasn't afraid of love, yeah  
I would've hugged ya  
If I wasn't so insecure  
If I wasn't easy to hurt then I wouldn't hurt ya"_

"She's probably hiding something really dark, don't you think, Becky?" Nathaniel nudged Becky who was watching from her seat.

"H-huh? Oh. Y-yeah..." Becky nervously gulped.

 _"If all of my friends wanted to jump  
Would I, would I?  
If I could feel nothing, if I could feel numb  
Would I, would I?  
If I could forget you without all the drugs  
Could I, could I?  
If all of my friends wanted to jump  
Would I, would I, would I, would I?  
Would I?"_

"I think she's being low on herself." Vivianne murmured, judging by the sad look on her friend's eyes.

 _"Empty numbers on pay checks  
Good days only on weekends  
It's so easy to miss the point  
A-plus, call me a genius  
Took my patience for weakness  
I wish I would have had the choice"_

"I agree with the fact that there's only good days in weekends. I mean, there's school!" Mairead blurted. Xavier gave her a weirded out look.

 _"Everything is never enough  
If I wasn't afraid of love, yeah  
I would've hugged ya  
If I wasn't so insecure  
If I wasn't easy to hurt then I wouldn't hurt ya"_

Faith took a deep breath before singing the last parts. She tried to keep herself from crying out so she did.

 _"If all of my friends wanted to jump  
Would I, would I?  
If I could feel nothing, if I could feel numb  
Would I, would I?  
If I could forget you without all the drugs  
Could I, could I?  
If all of my friends wanted to jump  
Would I, would I, would I, would I?  
Would I, would I?  
Would I?"_

 _"Everything is never enough  
Everything is never enough  
Everything is never enough  
Oh everything is never enough, never enough"_

Faith bowed as the audience clapped, which took her away from her sadness for a while.

"Very nice, Faith." Candela smiled. "Judges?"

"Its aaaaaaaaaall good." Owen gave a thumbs up as he let out a burp after that. "'Scuze me!"

"Okay, what about you, Becky?" Don asked.

"Uhhh, i-its's f-fine.. " Becky stuttered as she had no comment in particular.

"I see." Chris nodded. "Any thoughts, Nathaniel?"

"Well, she looked sad so I guess the secret is... well... negative? Anyway, I hope you're doing alright with whatever's happening to you right now. But your performance today was great. Good job." Nathaniel smiled. Faith felt a bit happier now that everything went well so far.

"Athena?" Chef asked her.

"Well, I can't say that I liked it, but you did a good job on expressing yourself." Athena applauded her. "I'm happy for you since you expressed yourself to us."

"Thank you." Faith smiled warmly which made Team Forte clap for her. Amanda and Evander though didn't looked too pleased with her... which is understandable since they have no idea what's going on with her life.

"Thank you judges! And as for our last performer today," Candela checked the time, "we have Spear Mint from Tean Piano!"

"You can do it, Spear!" Meredith cheered.

"Whoo!" Team Piano shouted.

Spear came on stage wearing a black shirt, jeans, and black shoes. He looked over to the two teams and smiled. However, when his eyes met the audience, he gasped.

"What's wrong?" Meredith asked to herself when she saw Spear's reaction. She looked over to the audience to see what he was shocked of and she became shocked too.

It was Sarah Foster. She was sitting in the second row, applauding for him.

Then a thought ran her head.

What if Sarah won't accept Spear for whatever secret he will spill to the world?

Before she could even say another word, music started to play as her teammate began singing.

 _"The truth runs wild  
Like a tear down a cheek  
Trying to save face, and daddy heart break  
I'm lying through my teeth  
_ _This voice inside  
Has been eating at me  
Trying to replace the love that I fake  
With what we both need"_

Athena, Becky, and Nathaniel blinked at the same time. They obviously knew the message of the song right away, but they didn't expect it to apply on _this_ person.

 _"The truth runs wild  
Like kids on concrete  
Trying to sedate, my mind in its cage  
And numb what I see  
_ _Awake, wide eyed  
I'm screaming at me  
Trying to keep faith and picture his face  
Staring up at me"_

Clayton was ultimately confused at this point. He kept his gaze on Meredith, then Spear, then the crowd.

 _"Without losing a piece of me  
How do I get to heaven?  
Without changing a part of me  
How do I get to heaven?  
All my time is wasted  
Feeling like my heart's mistaken, oh  
So if I'm losing a piece of me  
Maybe I don't want heaven?"_

"Everything alright, Meredith?" Clayton asked.

"I knew this secret of Spear." Meredith told him. "This was the reason why his uncle harassed him and his siblings after his father died."

Spear then aimed for a higher pitched-voice to te next verse.

 _"The truth runs wild  
Like the rain to the sea  
Trying to set straight the lines that I trace  
To find some release  
This voice inside  
Has been eating at me  
_ _Trying to embrace the picture I paint  
And colour me free"_

"Wow, he's starting to sound like a Gary-Stu." Kimmie commented.

"What?" Robert randomly asked.

"Um, nothing..." Kimmie shooked her head as Spear carried on with the chorus.

 _"Without losing a piece of me  
How do I get to heaven?  
Without changing a part of me  
How do I get to heaven?  
_ _All my time is wasted  
Feeling like my heart's mistaken, oh  
So if I'm losing a piece of me  
Maybe I don't want heaven?"_

By this time though, he was starting to get emotional. Meredith looked at the audience again and saw that Sarah was no longer in her seat. Gabe turned to the historian and patted her back.

With Xavier, he kept his gaze at their performing teammate.

"I'm never gonna look at Spear the same way again."

 _"So I'm counting to fifty  
Counting to fifty, counting to fifty  
So I'm counting to fifty  
Counting to fifty, counting to fifty  
So I'm counting to fifty  
Counting to fifty, counting to fifty  
So I'm counting to fifty  
Counting to fifty, counting to fifty"_

Olivia and Mairead couldn't help but agree.

 _"Without losing a piece of me  
How do I get to heaven?  
Without changing a part of me  
How do I get to heaven?  
_ _All my time is wasted  
Feeling like my heart's mistaken, oh  
So if I'm losing a piece of me  
Maybe I don't want heaven?"_

 _"The truth runs wild  
Like a tear down a cheek"_

Once Spear was done, he quickly ran out of the stage. Maybe to find Sarah, I guess?

Owen was about to open his mouth to give in some thoughts but since that happened, nothing came out.

"I thought we were supposed to give comments?" Athena questioned.

"I thought so too." Becky shrugged.

"Hey, you didn't stutter!" Nathaniel noticed.

"W-what!?" Becky blushed by his sudden reaction. Instead though, Athena wacked the tenor (Nathaniel) on the back of his head. The fighter (Becky) yelped at the mathematician's (Athena) action. Owen however, wasn't reacting at all.

So carrying on...

"Viewers will decide between the two about who is going to get the Noisy Note and Advanced Note! Before we end this episode," Candela began, "we present to you all a video tape of the first a cappella challenge, featuring the remaining contestants that didn't perform in today's episode. Introducing, Team Forte and Team Piano!"

"WHOOO!" the audience applauded once again. The lights went dark, only dim ones were on. The contestants, staff, hosts, and judges were sitting in the front row seats. There was a huge screen in front, that kind of screens you see in a cinema.

 _The video shows Olivia, Clayton, Mairead, Xavier, Kimmie, Robert, Amanda, Evander, Vivianne, Sal, Gabe, and Meredith sitting in their positions. After a few seconds, Mairead began harmonizing in the background with Amanda joining in later on. Kimmie was singing solo._

 ** _"I'm a princess cut from marble, smoother than a storm_**  
 ** _And the scars that mark my body, they're silver and gold_**  
 ** _My blood is a flood of rubies, precious stones_**  
 ** _It keeps my veins hot, the fires find a home in me_**  
 ** _I move through town, I'm quiet like a fire_**  
 ** _And my necklace is of opal, I tie it and untie it"_**

 _Some of the boys like Sal, Robert, and Evander began harmonizing lower pitches while Meredith and Olivia harmonized the higher pitches. Vivianne sang in the background with Kimmie but in alto._

 ** _"And our people talk to me, but nothing ever hits_**  
 ** _So people talk to me, and all the voices just burn holes_**  
 ** _I'm going in (ooh)"_**

 _They all hit the chorus, synchronizing their beats with one another and moved to the beat._

 ** _"This is the start of how it all ever ends_**  
 ** _They used to shout my name, now they whisper it_**  
 ** _I'm speeding up and this is the_**  
 ** _Red, orange, yellow flicker beat sparking up my heart_**  
 ** _We rip the start, the colors disappear_**  
 ** _I never watch the stars there's so much down here_**  
 ** _So I just try to keep up with them_**  
 ** _Red, orange, yellow flicker beat sparking up my heart"_**

 _The teens kept up with their beats as the second verse kicks in._

 ** _"I dream all year, but they're not the same kinds_**  
 ** _And the shivers move down my shoulder blades in double time_**

 ** _And now people talk to me I'm slipping out of reach now_**  
 ** _People talk to me, and all their faces blur_**  
 ** _But I got my fingers laced together and I made a little prison_**  
 ** _And I'm locking up everyone that ever laid a finger on me_**  
 ** _I'm going in (ooh)"_**

 _Some of the girls and boys sang the lines of the chorus while some of them continued with harmonizing. The others added second voices for effects._

 ** _"This is the start of how it all ever ends_**  
 ** _They used to shout my name, now they whisper it_**  
 ** _I'm speeding up and this is the_**  
 ** _Red, orange, yellow flicker beat sparking up my heart_**  
 ** _We rip the start, the colors disappear_**  
 ** _I never watch the stars there's so much down here_**  
 ** _So I just try to keep up with them_**  
 ** _Red, orange, yellow flicker beat sparking up my heart"_**

 _They all kept everything up during the outro._

 ** _"And this is the red, orange, yellow flicker beat_**  
 ** _Sparking up my heart_**  
 ** _And this is the red, orange, yellow flicker beat-beat-beat-beat"_**

 _The video ended._

"THAT WAS SO INTENSE!" Owen cheered.

"Y-yup!" Becky nodded in full agreement.

"That was so beautiful!" Athena complimented.

"To be honest, it was breathtaking." Nathaniel nodded as well.

"Okay enough chitchat and let's-"

"So what will happen to Spear?" Candela interrupted Chris.

"What will Team Forte say about Faith?" Don asked as well.

"Will there be another a cappella challenge?" Chef asked dramatically.

"And will Owen, Becky, Nathaniel, and Athena return as judges in Part 2 of All My Secrets Away?" Chris randomly asked.

"Uh, apparently yes." Said the director off screen.

"SHUT UP, BUFFOON! I WASN'T TALKING TO YOU!" Chris glared and kicked the camera and the director, making the screen go black.

*static*

* * *

 **POLL #3 RESULTS: (If bold, it means they performed today), Take note that I didn't vote because I didn't want to do any biasing:**

 **1\. Faith (Forte) – Would I (Maggie Lindemann) – 5 votes, 15%**

 **2\. Maya, Mara, Eden, Louiza (Group Staff)** **– Woman Like Me (Little Mix ft. Nicki Minaj)** **–** **5 votes, 15%**

 **3\. Spear (Piano) – Heaven (Troye Sivan ft. Betty Who) – 4 votes, 12%**

4\. Meredith (Piano) – 3 votes, 9%

 **5\. Arreis (Former Contestant) – Copycat (Billie Eilish) – 3 votes, 9%**

6\. Robert (Forte) – 3 votes, 9%

7\. Samuel (Former Contestant) – Youth (Shawn Mendes ft. Khalid) *song may change – 2 votes, 6%

8\. Kimmie (Piano) – 2 votes, 6%

9\. Clayton (Piano) – 2 votes, 6%

10\. Hah, Noah, Dean, Dustin (Group Staff) – 2 votes, 6%

11\. Mairead (Piano) – 1 vote, 3%

12\. Sal (Forte) – 1 vote, 3%

 **Unique Voters: 9 (one less vote than last time :( )**

* * *

 **First of all, if you wanna get a better image of the a cappella challenge, search up in YouTube 'Yellow Flicker Beat a cappella'. The video I based there was uploaded by Psalm100Music I think? Something like that. But if you watch it, the descriptions I made will be similar to their performance. :)**

 **Anyway, I felt like that this was the most dramatic episode in Musical Impact. I mean, most of you in the reviews said that the sneak peeks will bring loads of drama and it did lol. So will the next chapter. I especially had a really hard time with Spear and Faith's performances. I mean, I can interpret for Spear's since he's my OC but when I got Faith's song, I was already assuming that it would be hard enough. I mean, I know the song but I feel that it would be difficult to interpret so... yup. And those backstage scenes? Those were my attempts to reveal their past. The same will happen to the others soon!**

 **After the secrets challenge, is the group sing-off on EP9! After EP9 is another side challenge besides the a cappella challenge... I think? I don't know what episode will merge happen so don't get too excited yet...**

 **And I just realized that there were no confessionals! Again!(?)**

 **Anyway, pray hard that the OCs eliminated next episode isn't yours. :)**

 **Oh and the four judges will return next time! Well, it's because it's a two parter anyway so I think it'll be that.**

 **Special thanks to ThatSmashBrosFan for PMing mistakes from last chapter! I'll be sure to edit it when I get the chance.**

 **Special thanks also to SinWriter7 for allowing me to use Becky as a guest! Also for the help on collabing with me for Game of Wits. Look forward to that also!**

 **Special thanks also to AZW330 for letting me use Kai from the previous episode as a guest!**

 **THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED LAST TIME! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! SO THIS EPISODE'S FOR YOU ALL!**

 **THANK YOU ALL FOR BEING SO PATIENT WITH ME!**

 **Because of that, expect something REALLY BIG to happen in the one-year anniversary of Musical Impact! I think it's on May 24? 23? (Wow, a few days after my brother's birthday... why am I not surprised...)**

 **And lastly, aftermaths will start soon! Look forward to those! Five guests will host it. Can you guess who?**

* * *

 **Cast of Total Drama: Musical Impact**

 **Remaining Contestants:**

 **The Flourishing Fortissimos (AKA Team Forte) – Evander, Amanda, Sal, Vivianne, Robert,** **Faith**

 **The Performing Pianissimos (AKA Team Piano) – Kimmie, Clayton, Mairead, Xavier, Meredith, Spear, Olivia**

* * *

 **Eliminated Contestants:**

 **18th (EP2) – Oliver "Oli" Greene, The Flirty Bad-Boy (Ariole195),** **Lost by:** **4-2 vote**

 **17th (EP4) – Kimberly May Quetzal, The Not So Regal Figure Skater (Candela Monsoon/me), Lost by:** **Getting the Noisy Note twice in a row**

 **16th (EP5) – Samuel Shye, The Western-ish Guitarist (Obsidian Champion), Lost by:** **5-3 vote**

 **15th (EP6) – Arreis Smith, The Totally Not Sierra In Disguise (ThorBringsTheThunder), Lost by:** **Eliminated under Chris's orders**

 **14th (EP7) – No one is eliminated yet because on the next chapter, there'll be... wait for it... a DOUBLE ELIMINATION! Just hope that the two that will be gone next time won't be your OC. XD**

* * *

 **Game Changer Recipients: (italics means they're eliminated)**

 **Advanced Note: Sal (EP1; RR), Gabe (EP2; BB), Spear (EP3; RR), Olivia (EP5; Piano)**

 **Noisy Note: Faith (EP1; BB),** _ **May**_ **(EP2 & EP3; HH)**

* * *

 **Special Guests:**

 **EP1: Rising Stars –** **Adam Smith** **(Evergreen Expedition; owned by Mistress Mysterious),** **Caroline Grove** **(Reboot for the Generation of Youth; owned by animefan1009),** **Regie De Goitia** **(Elemental Charge; owned by me),** **Heather** **(Canon Character)**

 **EP2: Rap It Up –** **Nietzsche Roswell** **(Evergreen Expedition; owned by Icathius Nytfall),** **Cole Glass** **(Reboot for the Generation of Youth; owned by Lethargic Yuki Co),** **Andrea De Leon** **(Elemental Charge; owned by me),** **Brick** **(Canon Character)**

 **EP3: Hopes and Wishes –** **None**

 **EP4: I've Got My Eye On You – None**

 **EP5: What I Can Call Fusion – Topher (Canon Character), Alieli Choi (Air of Fusion; from 'TD: School Challenge' by Kito 7590; owned by me), Alex Oracion Jr. (Air of Fusion; from 'TD: Time Tour' by vandenburgs; owned by me), Faith "Pate" Mariano (Air of Fusion; from 'TD: School Challenge' by Kito 7590; owned by me)**

 **EP6: Rebounded Fractionizer (You don't have to believe** _ **every hint**_ **I say…XD) – Amy (Canon Character), Kai Nohea (Game of Wits; owned by AZW330), Aira Plaza (Air of Fusion; New OC; owned by me), Lou Tate (Air of Fusion; New OC; owned by me)**

 **EP7 and EP8: All My Secrets Away (Part 1 and 2)** **– Owen (Canon Character), Becky Styles (Game of Wits; owned by SinWriter7), Nathaniel Vizconde (Air of Fusion; New OC; owned by me), Athena Jens (Air of Fusion; New OC; owned by me)**

 **EP9: Coming soon!**

* * *

 **Interns:** _ **italics are the ones who performed in this episode**_

 _ **1\. Amaya "Maya" Parker, owned by: Candela Monsoon**_

 _ **2\. Marabel "Mara" Garcia, owned by: Candela Monsoon**_

 _ **3\. Louiza Gail Taylor, owned by: MusicalEssence**_

 **4\. Noah, owned by: Obikinoah**

 **5\. Dean Lawson, owned by: ThatSmashBrosFan**

 _ **6\. Seredene "Eden" De Parsel, owned by: Candela Monsoon**_

 **7\. Hahjahghaha "Hah" Shutape, owned by: Obsidian Champion**

 **8\. Dustin Newton-Obsidian, owned by: Obsidian Champion**

* * *

 **Songs used in each episode:**

 **EP1: Rising Stars:** **This Is Me (Keala Settler & The Ensemble; from The Greatest Showman)**

 **EP2: Rap It Up:** **Finesse (Bruno Mars ft. Cardi B), Thumbs (Sabrina Carpenter), All the Stars (Kendrick Lamar ft. SZA; from Black Panther), End Game (Taylor Swift ft. Future & Ed Sheeran), Let You Down (NF)**

 **EP3: Hopes and Wishes:** **Be Our Guest (from Beauty & the Beast), Sixteen Going To Seventeen (from Sound of Music)**, **Rewrite the Stars (Zac Efron & Zendaya; from the Greatest Showman), I See The Light (Mandy Moore & Zachary Levi; from Tangled)**

 **EP4: I've Got My Eye On You: None**

 **EP5: What I Can Call Fusion: Foolish (Rebecca Black), Problem** **(Ariana Grande ft. Iggy Azalea),** **Fight Song (Rachel Platten), Royals (Lorde), Go With The Flow (Queens of Stone Age)**

 **EP6: Rebounded Fractionizer: Dance With Me Tonight (Olly Murs), Hands (Mike Perry ft. The Vamps & Sabrina Carpenter), My Heart Will Go On (Celine Dion), Waving Through A Window (from Dear Evan Hansen), Out Ta Get Me (Guns N Roses)**

 **EP7: All My Secrets Away (Part 1):** **Polaroid (Jonas Blue & Liam Payne ft. Lennon Stella), Woman Like Me (Little Mix ft. Nicki Minaj), Copycat (Billie Eilish), Would I (Maggie Lindemann), Heaven (Troye Sivan ft. Betty Who), Yellow Flicker Beat (Lorde; from The Hunger Games: The Mockingjay Part 1 [A Cappella Challenge #1])**

 **EP8: COMING SOON!**

* * *

 **-QUESTIONNAIRE!-**

 **1\. What do you think of the a cappella challenge?**

 **2\. What do you think will happen to Spear and Faith?**

 **3\. Who would you vote to get the Noisy Note and Advanced Note?**

 **That's all guys! See you all for the next episode!**

 **PS: Don't forget to vote on ze poll!**


	10. AM1: Crowning Glory!

**Okay so I got pretty mad about this file because it was _saved _as 2,175 words when I left it and then when I came back, it was saved as only 727 words! So yeah, really frustrated about that but...**

 **I hope you all enjoy this first aftermath!**

 ***Note that this happened BEFORE Episode 7.**

 **Also, THANK YOU GUYS FOR HELPING ME REACH 100 REVIEWS! IT'S A DREAM COME TRUE HAHAHA! :D**

* * *

 _Total Drama: Musical Impact_

 _Aftermath 1: Crowning Glory!_

 _"Who do you want to win in Musical Impact?"_

* * *

 _Day #4 - Crown Island, 9:20 PM_

* * *

The camera cuts to a beautiful island in the night surrounded with white sandy beaches and forests, a perfect view of the crystalline ocean, and a small resort. It then spins around only to find a certain magenta-haired female smiling happily.

"Welcome folks and viewers to THE FIRST AFTERMATH SHOW! HOSTED BY YOURS TRULY, SIERRA!" Sierra waved at the camera. "I'm only hosting this aftermath episode, so let's make it count!"

 **"You can count on me like one, two, three-"** a random song played.

"WHO THE HELL LET BRUNO MARS IN HERE!?" Sierra shrieked.

The camera shook left and right, then Sierra's happy smile turns serious.

"Anyway, we are here at Crown Island to meet four out of our eighteen performers that were sadly eliminated from the show due to certain circumstances. But I hope staying at Crown Island Resort won't be a pain to them!" Sierra said.

 **"Growing pains, growing pains, they keeping me up at night-"**

"Okay, this random song thing needs to stop-"

"Should we go in the resort or what-"

"Shut up, Trent!" Sierra snapped. "We're going in, okay!"

"Okay."

* * *

 ** _*Special Opening Theme 1 Plays*_**

 ** _Song: ?_**

The camera shows a short overview of Musimental Theater.

 _'Cause you really hurt me_

It replayed the scene when **Oli** fell into the water back in episode 2.

 _No you really hurt me_

It showed another replay, this time with **May** confronting one of her teammates in episode 3.

 _'Cause you really hurt me_

The next replay showed **Samuel** leaving the competition because of getting a 5-3 vote in episode 5.

 _No you really hurt me_

The replay after that showed **Arreis** getting yelled at by Chris for being in his office in episode 6.

 _'Cause you really hurt me_

Another replay showed each of the eliminated contestants' intros from when they first arrived.

 _Oh you really hurt me, oh_

The next one showed a replay of the performers' first performance of the season.

 _'Cause you really hurt me_

It showed the contestants being paired up by other contestants.

 _Oh you really hurt me_

It showed all four of them enter the resort as the title 'Total Drama: Musical Impact Aftermath' appears on the screen.

 _ ***end special theme***_

* * *

Sierra and Trent went in the lobby of the resort. The resort looked pretty large, having three floors, two pools with slides, and dining area, in which you can get a beautiful glimpse of the ocean. Before they could proceed, there was a note near the wall.

"Huh? What's this?" Sierra asked.

"It says that we should go to the dining area." Trent shrugged.

"Whaaaaaaaaaat? Okay, let's just go there anyway." Sierra answered and the two head into the hall and entered the dining room.

"HIIIIIIIII SIERRA AND TRENT!" May greeted happily and gave the two a hug.

"Hi! We're sorry we've kept you guys waiting!" Sierra apologized.

"You don't have to be sorry!" Oli smiled. "We just finished our preparations for our performance!"

"Performance?" Trent asked.

"Yup!" Samuel nodded. "Is everyone here? Let's get started!"

Suddenly, Arreis entered the room, looking as if she hasn't slept. There were bags under her eyes.

"Oh dear, Arreis!" Sierra came and hugged her 'clone'. "What happened?"

"Chris happened." Arreis scoffed her arms.

"Wait, you were eliminated?!" May gasped. "Why?"

"I can't really imagine Team Forte turning their backs against you!" Samuel exclaimed.

"No, they didn't vote for me." Arreis shook her head. "Chris kicked me out of the contest for going inside his office to return our applications. I saw them scattered on the floor of the halls the other day and of course, it's best to put them back where they belong. But then, I got caught, and boom! I got here." Arreis explained with a hint of frustration in her voice.

"That's not cool." Trent commented.

"Uhm, okay. Let's set aside all negative thoughts and move on to our performance!"

"Yup!" May grinned and whispered to Arreis about the song they were going to perform and who will sing who, as well as her parts of the song.

"You guys can sit on the chairs. We'll all be having our late late dinner after this haha." Oli chuckled.

"Oh wow. I can tell you guys prepped this up, huh?" Sierra said. The four went to their positions with their instruments.

"Alright. Soooo... um... good evening to us all..." May nervously spoke. "We'll be performing a song called 'Princess of China'. Hope you guys like it!"

Then, they began playing music as all four of them sing in unison.

 _"Oh"_

Oli began singing the first part.

 _"Once upon a time somebody ran_  
 _Somebody ran away saying fast as I can_  
 _I've got to go, I've got to go!"_

Samuel picked up the next part after him.

 _"Once upon a time we fell apart_  
 _You're holding in your hands the two halves of my heart_  
 _Oh, oh!"_

All four of them sang altogether once again.

 _"Oh"_

Both May and Arreis carried on in the next verse.

 _"Once upon a time, we burned bright_  
 _Now all we ever seem to do is fight_  
 _On and on"_

All four of them sang in unison again.

 _"And on and on and on_

 _Once upon a time on the same side._  
 _Once upon a time on the same side, in the same game_  
 _And why'd you have to go, have to go and throw water on my flame"_

May began singing on her own for the chorus.

 _"I could've been a princess, you'd be a king_  
 _Could've had a castle, and worn a ring_  
 _But no, you let me go"_

Arreis sang the same part after her.

 _"I could've been a princess, you'd be a king_  
 _Could've had a castle, and worn a ring_  
 _But no, you let me go"_

The four of them sang again. Sierra was secretly singing along for a little bit.

 _"And stole my star_  
 _La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_  
 _You stole my star_  
 _La, la la la la la"_

An interlude played and after that, they all resumed on singing. We can all tell they were having a good time in the evening.

 _"Oh-oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
 _Oh-oh oh oh oh oh oh oh"_

Everyone sang until the outro.

 _"'Cause you really hurt me_  
 _No you really hurt me_  
 _'Cause you really hurt me_  
 _No you really hurt me_  
 _'Cause you really hurt me_  
 _Oh you really hurt me, oh_  
 _'Cause you really hurt me_  
 _Oh you really hurt me"_

"Bravo!" Sierra and Trent applauded.

"Yeah, now we can eat dinner. I'm starving!" Oli commented.

All six of them began eating dinner. They had different foods like steak and rice and a side of juice. They also shared some stories about how they were coping up with stuff.

After dinner, everyone helped fixed things.

"We'll be interviewing you guys so I hope you won't fall asleep till then." Sierra told them.

"Sure, no problem!" The four of them nodded.

A while later...

"Now, let's go in the girls' room. We're gonna be starting the interviews!" Sierra told the camera.

Knock knock!

"Come in guys!" Arreis's voice can be heard

Sierra stepped in the room with Trent holding the camera. Arreis motioned them to sit in the couch.

"Hello!" Sierra waved. "I thought May was here?"

"Oh, she's in the shower. That girl takes some time in the bathroom every night." Arreis said.

"I guess we should start with you then." Trent commented.

"So, how's being on Crown Island?" Sierra asked.

"I just arrived here though. Can't say I like it yet but I can tell that this is a great place." Arreis nods.

"Okay. How was your game back at Musimental Island?"

"Not really the best experience." Arreis admits sadly. "I haven't got that much time to bond with my team and my former team fights and argues a lot. Plus I lost for no reason. Just because Chris ordered me to stop that doesn't mean I should get eliminated!"

"Ouch. Okay I see where you're going. So do you regret any actions regarding the game?"

"Maybe I shouldn't have brought the files back to that lame guy's office." Arreis scoffed. "I should have left it there on the floor."

Sierra jutted her chin. "Okay, doing a bad deed can get you an advantage I guess?" She chuckled nervously. "Last of all, who do you want to win in Musical Impact?"

"I'd say Kimmie." Arreis answered. "That girl's got guts. She may be a bit of an airhead but at least she's got a chance."

"Alright. Thanks for your time, Arreis. Do you mind me asking about Oli's whereabouts?"

"Oh, he's probably in the kitchen getting a midnight snack. That guy gets hungry easily." Arreis amswered. Sierra thanked her and left the room.

Meanwhile, Oli was indeed getting a snack from the kitchen refrigerator.

"Hmm, should I have some biscuits? Or maybe I'll get a bag of popcorn? Oh well." He sighed as he got a juice box and closed the refrigerator. After doing so, he turned back, only to see Trent!

"DUDE!" Oli shrieked and nearly dropped his drink. "Were you gonna scare me?"

"Not really. You said it's okay for us to interview you though." Trent said. "Anyway, first things first. How was your time in this island?"

"Boring since I was the first one here." Oli admitted. "When May came though, we played instruments and stuff. Usually I would play a random guitar and she would sing. It was like we were having our own concert! Then Samuel came in and we agreed to perform when you guys came as soon as we heard the news."

"Nice." Trent nodded. "Although, some fans in social media were talking about your relationship with Amanda. Care to give a word?"

"I like her. Yes, that was cannon but I already knew she would reject me by calling me a fool and stuff. Hopefully we'll bond by the time she arrives here." Oli smiled.

"I see. Next question, who you like the least in the game?"

"I'd say Meredith." He shrugged. "She kinda blindsided me by voting me off instead of someone else. So I thought we had a deal but I guess that deal is off."

Trent nodded. "Who do you want to win the season?'

"Evander." He stated. "Can't really forget about his solo performance and I guess he deserved to be a good player."

"Okay. Thanks for taking your time! You can continue on finding a snack if you wish."

"Oh I already did!" Oli said and handed Trent two cupcakes. "The other one's for Sierra. You can have the other one though, it's the least I could do."

"Thank you." Trent said. "Where's Samuel by the way?"

"He's probably in the terrace." Oli shrugged. "I saw him head there anyway."

"Alright, thanks again, my man!" Trent nodded and went to find Samuel. He was indeed in the terrace because he can hear a male voice singing with the accompaniment of a guitar.

"Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep," Samuel sang with his guitar. "Dreaming about the things that we could be..."

"Hi, Samuel!" Trent greeted.

"Hey, Trent!" Samuel waved to him.

"Do you mind if I sit and interview you for a bit?"

"Sure."

After he was seated, Sierra fixed the camera to Samuel and Trent.

"How's your time here in Crown Island?" Trent asked him.

"It was pretty good." Samuel answered. "Oli, May and I jam a lot while we're still here. Arreis just came so I'm not entirely sure yet."

"Speaking of May..." Trent said in a serious tone. "What was the thing you talked about with her back in episode 1? You know, the deal?"

"Oh, that's just to scare her off. I didn't really thought of that deal anyway." Samuel shrugged. Trent got a feeling that he was lying but kept going with a different question anyway.

"So, what do you hate about your team?"

"I hate it how the others were being judgemental due to my performance. Of course, nobody's perfect so why go on ahead and judge others when you can't even point out the flaws of your own work?!" Samuel ranted, clearly referring to Sal out of all people, considering that he had good performances. Maybe Amanda too but she admitted a flaw to him, considering the fact that she was his roommate before he left.

"Lastly, who do you want to win Musical Impact?"

"I'd say Xavier. I can tell he seemed pretty quiet at first but you know, he grew up to be a better player now that he's got Mairead with him as well as Clayton. I do support their friendship."

"Okay!" Trent nodded. "Thanks for taking your time to have this interview! And by the way, you know where May is?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure. Try the girls' room." Samuel answered.

"Alright, thanks again!" Trent thanked him and he and Sierra left.

Meanwhile in the girls' room...

May just entered the room with a towel wrapped aroun her head. She was already in her sleepwear, as well as Arreis.

"Hey, Sierra and Trent were looking for you earlier. They were gonna interview you." Arreis told her.

"Really? Okay, I'll just wait here for them." May shrugged and sat on her bed.

Knock knock!

May went to the door and opened it, only to find Sierra with Trent holding the camera.

"Let me guess: Interview?" May snickered.

"Right you are." Sierra nodded. "You ready?"

"Yup! Let's have a seat on the couch." May motioned them to sit on the couch and sit they did.

"I'm gonna go grab myself a glass of water. See ya guys!" Arreis waved and left the room, leaving the three of them there.

"Okay May. How's your stay here in Crown Island?" Sierra asked.

"It's pretty good. I was bummed out when I first got here but when I saw Oli here, we talked about some stuff and got to know each other which is good. Then Samuel came. We had a bit of a fight but we got along and decided to do some performances. " May explained.

"I can see where you're going to." Sierra commented. "Tell us though, how come you despised Samuel upon meeting him in the game?"

"Well..." May looked a bit hesitant to answer but did so anyway. "I just hate the fact that he was Lucette, my sister's, ex-boyfriend. Then he starts hating me for 'being involved with it' in which clearly, I wasn't. I hate that fact."

"Can't say I blame you. That's what a lot of people go through anyway." Sierra patted her back. "Next question, what's your connection with Robert in the game?"

"I met him back in elementary. Fourth grade to be exact." May told her. "He bullied me because he knew I was... let's just say a part of some royalty. He doesn't like those kinds of people because they are always treated with an ample amount of respect. I guess that's why he despised me. But I retaliated and said some not so good stuff to him and I try to avoid him in the game. Maybe I should apologize to him for everything when he comes here."

"Aw, glad you're deciding to get back to him and be friends." Sierra nodded. "Who do you want to win in Musical Impact?"

"I'd say Clayton or Olivia." May answered. "He was a good teammate back when we were a part of the team Harmonious Heirs. Haven't seen him do his solo yet though. Olivia though, she's got this huge chance and I'm seeing her as a great friend. She was able to deal with Sal without breaking her relationship with him so I gues I can learn a lesson or two from her. We were able to watch the show here in this resort since the show usually comes up in 12:00 noon."

"Okay. Thanks for taking your time to interview. Can you tell the others to meet us in the pool in 10PM for an announcement?"

"Alright sure!" May nodded.

A few hours later, all six of them were in the pool.

"Alright so before we go, we'll have some different things that will happen in the next aftermath." Sierra said. "First, two other people will host it."

"So the hosts change every aftermath?" May asked.

"Yes." Trent nodded. "Second, in the next aftermath, you guys will have a mini-challenge since an aftermath happens every after four people are eliminated."

"We'll be eight in here then." Oli commented.

"Yeah. Wonder if we're still gonna be jamming as usual since we'll be a lot in here." Samuel said.

"Oh and after the second aftermath, we'll be one episode closer to merge!" Arreis nodded.

"Everyone will perform in the merge episode, so be prepared." Sierra told them. "Oh wait, it's getting late. I guess we'd better head back to Musimental Island."

"You sure you guys don't wanna stay here for the night?" Oli asked them. "Besides, there's plenty of beds haha!"

"I guess staying for the night wouldn't hurt..." Trent shrugged

With that, they all began to prepare for bed. Later, the six were now shown in one of the bedrooms dressed in their sleepwear.

"So this concludes our first aftermath episode!" Trent says.

'Next episode, we'll go back to the game and see what's what!" Sierra smiled. "We'll see you guys next time on..."

"Total!" The girls yelled.

"Drama!" The boys shouted.

"Musical Impact Aftermath!" They all screamed together but tbe tripod fell to the floor, as well as the camera.

"Shit!" Trent's voice can be heard right before the camera fades to black.

End episode.

* * *

 **First of all, sorry about this being a bit too rushed. I made it seem like a filler episode. Ugh. Anyway, I'll try and make the aftermath episodes less filler-y.**

 **Next episode is the second part of the Secrets Challenge and another team switch after the double elimination! Because it's getting unfair for Team Forte so yeah. This will be the last team switch because we'll be heading to merge soon. Finally! Lol.**

 **I've got an optional question in the bottom but it's important when the finale comes near.**

 **Also, the poll! Only 4 people voted (whaaaaaat) so yeah. I hope you guys can vote because... Well... Let's just say that all of them are currently in a tie. There's gotta be a tiebreaker some how.**

 **And I was gonna announce to you guys about who got the Noisy Note and Advanced Note but I remembered that this episode happened before Episode 7 so it wouldn't make sense lol.**

* * *

 **Cast of Total Drama: Musical Impact**

 **Remaining Contestants:**

 **The Flourishing Fortissimos (AKA Team Forte) – Evander, Amanda, Sal, Vivianne, Robert,** **Faith**

 **The Performing Pianissimos (AKA Team Piano) – Kimmie, Clayton, Mairead, Xavier, Meredith, Spear, Olivia**

* * *

 **Eliminated Contestants:**

 **18th (EP2) – Oliver "Oli" Greene, The Flirty Bad-Boy (Ariole195), Lost by:** **4-2 vote**

 **17th (EP4) – Kimberly May Quetzal, The Not So Regal Figure Skater (Candela Monsoon/me), Lost by: Getting the Noisy Note twice in a row**

 **16th (EP5) – Samuel Shye, The Western-ish Guitarist (Obsidian Champion), Lost by: 5-3 vote**

 **15th (EP6) – Arreis Smith, The Totally Not Sierra In Disguise (ThorBringsTheThunder), Lost by: Eliminated under Chris's orders**

 **14th (EP7) – No one is eliminated yet because on the next chapter, there'll be... wait for it... a DOUBLE ELIMINATION! Just hope that the two that will be gone next time won't be your OC- wait... Have I said this before?**

* * *

 **Game Changer Recipients: (italics means they're eliminated)**

 **Advanced Note: Sal (EP1; RR), Gabe (EP2; BB), Spear (EP3; RR), Olivia (EP5; Piano)**

 **Noisy Note: Faith (EP1; BB),** _ **May**_ **(EP2 & EP3; HH)**

* * *

 **Special Guests:**

 **EP1: Rising Stars – Adam Smith (Evergreen Expedition; owned by Mistress Mysterious), Caroline Grove (Reboot for the Generation of Youth; owned by animefan1009), Regie De Goitia (Elemental Charge; owned by me), Heather (Canon Character)**

 **EP2: Rap It Up – Nietzsche Roswell (Evergreen Expedition; owned by Icathius Nytfall), Cole Glass (Reboot for the Generation of Youth; owned by Lethargic Yuki Co), Andrea De Leon (Elemental Charge; owned by me), Brick (Canon Character)**

 **EP3: Hopes and Wishes – None**

 **EP4: I've Got My Eye On You – None**

 **EP5: What I Can Call Fusion – Topher (Canon Character), Alieli Choi (Air of Fusion; from 'TD: School Challenge' by Kito 7590; owned by me), Alex Oracion Jr. (Air of Fusion; from 'TD: Time Tour' by vandenburgs; owned by me), Faith "Pate" Mariano (Air of Fusion; from 'TD: School Challenge' by Kito 7590; owned by me)**

 **EP6: Rebounded Fractionizer (You don't have to believe** _ **every hint**_ **I say…XD) – Amy (Canon Character), Kai Nohea (Game of Wits; owned by AZW330), Aira Plaza (Air of Fusion; New OC; owned by me), Lou Tate (Air of Fusion; New OC; owned by me)**

 **EP7 and EP8: All My Secrets Away (Part 1 and 2) – Owen (Canon Character), Becky Styles (Game of Wits; owned by SinWriter7), Nathaniel Vizconde (Air of Fusion; New OC; owned by me), Athena Jens (Air of Fusion; New OC; owned by me)**

 **AM1: Crowning Glory! – Sierra (Canon Character, Aftermath Host #1), Trent (Canon Character, Host #2)**

* * *

 **Interns: italics are the ones who performed in this episode**

 **1\. Amaya "Maya" Parker, owned by: Candela Monsoon**

 **2\. Marabel "Mara" Garcia, owned by: Candela Monsoon**

 **3\. Louiza Gail Taylor, owned by: MusicalEssence**

 **4\. Noah, owned by: Obikinoah**

 **5\. Dean Lawson, owned by: ThatSmashBrosFan**

 **6\. Seredene "Eden" De Parsel, owned by: Candela Monsoon**

 **7\. Hahjahghaha "Hah" Shutape, owned by: Obsidian Champion**

 **8\. Dustin Newton-Obsidian, owned by: Obsidian Champion**

* * *

 **Songs used in each episode:**

 **EP1: Rising Stars: This Is Me (Keala Settler & The Ensemble; from The Greatest Showman)**

 **EP2: Rap It Up: Finesse (Bruno Mars ft. Cardi B), Thumbs (Sabrina Carpenter), All the Stars (Kendrick Lamar ft. SZA; from Black Panther), End Game (Taylor Swift ft. Future & Ed Sheeran), Let You Down (NF)**

 **EP3: Hopes and Wishes: Be Our Guest (from Beauty & the Beast), Sixteen Going To Seventeen (from Sound of Music)**, **Rewrite the Stars (Zac Efron & Zendaya; from the Greatest Showman), I See The Light (Mandy Moore & Zachary Levi; from Tangled)**

 **EP4: I've Got My Eye On You: None**

 **EP5: What I Can Call Fusion: Foolish (Rebecca Black), Problem (Ariana Grande ft. Iggy Azalea), Fight Song (Rachel Platten), Royals (Lorde), Go With The Flow (Queens of Stone Age)**

 **EP6: Rebounded Fractionizer: Dance With Me Tonight (Olly Murs), Hands (Mike Perry ft. The Vamps & Sabrina Carpenter), My Heart Will Go On (Celine Dion), Waving Through A Window (from Dear Evan Hansen), Out Ta Get Me (Guns N Roses)**

 **EP7: All My Secrets Away (Part 1): Polaroid (Jonas Blue & Liam Payne ft. Lennon Stella), Woman Like Me (Little Mix ft. Nicki Minaj), Copycat (Billie Eilish), Would I (Maggie Lindemann), Heaven (Troye Sivan ft. Betty Who), Yellow Flicker Beat (Lorde; from The Hunger Games: The Mockingjay Part 1 [A Cappella Challenge #1])**

 **AM1: Crowning Glory!: Princess of China (Coldplay ft. Rihanna)**

 **EP8: Coming soon!**

* * *

 **Questions!**

 **1\. Opinions about the aftermath?**

 **2\. (Just an out of the blue question heh heh and is also optional)** **So, I'm 100% sure that I will finish this season. I have the next episodes being written and this is the story that gave me the most inspiration to write a sequel. I know that it's still a bit too early to ask you guys this but being early is better than being late so I can have time to plan for it. So, which season do you want me to write simultaneously with Musical Power? You can vote from these two:**

 **-Totally Dramatic: Mysterious Degree (This will be a more darker themed season. The main reason why the setting of the aftermath is in Crown Island because this season will take place there. I have already some plots in Musical Impact that MIGHT lead to Mysterious Degrees so... yup.**

 **-Total Drama Fusion: Air of Fusion (Now, you guys may already know some of the contestants for this season, since they became guests/judges of some of the past episodes. Since the Fusion series is going to be a side-arc for both Musical Impact and Musical Power, there'll be also some plots between the judges that may lead to AoF.)**

 ***Both of them are SYOCs for the hosts/staff role. Whichever season had the most votes then that will be the one I'm making.**

 **I guess that's it! See ya guys soon!**


	11. EP8: All My Secrets Away (Part 2)

**HAI MY LOVELIES! WELCOME TO EPISODE ATE OF MUSICAL IMPAAAAACT!**

 **I've been so busy with school stuff last March (and I attended my brother's graduation and we both are honor students! Yessss XD) in which I didn't get to post and this April, I had a really busy schedule with my friends (AKA Air of Fusion cast lol) and it's not really the type to hang out rather, it's an activity so yeah we HAVE to attend it (but it was a good experience too lol). And sad news too, my mom got sick that we had to take her to the ER. So here I am, while waiting, using the wifi here in the hospital to upload the chapter...**

 **Anywho, sadness aside, here's part two of the secrets arc! And the double elimination... DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUN!**

 **EnJoY! :D**

* * *

 _Day #5 - Musimental Theater_

* * *

"GOOD MORNING AMERICAAAA!" a random sarcastic voice shouted over the camera.

"America?! WTF!?" a female voice was heard.

"ATHENA! NATHANIEL! FIX THIS INTRO NOW OR ELSE YOU'RE OUTTA HERE!" Don yelled.

"Ehem, what about me and Becky?" Owen asked. "I mean, aren't we supposed to help out too?"

"Y-yeah..." Becky stuttered.

"Okay. Let's try it again." Chef told them and reset the camera. "We're live in 3... 2... 1..."

"Good morning Musimental Island and everyone else around the world!" Athena waved with much enthusiasm than before. "I'm Athena Jens, one of your judges for today!"

"'Tis I, Owen!" Owen came into the scene making a burp on the way.

"And I'm Nathaniel Vizconde!" Nathaniel slid his way in front of the others.

"My n-name is B-Becky Styles..." Becky waved bashfully.

"And of course, you're fateful staff and hosts of..." Dean said as they began the opening sequence.

"TOTAL!" the interns shouted.

"DRAMA!" the judges shouted.

"MUSICAL IMPACT!" the hosts yelled with the rest.

* * *

In the backstage, things aren't going so well...

"You're suspended!" Candela scolded Chris. The latter looks like he was going to start something violent.

"I eliminated her fair and square! Is that even a problem!?" Chris yelled.

"YES!" Candela retorted. "I HAVE THE AUTHORIZATION TO DO SO! YOU HAVE TO ASK ME FIRST!"

"FINE!" Chris yelled and exited the room with a loud thud on the door.

"HAVE IT YOUR WAY THEN, MOTHER******!" Candela shouted and left the room as well.

* * *

 _Total Drama: Musical Impact_

 _Episode 8: All My Secrets Away (Part 2)_

 _"Trust is granted; never earned."_

* * *

 _Maintenance Hall (East Wing), 9:00 AM_

Clayton went through some gray doors and was now walking on the halls of the maintenance area. Normally, no one was allowed to enter there but for the sake of his room, he had to do it. Everything seemed bland all of a sudden. His mind went from completely crazy from last challenge and now, it just felt empty. Plus, being in a dull, gray hall made it even emptier.

"Since Arreis is gone, guess I'm gonna do this myself." Clayton mumbled. The maintenance staff were nowhere to be found for days so he figured that he should fix the room problem himself.

He went to a room with all the electrical wires and equipment for the whole theater.

"Maybe this has something to do with those wires?" He asked himself. "What if I could just-"

He wiggled the wires a bit. To his dismay, (and maybe his rare carelessness) he got electrocuted, enough to make him unconscious.

All of a sudden, a maintenance staff member came in, and saw the fallen contestant.

"MEDIIIIIC! ASAAAAAP!" He shouted and hit the emergency alarm in the room, causing the alarm to blare off into the office at the ground floor. Medical staff came in as soon as they can and got Clayton out of there.

* * *

 _2nd floor Dorm Halls_

Olivia was walking towards her room, when suddenly, she bumped into her roommate.

"Grrreetings!" Olivia smiled. "You've turned over a new leaf now, huh?"

"Yep." Sal smiled and gave a quick peck on her cheek. "Thanks to you for understanding."

"You're welcome." Olivia nodded. "If you need assistance, then I'm right here."

"Yes." Sal grinned. "I'm also in a hurry right now to do something important so yeah. See ya around."

Olivia smiled and entered her room, feeling happy about the fact Sal has decided to go back to his soulful self.

As she entered her room, she tried to calm her mind down. This secrets challenge didn't go so well last time, so what if Sal was going to do the challenge as well? Will it affect her?

She grabbed a pamphlet of the Musimental Theater map from the study desk near her bed. A piece of paper fell on it. Reluctantly, she picked it up.

She gasped upon reading it.

 _I'm sorry for everything, Olivia. I'm sorry for all the trouble and mayhem I caused back on my former teams. Please do me a favor, and tell Meredith that I'm truly sorry for everything I told her. I didn't mean it. Even if she didn't forgave me, at least she got my message. But despite that, thank you for understanding. And last thing, I love you very, very much. From the bottom of my heart. -Solomon_

"Why does it sound like a farewell letter?" Olivia questioned herself. "No... It cannot be..."

* * *

Kimmie was walking on the other hallway, thinking deeply about how Arreis got eliminated. She was a good friend, so why a person like her would get out?

"Maybe because she's too nice?" Kimmie whispered to herself.

Then a thought ran in her head.

"What if a person changes their personality? Would the others still keep them in?"

This would probably be a mystery she has to solve.

"No wait..." Kimmie stopped in her tracks. "I'm getting curious now... What if I'll try it for myself?"

Then she thought about her alliance, her friends, and the consequences of becoming a different version of Kimberly Hobbs.

"I guess one time wouldn't hurt..." Kimmie whispered to herself and ran to her room.

* * *

In Musimental Theater's garden area, Xavier and Mairead were busy talking about who to eliminate from the group.

"You know, I got this feeling that we should eliminate Meredith." Mairead told him.

"How come?" Xavier asked, quite shocked about the sudden decision.

"Look, she nice, sensitive, and sweet. Those traits may make up a person who turns out to be a liability, right?" Mairead explained.

"You have a point there..." Xavier nodded.

Little they know that Gabe was hearing this all from his allies.

"Why?" He whispered to himself. "Meredith was one of my closest friends though..."

Then it was time for him to make a sudden decision himself.

"Maybe I should withdraw myself from their alliance. Kimmie can handle it herself." Gabe whispered to himself and went to find Meredith to tell them the news.

* * *

Speaking of Meredith, she was trying to find Spear in Clef Cave. After what happened last night, he ran all the way there. He couldn't find Sarah anywhere and he just decided to give up.

"SPEAR!?" Meredith hollered. No response came out. "CEDRIC MERRITT, I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T RESPOND RIGHT THIS INSTANT, I'M NEVER GONNA GIVE A SHIT ABOUT YOU EVER AGAIN!"

Meredith was getting tensed now. She gave Spear all that advice, for nothing? She was starting to think that she was absolutely futile, in every way. No matter what.

However, as she kept going forward, she can hear sniffling, weeping, and rocks being thrown. The historian was starting to think that things didn't go as expected. Lesson learned, never keep your expectations high on something you are not sure of.

"Spear?"

"Stupid, stupid, stupid..." she could hear Spear's voice echoed throughout the cave. It sounded like he was distressed.

It reminded her of the time when she had a mental breakdown because of Sal, and Gabe comforted her. Maybe it's time she does the same thing to her friend.

"Shh, Spear stop it. Crying over it is not gonna help." Meredith couldn't help but look at him. Red puffy eyes, red face, heavy breathing from all the crying... Exactly like her. Just like a reflection... Only, it's Spear.

"IT'S BEEN TWO FUCKING YEARS AND THIS HAPPENED!" he sobbed.

She got the point right away and felt bad as well.

* * *

"Faith?" Vivianne called whilst walking to her room. She hasn't seen any sign of her from last night. "Shit it's getting awfuly quiet. Best to check her up..."

She knocked on the door. When the door opened, she was shocked to see Faith looking so... well. Like nothing happened.

"Hi!" She waved happily. "What brings you here?"

Instead, Vivianne grabbed her wrist and went in without any permission.

"We need to talk." She said as she sat on her bed. Faith did as well.

They both sat silently...

...until Vivianne broke the silence and decided to talk about the matter.

* * *

Meanwhile, Xavier got a letter given by Candela.

"Oh what is it..." he wondered to himself as he opened the letter. It read:

'You'll be leading the next a cappella challenge!'

"Oh god..."

* * *

 _Backstage, 12:00 PM_

Everyone except Sal and Meredith were gathered on the backstage.

"So uh, how are we supposed to do this?" Spear asked them.

"Oh yeah right. Hold on, I'll orient you and Faith." Amanda volunteered and motioned the two on the other side away from the others.

"So," Xavier began. "I have been chosen to lead the a cappella, so automatically, I'll sing. However, this is a duet so I need a female to sing as well."

"We can have Faith and Robert as the beatboxers. I herd they're good at it." Vivianne told them.

"Okay, I'll tell Faith. You okay with this Robert?" Xavier asked as he turned to him.

"Yeah." He simply nodded.

"I led last time, so I'll be second voice." Kimmie told them.

"Sure." Xavier nodded. "Olivia, Vivianne, Amanda, Evander, Spear, and Clayton will harmonize."

The ones mentioned nodded. Mairead raised her hand.

"So does this mean I'll sing?"

"Yep." Xavier nodded. "Wait a minute... where's Clayton?"

Everyone looked around, but he's nowhere to be seen.

"Great who will harmonize in tenor voice now? I mean, Evander will do bass since he's pretty low and Spear could do falsetto according to Meredith earlier, but still, we need a tenor!" Xavier scratched his head.

"No, I'll not do falsetto." Spear told him. "I'll do tenor instead."

"We'll look for Clayton later. We need to practice this! And who knows, maybe in the next episode, somewhat like Olivia will disappear." Amanda shrugged. "You know what they say. Trust is granted; never earned."

Olivia widened her eyes and shock and wanted to protest but she decided not to. They already had enough drama in this episode so do they need another?

* * *

 _Theater, 1:00PM_

Don, Candela, and Chef arrived at the stage. As usual, the audience was there, applauding not minding about Chris's absence.

"Hey guys!" Candela waved. "Previously, loads of stuff happened such as Arreis going wild about her elimination and Faith and Spear's dilemmas and shiz. Plus, Kimmie led the previous a cappella challenge! So, welcome back to Episode 8 of..."

"TOTAL!" Don shouted.

"DRAMA!" Chef yelled.

"MUSICAL IMPACT!" The three said in unison as the crowd goes wild once again.

"Dang, that was the shortest intro we ever did..." Chef said as the theme song starts showing in the screen.

* * *

 ***Opening Theme***

 _Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine_

We get an overview of the theater which showed _**Candela**_ , _**Chris**_ , _**Don**_ , and _**Chef**_ bowed as they finished a performance. The crowd applauded as well.

 _You're always on my mind_

The scenes changes to the lobby, where **Oli** was flirting to _**Amanda**_ and _**Vivianne**_ but eventually receives a slap from both of them. The two girls left instantly while the boy just shrugged.

 _You asked me what I wanted to be_

The camera then pans out to the backstage where _**Mairead**_ was busy reading a book. **Arreis** then comes out of nowhere and scares the preppy girl, causing her book to fly towards the camera.

 _And now I think the answer is plain to see_

The book hits the camera and falls off, revealing the scene to be outside the theater. _**Clayton**_ is seen sitting on the bench playing his phone and _**Xavier**_ sitting distantly from him. None of the two were making interactions until they both left.

 _I wanna be famous_

The camera heads for a challenge location, Musical Valley, where _**Sal**_ , _**Olivia**_ , and _**Meredith**_ were flying a kite. The kite then hits a tall tree and gets stuck, making the three contestants frown.

 _I wanna be a rising star_

The scene changes to Instrument Hills and _**Kimmie**_ is seen sitting down on the grass, enjoying the view she got. In less than a second, _**Faith**_ accidentally bumps her as she was getting away from _**Evander**_ who was chasing her. The three all fell and rolled down the hill.

 _Go pack your bags, I've already gone far_

The camera pans out to Harmony River where **Samuel** , _**Spear**_ and **May** were arguing. Later on, a bird hits May's head making her gasp in shock and falls into the rushing water. Samuel grabs her hand to save her but fails and falls with her. Spear however, just cackles but lost his balance and fell as well.

 _Everything to prove, what can you say?_

Later, _**Gabe**_ was now seen resting on a rock in Clef Cave, but _**Robert**_ accidentally trips over him. Unfortunately for them, a horde of bats start to chase them, making the two run out of the cave for their lives.

 _I'll be there one day_

After a few minutes, Gabe returned on the cave with Samuel, Faith, Evander, Kimmie, and Olivia. They all attempted to make a fire but failed since the bats came back. They all ran away in horror.

' _Cause I wanna be famous_

Mairead, Clayton, Vivianne, Xavier, May, and Robert were now seen having a picnic on Instrument Hills but it suddenly rained and the six ran away, leaving everything behind.

 _Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na!_

The camera pans back to Musical Valley, where Arreis, Oli, Meredith, Amanda, Sal, and Spear were running away from a pack of wolves.

 _I wanna be (a star!), I wanna go far, I wanna be famous_

Fast clips of the contestants one by one can be seen. The clips show them waving at the camera or doing their respective poses in various places.

 _I wanna soar (high!), and reach for the sky, I wanna be famous_

The hosts can be seen arguing until a spotlight hits them, making them realize that they were on the stage. Luckily though, no one was there except for them.

 _*whistling in tune*_

After a few minutes, all twenty two characters can be seen on the stage for their cast picture. When the camera flashes, the logo of Total Drama: Musical Impact appears with a white glow behind it and several musical notes around it. The blurred cast picture served as background.

 ***End opening** **theme***

* * *

"First, we have an anouncement!" Candela announced as the audience fell eerily silent. Olivia, Xavier, and Kimmie came back running to the audience with the rest of the group.

"Did you find him?" Spear asked.

"Nope. He vanished." Olivoa shook her head.

"Okay, this sounds crazy but what if he got eliminated like Arreis?" Robert widened his eyes.

"Dude, that won't happen." Evander patted his back and assured him.

They all gained their focus on the hosts.

"Clayton Lunar will not participate in this competition until Episode 9 or 10, due to accidental electricution in the Maintenance Electrical Room." Don announced. Most of the audience gasped and started whispering to each other.

"WHAT!?" Kimmie gasped the loudest. "Then that means, he won't be able to participate in the next challenge!"

"You should thank Edward McGreen from the maintenance staff that he saw him just when he fell. Otherwise, he would've gotten medically evacuated! But his injuries were minor so he'll be back soon." Candela assured.

"No, you should blame Edward McGreen for not fixing their dorm's electricity so he wouldn't go there and fix it himself ever since Arreis got eliminated! That way, he'd still be here until now!" Robert shouted as he went up on the other side of stage where Edward was standing and yelled at him. "How could you do that to a friend?"

Evander ran with the three hosts and quickly pulled him off. Don dropped his microphone, making it hit the ground with a loud thud and the noise began intefering. The audience, interns, and contestants covered their ears. Some even began to leave the theater.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU IDIOT!" Edward shouted as Chef pulled him back with Don. Evander and Candela pulled Robert back until eventaully, they were both off the stage and was taken care of. Candela picked up the microphone that Don dropped, making the interfering stop.

"SORRY ABOUT THAT! ANYWHO!" She shouted as some of the audience came back to their seats. And also gave Don the microphone after taking care of Edward.

"Let's welcome first our guests for they will reveal the winners of Advanced Notes and losers of te Noisy Notes!" Don announced. "Welcome back, Becky, Owen, Athena, and Nathaniel!"

Some of the crowd cheered quitely as the four hastily entered the stage and did a bow due to the level of thw awkwardness in the atmosphere.

Athena grabbed the microphone first.

"There's a separate Advance Note winner for the secrets challenge last time and for the a cappella. I'll be announcing the a cappella winner. And it's no other than... Kimmie!"

Kimmie squealed and went to the stage to claim her advantage.

Nathaniel took the mic shortly after. "However, the Noisy Note for the a cappella challenge goes to... Sal."

"Shucks." Sal muttered and grabbed the disadvantage. Afterwards, he went to the backstage.

Becky took the mic and tried her hardest not to stutter. "Our next winner for the secrets c-challenge is... Spear!"

Spear gasped as he went to the stage and claimed the note.

"And that means Faith will get the Noisy Note." Owen said and tossed the note to her.

"Again!?" Faith yelled and got hit by the disadvantage. "OW, SH*T!"

"Before our performers perform though, our male staff will sing first a song entitled 'Secrets'. Please welcome, Hah, Noah, Dustin, and Dean!"

The audience clapled and cheered as the ligtsdarken a little. The four came on the stage wearing their usual black staff outift.

A cello started playing in the background as Dean began singing.

 _"I need another story_  
 _Something to get off my chest_  
 _My life gets kinda boring_  
 _Need something that I can confess"_

Hah then contiued after him.

 _"Til' all my sleeves are stained red_  
 _From all the truth that I've said_  
 _Come by it honestly I swear_  
 _Thought you saw me wink, no_  
 _I've been on the brink, so"_

The four went to the chorus.

 _"Tell me what you want to hear_  
 _Something that will light those ears_  
 _Sick of all the insincere_  
 _I'm gonna give all my secrets away_  
 _This time, don't need another perfect lie_  
 _Don't care if critics ever jump in line_  
 _I'm gonna give all my secrets away"_

Noah went to the second verse as some members of the audience started swaying their hands.

 _"My God, amazing how we got this far_  
 _It's like we're chasing all those stars_  
 _Who's driving shiny big black cars"_

Dustin then continued as he sang/rapped.

 _"And everyday I see the news_  
 _All the problems that we could solve_  
 _And when a situation rises_  
 _Just write it into an album_  
 _Send it straight to gold_  
 _I don't really like my flow, no, so"_

The four boys went to the chorus once again.

 _"Tell me what you want to hear_  
 _Something that are like those years_  
 _Sick of all the insincere_  
 _I'm gonna give all my secrets away_  
 _This time, don't need another perfect lie_  
 _Don't care if critics never jump in line_  
 _I'm gonna give all my secrets away"_

Dean began singing first.

 _"Oh, got no reason, got no shame"_

Hah followed after him.

 _"Got no family I can't blame"_

Noah then continued.

 _"Just don't let me disappear"_

And Dustin sang the last line

 _"I'mma tell you everything"_

The four went on the final chorus.

 _"So tell me what you want to hear_  
 _Something that'll light those ears_  
 _Sick of all the insincere_  
 _I'm gonna give all my secrets away_  
 _This time, don't need another perfect lie_  
 _Don't care if critics never jump in line_  
 _I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

 _So tell me what you want to hear_  
 _Something that delight those ears_  
 _Sick of all the insincere_  
 _I'm gonna give all my secrets away_  
 _This time, don't need another perfect lie_  
 _Don't care if critics ever jump in line_  
 _I'm gonna give all my secrets away_  
 _All my secrets away, all my secrets away"_

The four boys bowed and returned to their seats.

"Thank you! Next we have our former contestant that hasn't been performing yet ever since he got eliminated, please welcome Samuel!" Chef said.

The audience clapped and Samuel arrived wearing all dark blue clothing, and sat on a stool Don set up with a mic. He took out his guitar, and began.

 _"Lately I been, I been losing sleep_  
 _Dreaming about the things that we could be_  
 _But baby I been, I been prayin' hard_  
 _Said no more counting dollars_  
 _We'll be counting stars_  
 _Yeah, we'll be counting stars"_

He started with the first verse.

 _"I see this life_  
 _Like a swinging vine_  
 _Swing my heart across the line_  
 _In my faces flashing signs_  
 _Seek it out and ye shall find_  
 _The old, but I'm not that old_  
 _Young, but I'm not that bold_  
 _And I don't think the world is sold_  
 _I'm just doing what we're told_  
 _I, feel something so right_  
 _Doing the wrong thing_  
 _I, feel something so wrong_  
 _But doing the right thing_  
 _I could lie, could lie, could lie_  
 _Everything that kills me makes me feel alive"_

The audience began singing along as he hits the chorus.

 _"Lately I been, I been losing sleep_  
 _Dreaming 'bout the things that we could be_  
 _Baby I been, I been prayin' hard_  
 _Said no more counting dollars_  
 _We'll be counting stars_  
 _Lately I been, I been losing sleep_  
 _Dreaming 'bout the things that we could be_  
 _But baby I been, I been prayin' hard_  
 _Said no more counting dollars_  
 _We'll be, we'll be counting stars"_

He then started with the second verse.

 _"I feel the love_  
 _And I feel it burn_  
 _Down this river every turn_  
 _Hope is a four letter word_  
 _Make that money_  
 _Watch it burn_  
 _Old, but I'm not that old_  
 _Young, but I'm not that bold_  
 _And I don't think the world is sold_  
 _I'm just doing what we're told_  
 _I, feel something so wrong_  
 _But doing the right thing_  
 _I could lie, could lie, could lie_  
 _Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly"_

Everyone dang along in the chorus.

 _"Lately I been, I been losing sleep_  
 _Dreaming about the things that we could be_  
 _Baby I been, I been prayin' hard_  
 _Said no more counting dollars_  
 _We'll be counting stars_  
 _Lately I been, I been losing sleep_  
 _Dreaming 'bout the things that we could be_  
 _But baby I been, I been prayin' hard_  
 _Said no more counting dollars_  
 _We'll be, we'll be counting stars"_

He played his guitar in a rapid pace and starts singing the bridge.

 _"Take that money and watch it burn_  
 _Sink in the river the lessons I learned_

 _Take that money and watch it burn_  
 _Sink in the river the lessons I learned_

 _Take that money and watch it burn_  
 _Sink in the river the lessons I learned_

 _Take that money and watch it burn_  
 _Sink in the river the lessons I learned"_

He then stopped playing and said the next line before jumping in the last chorus.

 _"Everything that kills me makes me feel alive"_

The audience sang along once again.

 _"Lately I been, I been losing sleep_  
 _Dreaming 'bout the things that we could be_  
 _Baby I been, I been prayin' hard_  
 _Said no more counting dollars_  
 _We'll be counting stars_  
 _Lately I been, I been losing sleep_  
 _Dreaming 'bout the things that we could be_  
 _Baby I been, I been prayin' hard_  
 _Said no more counting dollars_  
 _We'll be, we'll be counting stars"_

Samuel took a bow as he exited the stage with his guitar and stool. The audience clapped as well.

"Next, we have our first team performer, from Team Piano! Introducing, Meredith!"

As the audience applauded, Meredith came wearing a pink kimono and her hair up in a high bun. Her mic was attached as well. When the lights turned back on, she was surround by mirrors. She looked at her reflection in one of them as the music began playing.

 _"Look at me you may think you see_  
 _Who I really am but you'll never know me_  
 _Every day it's as if I play a part_  
 _Now I see if I wear a mask_  
 _I can fool the world but I cannot fool my heart"_

She walked around as she sang the next parts.

 _"Who is that girl I see staring straight back at me?_  
 _When will my reflection show who I am inside?"_

She then faced the audience, with a sad expression.

 _"I am now in a world where I_  
 _Have to hide my heart and what I believe in_  
 _But somehow I will show the world_  
 _What's inside my heart and be loved for who I am"_

As she went back to the chorus, she faced the mirrors again.

 _"Who is that girl I see staring straight back at me?_  
 _Why is my reflection someone I don't know?_

 _Must I pretend that I'm someone else for all time?_  
 _When will my reflection show who I am inside?"_

She then knelt down in front of mirrors as she sang the bridge.

 _"There's a heart that must be free to fly_  
 _That burns with a need to know the reason why"_

The audience applauded as she hit the high note.

 _"Why must we all conceal what we think and how we feel?_  
 _Must there be a secret me I'm forced to hide?_  
 _I won't pretend that I'm someone else for all time_  
 _When will my reflection show who I am inside?"_

She stared at the mirror as the songs slowly tones down for the end. She then took of the hair tie of the bun and let her hair draped down.

 _"When will my reflection show who I am inside?"_

The audience clapped loudly as they all stood. Meredith, even with a tear-stained face, looked at the audience and forced up a smile. It was all true, the song, her actions, and earning a standing ovation brighten up her mood. Team Piano also clapped for her as they stood but Team Forte just sat, knowing they won't get a standing ovation unless Sal fixes it.

"B-Beautiful!" Becky smiled.

"Oustanding job!" Owen grinned.

"Whoooo!" The two Fusion contestants cheered in unison until four guards came in and pushed the four judges' heads against the table. Chef just cackled behind.

"That's for randomly throwing in comments!" Chef says and Meredith goes back to her seat embracing her teammates. Sal gulped from behind the curtains.

"And now, from Team Forte, here to perform the second song, please welcome Sal everyone!"

The audience cheered as Sal entered the stage in his usual outfit. There were also some vocalists behind him with microphones because they'll vocalize with him throughout the song. He was nervous, but he hid it in his confident smile. He hope to win against Piano for once, since they got the losing streak.

He took a deep breath as music began playing.

 _"I've been burning, yes, I've been burning_  
 _Such a burden, this flame on my chest_  
 _No insurance to pay for the damage_  
 _Yeah, I've been burning up since you left"_

The piano in the background kept playing as he continued on the first verse.

 _"I've been smoking, oh_  
 _More than twenty a day_  
 _Blame it on rebellion_  
 _Don't blame it on me_  
 _Wish I was younger_  
 _Back to the nineteenth of May_  
 _I had an open mind_  
 _Swore to never change"_

As the pre-chorus came, he began trying to sing with all his heart. He knew his team would not trust him anymore, so he thinks they shiuld at least get the message of his song as an apology.

 _"Funny how time goes by_  
 _Had respect for myself_  
 _That river ran dry_  
 _You reached the limit_  
 _I wasn't enough_  
 _It's like the fire replaced all the love"_

As the chorus went on, the vocalists behind him began vocalizing to create an effect.

 _"I've been burning, yes, I've been burning_  
 _Such a burden, this flame on my chest_  
 _No insurance to pay for the damage_  
 _Yeah, I've been burning up since you left"_

While the piano kept playing, he kept with his voice on the second verse.

 _"Oh, have you ever called_  
 _I will burst straight back_  
 _Give you my forgiveness_  
 _And the shirt off my back_  
 _No friends to turn to_  
 _Yeah, I messed up that_  
 _Wish we could smoke again_  
 _Just for a day, oh"_

He then carried on with the pre-chorus.

 _"Funny how time goes by_  
 _Had respect for myself_  
 _That river ran dry_  
 _You reached the limit_  
 _I wasn't enough_  
 _And it's like the fire replaced all the love"_

He began singing the final chorus with a sad expression as he reached the high notes with ease. The vocalists behind him sang in harmony and blended well with the soloist.

 _"I've been burning, yes, I've been burning_  
 _Such a burden, this flame on my chest_  
 _No insurance to pay for the damage_  
 _Yeah, I've been burning up since you left_

 _Yeah, I've been burning up since you left_  
 _Oh, I've been burning up since you left"_

Sal looked up at the audience after finishing his song. The audience applauded softly at first, disappointing him a little as he looked down. But all of a sudden, the four judges stood up and applauded. The audience stood up as well and cheered, earning him a standing ovation just like Meredith. The two teams applauded as well.

"Wow, the viewers are gonna have a hard time choosing their winner for ton-AUGH!" Nathaniel yelled as his head was forced in the table again by the same guards by earlier.

"Okay, let's make a rule that when a performer gets a standing ovation, the judges will NOT make any comments because it automatically means they both won." Don nods and later glares at the judges.

"EEEEP!" Becky yelped and hid behind Owen as everyone sat down.

"Sheesh, Becky. What's gotten into you?" Owen asked and gestured her to sit.

"I don't know." She shrugged.

"Hey you didn't stutter again!" Nathaniel rubbed her back and Becky tried to hide her red face again.

"Both teams win!" Candela applauded. "So this means..."

"WE'LL HAVE A DOUBLE ELIMIMATION!" Don and Chef cheered as the audience started going crazy. Some females even pretended to faint after that was heard.

"OH SHUT UP! I MEANT THAT THIS MEANS WE'LL SHOW THE NEXT A CAPPELLA CHALLENGE!" Candela roared. "HEY! DELA ROSA! MAKE YOURSELF USEFUL AND SWITCH THE SCREENS TO THE VIDEO!"

"YES SIR!" Dela Rosa, the camera director, nodded.

"For Musimental's sake, don't call me Sir! Sir Candela sounds like shit!" Candela rolled her eyes as she sat down in a chair.

The video for the second a cappella challenge was now set up.

"Ladies and gentlemen, introducing, Team Forte and Team Piano!"

"Whoo!" Everyone cheered as the video began playing.

* * *

 _The video showed the eleven contestants seated in their positions like last time. The only differences are that Spear and Faith replaced Sal and Meredith and Xavier and Mairead were in the front instead of Kimmie from last episode. Mairead began singing her lines as the girls harmonized._

 ** _"I used to be so happy_**  
 ** _But without here I feel so low_**  
 ** _I watched you as you left but I can never seem to let you go_**  
 ** _'Cause once upon a time you were my everything_**  
 ** _It's clear to see that time hasn't changed a thing_**  
 ** _It's very deep inside me but I feel there's something you should know"_**

 _The boys began to harmonize with them as all the girls sang the chorus._

 ** _"I will never forget you_**  
 ** _You will always be by my side_**  
 ** _From the day that I met you_**  
 ** _I knew that I would love you 'til the day I die_**  
 ** _And I will never want much more_**  
 ** _And in my heart I will always be sure_**  
 ** _I will never forget you_**  
 ** _And you'll always be by my side 'til the day I die"_**

 _Everyone stopped singing as Faith and Robert began to beat box. After a few seconds, Mairead sang her lines._

 ** _"'Til the day I die" (3x)_**

 _They both stop their beat boxing as Xavier sang the first half of the first pine in the second verse. Halfway through the line, the two resumed beat boxing._

 ** _"Funny how we both end up here but everything seems alright, ooh_**  
 ** _I wonder what will happen_**  
 ** _If we went back and put up a fight"_**

 _All the boys harmonized halfway through the next line._

 ** _"'Cause once upon a time you were my everything"_**

 _Xavier then resumed singing by himself._

 ** _"It's clear to see that time hasn't changed a thing_**  
 ** _So, what in this world do you think could ever take you off my mind?"_**

 _Everyone sang after him._

 ** _"Take you off my mind"_**

 _Everyone sang the corus with the girls singing in melody, boys in harmony and Faith and Robert in beat boxing._

 ** _"I will never forget you_**  
 ** _And you'll always be by my side (Be by my side)_**  
 ** _From the day that I met you (Day I met you)_**  
 ** _I knew that I would love you 'til the day I die (I die)_**  
 ** _And I will never want much more_**  
 ** _And in my heart I will always be sure (Be sure)_**  
 ** _I will never forget you_**  
 ** _And you'll always be by my side 'til the day I die"_**

 _Everyone stopped as Mairead sang the bridge._

 ** _"Feeling it, loving it_**  
 ** _Everything that we do"_**

 _Xavier followed after her._

 ** _"And all along, I knew I had something special with you"_**

 _Mairead continued again._

 ** _"But sometimes you just gotta know that these things fall through"_**

 _Xavier sang the last line._

 ** _"But I'm still tied and I can't hide my connection with you"_**

 _Right after that, everyone began singing in unison except for Xavier as he was singing in harmony. Faith and Robert continued to beat box as well._

 ** _"Feeling it, loving it_**  
 ** _Everything that we do_**  
 ** _And all along, I knew I had something special with you_**  
 ** _But sometimes you just gotta know that these things fall through_**  
 ** _I can't hide my connection with you"_**

 _Mairead and Xavier held their voices as the rest continued throught the chorus. {Mairead}[Xavier](Both) "Everyone else"_

 ** _(Ohhhhhhh...)_**

 ** _"I'll never forget you_**  
 ** _And you'll always be by my side"_**

 ** _(You will always be by my side)_**

 ** _"From the day that I met you"_**

 ** _{The day that I met you}_**

 ** _"I knew that I would love you 'til the day I die"_**

 ** _['Til the day I die]_**

 ** _"And I will never want much more_**  
 ** _And in my heart I will always be sure"_**

 ** _[In my heart I will be sure]_**

 ** _"That I will never forget you"_**

 ** _{Never forget you}_**

 ** _"And you'll always be by my side 'til the day I die"_**

 _Everyone contiued until the song ends._

 ** _{Die, yeah}_**

 ** _['Til the day I die, 'til the day I die, 'til the day I die]_**

 ** _{Oh, yeah, yeah, oh, yeah}_**

 ** _['Til the day I die, 'til the day I die, 'til the day I die]_**

 ** _{And you will always be by my side}_**

 ** _"I'll never forget you"_**

 ** _[I will never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never]_**

 ** _"I'll never forget you"_**

 _Everyone stopped and sang the final line._

 ** _"'Til the day I die"_**

 _The video stops there as the audience applauded and cheered loudly._

* * *

"Thanks!" Candela grinned as the audience cheered for the contestants. "And now, may we call on all contestants for the elimination ceremony!"

"Because you two teams won, both of you will be losing a member." Don announced.

"Um, am I hearing this right or did I not clean my ears this morning?" Kimmie asked out loud as everyone face palmed.

Chef got out two spinning wheels, each for the two teams.

"Let's start with Piano since they have the most members." Chef said as he held a part of the white wheel and starts spinning it. "And our 14th placer is for Total Drama: Musical Impact is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Gabe!" He said as the wheel stops on Gabe's name.

"What!?" Gabe stood. "There's got to be a mistake!"

Meredith ran up and hugged him. "Yeah!"

Mairead, Xavier, and Spear all gasped while Olivia yelled.

"This is nonsense!"

"Now now. Playing nice doesn't mean you'll win ya know!" Don said as he threw the remaining competitors with a piece of candy. He then turns to Team Forte, shuddering like there's no tomorrow and begab spining the other wheel.

"And for Team Piano, our 13th placer in Total Drama: Musical Impact is..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

The wheel broke.

"WHOO! LOOKS LIKE NO ONE HERE'S GOING HOME!" Robert shouted like an idiot.

"Shut up! Dela Rosa, go get the other wheel!"

Dela Rosa saluted and came back with another black wheel.

"Okay, our 13th placer is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Robert! That's what you get for randomly shouting something...weird!"

"Oh." Was all Robert could say before Evander came and gave him a hug.

"Thanks for sticking with me, bro." He said then patted his back.

"Sorry Robert." Amanda said sympathetically. "Hey at least we did good on the a cappella this time."

"You're right." He nodded. Sal gave him a high five.

"Take care bro." He smiled and Robert nodded in return.

Vivianne and Faith gave him a hug as well.

"Say hello to the others for me." Vivianne told him.

"Hey, we'll see each other in merge though. Don't forget that." Faith said, hearing the news of everyone meeting up in merge.

Both Gabe and Robert waved their final goodbyes and left the theater. The audience cheered for the both of them and the staff and judges made their exits as well.

"And the team switch!"

"WHAT-"

"-THE-"

"****!"

Was all the contestants could say.

"Okay, first team, we have Evander, Faith, Clayton, and Meredith! You guys are Team Percussion!" Don grinned and threw a banner with a picture of a drum to the three of them. Three because of Clayton's absence.

"Can't you think of something more stupid than this?" Evander asked, getting into his anger side again due to Robert's elimination.

"PERCUSSION! WHOOOO!" Faith cheered as she forgot what happened to her mother.

"Um, okay." Meredith shrugged.

"Next we have the second team: Amanda, Sal, Mairead, and Spear! You guys are Team String!" Candela smiled and threw them a banner with a violin in it.

"Uh, unless one of us knows how to play a string instrument?" Spear asked stupidly. None of them raised their hands and all shook their heads no. "No? Okay."

"And our last team: Vivianne, Kimmie, Xavier, and... uh... weird English girl!" Don chuckled sheepishly which made Olivia frown. "Sorry I forgot your name."

They caught a banner with a flute in it.

"What's this?" Vivianne asked. "An esophagus?"

Kimmie and Xavier laughed in response.

"TEAM WOODWIND! HAPPY!?" Chef glared and smacked the back of Kimmie's head, making her nod. "OH I AM SO GLAD YOU'RE HAPPY! NOW GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!"

Chef yelled sarcastically and shoved every contestant alive in the theater out.

Candela and Don exchanged glances.

* * *

After 30 minutes, the hosts were left on stage.

"With Gabe and Robert gone, how will they cope up?" Candela asked.

"What will happen to Clayton?" Don asked.

"How will everyone react to their teams?" Chef asked and grinned evilly.

"And where the hell is Chris?!" The cameraman asked.

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP YOU BLASTED ROSA DELA ROSA!" Candela raged and tackled the camera(wo)man which shooked the camera a little.

"Uh, see ya guys next time on Total Drama: Musical Impact..." Don waved a bit and rushed out to check up on Clayton.

The camera went static.

* * *

 **YESSSSSSS! IT'S FINALLY DOOOOOOONE~!**

 **Anyway, ahem. Onto the explanations...**

 **Robert - Tbh, I honestly didn't want him to be eliminated for the Evander plot but I had an idea of making a twist to it and decided that he is the best candidate for it. Sorry Sir Pootis! However, the plot won't end there because Robert will still show up in future episodes.**

 **Gabe - Like Robert, but I don't know where to go from next after the Meredith-Gabe plot. We'll see how he, his alliance, and Meredith fare out soon. He'll appear again on future episodes for the continuation of the plots and stuff. Sorry Gabox15!**

 **Athena, Becky, Owen, and Nathaniel won't appear next episode since it's the end of the secrets arc, but they'll appear again in EP12: The Great Division which is the merge. Also starting in EP10: (I won't tell you guys the episode name because it will spoil you guys) is the starting of the next side challenge, which means in EP9, is the last a cappella challenge. Notice that this episode's a cappella challenge got more harder? (And it got harder for me to write it too lol) It'll become much harder next time.**

 **Anyways, Meredith got 5 votes which makes her the poll winner for Piano. Sal and Mairead got 4 votes but only Sal performed out of the two because he is the highest for Forte. Clayton, Kimmie, and Robert got 3 votes, but Robert will be performing next episode as eliminated contestant. Kimmie and Mairead will perform heir solos next episode, while Clayton will perform IF he returns to the competition. Only I know if he returns or not heeheehee. XD Also, this means, no more polls now.**

 **And lastly, thank you guys for being patient! Life's not easy, but you gotta keep going, ya'know?**

* * *

 **Cast of Total Drama: Musical Impact**

 **Remaining Contestants:**

 **Team Percussion: Evander, Faith, Clayton, Meredith**

 **Team String: Amanda, Sal, Mairead, Spear**

 **Team Woodwind: Vivianne, Kimmie, Xavier, Olivia**

* * *

 **Eliminated Contestants:**

 **18th (EP2) – Oliver "Oli" Greene, The Flirty Bad-Boy (Ariole195), Lost by:** **4-2 vote**

 **17th (EP4) – Kimberly May Quetzal, The Not So Regal Figure Skater (Candela Monsoon/me), Lost by: Getting the Noisy Note twice in a row**

 **16th (EP5) – Samuel Shye, The Western-ish Guitarist (Obsidian Champion), Lost by: 5-3 vote**

 **15th (EP6) – Arreis Smith, The Totally Not Sierra In Disguise (ThorBringsTheThunder), Lost by: Eliminated under Chris's orders**

 **14th (EP8) – Gabe Johnson, The Easy-Goer (Gabox15), Lost by: Randomizer**

 **13th (EP8)** **– Robert Reeves, The Displeased Idiot (Sir Pootis) Lost by: Randomizer**

* * *

 **Game Changer Recipients from the previous episode: (italics means they're eliminated)**

 **Advanced Note: Spear (Piano; from duo challenge), Kimmie (Piano, from A Cappella challenge)**

 **Noisy Note: Faith (Forte; from duo challenge), Sal (Forte, from A Cappella challenge)**

* * *

 **Special Guests:**

 **EP1: Rising Stars – Adam Smith (Evergreen Expedition; owned by Mistress Mysterious), Caroline Grove (Reboot for the Generation of Youth; owned by animefan1009), Regie De Goitia (Elemental Charge; owned by me), Heather (Canon Character)**

 **EP2: Rap It Up – Nietzsche Roswell (Evergreen Expedition; owned by Icathius Nytfall), Cole Glass (Reboot for the Generation of Youth; owned by Lethargic Yuki Co), Andrea De Leon (Elemental Charge; owned by me), Brick (Canon Character)**

 **EP3: Hopes and Wishes – None**

 **EP4: I've Got My Eye On You – None**

 **EP5: What I Can Call Fusion – Topher (Canon Character), Alieli Choi (Air of Fusion; from 'TD: School Challenge' by Kito 7590; owned by me), Alex Oracion Jr. (Air of Fusion; from 'TD: Time Tour' by vandenburgs; owned by me), Faith "Pate" Mariano (Air of Fusion; from 'TD: School Challenge' by Kito 7590; owned by me)**

 **EP6: Rebounded Fractionizer (You don't have to believe** _ **every hint**_ **I say…XD) – Amy (Canon Character), Kai Nohea (Game of Wits; owned by AZW330), Aira Plaza (Air of Fusion; New OC; owned by me), Lou Tate (Air of Fusion; New OC; owned by me)**

 **EP7 and EP8: All My Secrets Away (Part 1 and 2) – Owen (Canon Character), Becky Styles (Game of Wits; owned by SinWriter7), Nathaniel Vizconde (Air of Fusion; New OC; owned by me), Athena Jens (Air of Fusion; New OC; owned by me)**

 **AM1: Crowning Glory! – Sierra (Canon Character, Aftermath Host #1), Trent (Canon Character, Host #2)**

 **EP9: Coming soon!**

* * *

 **Interns: italics are the ones who performed in this episode**

 **1\. Amaya "Maya" Parker, owned by: Candela Monsoon**

 **2\. Marabel "Mara" Garcia, owned by: Candela Monsoon**

 **3\. Louiza Gail Taylor, owned by: MusicalEssence**

 _ **4\. Noah, owned by: Obikinoah**_

 _ **5\. Dean Lawson, owned by: ThatSmashBrosFan**_

 **6\. Seredene "Eden" De Parsel, owned by: Candela Monsoon**

 _ **7\. Hahjahghaha "Hah" Shutape, owned by: Obsidian Champion**_

 _ **8\. Dustin Newton-Obsidian, owned by: Obsidian Champion**_

* * *

 **Songs used in each episode:**

 **EP1: Rising Stars: This Is Me (Keala Settler & The Ensemble; from The Greatest Showman)**

 **EP2: Rap It Up: Finesse (Bruno Mars ft. Cardi B), Thumbs (Sabrina Carpenter), All the Stars (Kendrick Lamar ft. SZA; from Black Panther), End Game (Taylor Swift ft. Future & Ed Sheeran), Let You Down (NF)**

 **EP3: Hopes and Wishes: Be Our Guest (from Beauty & the Beast), Sixteen Going To Seventeen (from Sound of Music)**, **Rewrite the Stars (Zac Efron & Zendaya; from the Greatest Showman), I See The Light (Mandy Moore & Zachary Levi; from Tangled)**

 **EP4: I've Got My Eye On You: None**

 **EP5: What I Can Call Fusion: Foolish (Rebecca Black), Problem (Ariana Grande ft. Iggy Azalea), Fight Song (Rachel Platten), Royals (Lorde), Go With The Flow (Queens of Stone Age)**

 **EP6: Rebounded Fractionizer: Dance With Me Tonight (Olly Murs), Hands (Mike Perry ft. The Vamps & Sabrina Carpenter), My Heart Will Go On (Celine Dion), Waving Through A Window (from Dear Evan Hansen), Out Ta Get Me (Guns N Roses)**

 **EP7: All My Secrets Away (Part 1): Polaroid (Jonas Blue & Liam Payne ft. Lennon Stella), Woman Like Me (Little Mix ft. Nicki Minaj), Copycat (Billie Eilish), Would I (Maggie Lindemann), Heaven (Troye Sivan ft. Betty Who), Yellow Flicker Beat (Lorde; from The Hunger Games: The Mockingjay Part 1 [A Cappella Challenge #1])**

 **AM1: Crowning Glory!: Princess of China (Coldplay ft. Rihanna)**

 **EP8: All My Secrets Away (Part 2): Secrets (OneRepublic), Counting Stars (OneRepublic), Reflection (Lea Salonga/Christina Aguilera; from Mulan), Burning (Sam Smith), Never Forget You (Zara Larsson ft. MNEK [A Cappella Challenge #2] PS: This song was a them for Air of Fusion but I decided that it would make a great a cappella song. EDIT 4/13/19: I edited the lyrics a bit. This is what happens when you don't listen to the song while typing it lol)**

 **EP9: HINT: Group songs XD**

* * *

 **Questions!**

 **1\. Opinions on Gabe and Robert? The new teams?**

 **2\. (Optional) Out of all the secret performers (Faith, Spear, Meredith, Sal) which one was your favorite?**

 **3\. (Optional) Should I continue revealing the Air of Fusion contestants or I'll do Mysterious Degree competitors instead?**

 **4\. (Optional) Thoughts on the second a cappella challenge? (Next chapter will be the last a cappella challenge because the next side challenge after that will be... a secret! And, because something CATASROPHIC will happen on EP11 and EP12 is merge. Look forward to that!)**

 **5\. Reaction to Chris's suspension? (Lol this is what I'm REAL curious for lol)**

 **6\. Vote on who do you think should get the Advanced Note? It could be anyone!**

 **7\. Do you think Clayton will come back soon or will he be medically evacuted?**

 **8\. Please tell me you guys will stick to this story until its end!**

 **See ya!**

 **~Candela**


	12. TD Act II: Musical Power Application!

**Hello peeps!**

 **I'm accepting characters for the sequel of Total Drama Act II: Musical Power.**

 **Why so early?**

 **This sequel will slightly be different from Total Drama. It's based of a different gameplay. It's still in the Total Drama category though, don't worry about that.**

 **And another reason? It might be the final season I'll be working on. The others listed in my profile are just ideas that I might publish in the future. And I wanna give this next one all I've got.**

 **It'll still be a while till this one finishes though so I'll have plenty of time for deep planning.**

 **Also, I'm giving priority to those who haven't submitted for this story, especially those who I have rejected. Technically, not rejected because I found those submissions in the app.**

 **If you have a character in this, you can submit only one character though. Why? Four players in this season will be competing in the sequel as well. I will be messaging those who has qualified characters for the sequel. Although we'll start picking by merge, which is like... 2 or 3 more episodes away.**

 **I won't post a cast until the merge episode of Musical Impact comes.**

* * *

 **So here are the rules.**

 **1\. DO NOT SUBMIT IN THE APP. So, this has been an issue this season, because messages in the website do not go to your account in the app. So please, as much as possible, PM to me here in the site.**

 **2\. DO NOT SUBMIT IN THE REVIEWS. If you're a guest, then I deeply apologize since it's part of the rules to submit characters in PM. Submissions in reviews will be rejected.**

 **3\. YOU MAY SUBMIT TO ME PART BY PART. Be warned though. This will have the LONGEST form that I made. I'm planning to go into detail since again, the season will differ. But don't worry though, there are a lot of optional fields that you don't have to fill out if you don't want to. And a lot are just yes and no but ehhh go nuts.**

 **4\. NO MARY-SUES OR GARY-STUS. Do I need to explain this? Perfect is good, but perfect CHARACTERS? Please give me a break guys. Lol**

 **5\. If you submit a character, it means that you guys are active. Keep in mind that I might eliminate your character if you're not active enough, so it's fair for other users.**

 **6\. NO RESERVATIONS. Considering, I'm not online a lot. :(**

 **7\. Have fun! I won't really go that strict on picking characters.**

* * *

 **So here's the form:**

*optional  
Also, you can remove all info in parenthesis

BASIC

Full Name:  
*Nickname:  
Stereotype:  
Age (15-20):  
Hometown/Country:  
Sexuality:  
*Bio (Prior to auditioning for TDA2):

APPEARANCE

Build & Height:  
Eye color/shape:  
Race/Ethnicity/Skin tone:  
Hair color/style:  
Normal outfit:  
Sleepwear:  
*Formal wear:  
*Accessories/Piercings/etc.:  
*Scars/Birthmarks/etc.:

PERSONALITY (answer '5' if in middle/both/depends, BE REALISTIC!):

Open minded or Close minded?:  
Disciplined or Rebellious?:  
Introverted or Extroverted?:  
Sensitive or insensitive?:  
Active or Lazy?:  
Boastful or Humble?:  
Happy or Depressed?:  
*Left or Right handed?:  
Do they curse/say bad words?:  
How do they take criticism (especially harsh criticism)?:  
*Strengths (2 min, 3 max):  
*Weaknesses (2 min, 3 max):  
*Treating friends/team:  
*Treating enemies:  
*Treating returning contestants from TDA1:  
*Treating hosts, judges and staff:  
*Talents/Hobbies (oustide performing):  
Extra:

RELATIONSHIP

Yes or No?:  
With who?/Ideal type (N/A if No):  
Would they cheat? (N/A if No):

GAMEPLAY: (Yes or No)

Can they lead?:  
Are they easy to be manipulated?:  
Will they manipulate/backstab/blackmail/lie?:

SKILLS: (Rate from 1-10, 10 being the best and 1 being the worst, repetition of numbers are allowed but can be only used twice, especially numbers 8-10 and 1-3. Must have at least 1 flaw/1 thing good at)

Singing:  
Dancing:  
Rapping:  
Acting:  
Creativity:  
Confidence:  
*Improvising/Impromptu:  
*Showing Expressions/Emotions:  
*How fast they are in learning steps:  
*How good they are in memorizing:

VOICE  
*Voice Claim:  
Main Voice Range (Soprano, Mezzo-Soprano, Alto, Tenor, Mezzo-Tenor, Bass):  
Can they rap?:

DANCE  
*What dance genre are they best at? (Ballet, hip-hop, etc.):  
Can they do stunts?:

ACT  
*What acting genre are they best at? (Drama, comedy, romance, horror, etc.):  
*Would they want to have a lead role?:

REACTION TO:

Eliminated 1st:  
*Eliminated 2nd to Pre-merge:  
Eliminated on merge:  
*Eliminated on post merge to top 5:  
Eliminated because of violation:  
*Won 5th-3rd:  
Won Runner-Up:  
Won Champion:  
Moved to Major (Major is the higher team in the season):  
Moved to Minor (Minor is the lower team in the season):  
*Finding out you've been used by another player/backstab:  
*Finding out you've been cheated on a relationship:  
*Finding out that your friends are not really friends (ex: being used on, ignoring you, approach you if they need something from you, etc.):

*INFO FROM TDA1 (Everything in this part is optional)

NOTES:  
\- This is to show if the character(s) selected will come back or not, except for contestants, which will be decided in the poll  
-Only answer if you've read the season!  
-Your answers can be the same as your review in the final episode

Favorite contestant from Musical Impact:  
Favorite host from Musical Impact:  
Favorite judge from Musical Impact:  
Favorite intern from Musical Impact:  
Most memorable scene in Musical Impact:

OTHER  
*Any medical information?:  
Main/Fave song (a song that fits them):  
Fave artist (Can be a singer, band, actor, or dancer):  
Quote/Catchphrase:  
Audition Tape 1 (Why should they get picked, why did they audition, etc. Be sure to include their personality as well!):  
Audition Tape 2 (Something that showcases their talent. Just give a simple phrase like 'Acting a scene from Hamilton play'):  
*Anything else?:  
...

* * *

 **Too long? Well guess what, you have until May 24th to submit your character! Then when I decide who goes in, I'll post up a separate story, for those who still wanna submit.**

 **There are 24 spots total, and they are as listed as follows:**

 ***taken spots**

CAST:

-Contestants-

GIRLS:

Soprano:  
S1. *  
S2.  
S3.  
S4.

Mezzo-Soprano:  
MS1. *  
MS2.  
MS3.  
MS4.

Alto:  
A1.  
A2.  
A3.  
A4.

BOYS:

Tenor:  
T1. *  
T2. *  
T3.  
T4.

Mezzo-Tenor:  
MT1. *  
MT2.  
MT3.  
MT4.

Bass:  
B1. *  
B2.  
B3.  
B4.

* * *

 **However, a character that I've recieved from the app will be a part in this roster. I just need to ask the owner about what voice are they. Also, my brother and I (since we might not put our OCs [Samuel, Meredith, May, and Spear] in the sequel) will be putting in one character each (Tenor and Soprano) so I'm assuming there's 21 spots left minus the four veterans that will be competing so that will be 17 spots (11 girls and 10 boys) left but I'll extend the roster if it's needed.**

 **EDIT 4/21/19: 10 Female spot left and 8 males left.**

 **I hope you guys will consider in submitting a character! I'll update the cast list here because I won't make a separate story out of this yet. I'll post this in the reviews for easy copy and paste.**

 **Thank you guys! When the story ends, I'll be sure to remove all the author's notes I've made, considering I made a lot.**

 **~Candela**


	13. EP9: We Go 2Gether (Like Salt & Pepper)

**CM: Wow. This was supposed to come up next month, guess I was waaaaaay too ahead. Am I really that desparate to get to merge? XD**

 **This is like the fastest update I made. Or not?**

 **Anywho, thanks to everyone who has submitted an OC for Total Drama Act II: Musical Power! I promise you guys that it'll be a fantastic s** **eason. It doesn't matter if this one's better lol I love both the same. I already have some plans coming up and we're getting close to EP11 because that's when the catastrophe starts and plot for Mysterious Degree would happen, and that is also where I'll shut up.**

 **EnJoY!**

* * *

 _Day #6 - Musical Theater_

* * *

"Y-you're the one w-who stole the apps!" A voice can be heard yelling.

"Shut the f*** up, Mara! Just because I'm black doesn't mean I stole them!" A voice that sounded like Maya's can be heard as well.

The camera zoomed into one of the theater's camera rooms.

"Then h-how do you explain this!?" Mara showed her the computer screen which captured the camera in the halls near Chris's office. Maya can be seen running out of the office wih a log brown envelope.

"That was some files I had to take to Candela's office! Who knows what the hell's in there!?" Maya roared.

"THEN WHY ARE YOU ACTING LIKE YOU'RE HIDING SOMETHING!?" Mara yelled back.

"You know what, just figure that out yourself you little bitch." Maya spat and left the room with Mara hanging her mouth open.

But right when Maya came in the theater room, all she could hear was...

"TOTAL!"

"DRAMA!"

"ACT 1!"

"MUSICAL IMPAAAAACT!"

* * *

 _Total Drama Act I: Musical Impact_

 _Episode 9: We Go 2Gether (Like Salt & Pepper)_

 _"Twice the **betrayal** , twice the **tears**."_

 _"You guys sound **happy.** But I don't... Why?"_

 _" **Past** is **past**. **Nothing** can change that."_

* * *

 **(A/N: I dunno why, but I laughed so hard in this part...)**

"How is he?" Don asked the medical staff.

"He's fine. His body got a bit numb, but it's nothing serious." The medical expert told him.

Don looked at the staff, then back at Clayton, who was in a hospital bed in the theater's clinic.

"So he's coming back?" He asked.

"Most likely." The medical expert nodded.

"Good." Don clapped once. "Looks like there won't be any medical evacuation, huh?"

He then thanked the medical staff and opened the door out with his strength when suddenly...

"WAUGH!" Meredith yelped.

"OOMPH!" Faith grunted.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE LANDING, WOULDJA!?" Evander shouted as both girls landed on his bottom.

"WHAT THE-!" Don was about to curse when he saw Team Percussion, in other names, Evander, Faith, and Meredith, landed on the ground with a large thud.

"You guys were listening this whole time!?" Don screeched.

Evander got up first.

"We had to! We're Clayton's team, so we have the right to know!"

Meredith and Faith got up and nodded.

Don sighed. "Okay, I understand, he's coming back tomorrow so get your hopes up. But no more spying like Will Smith! Okay?"

"Alright." Faith smirked. "Wait a minute, who's Will Smith?"

"Men in Black? MiB? Agent J?" Don said trying to come up with references but failed as the three stood there, dumbfounded. Don then rolled his eyes for a bit. "Just be glad that I'm not Chris to eliminate you. Otherwise, we'd reach merge waaaay earlier than expected."

The three looked at each other, and shrugged.

"Oh well."

* * *

Meanwhile, the camera zoomed to Team String (Amanda, Sal, Mairead, and Spear) who were just sitting on e grass. Mairead was doing her best to get along with Sal and Amanda, since she never had them as a teammate. Spear on the other hand was distanced away from the other three.

"Hi!" Mairead waved with the other two.

"Hi Mairead!" Amanda waved. "Ah, I see what you're trying to do. Get along with us, right?"

"That's right!" Mairead nodded.

"Good. Strategy talk?" Sal suggested.

"Yup. We obviously know who we're gonna vote for, am I right?" Amanda asked them.

Sal nodded in response.

But Mairead had a load of confusion going on in her head.

"What?"

"Darling, we're obviously going to vote for the only person in this team that never talked to us right now." Sal pointed at Spear.

"Wait, I thought you apologized to him?" Mairead gasped. "You know, so you can turn over this new leaf like what I heard from Olivia?"

"Well, yeah I did. Turns out, he's getting pretty useless ever since he sang his solo. So I think it's best to vote out the weak ones first." Sal shrugged.

* * *

 **Confessional: Air Filled With Confusion**

 **Mairead (String):** On the bright side, I'm not the weakest. But on the dark side, why Spear? Wait a minute... Oh my god, I think he's going into depression! I have to find him! If only Xavier were my teammate again...

 **Sal (String):** To be frank, I was thinking of leaving the game, which is why I wrote to Olivia that letter. But then the team switch happened so I think I should keep my guard up. But Amanda and I made a deal: To get out the most weakest. Well, Spear doesn't look weak but I think it's best to take off the dead weight.

 **Amanda (String):** Thing is, doesn't he have the Advanced Note though? It'll be given away later. I think we should make good use of it unlike what other performers did.

 **Spear (String):** I don't like it here anymore. I-I just... want to give up... *cries and runs out of confessional*

 **End confessional**

* * *

Team Woodwind were on the stage.

"Aha... ahahaha... AHAHAHAHAHAHA...!" Vivianne laughed as she read a piece of paper.

"Whoawhoawhoa! You're starting to sound, er... laugh like Oli!" Kimmie freaked out.

"Oli? The fellow with the scarlet red hair?" Olivia asked. "Or the one that almost all comrades get baffled because of our names?"

"Um, you're both right there... considering Oli's name is Oliver and you're, well, Olivia." Xavier scratched his head. "What's the news, ViVi?"

"WE'RE NOT DOING THE CHALLENGE! YAAAAAAS!" Vivianne cheered.

"So we're safe?" Kimmie asked. "Nice!"

Suddenly, Vivianne's smile faded.

"What?" Xavier asked.

"We're doing the... the..." Vivianne hung her mouth open.

"THE WHAT!?" Kimmie snatched the paper, read it and almost fainted. "A CAPPELL-ARRRGGGHHH!"

"The what? Oh wait, I'm definitely not gonna lead again, am I?" Xavier shook his head.

"Not me." Olivia shook again and not realizing her shallow speech, again.

"Not me. I did it the first timd." Kimmie shook her head too. "You're gonna have to do it, Viv."

"Alright. Only the four of us will be doing it anyway. And if we get eliminated _somehow_ , it's your fault for choosing me." Vivianne told Kimmie.

"Deal." Kimmie smiled and the two shook hands.

"Welp...that was the strangest bet I've seen in my life." Xavier crossed his arms and Olivia nodded in agreement.

One hour later...

"Badum-bum..." Xavier harmonized.

"Oontz oontz oontz-" Olivia harmonized.

"Because I'm happeeeeeeeeeeee..." Kimmie sang.

"Clap along if you feel like you're hanging up on the rooftop- wait. STOP STOP STOOOOOOOOP!" Vivianne shouted right after singing her 'line'.

Xavier burst out in laughter.

"What, do I sound funny?" Vivianne asked. "Or am I singing it wrong?"

"Both." The three cracked up and started to laugh so hard now. Xavier slapped the floor repeatedly. Kimmie was rolling on the ground, and Olivia drank some water but spit it out soon after she heard Vivianne.

"You guys sound happy but I don't." Vivianne shrugged and tried not to pun. "Why?"

"BECAUSE I'M HAPPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Kimmie shrilled and the pun continued.

"Thanks for answering my question!" Vivianne shouted which made her crack up on their own joke and joined her laughing comrades on the ground.

* * *

 **Confessional: 'Cuz I'm Happy**

 **Vivianne (Woodwind):** Holy shit, we have one more hour left until the show starts, right?

 **End confessional**

* * *

The time of the show came around pretty quickly. The contestants were now sitting on the front row seats and the three hosts were now on stage.

"Welcome back to Episode 9 of Total Drama Act I: Musical Impact!" Candela greeted.

"Today, we're starting off with group songs! But first, we need to introduce the judges and the advantage losers!" Don said.

"You mean the theme song?" Chef asked.

"Oh, yeah you're right." Don said. "Roll on the theme!"

* * *

 ***Opening Theme***

 _Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine_

We get an overview of the theater which showed _**Candela**_ , _**Chris**_ , _**Don**_ , and _**Chef**_ bowed as they finished a performance. The crowd applauded as well.

 _You're always on my mind_

The scenes changes to the lobby, where **Oli** was flirting to _**Amanda**_ and _**Vivianne**_ but eventually receives a slap from both of them. The two girls left instantly while the boy just shrugged.

 _You asked me what I wanted to be_

The camera then pans out to the backstage where _**Mairead**_ was busy reading a book. **Arreis** then comes out of nowhere and scares the preppy girl, causing her book to fly towards the camera.

 _And now I think the answer is plain to see_

The book hits the camera and falls off, revealing the scene to be outside the theater. _**Clayton**_ is seen sitting on the bench playing his phone and _**Xavier**_ sitting distantly from him. None of the two were making interactions until they both left.

 _I wanna be famous_

The camera heads for a challenge location, Musical Valley, where _**Sal**_ , _**Olivia**_ , and _**Meredith**_ were flying a kite. The kite then hits a tall tree and gets stuck, making the three contestants frown.

 _I wanna be a rising star_

The scene changes to Instrument Hills and _**Kimmie**_ is seen sitting down on the grass, enjoying the view she got. In less than a second, _**Faith**_ accidentally bumps her as she was getting away from _**Evander**_ who was chasing her. The three all fell and rolled down the hill.

 _Go pack your bags, I've already gone far_

The camera pans out to Harmony River where **Samuel** , _**Spear**_ and **May** were arguing. Later on, a bird hits May's head making her gasp in shock and falls into the rushing water. Samuel grabs her hand to save her but fails and falls with her. Spear however, just cackles but lost his balance and fell as well.

 _Everything to prove, what can you say?_

Later, **Gabe** was now seen resting on a rock in Clef Cave, but **Robert** accidentally trips over him. Unfortunately for them, a horde of bats start to chase them, making the two run out of the cave for their lives.

 _I'll be there one day_

After a few minutes, Gabe returned on the cave with Samuel, Faith, Evander, Kimmie, and Olivia. They all attempted to make a fire but failed since the bats came back. They all ran away in horror.

' _Cause I wanna be famous_

Mairead, Clayton, Vivianne, Xavier, May, and Robert were now seen having a picnic on Instrument Hills but it suddenly rained and the six ran away, leaving everything behind.

 _Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na!_

The camera pans back to Musical Valley, where Arreis, Oli, Meredith, Amanda, Sal, and Spear were running away from a pack of wolves.

 _I wanna be (a star!), I wanna go far, I wanna be famous_

Fast clips of the contestants one by one can be seen. The clips show them waving at the camera or doing their respective poses in various places.

 _I wanna soar (high!), and reach for the sky, I wanna be famous_

The hosts can be seen arguing until a spotlight hits them, making them realize that they were on the stage. Luckily though, no one was there except for them.

 _*whistling in tune*_

After a few minutes, all twenty two characters can be seen on the stage for their cast picture. When the camera flashes, the logo of Total Drama: Musical Impact appears with a white glow behind it and several musical notes around it. The blurred cast picture served as background.

 ***End opening** **theme***

* * *

"First of all, we have three receivers of the Advanced Note, and none for the Noisy Note!" Don announced. "They are Sal, Xavier, and Mairead!"

"OH MY GOD!" Mairead shrieked and high-five with Sal. Xavier was shocked as well. The three of them claimed the note and returned to their seats.

"And now, we'll have new guests slash judges!" Candela said. "We have our kind twin, Sammy!"

Sammy came in wearing an elegant red dress. (Hell no, not as big as her sister's) Her blonde hair was tied up into a beautiful bun and she also had on ruby earrings. She simply did a curtsy and went to the judges seat.

"Next, we have an otaku who will participate in Air of Fusion, Jasmin Perdigon from Total Drama Underground!" Don announced.

Jasmin came in with her black hair in a ponytail, wearing a green dress similar to Sammy's and sat next to her in the judges seat.

"And our last guest, a sibling of a contestant, soon to compete in Mysterious Degree, we have Wendell Merritt!" Candela said. "Or as I'd like to call him, Winter Mint."

"What?" Spear looked up on the stage to see his younger brother, almost looking older than him.

Everything Wendell had screamed the word blue. He had short dark blue hair, blue eyes, and wore a blue suit. Once all the judges were seated, the show moved on.

"We won't be having any staff performances today, so we're gonna go straight for the contestants!" Don said. "Now, all of you, except for the a cappella team, will go on backstage to get ready for your props and etcetera. You can practice and stuff. Go ahead."

Both Team Percussion and Team String head onto the backstage.

"While you, Team Woodwind, you may now give me the video tape." Candela said and Vivianne went up the stage and gave her a flash drive.

"Ladies and gentlemen, at this rate, we will be viewing the a cappella performance of...TEAM WOODWIND!"

"WHOOOOO!" The audience cheered as the video began playing.

* * *

 _The video showed Vivianne, Xavier, Kimmie, and Olivia. They sat in a straight row. The other three began beatboxing or harmonizing as Vivianne began singing._

 ** _"It might seem crazy what I'm 'bout to say_**  
 ** _Sunshine she's here, you can take a break_**  
 ** _I'm a hot air balloon that could go to space_**  
 ** _With the air, like I don't care baby by the way"_**

 _As the chorus starts, Xavier began singing as a bass. Olivia harmonized while Kimmie sang in background behind Vivianne._

 ** _"Huh, because I'm happy_**  
 ** _Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof_**  
 ** _Because I'm happy_**  
 ** _Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth_**  
 ** _Because I'm happy_**  
 ** _Clap along if you know what happiness is to you_**  
 ** _Because I'm happy_**  
 ** _Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do"_**

 _The four continued as the second verse rolls in._

 ** _"Here come bad news, talking this and that_**  
 ** _(Yeah) Well, give me all you got, and don't hold it back_**  
 ** _(Yeah) Well, I should probably warn you I'll be just fine_**  
 ** _(Yeah) No offense to you, don't waste your time_**  
 ** _Here's why"_**

 _When they returned back to the chorus, some of the audience began clapping along to the beat._

 ** _"Because I'm happy_**  
 ** _Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof_**  
 ** _Because I'm happy_**  
 ** _Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth_**  
 ** _Because I'm happy_**  
 ** _Clap along if you know what happiness is to you_**  
 ** _Because I'm happy_**  
 ** _Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do"_**

 _As the bridge comes, Kimmie and Olivia began harmonizing the word 'Happy' as Vivianne sang the rest of the lines in melody. Xavier continued to beat box in a different pace. (Kimmie/Olivia), "Vivianne"_

 ** _"Hey, come on, uh_**  
 ** _Bring me down, can't nuthin' (happy)_**  
 ** _Bring me down_**  
 ** _My level is too high to bring me down (happy)_**  
 ** _Can't nuthin', bring me down (happy)_**  
 ** _I said, let me tell you now, unh (happy)_**  
 ** _Bring me down, can't nuthin', bring me down (happy, happy, happy)_**  
 ** _My level is too high to bring me down (happy, happy, happy)_**  
 ** _Can't nuthin' bring me down (happy, happy, happy)_**  
 ** _I said"_**

 _They all went back to the chorus once more._

 ** _"Because I'm happy_**  
 ** _Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof_**  
 ** _Because I'm happy_**  
 ** _Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth_**  
 ** _Because I'm happy_**  
 ** _Clap along if you know what happiness is to you_**  
 ** _Because I'm happy_**  
 ** _Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do  
_** ** _Because I'm happy_**  
 ** _Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof_**  
 ** _Because I'm happy_**  
 ** _Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth_**  
 ** _Because I'm happy_**  
 ** _Clap along if you know what happiness is to you_**  
 ** _Because I'm happy_**  
 ** _Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do"_**

 _They all went back to the bridge once more._

 ** _"Come on, unh bring me down can't nuthin' (happy, happy, happy)_**  
 ** _Bring me down my level is too high (happy, happy, happy)_**  
 ** _Bring me down can't nuthin' (happy, happy, happy)_**  
 ** _Bring me down, I said"_**

 _Everyone joined in until the final chorus ends._

 ** _"Because I'm happy_**  
 ** _Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof_**  
 ** _Because I'm happy_**  
 ** _Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth_**  
 ** _Because I'm happy_**  
 ** _Clap along if you know what happiness is to you, eh eh eh_**  
 ** _Because I'm happy_**  
 ** _Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do  
_** ** _Because I'm happy_**  
 ** _Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof_**  
 ** _Because I'm happy_**  
 ** _Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth_**  
 ** _Because I'm happy_**  
 ** _Clap along if you know what happiness is to you, eh hey_**  
 ** _Because I'm happy_**  
 ** _Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do, heh come on"_**

 _The video ended._

* * *

Everyone cheered, applauded and whistled as the video came to an end.

"Splendid performance, Woodwind! I can say that, you guys won't have to face elimination tonight!" Candela announced.

"Yes!" Kimmie breathed a sigh of relief and hugged Olivia.

"Welp, looks like we did it!" Vivianne cheered and high five with Xavier.

"And now, for our second and third performances, judges will be able to give them the scores. Is it clear?" Chef asked the judges.

"Yep!" Sammy gave a thumbs-up.

"Absolutely!" Jasmin nodded.

"Alright." Wendell simply placed both of his hands in the table.

* * *

 _Backstage..._

With Percussion, Faith is pacing back and forth.

"What if my voice goes cuckoo like days ago?" she panicked.

"Listen, Faith. _Past is past_. Nothing can change that. Besides, I have to admit, you did fine in your recent performances." Evander admitted,

"Easy for you to say. Everyone was heads over heels for you back when you performed that Titanic song! And Meredith even got a standing ovation yesterday with her reflection! And what did I do? I got the Noisy Note AGAIN, thanks to my performance!" Faith raged.

"Faith, calm down. We'll be fine. I mean, sure Clayton isn't here to help us but he's coming back tomorrow which means, we have to do this!" Meredith told them.

"Our song's _really_ short, anyway." Evander reminded, and Faith grinned.

"Eyyy, you're right!" she laughed.

With String, they were having an even bigger problem. Spear was starting to get stage fright.

"First my girlfriend, I mean, my _ex_ , and now my _brother_!?" he freaked out.

"Spear! Just calm down, I mean, you got the fewest lines in the song, so don't worry about... you know... your brother looking at you the whole time!" Mairead said in attempt to calm him down.

Amanda whispered to all three of them so that the other team couldn't hear.

"We won't lose to this, okay?" she said.

"Hold on, I think we're going first..." Sal mentioned and then they went out the backstage.

* * *

"Without further ado, please give it up for... Team String and their performance from Dear Evan Hansen!" Don said and the audience clapped for them. Amanda, Sal, Mairead, and Spear went to their position, wearing outfits as the characters had. Mairead stepped up and began singing her part.

 _"So you found a place where the grass is greener_  
 _And you jumped the fence to the other side_  
 _Is it good?_  
 _Are they giving you a world I could never provide?_

 _Well I hope you're proud of your big decision_  
 _Yeah, I hope it's all that you want and more_  
 _Now you're free from the agonizing life you were living before_

 _And you say what you need to say_  
 _So that you get to walk away_  
 _It would kill you to have to stay trapped_  
 _When you've got something new_  
 _Well I'm sorry you had it rough_  
 _And I'm sorry I'm not enough_  
 _Thank God they rescued you_

 _So you got what you always wanted_  
 _So you got your dream come true_  
 _Good for you_  
 _Good for you, you, you_  
 _Got a taste of a life so perfect_  
 _So you did what you had to do_  
 _Good for you_  
 _Good for you"_

It was now Amanda's turn, so she entered the scene and sang her lines.

 _"Does it cross your mind to be slightly sorry?_  
 _Do you even care that you might be wrong?_  
 _Was it fun?_  
 _Well I hope you had a blast while you dragged me along"_

With that, Sal came in as well and sang.

 _"And you say what you need to say_  
 _And you play who you need to play_  
 _And if somebody's in your way_  
 _Crush them and leave them behind"_

Amanda and Sal then sang for their duet part.

 _"Well I guess if I'm not of use_  
 _Go ahead, you can cut me loose_  
 _Go ahead now, I won't mind"_

Mairead came back in right after that.

 _"I'll shut my mouth and I'll let you go_  
 _Is that good for you?_  
 _Would that be good for you, you, you?"_

And with that, she and Amanda shared a duet.

 _"I'll just sit back while you run the show_  
 _Is that good for you?_  
 _Would that be good for you, you, you?"_

Mairead then repeated her part.

 _"I'll shut my mouth and I'll let you go_  
 _Is that good for you?_  
 _Would that_  
 _be good for you_  
 _you, you?"_

Mairead, Sal, and Amanda then performed as a trio.

 _"I'll just sit back while you run_  
 _the show_  
 _Is that good for you?_  
 _Good for you?"_

Soon, Spear came in, trying not to sound too distressed.

 _"All I need is some time to think_  
 _But the boat is about to sink_  
 _Can't erase what I wrote in ink_  
 _Tell me how could I change the story?_

 _All the words that I can't take back_  
 _Like a train coming off the track_  
 _'Cause the rails and the bolts all crack_  
 _I've got to find a way to_  
 _Stop it, stop it! Just let me out!"_

While Mairead, Sal, and Amanda continued with their trio.

 _"So you got what you always wanted_  
 _So you got your dream come true"_

As for the finale, all four of them sang together.

 _"Good for you_  
 _Good for you, you, you_  
 _Got a taste of a life so perfect_  
 _Now you say that you're someone new_  
 _Good for you_  
 _Good for you_  
 _Good for you_  
 _Good for you_

 _So you got what you always wanted"_

As they finished, they all took a bow while the audience cheered for them.

"Thank you, Team String! Comments, judges?" Don turned to the judges.

"It's alright. Good for you guys." Sammy applauded. The four of them smiled but had uneasy looks on their faces.

"I think it's great that you guys managed to pull it off!" Jasmin grinned.

Wendell applauded as well, but he could easily see the worried expression of his older brother.

"I say you guys did good." He smirked and kept his look on Spear, which made him gulp.

"Thank you for the comments, judges! We'll be revealing the points later after the performance of Team Percussion. Please give them a round of applause!" Don clapped as the curtain opened revealing Faith, Evander, and Meredith, dressed as their characters.

* * *

 **Confessional: Same thought**

 **Faith/Evander/Meredith (Percussion):** This sure feels like old school.

 **End confessional**

* * *

Faith got up and began singing her lines for the song.

 _"Sweet tension fills the air_  
 _Which I know I ought not dwell upon_  
 _I look away and still see him there_  
 _I'm trying not to notice him_  
 _Yet I can't help but stare"_

She stared at Evander just as she sang, as he began to sing his own lines.

 _"No gazing!_  
 _Know your place_  
 _Words that I'd be wise to tell myself!_  
 _I close my eyes and I still see her face_  
 _I'm trying not to notice her_  
 _But I don't stand a chance"_

As that was said, Evander shut his eyes as Meredith came and sang.

 _"I'm trying not to notice him_  
 _Yet I return each glance_  
 _A thousand contradictions_  
 _Are stirring in my soul_  
 _They seem to grow in me_  
 _Overflow in me"_

Evander blinked and it was now his turn.

 _"In spite of my convictions_  
 _I'm losing my control"_

Faith stepped forward, near the two.

 _"I'm slightly shocked inside_  
 _Keep it locked inside"_

All three of them stand together, and sang their final lines.

 _"Unspoken_  
 _Unexpressed_  
 _Still it's louder than a symphony_  
 _Can no one hear what my heart seems to shout?_  
 _Perhaps they do not notice it_  
 _Though it's as plain as day_  
 _I'm trying not to notice it_  
 _But it won't go away"_

They looked down, as a sign that their performance has ended. The audience clapped and cheered once more.

"Judges?" Don turned to the three judges.

"Gotta say, I love their expressions. They seemed so real." Sammy nodded and the three of them exchanged happy glances.

"Yeah, I agree." Jasmin simply stated.

"I can say, you guys did a good job as well." Wendell applauded.

"Thanks! Here are now the scores!" Candela said and the screens changed to the scores the judges gave.

* * *

 _Performance of: Team String_

 _Judge A (Sammy): 7_

 _Judge B (Jasmin): 8_

 _Judge C (Wendell): 5_

 _Total: 20_

 _Performance of: Team Percussion_

 _Judge A (Sammy): 8_

 _Judge B (Jasmin): 8_

 _Judge C (Wendell): 6_

 _Total: 22_

* * *

Team Percussion cheered as they began hugging Team Woodwind for their successful performances. Team String however, looked anxiously at each other.

"And that concludes our show! Tune in, for the elimination ceremony!" Candela said as the audience started leaving with the judges.

* * *

 _1 hour before elimination..._

"It's official. We'll vote out Spear." Sal told Amanda.

"You sure about that? I mean, you guys aren't friends anymore?" Amanda asked.

"I'll deal with that later." he shrugged. However, Mairead heard the whole thing from behind the curtains.

"I gotta tell him soon." Mairead said and ran for it.

...

"Hey! Sal and Amanda are voting for you! What should we do?" Mairead asked Spear while they were in the halls.

"I thought we made up?" Spear told her.

"Well, I don't know about that, but we better vote him out before it gets worse." Mairead said.

"But that's a tiebreaker!"

"Still!"

"I-"

"Whatever," Mairead shrugged and left.

* * *

At the elimination, the hosts were met with anxious faces.

"Alright, so... cast in your votes!"

* * *

 **Voting Confessional: Get Out The Weak**

Amanda: I'm not so sure about this. Oh well, just do a different one. *votes Mairead*

Sal: Yeah, he is so going down. *votes Spear*

Mairead: Amanda's starting to get on my nerves now. *votes Amanda*

Spear: It's not like you are the best of us anyways. *votes Sal*

 **End confessional**

* * *

"Wow!" Chef said as he read tthe votes. "All of you voted against each other!"

"What?" Sal said.

"What!" Amanda yelled.

"What?!" Spear shouted.

"WHAT!?" Mairead raged since she wants to know who in the Musimental Theater would vote for her.

"Ugh. Vote again." Chef shrugged and tossed each of them a piece of paper.

* * *

 **Voting confessional Resumes**

Amanda: No, he still deserves to go. Wait, fine I'll use his offer.

Sal: Not changing my vote.

Mairead: UGH!

Spear: I don't want to betray you but you leave me no choice.

 **End confessional**

* * *

"Wow, looks like one of you changed votes!" Candela stood until she realized who was eliminated. "Oh god."

"Mairead is safe with one vote." Don said.

"OH MY GOSH! PHEW!" Mairead sighed in relief as she got her candy.

"Now, two of you recieved one vote, and the other recieved two. Amanda, you're safe."

Amanda nodded but missed the candy as it bounced on her head and hit he floor.

"Welp, not gonna eat a dirty candy." Amanda said.

"Sal and Spear. One of you gets two votes. And our 12th placer of Total Drama Act I: Musical Impact is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Spear." Don announced.

Spear's eyes widened. He soon approached Sal.

"I thought we made up!" He choked. "Liar! I can't believed you are the second person who betryaed me! WHY!?"

"Ugh you want me to spill it out for you?" Sal threatened.

"You have to." Spear glared.

"You're the weakest one here." Sal spat.

Spear stepped back. "You're...kidding...right?"

"No. You hurt?"

"Of course I am!" Spear choked again, trying his best not to cry but failed. "Fine, just leave me be."

He yelled and then left.

"Twice the betrayal, twice the tears, kid." Sal muttered.

"What are you waiting for? Scram!" Chef said and the contestants left.

"Do you really have to scold them to get out?" Don asked.

"No. Why?" Chef asked.

"'Cuz we'll see you all in episode 10!" Candela said as the camera went static.

"What an irrelevant answer." Don rolled his eyes.

* * *

 **Quick note: The rest of the solos will be moved to next episode because of today's challenge. It'll be a hassle if some of the contestants had to perform twice...**

 **I'M SO SORRY SPEAR! I had to hurt my poor green haired baby monster just to get him eliminated. I mean, I can't really relate what he had to go through, like getting dumped in a relationship, getting stage fright because of his brother, getting into depression...And to rack up Sal's plot. Heeheeheehee... For some reason, I like shimmying Sal up sometimes.**

 **And we are done with the A Cappellas! I found Happy not hard to write. I was honestly looking for something harder but no luck.**

 **Thank you so much to the ones that suggested the songs!**

 **Well, there's not much to say but if you guys haven't submitted a character for the sequel, just look at the previous note.**

 **Oh guys, one more thing. If your character qualifies as a veteran for the sequel, the new OC you send will not make an appearance. I'm sorry but I want to keep the limit to one OC per author for those spots.**

 **Anyway, thank you guys and I'll see you guys on the next update!**

* * *

 **Cast of Total Drama: Musical Impact**

 **Remaining Contestants:**

 **Team Percussion: Evander, Faith, Clayton, Meredith**

 **Team String: Amanda, Sal, Mairead**

 **Team Woodwind: Vivianne, Kimmie, Xavier, Olivia**

* * *

 **Eliminated Contestants:**

 **18th (EP2) – Oliver "Oli" Greene, The Flirty Bad-Boy (Ariole195), Lost by: 4-2 vote**

 **17th (EP4) – Kimberly May Quetzal, The Not So Regal Figure Skater (Candela Monsoon/me), Lost by: Getting the Noisy Note twice in a row**

 **16th (EP5) – Samuel Shye, The Western-ish Guitarist (Obsidian Champion), Lost by: 5-3 vote**

 **15th (EP6) – Arreis Smith, The Totally Not Sierra In Disguise (ThorBringsTheThunder), Lost by: Eliminated under Chris's orders**

 **14th (EP8) – Gabe Johnson, The Easy-Goer (Gabox15), Lost by: Randomizer**

 **13th (EP8) – Robert Reeves, The Displeased Idiot (Sir Pootis) Lost by: Randomizer**

 **12th (EP9)** **– Cedric "Spear Saber Mint" Merritt, The Emotional Gentleman (Candela Monsoon/me), Lost by: 2-1-1 tiebreaker vote**

* * *

 **Game Changer Recipients from the previous episode: (italics means they're eliminated)**

 **Advanced Note: Sal (String; from duo challenge), Mairead (String, from A Cappella challenge), Xavier (Woodwind, from A Cappella challenge)**

 **Noisy Note: None**

* * *

 **Special Guests:**

 **EP1: Rising Stars – Adam Smith (Evergreen Expedition; owned by Mistress Mysterious), Caroline Grove (Reboot for the Generation of Youth; owned by animefan1009), Regie De Goitia (Elemental Charge; owned by me), Heather (Canon Character)**

 **EP2: Rap It Up – Nietzsche Roswell (Evergreen Expedition; owned by Icathius Nytfall), Cole Glass (Reboot for the Generation of Youth; owned by Lethargic Yuki Co), Andrea De Leon (Elemental Charge; owned by me), Brick (Canon Character)**

 **EP3: Hopes and Wishes – None**

 **EP4: I've Got My Eye On You – None**

 **EP5: What I Can Call Fusion – Topher (Canon Character), Alieli Choi (Air of Fusion; from 'TD: School Challenge' by Kito 7590; owned by me), Alex Oracion Jr. (Air of Fusion; from 'TD: Time Tour' by vandenburgs; owned by me), Faith "Pate" Mariano (Air of Fusion; from 'TD: School Challenge' by Kito 7590; owned by me)**

 **EP6: Rebounded Fractionizer (You don't have to believe** _ **every hint**_ **I say…XD) – Amy (Canon Character), Kai Nohea (Game of Wits; owned by AZW330), Aira Plaza (Air of Fusion; from 'TD:** **A Quest Through Time' by CocoKissesTMNT** **; owned by me), Lou Tate (Air of Fusion; New OC; owned by me)**

 **EP7 and EP8: All My Secrets Away (Part 1 and 2) – Owen (Canon Character), Becky Styles (Game of Wits; owned by SinWriter7), Nathaniel Vizconde (Air of Fusion; New OC; owned by me), Athena Jens (Air of Fusion; New OC; owned by me)**

 **AM1: Crowning Glory! – Sierra (Canon Character, Aftermath Host #1), Trent (Canon Character, Host #2)**

 **EP9: We Go 2Gether (Like Salt & Pepper) ****– Sammy (Canon Character), Jasmin Perdigon (Air of Fusion; from 'TD: Underground' by Solaris321; owned by me), Wendell "Winter Mint" Merritt (Mysterious Degree; from 'Team Evershade' series; owned by me)**

 **EP10: ?**

* * *

 **Interns: italics are the ones who performed in this episode**

 **1\. Amaya "Maya" Parker, owned by: Candela Monsoon**

 **2\. Marabel "Mara" Garcia, owned by: Candela Monsoon**

 **3\. Louiza Gail Taylor, owned by: MusicalEssence**

 **4\. Noah, owned by: Obikinoah**

 **5\. Dean Lawson, owned by: ThatSmashBrosFan**

 **6\. Seredene "Eden" De Parsel, owned by: Candela Monsoon**

 **7\. Hahjahghaha "Hah" Shutape, owned by: Obsidian Champion**

 **8\. Dustin Newton-Obsidian, owned by: Obsidian Champion**

* * *

 **Songs used in each episode:**

 **EP1: Rising Stars: This Is Me (Keala Settler & The Ensemble; from The Greatest Showman)**

 **EP2: Rap It Up: Finesse (Bruno Mars ft. Cardi B), Thumbs (Sabrina Carpenter), All the Stars (Kendrick Lamar ft. SZA; from Black Panther), End Game (Taylor Swift ft. Future & Ed Sheeran), Let You Down (NF)**

 **EP3: Hopes and Wishes: Be Our Guest (from Beauty & the Beast), Sixteen Going To Seventeen (from Sound of Music)**, **Rewrite the Stars (Zac Efron & Zendaya; from the Greatest Showman), I See The Light (Mandy Moore & Zachary Levi; from Tangled)**

 **EP4: I've Got My Eye On You: None**

 **EP5: What I Can Call Fusion: Foolish (Rebecca Black), Problem (Ariana Grande ft. Iggy Azalea), Fight Song (Rachel Platten), Royals (Lorde), Go With The Flow (Queens of Stone Age)**

 **EP6: Rebounded Fractionizer: Dance With Me Tonight (Olly Murs), Hands (Mike Perry ft. The Vamps & Sabrina Carpenter), My Heart Will Go On (Celine Dion), Waving Through A Window (from Dear Evan Hansen), Out Ta Get Me (Guns N Roses)**

 **EP7: All My Secrets Away (Part 1): Polaroid (Jonas Blue & Liam Payne ft. Lennon Stella), Woman Like Me (Little Mix ft. Nicki Minaj), Copycat (Billie Eilish), Would I (Maggie Lindemann), Heaven (Troye Sivan ft. Betty Who), Yellow Flicker Beat (Lorde; from The Hunger Games: The Mockingjay Part 1 [A Cappella Challenge #1])**

 **AM1: Crowning Glory!: Princess of China (Coldplay ft. Rihanna)**

 **EP8: All My Secrets Away (Part 2): Secrets (OneRepublic), Counting Stars (OneRepublic), Reflection (Lea Salonga/Christina Aguilera; from Mulan), Burning (Sam Smith), Never Forget You (Zara Larsson ft. MNEK [A Cappella Challenge #2] PS: This song was a theme for Air of Fusion but I decided that it would make a great a cappella song)**

 **EP9: We Go 2Gether (Like Salt & Pepper): ****Happy (Pharell Williams; performed by Woodwind [A Cappella Challenge #3]),** **Good For You (from Dear Evan Hansen [Performed by String: Spear as Evan, Mairead as Heidi, Amanda as Alana, Sal as Jared]), Trying Not To Notice (from The Woman in White [Performed by Percussion: Evander as Walter Hartright, Faith as Marian Halcombe, Meredith as Laura])**

 **EP10: ?**

* * *

 **And lastly, the questions!**

 **1\. Opinion on Spear?**

 **2\. Now that we're done with the a cappella challenges, what side challenge do you think will happen next?**

 **3\. (Optional) Do you think Maya really did steal the applications or is Mara lying?**

 **4\. (Optional) Out of all eliminations so far, which is the one you disliked the most,because of the character eliminated?**

 **5\. (Needed for Total Drama Act II: Musical Power) Pick 4 contestants (2 boys and 2 girls) that you want to see in the sequel.**

 **6\. Not really a question, but guys, please be safe. Right when I was about to post this and update, there was a 6.1 magnitude earthquake here where I'm from (Philippines). What's worse was that my family couldn't contact some of our relatives and well, I kinda freaked out. But guys, take care wherever you are. Love you all!**

 **~Candela**


	14. Preview: CNIC (EP10) & PWF (EP11)

**Hi guys! This is not EP10, but I want to show you all a preview of what will happen in EP10 and EP11. I'm doing previews for those chapters that will have something big happening,so yeah, prepare yourselves! Gwahahahaha!**

 **And after that, I have a not-so-surpise in the bottom!**

 **So, to tell you the progress of EP10, it's currently at 5000 words long. It's almost done (which is freaking short) but I'm having a hard time writing up the special challenge. Because it will only occur in EP10 and EP11.**

 **And thanks to everyone who reviewed last time! :3**

 **Anyway, EnJoY!**

* * *

 _Preview: Chicken Noodle Ice Cream (EP10)_

* * *

Meanwhile, in the next day, Mara was showing to all the other staff about her discovery of Maya from the past night.

"So you think this is real?" Hah asked her.

"Of course I do! I-it's a surveillance camera for goodness' sake!" Mara rolled her eyes.

 **TDMITDMITDMITDMITDMITDMITDMITDMI**

"Who cares, at least we didn't have to eliminate somebody! I mean, the merge comes after the next episode!" Xavier exclaimed, then suddenly noticed that Olivia was quiet during the whole time. "Hey, what's up?"

"My imagination is just simply racing on my mind." Olivia plainly stated.

"Oh," Xavier nodded, though truly, he didn't really believe. Something must be up.

 **TDMITDMITDMITDMITDMITDMITDMITDMI**

"You know what, I think I need a break." Sal declares and leaves the backstage. Mairead and Amanda instantly huddled up.

"What's the plan?" Mairead whispered.

"We get him out." Amanda answers. "This reign of terror ends now."

 **TDMITDMITDMITDMITDMITDMITDMITDMI**

"How come they don't want us to know the exact time of when Clayton's coming back?!" Evander ranted.

"Maybe it's a surprise?" Meredith asked.

"What?!" Faith and Evander stared at her.

 **TDMITDMITDMITDMITDMITDMITDMITDMI**

A lot of the contestants groaned. I mean, they can act and lip sync, right? But some of them cheered like...

"WHOO!" Meredith cheered.

"Easy for you to say if you're a lip sync-er..." Evander muttered.

"So for the shooting of the video, we are going to the dance room!" Chef said. "Follow me!"

"Wait, why the hell would we be shooting in a cramped room?" Vivianne asked.

"You don't even know if it's cramped or not..." Chef scoffed.

Everyone followed Chef down the halls and entered a room with a huge mirror in the middle. The floorboards were made out of wood and it seemed like someone had just cleaned them, considering that it looked squeaky and shiny.

"This is where we'll do what now?" Faith asked.

 **TDMITDMITDMITDMITDMITDMITDMITDMI**

And yet, right when the person came, Team Percussion stood right up.

"Clayton?" Faith widened her eyes.

"Clayton!" Meredith grinned.

"CLAYTON!?" Evander stood, shocked out of his mind.

 **TDMITDMITDMITDMITDMITDMITDMITDMI**

Everyone felt like their worlds will be crumbled into a million pieces.

"And our 11th placer for Total Drama Act I is..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...The screens showed the results. The name highlighted in red was the person that will be eliminated. And when everyone saw the name, they gasped.

* * *

 _Preview: Playing With Fire (EP11)_

 ** _A/N: Some quotes in this preview are false, due to a contestant already eliminted in the EP10._**

* * *

"Hey Sal. Could you help me out with this?" Chef asked the contestant. They were both in the kitchen.

"Uh sure." Sal shrugged.

After some time, he was done helping. Chef thanked him and the contestant left.

"Alright, maybe it wouldn't hurt to leave it for a while. I'm gonna need to buy some more ingredients." Chef grumbled and went out the kitchen

 **TDMITDMITDMITDMITDMITDMITDMITDMI**

Mairead was walking down the halls. However, something smells funny. Or, not funny at all.

"Why does it smell like something's burning?"

She ran to the kitchen, only to find out that there was a huge fire inside.

"Holy crap..."

She looked behind and found the fire alarm. She opened the case and slammed the button, making the alarm sound everywhere.

 **TDMITDMITDMITDMITDMITDMITDMITDMI**

The socialite ran to the auditorium where the cast was supposed to start the episode.

"GUYS! THERE'S A FIRE IN THE KITCHEN!" Mairead shouted.

"A fire?" Xavier gasped. "Is this true?"

"What!?" Candela stood up.

But before anyone else could move, the alarm sounded again.

"Curse these alarms for not sounding here in the auditorium!" Don rolled his eyes.

"I'll go see what's up." Hah offered but before he could even stand up, a flaming wooden plank flew in the auditorium, causing everyone to shriek.

"W-what is that!?" Mara whimpered.

"EVERYONE, OUT NOW! THE WHOLE PLACE WILL BURN DOWN SOON!" Dean shouted and everyone ran to the emergency exit.

"Get the other staff! We're getting out of here!" Eden yelled and Dustin, Maya, and Noah went to find the cameramen.

 **TDMITDMITDMITDMITDMITDMITDMITDMI**

"Where are we going!?" Louiza asked the hosts. Everyone was now out of the theater.

"Why aren't there any ambulances or fire trucks?" Kimmie asked frantically.

"Don't tell me they haven't called any emergency number yet!" Vivianne crossed her arms.

"I already called them!" Dustin informed.

"Well, what the fuck did they said!?" Maya demanded.

"They-"

Dustin was interrupted by the sound of glass shattering coming from the auditorium and everyone shrieked.

"It's too dangerous now!" Faith said.

"In the bus! Now!" Don ordered and everyone ran as fast as they can to the bus.

"I can't even run that far yet!" Clayton frowned. Evander grabbed his arm for him to run faster.

"Just try and run faster!"

 **TDMITDMITDMITDMITDMITDMITDMITDMI**

In the bus, everyone was scared for their life. Dela Rosa was filming everyone on the bus.

"How did that happen?" Edward McGreen asked.

"How could you, Chef!?" Candela yelled as she walked to Chef in the aisle. "You nearly cost us our lives back there!"

Chef shook his head and stood from his seat.

"Sal did it!" He blurted shamelessly.

"WHAT!?" Sal raged and stood up. He could already feel the anger taking over him.

"I knew it!" Amanda gasped. Meredith covered her mouth.

"But why!?" She sobbed.

"PEOPLE! I DID NOT DO THIS!" Sal shouted. "I WAS ONLY HELPING CHEF COOK UP FOOD BECAUSE I WAS ALREADY THERE! PLEASE, YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE ME!"

Everyone was quiet. Then Candela remembered something.

"Oh shit, the apps." She gasped.

"YOU LEFT THE APPS!?" Don stood up. The bus took a sharp left and the hosts and Sal fell back to their seats.

 **TDMITDMITDMITDMITDMITDMITDMITDMI**

"Um guys, I think you should take a look at this." May said to the others as they rushed in the living room.

 _"Breaking news. The reality show Total Drama and its season, Act I: Musical Impact has currently delayed its eleventh episode due to a fire in their venue. Fire trucks and ambulances are currently surrounding the Musimental Theater. No one was reported dead, but the whole cast was reported missing, along with the staff members."_ said the tv reporter.

Arreis blinked again.

"WHAT!? DON'T TELL ME THAT DAMNED MCLEAN DID SOMETHING HIDEOUS AGAIN!" Arreis glared.

"Impossible." Spear answered. "He was already suspended before I got eliminated. Or when Robert and Gabe got eliminated."

Oli was drinking a carton of milk and spit it all on a nearby couch upon seeing the news.

"Oli, what the fuck!" Samuel yelled.

"Is that true!?" Oli exclaimed.

"I'm afraid so." May frowned.

"Maybe they're heading here now." Gabe wondered. "I'll go check outside."

"They couldn't have gone missing." Robert added and followed Gabe outside.

 **TDMITDMITDMITDMITDMITDMITDMITDMI**

"Calm down." Olivia rubbed his back. They both sat in the back of the bus, away from the commotion.

"They don't believe me!" Sal frowned. "I swear it was Chef! He was here before it happened!"

Olivia looked at him. She couldn't help but feel bad for him. Sure, he had done a lot of bad stuff since day one but this? It's impossible.

Was he actually crying?

* * *

 **Yo peeps! Don't worry, I didn't reveal the entire thing in the preview. Those were just some of the highlights. I just shortened out some scenes because they were a bit too long. And yes, EP11 is the episode before merge.**

 **Can you guess who is eliminated in EP10?**

 **Anyway, that is all! Leave a review and opinion of the preview! Okay, I should stop rhyming, lol.**

 **..**

 **BUT!**

 **Before anything else, here's a quick glimpse on who's accepted so far for Total Drama Act II: Musical Power!**

 **CAST:**

 **-Contestants-**

 **GIRLS:**

 _ **Soprano:**_  
 **S1.** **Janice Alexandra Marlick (Candela Monsoon/me)**  
 **S2. Samantha "Sami" Gardner (NoH8-make-a-rainbow)**  
 **S3.**  
 **S4.**

 _ **Mezzo-Soprano:**_  
 **MS1.**  
 **MS2.**  
 **MS3.**  
 **MS4.**

 _ **Alto:**_  
 **A1.**  
 **A2.**  
 **A3.**  
 **A4.**

 **BOYS:**

 _ **Tenor:**_  
 **T1. Alexander "Al/Alec" Knight (King Pessimist)**  
 **T2. Colin Lanthored (PurpleShadowManipulator)**  
 **T3.**  
 **T4.**

 _ **Mezzo-Tenor:**_  
 **MT1. Gordon Parag (Obsidian Champion)**  
 **MT2.**  
 **MT3.**  
 **MT4.**

 _ **Bass:**_  
 **B1. Rival "Drama" Survival (SinWriter7)**  
 **B2.**  
 **B3.**  
 **B4.**

 ***for authors with accepted characters, I suggest you keep their number in mind (S1, MS2, T3, B4, etc.) It will be heavily used in the story**

 **So if anyone want to submit, I'd be delighted if they were an alto or a bass lol.**

 **Waiting list: (for those who still have OCs in Musical Impact that have a chance to be veterans)**

 **1.** **Vanessa Michelle Navarro (Gucci Mane LaFlare) [Voice: Mezzo-Soprano]**

 **2\. Toxa Pexine (SpaceZodiac) [Voice: Soprano]**

 **3\. Misha Thomas (Norbus95) [Voice: Mezzo-Soprano]**

 **4\. Pierre McLowery (ThatSmashBrosFan) [Voice: Mezzo-Tenor]**

 **Ehem, we need more submissions for alto girls and bass boys. So yeah.**

 **A/N: The poll is up for veteran picks! For those of you who have already reviewed last time for your choices, well, you can vote again! The poll closes when EP12 is published.**

 **Thanks!**

 **~Candela😄**


	15. EP10: Chicken Noodle Ice Cream

**Yeah, guess I am a bit too desperate to reach merge, lol.**

 **Sooooo, welcome to Episode 10! April wasn't really the best month for me (in fact, it was the worst month for some reasons, like my mom being in the hospital, an earthquake, and most recently, a fire _right next to our house_ ), but I'll try to update from time to time for you all!**

 **...And near the end of this month, is Total Drama Act I: Musical Impact's anniversary! I wonder if that's the release date of the next episode, lolol, just kidding, it's probably something else. I will reveal it near at the bottom of this episode!**

 **Ahem...**

 **Oh and by the way, you'll find out what special challenge will occur next! This special challenge will take up to, I don't know... They'll be doing it only two times, so... I still don't know lol.**

 **And guys, if you find this episode _too_ short, it just means that I had a really hard time typing. (Blame the keyboard in the computer of my uncle's computer shop, lol)**

 **EnJoY!**

* * *

 _Day #7 - Musimental Theater_

* * *

Meanwhile, in the next day, Mara was showing to all the other staff about her discovery of Maya from the past night.

"So you think this is real?" Hah asked her.

"Of course I do! I-it's a surveillance camera for goodness' sake!" Mara rolled her eyes.

"Are we seriously gonna do the intro here?" Noah asked as he looked around the room.

"Probably." Dustin shrugged.

"Uhm, I got the camera so should we just, like, you know, film it right now?" Louiza asked as she got the camera out.

"Good idea...?" Eden scratched her head then helped set up the camera.

"Alright, we're live in 3...2...1..."

"HELLO, VIEWERS!" They waved.

"We are the staff of the season, filming in a... camera room," Dean chuckled nervously. "And right now, you're watching..."

"Episode 10!" the staff chorused as they waved at the camera.

* * *

 _Total Drama Act I: Musical Impact_

 _Episode 10: Chicken Noodle Ice Cream_

 _"This reign of terror ends **now**."_

* * *

 **(With Team Woodwind: Vivianne, Kimmie, Xavier, Olivia)**

The camera cuts to Team Woodwind, who were sitting in the benches of the lobby.

"It kinda feels weird that the a cappella challenges have to end with us out of all people." Kimmie remarked.

"Yeah," Xavier nodded. "that got me thinking too. I mean, why us?"

"Maybe because the author AKA one of the hosts can't think of another song to sing." Vivianne commented.

 **(A/N: THIS IS FACTUAL, I TELL YOU! Vivianne is not lying, lol so sorry about that)**

"Who cares, at least we didn't have to eliminate somebody! I mean, the merge comes after the next episode!" Xavier exclaimed, then suddenly noticed that Olivia was quiet during the whole time. "Hey, what's up?"

"My imagination is just simply racing on my mind." Olivia plainly stated.

"Oh," Xavier nodded.

* * *

 **Confessional: Imagination**

 **Olivia (Woodwind):** It's the letter. I don't want to reveal any signs of this letter, but I will explain to my comrades sooner. You will see.

 **End confessional**

* * *

 **(With Team String: Amanda, Sal, Mairead)**

The camera cuts to Team String, who just sat on the floor of the backstage.

"Team, let's not lose this." Sal stated. "We're only about two episodes till merge. We need to keep our chins up."

"And if we lose again?" Amanda shot back. "Who do you think we should vote for?"

Sal look at Amanda, then at Mairead. Both of them are his only teammates left after all. Telling them who to vote for is just like betraying someone behind your back. Only in this case, they are talking to you face to face.

"So?" Mairead asked him.

"You know what, I think I need a break." Sal declares and leaves the backstage. Mairead and Amanda instantly huddled up.

"What's the plan?" Mairead whispered.

"We get him out." Amanda answers. "This reign of terror ends now."

* * *

 **(With Team Percussion: Evander, Faith, Clayton, Meredith)**

The camera then cuts to a dull hallway. A door opens and three people instantly fell out of it. And by those three people, I meant Team Percussion.

"UGH, THIS IS THE SECOND TIME WE FELL OUT OF A DOOR! AND BY OUT OF A DOOR, I MEANT OUT OF A ROOM!" Faith shouted annoyingly.

"How come they don't want us to know the exact time of when Clayton's coming back?!" Evander ranted.

"Maybe it's a surprise?" Meredith asked.

"What?!" Faith and Evander stared at her.

"Nothing!" Meredith yelped. "I didn't mean to say something that wasn't supposed to come out of my- ugh, me and my big ass mouth!" she crossed her arms.

"...Let's just go back." Evander instructed and they exited the hallways.

* * *

 _DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

Bells can be heard in almost every area of the theater. All the contestants, with the exception of Clayton, then end up gathering in the auditorium. Candela came and announced something in front of them.

"Contestants!" she said. "Today, marks the starting of the second side challenge!"

"What is it then?" Some of them asked curiously.

"It's the music video challenge!" Don came in and announced as well.

A lot of the contestants groaned. I mean, they can act and lip sync, right? But some of them cheered like...

"WHOO!" Meredith cheered.

"Easy for you to say if you're a lip sync-er..." Evander muttered.

"So for the shooting of the video, we are going to the dance room!" Chef said. "Follow me!"

"Wait, why the hell would we be shooting in a cramped room?" Vivianne asked.

"You don't even know if it's cramped or not..." Chef scoffed.

Everyone followed Chef down the halls and entered a room with a huge mirror in the middle. The floorboards were made out of wood and it seemed like someone had just cleaned them, considering that it looked squeaky and shiny.

"This is where we'll do what now?" Faith asked.

"This is where you'll be shooting for your music video challenge." Candela explained. "You guys decide on the choreography. Well, by you guys, I really meant you guys because Don, Chef, and I aren't allowed here, so bye!"

The three hosts left, leaving the contestants without anything to do.

"...oh." was all Faith could say.

The camera then cuts the scene to prevent from spoilers.

* * *

...And now, it cuts to the program once more.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we present to you the tenth episode of..."

"Musical Impact!" the staff shouted in unison before the screen fades to the theme song.

* * *

 ***Opening Theme***

 _Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine_

We get an overview of the theater which showed _**Candela**_ , _**Chris**_ , _**Don**_ , and _**Chef**_ bowed as they finished a performance. The crowd applauded as well.

 _You're always on my mind_

The scenes changes to the lobby, where **Oli** was flirting to _**Amanda**_ and _**Vivianne**_ but eventually receives a slap from both of them. The two girls left instantly while the boy just shrugged.

 _You asked me what I wanted to be_

The camera then pans out to the backstage where _**Mairead**_ was busy reading a book. **Arreis** then comes out of nowhere and scares the preppy girl, causing her book to fly towards the camera.

 _And now I think the answer is plain to see_

The book hits the camera and falls off, revealing the scene to be outside the theater. _**Clayton**_ is seen sitting on the bench playing his phone and _**Xavier**_ sitting distantly from him. None of the two were making interactions until they both left.

 _I wanna be famous_

The camera heads for a challenge location, Musical Valley, where _**Sal**_ , _**Olivia**_ , and _**Meredith**_ were flying a kite. The kite then hits a tall tree and gets stuck, making the three contestants frown.

 _I wanna be a rising star_

The scene changes to Instrument Hills and _**Kimmie**_ is seen sitting down on the grass, enjoying the view she got. In less than a second, _**Faith**_ accidentally bumps her as she was getting away from _**Evander**_ who was chasing her. The three all fell and rolled down the hill.

 _Go pack your bags, I've already gone far_

The camera pans out to Harmony River where **Samuel** , **Spear** and **May** were arguing. Later on, a bird hits May's head making her gasp in shock and falls into the rushing water. Samuel grabs her hand to save her but fails and falls with her. Spear however, just cackles but lost his balance and fell as well.

 _Everything to prove, what can you say?_

Later, **Gabe** was now seen resting on a rock in Clef Cave, but **Robert** accidentally trips over him. Unfortunately for them, a horde of bats start to chase them, making the two run out of the cave for their lives.

 _I'll be there one day_

After a few minutes, Gabe returned on the cave with Samuel, Faith, Evander, Kimmie, and Olivia. They all attempted to make a fire but failed since the bats came back. They all ran away in horror.

' _Cause I wanna be famous_

Mairead, Clayton, Vivianne, Xavier, May, and Robert were now seen having a picnic on Instrument Hills but it suddenly rained and the six ran away, leaving everything behind.

 _Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na!_

The camera pans back to Musical Valley, where Arreis, Oli, Meredith, Amanda, Sal, and Spear were running away from a pack of wolves.

 _I wanna be (a star!), I wanna go far, I wanna be famous_

Fast clips of the contestants one by one can be seen. The clips show them waving at the camera or doing their respective poses in various places.

 _I wanna soar (high!), and reach for the sky, I wanna be famous_

The hosts can be seen arguing until a spotlight hits them, making them realize that they were on the stage. Luckily though, no one was there except for them.

 _*whistling in tune*_

After a few minutes, all twenty two characters can be seen on the stage for their cast picture. When the camera flashes, the logo of Total Drama: Musical Impact appears with a white glow behind it and several musical notes around it. The blurred cast picture served as background.

 ***End opening** **theme***

* * *

"Before we get into the main spotlight for this show," Don begins. "let's first welcome our judges!"

The audience cheered as two familiar characters entered the scene. They were both wearing purple outfits. One of them was a male with blonde-ish hair while the female was on the bit more brown-ish side.

"Folks, please welcome, Jacques and Josee from the Ridonculous Race!" Don announced as the two guests made their bow and went to the judges seats.

"What are we judging on again?" Josee asked.

"Music video." Jacques answered.

"Oh, I thought it was a dance challenge." Josee sighed as she slumped on her seat.

"For today, we will listen to a performance of a former contestant, who hasn't sang his solo ever since." Chef said. "Please give it up for, Robert Reeves!"

The audience applauded once more as Robert made his way to the stage. He had his formal wear on and he looks determined to get his performance over with.

"Hello, everyone. I hope you'll enjoy my performance." Robert says formally as the lights dimmed a little and the music starts playing.

 _"Drift all you like  
_ _From ocean to ocean_  
 _Search the whole world_  
 _But drunken confessions_  
 _And hijacked affairs_  
 _Will just make you more alone_

 _When you come home_  
 _I'll bake you a cake_  
 _Made of all their eyes_  
 _I wish you could see me_  
 _Dressed for the kill_  
 _You're my man of war"_

The audience began clapping again as he sang once more:

 _"You're my man of war"_

He then continues on the next part.

 _"And the worms will come for you_  
 _Big Boots_  
 _Yeah, yeah, yeah"_

People began clapping to the beat as he resumes his performance.

 _"So unplug the phones_  
 _Stop all the taps_  
 _It all comes flooding back_  
 _From poisoned clouds_  
 _To poisoned dwarf_  
 _You're my man of war_

 _You're my man of war"_

He then continues until the last part.

 _"And the worms will come for you_  
 _Big Boots_  
 _Yeah the worms will come for you_  
 _Big Boots_  
 _For you_  
 _Big Boots"_

Robert took a bow as people began cheering him on.

"Thank you, Robert!" Candela smiles as Robert went to his seat in the audience. "Next, we'll have a contestant from Team Woodwind perform today for a special part of the Secrets challenge. Introducing, Kimmie!"

Kimmie grinned as she went up on the stage to perform her song. The staff gave a signal to the musical director, to get the performance going. There were also people behind her with instruments, to use instead of relying on downloaded music.

 _"Stephanie says that she wants to know_  
 _Why she's given half her life, to people she hates now_  
 _Stephanie says when answering the phone_  
 _What country shall I say is calling from across the world"_

She then moves on to the chorus(?) of the song.

 _"But she's not afraid to die, the people all call her Alaska_  
 _Between worlds so the people ask her 'cause it's all in her mind_  
 _It's all in her mind"_

The people cheered her on so she proceeded on to the second verse.

 _"Stephanie says that she wants to know_  
 _Why it is thought she's the door She can't be the room  
_ _Stephanie says but doesn't hang up the phone_  
 _What sea shell sea is calling from across the world"_

She then goes to the chorus once more.

 _"But she's not afraid to die, the people all call her Alaska_  
 _Between worlds so the people ask her 'cause it's all in her mind_  
 _It's all in her mind"_

Kimmie then heads to the final part.

 _"She asks you is it good or bad_  
 _It's such an icy feeling it's so cold in Alaska,_  
 _it's so cold in Alaska, it's so cold in Alaska"_

Kimmie bowed as everyone cheered.

"LET'S GO KIMSTER!" Team Woodwind cheered and she gave them high-fives.

"Our third performer for today, is Mairead from Team String!" Candela announced as Mairead walked up to the stage, everyone clapped for her, especially Xavier, even if they were in different teams.

 _"You with the sad eyes  
_ _Don't be discouraged_  
 _Oh I realize_  
 _Its hard to take courage_  
 _In a world full of people_  
 _You can lose sight of it all_  
 _And the darkness inside you_  
 _Can make you feel so small"_

The audience cheered her on as the music continues.

 _"But I see your true colors_  
 _Shining through_  
 _I see your true colors_  
 _And that's why I love you_  
 _So don't be afraid to let them show_  
 _Your true colors_  
 _True colors are beautiful_  
 _Like a rainbow"_

The contestants smiled at her, telling her to continue. It actually made them calmed down a little.

 _"Show me a smile then_  
 _Don't be unhappy, can't remember_  
 _When I last saw you laughing_  
 _If this world makes you crazy_  
 _And you've taken all you can bear_  
 _You call me up_  
 _Because you know I'll be there"_

The soft music in the background kept playing as she sang the chorus.

 _"And I'll see your true colors_  
 _Shining through_  
 _I see your true colors_  
 _And that's why I love you_  
 _So don't be afraid to let them show_  
 _Your true colors_  
 _True colors are beautiful_  
 _Like a rainbow"_

Mairead continues to the bridge and to the chorus once more as some of the audience waved their hands in the air. 'Cause why not, lol.

 _"If this world makes you crazy_  
 _And you've taken all you can bear_  
 _You call me up_  
 _Because you know I'll be there_

 _And I'll see your true colors_  
 _Shining through_  
 _I see your true colors_  
 _And that's why I love you_  
 _So don't be afraid to let them show"_

She kept up until the finale.

 _"Your true colors_  
 _True colors_  
 _True colors_  
 _Shining through_

 _I see your true colors_  
 _And that's why I love you_  
 _So don't be afraid to let them show_  
 _Your true colors_  
 _True colors are beautiful_  
 _Like a rainbow"_

As the music ends, Mairead bows and rainbow light effects appeared on stage, giving the performance a different vibe to it. Mairead went back to her seat as the hosts came back up.

"Thank you Mairead!" Don applauded.

"Next, we have another performance that you guys may not be expecting... performing from Team Percussion, introducing, Clayton Lunar!" Candela said.

"Clayton?" Faith widened her eyes.

"Clayton!" Meredith grinned.

"CLAYTON!?" Evander stood, shocked out of his mind.

As soon as Clayton came, in a blue shirt that seemed worn out and black pants, he began singing, or rapping(?) as the music starts as well.

 _"It was 6:48, I was walking home_  
 _Stepped through the gate, and I'm all alone_  
 _I had chicken on the plate, but the food was cold_  
 _Then I covered up my face so that no one knows_  
 _I didn't want trouble, I'm the boy in the bubble_  
 _But then came trouble_  
 _When my mom walked into the living room_  
 _She said, "Boy, you gotta tell me what they did to you"_  
 _I said, "You don't wanna know the things I had to do"_  
 _She said, "Son, you gotta tell me why you're black and blue"_  
 _I said I didn't want trouble, I'm the boy in the bubble_  
 _But then came trouble"_

Faith, Meredith, and Evander just literally stood there with their mouths open. They'd never expect him to come back at _this_ timing.

 _"And my heart was pumping, chest was screaming_  
 _Mind was running, air was freezing_  
 _Put my hands up, put my hands up_  
 _I told this kid I'm ready for a fight_

 _Punch my face, do it 'cause I like the pain_  
 _Every time you curse my name_  
 _I know you want the satisfaction, it's not gonna happen_  
 _Knock me out, kick me when I'm on the ground_  
 _It's only gonna let you down_  
 _Come the lightning and the thunder_  
 _You're the one who'll suffer, suffer"_

"Why am I getting this feeling that this is Edward McGreen's fault...?" Evander pondered.

"Who's that?" Kimmie asked.

"Was I talking to you?"

 _"Well I squared him up, left my chest exposed_  
 _He threw a quick left hook and it broke my nose_  
 _I had thick red blood running down my clothes_  
 _And a sick, sick look 'cause I like it though_  
 _I said I didn't want trouble, I'm the boy in the bubble_  
 _But then came trouble"_

"I didn't know he can rap!" Mairead widened her eyes.

"It's called vocal delivery?" Amanda perked up.

"What?"

"Nothing."

 _"And my heart was pumping, chest was screaming_  
 _Mind was running, nose was bleeding_  
 _Put my hands up, put my hands up_  
 _I told this kid I'm ready for a fight"_

 _"Punch my face, do it 'cause I like the pain_  
 _Every time you curse my name_  
 _I know you want the satisfaction, it's not gonna happen_  
 _Knock me out, kick me when I'm on the ground_  
 _It's only gonna let you down_  
 _Come the lightning and the thunder_  
 _You're the one who'll suffer"_

Clayton continued on until the end of his song, even if his teammates were socked about his return.

 _"It was 6:48, he was walking home_  
 _With the blood on his hand from my broken nose_  
 _But like every other day, he was scared to go_  
 _Back to his house 'cause his pops was home_  
 _Drowning his troubles in whiskey bubbles_  
 _Just looking for trouble_  
 _Well, there's no excuse for the things he did_  
 _But there's a lot at home that he's dealing with_  
 _Because his dad's been drunk since he was a kid_  
 _And I hope one day that he'll say to him_  
 _"Put down those bubbles and that belt buckle_  
 _In this broken bubble"_

 _"Punch my face, do it 'cause I like the pain_  
 _Every time you curse my name_  
 _I know you want the satisfaction, it's not gonna happen_  
 _Knock me out, kick me when I'm on the ground_  
 _It's only gonna let you down_  
 _Come the lightning and the thunder_  
 _You're the one who'll suffer, suffer"_

 _"_ Thank you, Clayton!" Chef applauded. "Now, the ones that haven't performed yet, have made a music video. A music video challenge is the side quest for this episode and the next. The judges will rate on how good the video is, and will score each of them, as well as the ones who just performed."

"BUT!" Candela called out. "There's a catch."

Not knowing any of this, the contestants gasped.

"The performer or contestant with the lowest score overall, will be eliminated. In other words, they will be placing 11th. And yes, the Advanced and Noisy Notes are now phased out as of this episode." Don said.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT!?" the whole world shouted.

"Yup. I mean, were they even used in the season?" Candela asked.

"Yeah!" Vivianne shouted.

"When?" Don asked.

...

Lots of "Uhhhh"'s were recieved from the cast.

"Okay, thinking aside! We're going to view the first performance for the second side challenge!" Chef barged in.

"The second challenge is a music video challenge, were the contestants pick a song and try to shoot a music video in the location picked by us staff." Candela explained.

"Judges, Josee and Jacques, will give each of them a score, individually." Don chimed in.

"And the contestant with the lowest score," Chef added.

"Is eliminated!" The three hosts said in unison creating a weird atmosphere in the stage.

"So, may we please have the flashdrive?" Candela asked. Olivia went up the stage and gave it to them. "Thank you! Now we present to you, our contestants of Musical Impact!"

The audience cheered as the flash drvie was plugged into the computer then, the video began playing.

* * *

 **A/N: I won't describe who sings what, that will be in _script mode along with the lyrics._** _The actions in the music video are in italic, so enjoy!_

* * *

 _The camera follows inside the dance room. The music starts as the camera now shows Vivianne leaning on the wall with her guitar on her lap._

 _ **Viviannne: I woke up today with this feeling**_  
 _ **That better things are coming my way**_

 _The camera turns to one of the mirrors as Olivia jumps into the scene, grinning from ear to ear._

 _ **Olivia: And if the sunshine has a meaning**_  
 _ **It's telling me not to let things get in my way**_

 _The camera turns right, showing Amanda looking at the window. Rain was pouring and the rest of the cast were right behind her._

 _ **Amanda: When the rainy days are dying**_  
 _ **Gotta keep on, keep on trying**_  
 _ **All the bees and birds are flying (All: ahh ahh ahh)**_

 _The camera zooms behind, showing Sal approaching the others._

 _ **Sal: Never let go, gotta hold on in**_  
 _ **Non-stop 'til the break of dawn and**_  
 _ **Keep movin' don't stop rockin' (All: ahh ahh ahh)**_

 _It zooms back out, giving the view of the middle of the room and the eight of them were now aligned. They danced to the chorus simultaneously, altogether._

 _ **All: Get on up when you're down**_  
 _ **Baby, take a better look around**_  
 _ **I know it's not much, but it's okay**_  
 _ **We'll keep on moving anyway**_

 _Seven of the contestants danced their way out of the camera, leaving Faith doing her actions._

 _ **Faith: Feels like I should be screaming**_  
 _ **Tryna get it through to my friends, uh**_

 _Meredith slides her way to the scene with an annoyed expression._

 _ **Meredith: Sometimes it feels like life has no meaning**_  
 _ **But I know things will be alright in the end**_

 _The camera turns to the opposite direction where Evander was walking and thunder suddenly hits. The others walked behind him as they sang along._

 _ **Evander: When the rainy days are dying**_  
 _ **Gotta keep on, keep on trying**_  
 _ **All the bees and birds are flying (All: ahh ahh ahh)**_

 _Xavier heads onto the middle of the room and the others folowed him._

 _ **Xavier: Never let go, gotta hold on in**_  
 _ **Non-stop 'til the break of dawn and**_  
 _ **Keep movin' don't stop rockin' (All: ahh ahh ahh)**_

 _Once again, they all danced to the chorus._

 _ **All: Get on up when you're down**_  
 _ **Baby, take a better look around**_  
 _ **I know it's not much, but it's okay**_  
 _ **We'll keep on moving anyway**_

 _The contestants split up into different directions. Later, it now shows Amanda and Evander looking at the rainy window together._

 _ ***Amanda/Evander: When the rainy days are dying**_

 _Faith and Sal came into the scene, in a back to back pose._

 _ **Faith/Sal: Gotta keep on, keep on trying**_

 _Everyone was now back on the middle. The boys knelt down as they sang their line while the grls stood in the back in a shouting hand gesture._

 _ **Boys: All the bees and birds are flying (*Girls: ahh ahh ahh)**_

 _Meredith stumbles and Xavier was now shown helping her up._

 _ **Meredith/Xavier: Never let go, gotta hold on in**_

 _Vivianne and Olivia were near the mirrors, sharing a high-five._

 _ **Vivianne/Olivia: Non-stop 'til the break of dawn and**_

 _Everyone ran to the middle as they sang their lines._

 _ **Girls: Keep movin' don't stop rockin' (*Boys: ahh ahh ahh)**_

 _Once they were all in the positions, they danced again altogether. The contestants also did their second voices._

 _ **All: Get on up when you're down**_  
 _ **Baby, take a better look around**_  
 _ **I know it's not much, but it's okay**_  
 _ **We'll keep on moving anyway**_

 _Everyone sang as they danced in freestyle and spread out in the room._

 _ **Get on up when you're down (*Amanda: keep on movin')**_  
 _ **Baby, take a better look around (*Evander: keep on movin')**_  
 _ **I know it's not much, but it's okay (*Faith: keep on movin')**_  
 _ **We'll keep on moving anyway (*Meredith: keep on movin')**_  
 _ **Get on up (*Olivia: keep on movin')**_

 _They all continued during the outro._

 _ **(*Boys: Keep on movin')**_  
 _ **(*Girls: Keep on movin')**_  
 _ **I know it's not much (*Sal: keep on movin')**_  
 _ **(*Boys: Keep on movin')**_  
 _ **(*Girls: Keep on movin')**_  
 _ **Get on up (*Xavier/Vivianne: keep on movin')**_  
 _ **(*Boys: Keep on movin')**_  
 _ **(*Girls: Keep on movin')**_

 _The contestants posed as the video ends there._

* * *

"And that was the rest of our contestants!"

Josee and Jacques were frozen in their seats as the audience clapped.

"Comments?" Candela eyes at them, not liking their gesture at all.

"It's alright." Josee shrugged. "I've seen worse."

The audience gasped.

"Is it unpleasant?" Olivia asked her teammates.

"What the hell did we do wrong?" Evander frowned again.

"I think you guys did well." Jacques remarked.

The contestants were still not satisfied with the comments.

"Okay, so please stay tuned! After this short commercial break, we'll be presenting to you the scores!" Don annouced as the episode went into a break for a commercial.

* * *

After commercial break...

* * *

"Welcome baaaaaaack!" The three hosts shouted in unison.

"The results are in!" Candela said.

"Both judges were given a chance to score the contestants upto 50 points, giving a total of a hundred." Don added.

"We have a contestant that reached th 90 mark... which makes them first place in this challenge!" Chef announced. "For having the 1st place position, we have...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Clayton Lunar!"

The audience cheered loudly. The screen showed Clayton's name and breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that he would be safe.

"We will be showing you guys the places from 1st to 9th. We won't show the bottom two." Don said.

The screen begins by showing the next placers.

* * *

 _1st - Clayton - 90 pts_

 _2nd - Olivia - 87 pts_

 _3rd - Mairead - 85 pts_

 _4th - Evander - 83 pts_

 _5th - Xavier - 81 pts_

 _6th - Amanda - 80 pts_

 _7th - Meredith - 78 pts_

 _8th - Faith - 77 pts_

 _9th - Vivianne - 76 pts_

* * *

Sal and Kimmie gasped at the results, not seeing their names on the screen. The audience had mixed emotions as well as all you can hear was whispering and such.

The remaining contestants began hugging each other, knowing that someone could leave tonight.

And the results are in.

Everyone felt like their worlds will be crumbled into a million pieces.

"And our 11th placer for Total Drama Act I is..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...The screens showed the results. The name highlighted in red was the person that will be eliminated. And when everyone saw the name, they gasped.

...

...

...

...

...

...Kimmie, with the score of 74 points. Sal got 75 points so he was still safe.

The dreamer gasped that her name was highlighted in red and was shocked, knowing that she has been eliminated by the judges.

"And Woodwind, loses a member in this night." Chef announces. Team Woodwind gave a group hug and Kimmie hugged some of the other contestants as well.

* * *

After the program, the hosts gathered up.

"So, how will everyone cope up now that one of our humurous contestants has left?" Don gave the camera a curious look.

"What will happen on the next aftermath episode, now that 8 of them are there?" Candela asked.

"What will happen in the next episode?" Chef asked too.

"Find out on..."

"TOTAL!" The staff shouted.

"DRAMA!" Said the hosts.

"ACT I: MUSICAL IMPACT!" Everyone waved.

"WAAAAAAIT!" Candela shouted.

"What?" Don asked.

"We're still accepting applicants for Act II: Musical Power!" Candela announced.

"Also, there will be the Act I: Anniversary Special Episode!" Don says. "Who knows what could happen?"

"This is the Act I staff, signing off!"

*static*

* * *

 **Before I rant about Kimmie's elimination, I would like to rant first about the...**

 **...Episode title.**

 **Because *ahem* if you've read the portion of this story in my profile, it says EP10 is called "Danz Da Nite Awei" (Dance The Night Away) which is supposed to be a DANCE CHALLENGE chapter, but I'm having a REALLY HARD time finding songs that they could dance to, so I changed the title to this...awkward, ridiculous, cringe-y title after watching a certain episode of Mickey Mouse Clubhouse... I could've titled it Keep On Movin' because of the song, but another episode title already has this title (EP19) so, yeah. Sorry bout that. But at least it'll give you laughs... heh.**

 **I'm gonna miss writing Kimmie. She was a character that I really like and I can toy around with her since she's a fun loving daydreamer. I'm gonna miss those times when she kills the mood like randomly singing stuff. Lol. But we'll see her in merge along with the other gang!**

 **About the second aftermath, it will be pushed back a few episodes. If you've read the EP11 preview, you know why. If you don't, I suggest you guys can read it unless if you don't wanna get spoiled. XD**

 **Also, starting by June, I won't update more often anymore. June 13th is first day of school for me. I'm already in third year high school so of course it'll be tough, especially when you're trying to stay in the honors students part. So yeah. Hopefully I could get up to EP13 or the 2nd Aftermath before school starts.**

* * *

 **Cast of Total Drama: Musical Impact**

 **Remaining Contestants:**

 **Team Percussion: Evander, Faith, Clayton, Meredith**

 **Team String: Amanda, Sal, Mairead**

 **Team Woodwind: Vivianne, Xavier, Olivia**

* * *

 **Eliminated Contestants:**

 **18th (EP2) – Oliver "Oli" Greene, The Flirty Bad-Boy (Ariole195), Lost by: 4-2 vote**

 **17th (EP4) – Kimberly May Quetzal, The Not So Regal Figure Skater (Candela Monsoon/me), Lost by: Getting the Noisy Note twice in a row**

 **16th (EP5) – Samuel Shye, The Western-ish Guitarist (Obsidian Champion), Lost by: 5-3 vote**

 **15th (EP6) – Arreis Smith, The Totally Not Sierra In Disguise (ThorBringsTheThunder), Lost by: Eliminated under Chris's orders**

 **14th (EP8) – Gabe Johnson, The Easy-Goer (Gabox15), Lost by: Randomizer**

 **13th (EP8) – Robert Reeves, The Displeased Idiot (Sir Pootis) Lost by: Randomizer**

 **12th (EP9) – Cedric "Spear Saber Mint" Merritt, The Emotional Gentleman (Candela Monsoon/me), Lost by: 2-1-1 tiebreaker vote**

 **11th (EP10)** **–** **Kimberly "Kimmie" Hobbs, The Dreamer (Lord of the Sloths), Lost by: Performance Score**

 **10th (EP11)** **– ?**

* * *

 **Game Changer Recipients from the previous episode: None/Phased Out**

* * *

 **Special Guests:**

 **EP1: Rising Stars – Adam Smith (Evergreen Expedition; owned by Mistress Mysterious), Caroline Grove (Reboot for the Generation of Youth; owned by animefan1009), Regie De Goitia (Elemental Charge; owned by me), Heather (Canon Character)**

 **EP2: Rap It Up – Nietzsche Roswell (Evergreen Expedition; owned by Icathius Nytfall), Cole Glass (Reboot for the Generation of Youth; owned by Lethargic Yuki Co), Andrea De Leon (Elemental Charge; owned by me), Brick (Canon Character)**

 **EP3: Hopes and Wishes – None**

 **EP4: I've Got My Eye On You – None**

 **EP5: What I Can Call Fusion – Topher (Canon Character), Alieli Choi (Air of Fusion; from 'TD: School Challenge' by Kito 7590; owned by me), Alex Oracion Jr. (Air of Fusion; from 'TD: Time Tour' by vandenburgs; owned by me), Faith "Pate" Mariano (Air of Fusion; from 'TD: School Challenge' by Kito 7590; owned by me)**

 **EP6: Rebounded Fractionizer (You don't have to believe** _ **every hint**_ **I say…XD) – Amy (Canon Character), Kai Nohea (Game of Wits; owned by AZW330), Aira Plaza (Air of Fusion; from 'TD: A Quest Through Time' by CocoKissesTMNT; owned by me), Lou Tate (Air of Fusion; New OC; owned by me)**

 **EP7 and EP8: All My Secrets Away (Part 1 and 2) – Owen (Canon Character), Becky Styles (Game of Wits; owned by SinWriter7), Nathaniel Vizconde (Air of Fusion; New OC; owned by me), Athena Jens (Air of Fusion; New OC; owned by me)**

 **AM1: Crowning Glory! – Sierra (Canon Character, Aftermath Host #1), Trent (Canon Character, Host #2)**

 **EP9: We Go 2Gether (Like Salt & Pepper) – Sammy (Canon Character), Jasmin Perdigon (Air of Fusion; from 'TD: Underground' by Solaris321; owned by me), Wendell "Winter Mint" Merritt (Mysterious Degree; from 'Team Evershade' series; owned by me)**

 **EP10: Chicken Noodle Ice Cream - Jacques (Canon Character, from Ridonculous Race), Josee (Canon Character, from Ridonculous Race)**

 **EP11: Playing With Fire - ?**

* * *

 **Songs used in each episode:**

 **EP1: Rising Stars: This Is Me (Keala Settler & The Ensemble; from The Greatest Showman)**

 **EP2: Rap It Up: Finesse (Bruno Mars ft. Cardi B), Thumbs (Sabrina Carpenter), All the Stars (Kendrick Lamar ft. SZA; from Black Panther), End Game (Taylor Swift ft. Future & Ed Sheeran), Let You Down (NF)**

 **EP3: Hopes and Wishes: Be Our Guest (from Beauty & the Beast), Sixteen Going To Seventeen (from Sound of Music)**, **Rewrite the Stars (Zac Efron & Zendaya; from the Greatest Showman), I See The Light (Mandy Moore & Zachary Levi; from Tangled)**

 **EP4: I've Got My Eye On You: None**

 **EP5: What I Can Call Fusion: Foolish (Rebecca Black), Problem (Ariana Grande ft. Iggy Azalea), Fight Song (Rachel Platten), Royals (Lorde), Go With The Flow (Queens of Stone Age)**

 **EP6: Rebounded Fractionizer: Dance With Me Tonight (Olly Murs), Hands (Mike Perry ft. The Vamps & Sabrina Carpenter), My Heart Will Go On (Celine Dion), Waving Through A Window (from Dear Evan Hansen), Out Ta Get Me (Guns N Roses)**

 **EP7: All My Secrets Away (Part 1): Polaroid (Jonas Blue & Liam Payne ft. Lennon Stella), Woman Like Me (Little Mix ft. Nicki Minaj), Copycat (Billie Eilish), Would I (Maggie Lindemann), Heaven (Troye Sivan ft. Betty Who), Yellow Flicker Beat (Lorde; from The Hunger Games: The Mockingjay Part 1 [A Cappella Challenge #1])**

 **AM1: Crowning Glory!: Princess of China (Coldplay ft. Rihanna)**

 **EP8: All My Secrets Away (Part 2): Secrets (OneRepublic), Counting Stars (OneRepublic), Reflection (Lea Salonga/Christina Aguilera; from Mulan), Burning (Sam Smith), Never Forget You (Zara Larsson ft. MNEK [A Cappella Challenge #2] PS: This song was a theme for Air of Fusion but I decided that it would make a great a cappella song)**

 **EP9: We Go 2Gether (Like Salt & Pepper): ****Happy (Pharrell Williams; performed by Woodwind [A Cappella Challenge #3]),** **Good For You (from Dear Evan Hansen [Performed by String: Spear as Evan, Mairead as Heidi, Amanda as Alana, Sal as Jared]), Trying Not To Notice (from The Woman in White [Performed by Percussion: Evander as Walter Hartright, Faith as Marian Halcombe, Meredith as Laura])**

 **EP10: Chicken Noodle Ice Cream: Man of War (Radiohead), Stephanie Says (The Velvet Underground), True Colors (Cyndi Lauper), Boy In The Bubble (Alec Benjamin), Keep On Movin' (Five ft. Steve Mac [Music Video Challenge #1; I added two different versions on the playlist because I don't know which one that I used lol] A/N: Memories of graduation... *sniff* lol)**

 **EP11: Playing With Fire: ?**

* * *

 **Questions!**

 **1\. Opinions on Kimmie?**

 **2\. *Do you guys know anymore songs that the contestants can shoot a music video to? It can be anything! I mean, I have some songs in mind but I think you guys can suggest something better.**

 **3\. *Have you guys read the preview? If so, then you partially know what will happen in the next episode!**

 **4\. ARE YOU READY FOR MERGE? (Me: Whooooooo!) ARE YOU READY FOR THE ANNIVERSARY SPECIAL EPISODE!? (Me: Whoooooo *coughs*~!)**

 **Also, SinWriter7 and I made a collab called Total Drama: Welcome To The Muscial Parade. We still need like 4-5 apps left so we'd appreciate it if you guys can check it out!**

 **Regarding on Act II, we still need Alto and Bass singers! So if you guys know anyone that can submit, (or yourself lol) go for it!**

 **Also, don't forget about the veteran poll on my profile! I'll also add the songs used today in the playlist on Spotify.**

 **That's all, guys! See you next time!**

 **~Candela**


	16. EP11: Playing With Fire

**Hello, my wonderful peeps! We are now here with the devastating chapter!**

 **...Devastating is not really a good word, isn't it? Well, never mind that. You guys know how much I really want this season to work out until the end. And this is actually the first season that I've reached this far. :)**

 **So if you've got this problem that you can't review for this chapter, it's probably because I took off all the author's notes. There was a user that PM'd me (or threatened) to report this story if I don't take the notes off soon. So yeah, sorry about that!**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys EnJoY this episode!**

 **PS: I couldn't fit the music video challenge in this episode, so EP13 would have to do. I have some plans going on for EP12.**

 **PPS: I just realized that I'm not writing chapters/episodes as long as I used to be. :(**

* * *

 _Day #8 - Musimental Theater_

* * *

"Last episode," Candela starts as she stood in the stage. "A certain intern places the blame of the applications incidents to another intern, and drama ensues."

A video clip of Mara with the other staff was shown.

"We also had some drama with the teams! We had Clayton's return in Team Percussion!"

A scene with Clayton coming to the stage and Faith, Evander, and Meredith having mixed emotions was shown.

"We also have Amanda and Mairead planning against Sal in Team String."

Another video clip with Amanda and Mairead talking right after Sal left was shown.

"And we finally have the elimination of poor Kimmie, thanks to Jacques and Josee."

Everyone hugging Kimmie on the elimination was shown.

"Today, we're gonna have a none performance episode! Since it's just a challenge, the episode won't probably be long. Also, keep on a lookout for the Anniversary Special! It'll be up before I go to school." Candela states. "Also, why am I the only one doing the intro? Oh well."

* * *

 ***Opening Theme***

 _Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine_

We get an overview of the theater which showed _**Candela**_ , _**Chris**_ , _**Don**_ , and _**Chef**_ bowed as they finished a performance. The crowd applauded as well.

 _You're always on my mind_

The scenes changes to the lobby, where **Oli** was flirting to _**Amanda**_ and _**Vivianne**_ but eventually receives a slap from both of them. The two girls left instantly while the boy just shrugged.

 _You asked me what I wanted to be_

The camera then pans out to the backstage where _**Mairead**_ was busy reading a book. **Arreis** then comes out of nowhere and scares the preppy girl, causing her book to fly towards the camera.

 _And now I think the answer is plain to see_

The book hits the camera and falls off, revealing the scene to be outside the theater. _**Clayton**_ is seen sitting on the bench playing his phone and _**Xavier**_ sitting distantly from him. None of the two were making interactions until they both left.

 _I wanna be famous_

The camera heads for a challenge location, Musical Valley, where _**Sal**_ , _**Olivia**_ , and _**Meredith**_ were flying a kite. The kite then hits a tall tree and gets stuck, making the three contestants frown.

 _I wanna be a rising star_

The scene changes to Instrument Hills and _**Kimmie**_ is seen sitting down on the grass, enjoying the view she got. In less than a second, _**Faith**_ accidentally bumps her as she was getting away from _**Evander**_ who was chasing her. The three all fell and rolled down the hill.

 _Go pack your bags, I've already gone far_

The camera pans out to Harmony River where **Samuel** , **Spear** and **May** were arguing. Later on, a bird hits May's head making her gasp in shock and falls into the rushing water. Samuel grabs her hand to save her but fails and falls with her. Spear however, just cackles but lost his balance and fell as well.

 _Everything to prove, what can you say?_

Later, **Gabe** was now seen resting on a rock in Clef Cave, but **Robert** accidentally trips over him. Unfortunately for them, a horde of bats start to chase them, making the two run out of the cave for their lives.

 _I'll be there one day_

After a few minutes, Gabe returned on the cave with Samuel, Faith, Evander, Kimmie, and Olivia. They all attempted to make a fire but failed since the bats came back. They all ran away in horror.

' _Cause I wanna be famous_

Mairead, Clayton, Vivianne, Xavier, May, and Robert were now seen having a picnic on Instrument Hills but it suddenly rained and the six ran away, leaving everything behind.

 _Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na!_

The camera pans back to Musical Valley, where Arreis, Oli, Meredith, Amanda, Sal, and Spear were running away from a pack of wolves.

 _I wanna be (a star!), I wanna go far, I wanna be famous_

Fast clips of the contestants one by one can be seen. The clips show them waving at the camera or doing their respective poses in various places.

 _I wanna soar (high!), and reach for the sky, I wanna be famous_

The hosts can be seen arguing until a spotlight hits them, making them realize that they were on the stage. Luckily though, no one was there except for them.

 _*whistling in tune*_

After a few minutes, all twenty two characters can be seen on the stage for their cast picture. When the camera flashes, the logo of Total Drama: Musical Impact appears with a white glow behind it and several musical notes around it. The blurred cast picture served as background.

 ***End opening** **theme***

* * *

 _Total Drama Act I: Musical Impact_

 _Episode 11: Playing With Fire_

 _"I would **never play with fire.** "_

 _"This episode is so wrong on so many levels."_

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in the kitchen..._

Chef was busy whipping up a real meal in the kitchen. It's one of the smallest rooms in the building, so yeah, he was the only one in there so far.

He looked at the piece of paper in his right. He was following a recipe.

"Why did Don have to request such a hard meal? I don't even have much ingredients!" Chef exclaimed to himself as he stirred up a pot full of who knows what.

Sal passed by the kitchen. He was going to meet with his team when...

"Hey Sal. Could you help me out with this?" Chef asked the contestant. They were now both in the kitchen.

"Uh sure." Sal shrugged. "What is it? I'm not really that good in cooking..."

"Just mix the pot, I'm gonna go chop some veggies." Chef ordered and went to another counter to chop said vegetables.

After some time, he was done mixing.

"Is that it?" Sal asked.

"Yep. Thanks a lot. Now go to whatever it is you're planning to go to." Chef thanked him and the contestant left.

"Alright, maybe it wouldn't hurt to leave it for a while. I'm gonna need to buy some more ingredients." Chef then grumbled and went out the kitchen, with the pot in medium heat.

* * *

 _Team Percussion (Clayton, Evander, Faith, Meredith) - Dance Room_

* * *

The camera zooms into the dance room. We can see that Evander just gave Clayton a high-five.

"Good to have you back, man." he comments.

"Yup, it's great to be back. I'm glad you dropped out from being too angry for once and decided to talk to your team." Clayton smiled. Evander made a smile in response. "Being in that medical room is so boring and dull. Literally."

"I feel you there." Meredith says as she patted his back. "So what's the news in your guys' room?"

Clayton paused for a moment.

"Not much." He spoke up. "Well, who cares about it now. It's pretty useless, especially since merge is nearing."

"Why say so?" Faith asked, deciding to join in the conversation.

"Because we're all gonna be sleeping in two rooms. One for the boys and one for the girls." Clayton answered. "I heard it from Don while he was talking to one of those staff."

"Oh, I see." Faith nodded. A smile grew on her face knowing that she could be with Vivianne again, unless if either of them are to be eliminated.

"Well, if there is nothing to do..." Clayton frowned and scooted to all three of them. "Then let's talk about whatever pops into our minds."

"Like, our life?" Meredith raised an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah if you're up for it." Clayton shrugged. "Like, why'd you signed up and stuff."

"Um..." Meredith stammered a bit. "I honestly don't really care about the money."

"Hmm, okay." Faith widened her eyes a bit at Meredith's reply. "So, why enter?"

Meredith paused for a bit. Seems like she didn't want to answer but she did anyway. "I just want to get a hold of my schoolmates that entered here. I miss those times when we hang out. And I'm sad that we didn't even get to make up for each other in the process."

Clayton decided to join in. "Well, there's nothing to worry about it. We'll all be meeting each other next episode. You have some time to bond with them then."

"Yeah, I guess it's safe to say that." Meredith gave them a small smile.

"Well, I'm here for my mother." Faith spoke up.

"Wait, she's in the island?" Evander cracked up. "Like, Lara Croft's dad?"

"No, you twat!" Faith spat making the beefhead grumble a bit. "I'm here to help my mother. She's in..." She gulps a bit before continuing. "Stage 4 lung cancer. So the money might help her with her operations."

"Oh, sorry to hear that." Meredith said in sympathy and gave her a hug, with Clayton as well.

"Might as well be helping you guys cheer up." Evander shrugged and scooted to them.

"Yeah, mine's not good either." Clayton shrugged too.

"Oh?" The other three looked at him, waiting for him to talk.

"I was left on the streets when I was kid." He admitted sadly. "I don't even know why my birth parents left me like that. I even walked for a day till I got attacked by a pack of dogs. Well, I guess that's why I chose my song the other day."

"Wow..." Faith widened her eyes.

"No one deserves that." Evander muttered. "Your birth parents are some twats."

"Yeah, but my siblings right now took me in as well as their parents and I guess they encouraged me to join this show." He continued. "My siblings and I even have these zodiac birth marks, but that remains a mystery to me. I got Cancer, so yeah."

"Well, I guess you had a happy ending after all." Meredith giggled.

"Yeah you can say that." Clayton nodded in response. "Evander?"

"What? No. I would never tell you that if people mess with me, they're getting their teeth knocked out." Evander scoffed.

The three backed up a little.

"Well, you technically told us just now." Meredith gulped, deciding not to mess with him anymore.

* * *

 _Team Woodwind (Olivia, Vivianne, Xavier) - Musimental Theatre Lobby_

* * *

The camera then follows to the lobby, where we can see Team Woodwind just wandering around. The lobby seems empty, because the program doesn't start until twelve noon. It was only 9:00 in the morning.

"So what do you guys suggest we should do?" Vivianne asked the other two as she took a seat at a nearby couch.

"Like, holy hell. This lobby is so big. I even doubt that we were here over a week ago." Xavier commented as he looked around.

"How many days have we been in here if I may ask?" Olivia asked.

"Eight days?" Vivianne tilted her head in wonder. "I have a feeling that this season's gonna end in the seventeenth day."

"Gotta agree with you there." Xavier nodded. "Ugh, this team's so empty without Kimmie! I need someone to ruin the mood now."

Olivia slumped on the couch in agreement and yawned.

"Agreed."

"So..." Vivianne sat down next to them. "Xavier,"

"Yeah?" Xavier perked up wondering what in the heck would Vivianne ask him.

"Do you like Mairead?" She asked all of a sudden.

"W-what?" Xavier widened his eyes and turned into a bright shade of red. "What makes you say that?"

Olivia giggled. "Maybe it's because you spend your days with her a lot. Before this swap occurred."

"Ye- Nope... I mean, yes- wait." Xavier stuttered.

"Yep. We get the idea." Vivianne chuckled and patted his back.

"Thing is, I think she just recognizes me as a friend..." the outcast looked down for a bit.

"I get it." Vivianne smirked. "Me too, but it was different. At the first day, I thought Spear liked me until Meredith said he already has a girlfriend. Unlike Olivia, who has Sal."

"Oh, um... Sal and I aren't on that term yet." Olivia smiled nervously.

"Yet..." Vivianne and Xavier repeated together and smirked, nudging each other's elbows.

"Hm?" Olivia looked at them, not looking flustered at all.

"Eh, let's drop the topic. It's not interesting anymore." Vivianne declared.

Xavier breathed a sigh, but no one heard it.

"So, merge is coming up." Xavier bought up another topic. "Do you guys know what we're gonna do?"

"I don't know..." Vivianne shrugged.

"Shooting for the special episode?" Olivia wondered.

"There's a special episode?" Vivianne widened her eyes.

"I though we were talking about the merge?" Xavier chimed in.

"Oh, I don't even know what we're talking about anymore..."

"Scratch that. We should definetely stick together." Xavier said.

"We can get some other comrades to vote with us." Olivia added.

"True. So we should really kick out the bad guys first. I think we should start with..." Vivianne was about to say but it was cut off.

* * *

 _Team String (Amanda, Mairead, Sal) - Backstage_

* * *

In the backstage, only Amanda and Mairead were present. Sal was in the kitchen at that time with Chef.

"Here's the thing." Amanda said. They were both behind the curtains. "We're taking out Sal. This thing has gone too far and I don't think he deserves to go past merge."

"Then how will we get the others to vote with us?" Mairead asked her.

"We can get Meredith to vote with us. She was my teammate before." Amanda suggested.

"Yeah, but doesn't she still hate you?" Mairead asked her once more. This left Amanda lost for a bit.

"Oh, about that..." Amanda scratched her head. "Never mind. We're getting the others."

Amanda was about to head out but then one of the nearest doors in the auditorium opened.

"Shit, speak of the devil." Amanda muttered and grabbed Mairead's arm. Both girls ran and hid in the clothing racks.

Speak of the devil indeed. Sal went in and opened up the curtains.

"Amanda? Mairead?" He called out.

Nothing.

"I thought we have a team meeting?" Sal hollered out again.

Behind a bunch of clothing racks were the two girls. The costumes were so long that it was enough to reach the ground, especially those fancy dresses, the ones that they've used in the very first episode. But enough about looking into details of clothing. Amanda then stood up, and without being seen, she went over to a chest. She motioned Mairead to come over. The socialite hesitated for a bit before tip-toeing over to Amanda. The two girls then went in the chest, big enough for both of them to fit in. But when they closed it, it made a sound.

 _Thud!_

"Huh?" Sal turned around and saw the clothing racks, which shooked a bit.

In the chest, Mairead was about to gasp but Amanda covered her mouth. They realized that it wasn't safe to hide there so they reluctantly went out.

But as they head for the door, they weren't so hidden at all.

"Hey!" Sal called out. "Why are you guys-"

"Uh-oh." Amanda murmured.

"Um, I'm just gonna to the bathroom real quick." Mairead said and ran off.

"Yeah." Amanda nodded and turned but Sal grabbed her hand, hard.

"No." He shook his head. "Let's talk this through."

Mairead on the other hand didn't stop and ran out of the auditorium.

"So," Sal began. "Why are you turning against me?"

"I haven't even told you if I'm doing that or not!" Amanda fought back.

"Isn't it obvious?" Sal rolled his eyes. "You and Mairead were hiding away from me. "Think that can solve your problems?"

"Listen." Amanda growled. "I've had enough of your leadership. You know what, I honestly think that you apologizing to us is a facade! And also, I should've voted against you, but instead my stupid self had to take over and vote with you, against Spear. So yeah, your reign of terror needs to end!"

"Then why drag Mairead into this!?" He asked.

"I'm not _dragging_ her into this mess! I'm _saving_ her from this mess!" Amanda shook her hand away from his with her force. "And I don't want to be the one in the hot seat if she gets voted off, just like what Meredith felt about that last time! And besides, you're probably gonna rig the votes anyway!"

"Rig the votes? Ha!" He laughed. "Like that will ever happen-"

"Remaining contestants, please head on to the auditorium for the episode intro!" Candela said through the intercom.

* * *

Mairead on the other hand, was walking down the halls. She didn't want to be with either of them. She didn't even know who to trust at that moment because she currently has no allies with her. Maybe that will change in merge. However, something smells funny. Or, not funny at all.

"Why does it smell like something's burning?"

She ran to the kitchen, only to find out that there was a huge fire inside. Things were already burning to ashes and if they don't leave yet...

"Holy crap..."

She looked behind and found the fire alarm. She opened the case and slammed the button, making the alarm sound everywhere.

The socialite then ran to the auditorium where the cast was supposed to start the episode. No one heard the alarm though, which is a bad news for them.

"GUYS! THERE'S A FIRE IN THE KITCHEN!" Mairead shouted.

"A fire?" Xavier gasped. "Is this true?"

"What!?" Candela stood up.

But before anyone else could move, the alarm sounded again.

"Curse these alarms for not sounding here in the auditorium!" Don rolled his eyes.

"I'll go see what's up." Hah offered but before he could even stand up, a flaming wooden plank flew in the auditorium, causing everyone to shriek.

"W-what is that!?" Mara whimpered.

"EVERYONE, OUT NOW! THE WHOLE PLACE WILL BURN DOWN SOON!" Dean shouted and everyone ran to the emergency exit.

"Get the other staff! We're getting out of here!" Eden yelled and Dustin, Maya, and Noah went to find the cameramen.

Eveyone ran outside the auditorium and into another hallway. Water sprinkles began activating and everyone got hit by the water, soaking them.

"Quick, the stairs!" Chef ordered and everyone went downstairs. Despite being too wet, they managed to keep their pace up and head over to the main doors when...

"MAIREAD! WATCH OUT!" Amanda yelled. A plank was about to fall near the entrance right before Mairead could open the doors. Luckily, Amanda pushed her aside and tagged her along so she wouldn't get hit too.

"Okay, what the heck is going on here!?" Xavier demanded for once, waiting for an answer.

Candela turned her head to Chef Hatchet, who already dropped his groceries to the ground.

"You did this, didn't you?"

"Oh shut up! We need to find a way out of here first! The doors have been blocked!" Chef changed the subject.

"The windows!" Vivianne pointed to the big windows nearby. Team Woodwind helped and pitched in to open the windows, and Dustin, Maya, and Noah came back with some of the staff.

"What happened?" Edward McGreen asked.

"Shit happened. That's what." Maya retorted and jumped from the window after everyone else had gone. Edward rolled his eyes and jumped too.

Once everyone was done, they all ran further in the front yard to the parking lot.

"Where are we going!?" Louiza asked the hosts.

"Why aren't there any ambulances or fire trucks?" Meredith asked frantically.

"Don't tell me they haven't called any emergency number yet!" Vivianne crossed her arms.

"I already called them!" Dustin informed.

"Well, what the fuck did they said!?" Maya demanded.

"They-"

Dustin was interrupted by the sound of glass shattering coming from the auditorium and everyone shrieked.

"It's too dangerous now!" Faith said.

Don looked around saw the bus they sometimes used, being parked at the near end of the lot.

"In the bus! Now!" He ordered and everyone ran as fast as they can to the bus.

"I can't even run that far yet!" Clayton frowned. Evander grabbed his arm for him to run faster.

"Just try and run faster!"

Everyone ran as fast they can to the bus. One of the producers went in first and started the engine. As the bus was slowly moving forward, everyone used that chance to board in as fast as they can. Once everyone was seated, the bus sped off. Everyone was scared for their life. Dela Rosa was filming everything so far.

"How did that happen?" Edward McGreen asked.

"How could you, Chef!?" Candela yelled as she walked to Chef in the aisle. "You nearly cost us our lives back there!"

Chef shook his head and stood from his seat.

"Sal did it!" He blurted shamelessly.

"WHAT!?" Sal raged and stood up. He could already feel the anger taking over him.

"I knew it!" Amanda gasped. Meredith covered her mouth.

"But why!?" She sobbed.

"PEOPLE! I DID NOT DO THIS!" Sal shouted. "I WAS ONLY HELPING CHEF COOK UP FOOD BECAUSE I WAS ALREADY THERE! PLEASE, YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE ME!"

Everyone was quiet. Then Candela remembered something.

"Oh shit, the apps." She gasped.

"YOU LEFT THE APPS!?" Don stood up. The bus took a sharp left and the hosts and Sal fell back to their seats.

"So where are we headed to?" Candela asked.

"Crown Island." Said the driver. "I figured it's more safe there. We're taking the boats at the dock."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Musimental Island, everyone was doing their own thing. May sat on the couch and turned on the television, only to tune in to something... not good, as you may call it.

"Um guys, I think you should take a look at this." May said to the others. "Guys?"

Everyone went into the living room.

 _"Breaking news. The reality show Total Drama and its season, Act I: Musical Impact has currently delayed its eleventh episode due to a fire in their venue. Fire trucks and ambulances are currently surrounding the Musimental Theater. No one was reported dead, but the whole cast was reported missing, along with the staff members."_ said the news reporter.

Arreis blinked again.

"WHAT!? DON'T TELL ME THAT DAMNED MCLEAN DID SOMETHING HIDEOUS AGAIN!" Arreis glared.

"Impossible." Spear answered. "He was already suspended before I got eliminated. Or when Robert and Gabe got eliminated."

Oli was drinking a carton of milk and spit it all on a nearby couch upon seeing the news.

"Oli, what the fuck!" Samuel yelled as milk was instantly absorbed by the couch's fabric material.

"Is that true!?" Oli exclaimed.

"I'm afraid so." May frowned.

"Hey, what happened?" Kimmie asked as she settled her things, before looking at the news. "Really? I just got here last night!"

"Obviously. Maybe they're heading here now." Gabe wondered. "I'll go check outside."

"They couldn't have gone missing." Robert added and followed Gabe outside.

"Robert, this is an island." Gabe added as they were now outside. "How do you expect them to come here out of all places?"

"Unless if they have a boat..." Robert scratched his head.

"Ugh, so the aftermath is cancelled then?" Gabe asked the other former competitor.

"Probably." Robert replied. "Well, not entirely cancelled. Just delayed, that's all. And I guess a little delay wouldn't hurt the audience, right?"

* * *

Moments later, the bus was still on the way to the docks. Some of the contestants and staff slept along the way.

"Calm down." Olivia assured Sal and rubbed his back. They both sat in the back of the bus, away from the commotion.

"They don't believe me!" Sal frowned. "I swear it was Chef! He was here before it happened!"

Olivia looked at him. She couldn't help but feel bad for him. Sure, he had done a lot of bad stuff since day one but this? It's impossible.

Was he actually crying?

"Sal, stop making a fuss about it. Clearly, this isn't your doing." Olivia told him sternly.

"I... I guess so." Sal shrugged. "But seriously, I would never play with fire!"

"Guys, we're at the docks!" The driver yelled.

"Ugh, do you have to shout it all out, Baugher?" Candela ranted as the bus came to a halt.

"Yes. Now let's go ask that person over there about how we're gonna get a boat to Crown Island." Baugher pointed at a male standing by the docks.

Everyone got out of the bus and headed over to the docks.

"Excuse me!" Don ran up to the person. "How much is the ride to Crown Island?"

"Hmm, it depends on how much are riding." The man responded.

As the man was explaining to them about the ride to Crown Island, Candela's phone rang off so she distanced herself for a bit.

"Hello?" Candela said. "...What!? You're telling me you're going there?...Fine, we'll meet you there soon."

"Who was that?" Don asked.

"Someone who you do not wanna know..." she narrowed her eyes in response.

"Well, we gotta go. Everyone else is already boarding the boat." Don replied and went straight for the others. Candela followed closely behind. The day for them is not going so well after all. As soon as everyone was already boarded, the boat took off.

* * *

 _Later..._

Robert nudged Gabe, who was sleeping on a beach chair.

"What is it?" Gabe groaned and sat up.

"Is that what I think it is?" Robert asked the other former competitor as he pointed on two boats far in the sea. "I told you they'd be going here out of all places."

"Guess you win." Gabe shrugged and went back in the resort to call the others. "Guys, they're here!"

Arreis was the first one to react. "What!?"

"They're here?" May asked. "Oh thank goodness, they weren't missing after all!"

The rest of the former contestants rushed to the outdoors to greet the cast.

As the boat approaches the island, the eliminated cast were now seen waving to them, signaling that they were there.

"Hey guys! It's them!" Vivianne jumped up and shouted.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!" Faith followed along with her friend and jumped also.

"HIIII GUYS!" Louiza followed them as well.

The man who talked with them earlier noticed this and started to warn them.

"Please sit down at all times!"

However, Maya had a different kind of warning.

"YOU JERKWARDS BETTER STOP JUMPING OR ELSE WE'LL BE FALLING OFF FROM THIS F***ING BOAT LIKE WHAT HAPPENED IN SOUND OF MUSIC!" Maya stood up and demanded so loud that Mara had to cover her ears. Welp, looks like Maya didn't listen to herself and stood up, too.

Evander demanded as well. "SIT DOWN- WAUGH!"

Too late. The boat tilted over and everyone riding on it hit the water.

"UGH!" Amanda groaned, making a splash.

"SHIT!" Eden cursed under her breath before splashing into the water with the others.

"I CAN'T SWIM!" Meredith wailed. Xavier heard this so he grabbed her along.

"Ugh, thanks a lot Vivianne for starting this off!" Noah yelled, as well as glaring at the rocker girl.

"Hey, blame them for waving at us!" Vivianne stated as everyone began holding on to the upside down boat.

"So are we just gonna swim there?" Clayton asked, clearly annoyed by their situation.

"Yup." Mairead rolled her eyes and began swimming. Everyone else followed her as well.

...

As everyone made it to the island, they all laid down on the white sands.

"Ugh, who knew swimming could be so exhausting..." Clayton groaned. "Especially when you just came back from the medical room..."

The former contestants ran and help out their fellow cast members.

"Good to see you guys!" Oli cheered as he helped Mairead and Evander up.

"Yeah, you guys were all around the news!" Kimmie exclaimed. "I honestly thought you guys were gone!"

"And our belongings are now vanquished." Olivia commented.

"Our things... right." Sal added.

Little they know that the former contestants weren't the only ones greeting them.

"Well, you guys should probably thank me for adding some clothes to the wardrobes in case this happened." Said a voice who was approaching them. Everyone had mixed reactions and easily figured out who that was.

"McLean." Arreis muttered under her breath.

"Now get going." Chris ordered. "Top ten, you have a pre-merge elimination coming in an hour."

"Pre-merge? We're not with our teans anymore?" Amanda widened her eyes.

"Nope. You'll all be voting as if merge happened. Period." Chris answered.

"What!?" Candela shouted, with some gasps coming from the others. "You knew this was gonna happen!? Are you planning to do something I don't know again?!"

"Nope." Chris shook his head. "Get changed, people!"

* * *

 _1 hour before elimination - Crown Island Resort_

* * *

After everyone got dressed, some decided to rest for a while. However, Amanda and Mariead managed to get Clayton, Evander, and Faith in one of the rooms.

"So, what's shaking?" Faith came in, wearing a plain pink shirt and blue shorts.

"And why did you guys picked us out of everyone?" Evander asked as well. He was in a white shirt and black pants.

Amanda stood up in front of them. She wore a yellow shirt and maroon pants. "We're gonna get Sal out."

Mairead chimed in, wearing a blue top and shorts. She was also drying her hair with a towel. "And we probably think that you guys don't like him as much as we do."

"Can't really say much." Evander told them. "I haven't been teammates with him. The only person I know about how they can play is lackey over there." He said as he pointed at Faith.

Faith flipped her wet hair in anger and practically yelled. "I am not a lackey!"

Clayton, wearing a green long sleeved shirt and brown pants, just smirked while running a finger in his hair. "Lackey? I thought Oli was the only lackey-"

Amanda shot him a glare.

"Okay, never mind." Clayton gulped.

"So we're golden on voting Sal?" Mairead recapped.

"Yup." Evander frowned. Everyone stood up and left.

As Evander was walking towards the kitchen, he felt a hand in his shoulder.

"Ugh, would you- oh, hey Sal." Evander greeted bluntly.

Sal, who was in a black shirt and shorts, didn't really looked pleased to see him though. "Look, I know Amanda told you and some others to vote for me."

"And why?" Evander spat. "Why should I listen to you? Everyone knows that you're the one that caused mayhem in the theater."

Sal glared at him. "I did NOT! I just helped Chef! What about you? Do YOU help your team?"

"Yep. And I'm not gonna listen to whatever junk you're about to place on me." Evander turned his back to leave but Sal stopped him.

"Listen, Craver. Help me get rid of Amanda or I'll tell the others to vote on you." Sal spilled it all out.

"What for? She has a point about voting you off, and not you." Evander narrowed his eyes.

"Rig the votes. Now. Do that or you're out of the game." Sal threatened and gave him five index cards and a pen.

"What the heck!? Where the hell did you get that? Aren't those Don's cards? The ones we use when we vote?" Evander widened his eyes as he stares at the cards.

"I don't care. Just do it now, you jackass." Sal muttered and looked at him. Evander sighed and wrote Amanda's name on all the cards.

* * *

 **Confessional: If we go down, then we DON'T go down together**

Evander: OH, I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S THE JACKASS, YOU TWAT! Ahem... I meant Sal. Tell you what. I'll do what he wants, but since he's coming to merge with us, I'll make sure he's the first one gone! *balls up fists*

 **End confessional**

* * *

Sal went to the living room, meeting with Meredith, Olivia, Vivianne, and Xavier.

"What?" Vivianne, who was dressed in an orange shirt and yellow pants, looked at him.

"Evander did it." Sal said and held up the cards with Amanda's name written in them.

"You're cheating?" Olivia, dressed in a white shirt and blue pants, widened her eyes. Meredith, who was in a white shirt and blue shorts, covered her mouth as well.

"That doesn't sound right." Xavier added. He was in a red shirt and green shorts.

"Guys, I promise I'll make it up to you on merge." Sal told them as he sat down. "Just help me in this one, okay?"

* * *

 **Confessional: Promises don't last forever**

Meredith: I don't know. I forgave Sal, but I still can't forget what happened to Spear before. And Amanda, I'm still not in good terms with her as well... I don't know...

Olivia: Cheating? Promise? Oh, there is something going on, alright.

Xavier: I'm not sure about this. I gotta ask Mairead, but she's been with Amanda ever since. And Amanda seems kinda scary...geez...

Vivianne: Holy cow. This episode is... how do I put this together... so wrong on so many levels.

 **End confessional**

* * *

 _Pre-merge elimination! 2:00 PM_

* * *

"Good afternoon, everybody!" Chef greeted. All of the staff and hosts wore a white shirt and black pants. "We'll be having our elimination, and after this, we'll be having lunch!"

"Considering what happened to our lunch back in the theater..." Candela rolled her eyes and tied her hair up.

"Let's make this quick." Chris popped out of nowhere. "Safe with no votes are-"

"Chris! You're still suspended, so get out!" Don shouted.

"Actually, no. We're putting Chris back. Chef, you're suspended." Candela declared.

"WHAT!?" Chef widened his eyes.

"Oh come on! It's only two episodes!" Candela retorted and grabbed the index cards. "Anyways, safe with no votes are Clayton, Evander, Mairead, Meredith, Xavier, Faith, Olivia, and Vivianne!"

The eight of them all sighed together, knowing that they're part of the top 9.

"Sal, Amanda, only one of you is safe." Don said. "And since everyone only voted for one person, our 10th placer of Musical Impact is-"

"WAIT!" Amanda stood up. " _Everyone_ voted for one person?"

"Yup." Candela nodded.

Amanda sat back and glared at Sal.

"Today's loser is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Amanda."

Amanda smacked her forehead hard. "What happened to our plan!?"

"I voted Sal! Like what you said!" Mairead had her hands up defensively.

"Impossible." Amanda glared. "You all probably voted me out!"

"Well, that's what it said on the cards..." Chris read the cards.

A small smirk crept out of Sal's face but quickly faded when Amanda turned to them.

"When I find that person who did that, I'll make their lives a living hell!" Amanda glared as she stormed back to the resort.

"Well, congrats everyone remaining, for reaching merge and making it to the top nine!" Chef added. "With that, there'll be no more teams! NOW SHOO!" Chef said and the contestants scrambled off.

"You're already suspended!" Don said.

"Who cares! Because, that concludes our episode!" Candela says. "Next time, we have the special anniversary episode, then the _official_ merge episode!"

"So see ya next time in-"

"TOTAL!"

"DRAMA!"

"ACT I!"

"MUSICAL IMPAAAAACT!" Everyone shouted and the staff began throwing sand at each other.

"What the frick! Stop throwing it as if it were snow!" Candela shouted before the camera shuts off.

End episode.

* * *

 ** _In case you didn't know, here are the votes!_**

 _Amanda voted for... **Sal! (VOID)**_

 _Clayton voted for... **Sal** **! (VOID)**_

 _Evander voted for... **Sal! (VOID)**_

 _Faith voted for... **Sal! (VOID)**_

 _Mairead voted for... **Sal! (VOID)**_

 _Meredith voted for... **Amanda!**_

 _Olivia voted for... **Amanda!**_

 _Sal voted for... **Amanda!**_

 _Vivianne voted for... **Amanda!**_

 _Xavier voted for... **Amanda!**_

 **Amanda - 5 votes (** Meredith, Olivia, Sal, Vivianne, Xavier **)**

 **Sal - 5 votes [VOID] (** Amanda, Clayton, Evander, Faith, Mairead **)**

 **Eliminated: Amanda (5-5 Rigged Pre-merge Votes)**

* * *

 **I can tell that Mairead and some of the others is probably like, "UGH, SO FREAKING CLOSE!" right now. XD**

 **So the game just got** _ **literally**_ **dangerous, and we're already in merge! Next episode will be a happy one, I promise. But before that, it's the Anniversary episode! I know, it's already late... but still!**

 **If you guys read Total Drama Submerged by Tempokeep (in which one of the interns in this season is competing :P) you'll find a similar elimination, which is where I got the idea from. Sal and Amanda got equal votes so there was supposed to be a tiebreaker, yet before the ceremony Sal threatens Evander into the mess and says if he doesn't help him rig the votes to Amanda, then Evander would be out. So yeah, to summarize the vote plot.**

 **Sorry to TheNoobyBoy and Tristan454! (They're the same person lol) I'm gonna miss writing Amanda as well. She has the personality of a villain, as shown in the first few episodes, but in the inside, she is a pure hearted girl that actually cares for her team, in which I revealed in this episode, specifically, the part where she pushed Mairead aside so she wouldn't get hit by the plank.**

 **What's gonna happen next episode? We don't know! Well... technically, I know what's gonna happen next episode, but I'll reveal to you guys one thing: all contestants (including the ones that were eliminated), will perform!**

 **I will reveal the Act II veterans on the anniversary episode, as well as the cast so far! (Seriously though, we still need more Alto and Bass singers) I might post a preview of what will they do (since the gameplay is different from a regular Total Drama season) so yeah, look forward to those before the actual merge episode.**

 **Also, if you haven't submit any questions or dares for the cast, feel free to PM me!**

* * *

 **Cast of Total Drama: Musical Impact**

* * *

 **Merged Contestants:**

 **Clayton, Evander, Faith, Mairead, Meredith, Olivia, Sal, Vivianne, Xavier**

* * *

 **Eliminated Contestants:**

 **18th (EP2) – Oliver "Oli" Greene, The Flirty Bad-Boy (Ariole195), Lost by: 4-2 vote**

 **17th (EP4) – Kimberly May Quetzal, The Not So Regal Figure Skater (Candela Monsoon/me), Lost by: Getting the Noisy Note twice in a row**

 **16th (EP5) – Samuel Shye, The Western-ish Guitarist (Obsidian Champion), Lost by: 5-3 vote**

 **15th (EP6) – Arreis Smith, The Totally Not Sierra In Disguise (ThorBringsTheThunder), Lost by: Eliminated under Chris's orders**

 **14th (EP8) – Gabe Johnson, The Easy-Goer (Gabox15), Lost by: Randomizer**

 **13th (EP8) – Robert Reeves, The Displeased Idiot (Sir Pootis) Lost by: Randomizer**

 **12th (EP9) – Cedric "Spear Saber Mint" Merritt, The Emotional Gentleman (Candela Monsoon/me), Lost by: 2-1-1 tiebreaker vote**

 **11th (EP10)** **–** **Kimberly "Kimmie" Hobbs, The Dreamer (Lord of the Sloths), Lost by: Performance Score**

 **10th (EP11)** **– Amanda "Mandy", The Misunderstood Girl (TheNoobyBoy), Lost by: Rigged Pre-Merge votes**

* * *

 **Special Guests for current episode**

 **EP11: Playing With Fire - None**

* * *

 **Songs used in the episode:**

 **EP11: Playing With Fire - None**

* * *

 **So, any opinions about Amanda? The episode? Do you think Sal is the main villain? Or not? What do you think will happen next? And most of all, who can you see being the winner of Musical Impact? I would love to hear your feedback and opinions about this episode!**

 **I also have a poll for the Act I winner! Please check it out!**

 **And this is my first fic to reach 100k words! :D**

 **Thanks guys! Love you all!**

 **PS: If you can't review, just review as a guest or PM me lol.**

 **~Candela**


	17. Special Episode: Happy Anniversary!

**Candela: HELLO EVERYONE! We are here today, with the Anniversary Special!**

 **WHOOOOO!**

 **Okay, never mind about that. So I'd like to give huge thanks to those who have submitted questions and dares and all that whatnot!**

 **And without further ado, please EnJoY this episode!**

 **Just so you know...**

-Normal text

 _-Question sent by readers_

* * *

 _Night #8 - Crown Island Resort_

* * *

Chris, Candela, Don, and Chef were now seen in the living room.

"Good evening everyone!" Don greeted. "Last episode, we had a lot of chaos coming around... Including Amanda's elimination just a few hours ago."

Various scenes were shown in the television. The elimination from last episode can be seen. Next was Team Percussion and they can be seen talking about their lives in the dance room. Team Woodwind can be seen talking in the lobby and Team String can be seen in their commotion.

"Especially since Chef here almost cost our lives." Candela glared at the other host as the television now shows them escaping the theater and into the bus. "...And our lunch."

"I did not!" Chef retorted.

"Yes you did!" Candela huffed.

"QUIET!" Chris shouted. "Now, let's get started, shall we?"

After he said that, the television now plays the theme song.

* * *

 ***Opening Theme***

 _Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine_

We get an overview of the theater which showed **Candela** , **Chris** , **Don** , and **Chef** bowed as they finished a performance. The crowd applauded as well.

 _You're always on my mind_

The scenes changes to the lobby, where **Oli** was flirting to **Amanda** and _**Vivianne**_ but eventually receives a slap from both of them. The two girls left instantly while the boy just shrugged.

 _You asked me what I wanted to be_

The camera then pans out to the backstage where _**Mairead**_ was busy reading a book. **Arreis** then comes out of nowhere and scares the preppy girl, causing her book to fly towards the camera.

 _And now I think the answer is plain to see_

The book hits the camera and falls off, revealing the scene to be outside the theater. _**Clayton**_ is seen sitting on the bench playing his phone and _**Xavier**_ sitting distantly from him. None of the two were making interactions until they both left.

 _I wanna be famous_

The camera heads for a challenge location, Musical Valley, where _**Sal**_ , _**Olivia**_ , and _**Meredith**_ were flying a kite. The kite then hits a tall tree and gets stuck, making the three contestants frown.

 _I wanna be a rising star_

The scene changes to Instrument Hills and **Kimmie** is seen sitting down on the grass, enjoying the view she got. In less than a second, _**Faith**_ accidentally bumps her as she was getting away from _**Evander**_ who was chasing her. The three all fell and rolled down the hill.

 _Go pack your bags, I've already gone far_

The camera pans out to Harmony River where **Samuel** , **Spear** and **May** were arguing. Later on, a bird hits May's head making her gasp in shock and falls into the rushing water. Samuel grabs her hand to save her but fails and falls with her. Spear however, just cackles but lost his balance and fell as well.

 _Everything to prove, what can you say?_

Later, **Gabe** was now seen resting on a rock in Clef Cave, but **Robert** accidentally trips over him. Unfortunately for them, a horde of bats start to chase them, making the two run out of the cave for their lives.

 _I'll be there one day_

After a few minutes, Gabe returned on the cave with Samuel, Faith, Evander, Kimmie, and Olivia. They all attempted to make a fire but failed since the bats came back. They all ran away in horror.

' _Cause I wanna be famous_

Mairead, Clayton, Vivianne, Xavier, May, and Robert were now seen having a picnic on Instrument Hills but it suddenly rained and the six ran away, leaving everything behind.

 _Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na!_

The camera pans back to Musical Valley, where Arreis, Oli, Meredith, Amanda, Sal, and Spear were running away from a pack of wolves.

 _I wanna be (a star!), I wanna go far, I wanna be famous_

Fast clips of the contestants one by one can be seen. The clips show them waving at the camera or doing their respective poses in various places.

 _I wanna soar (high!), and reach for the sky, I wanna be famous_

The hosts can be seen arguing until a spotlight hits them, making them realize that they were on the stage. Luckily though, no one was there except for them.

 _*whistling in tune*_

After a few minutes, all twenty two characters can be seen on the stage for their cast picture. When the camera flashes, the logo of Total Drama: Musical Impact appears with a white glow behind it and several musical notes around it. The blurred cast picture served as background, with small letters on the bottom: Anniversary Special.

 ***End opening** **theme***

* * *

 _Total Drama Act I: Musical Impact_

 _Special Episode: #HappyAnniversary_

 _"Oh, you'll see..."_

* * *

By 9:00 PM, everyone can now be seen on the sands some yards behind the resort. They were all sitting around a campfire. Except for the production staff. They were setting up a projector screen because there will be... some stuff to show later on.

"Welcome everyone!" Candela was the first one to wave at the camera. "Tonight, we are here on the sands watching the stars above-"

"We are here doing the anniversary episode!" Don chimes in, interrupting Candela. "But before that... MCGREEN! HURRY UP WITH THAT PROJECTION SCREEN!"

"IT'S DONE!" Edward McGreen yelled as the production staff moved it a little. And you guessed it, they failed and it landed on the sand, making the sand fly all over the place.

"UGH!" Oli coughed as he inhaled some of it. "What's the big idea!"

"Sorry..." Dela Rosa apologized on behalf of the production team.

Everyone stared at them for quite a while until the screen was fully fixed.

"Finally!" Chris yelled and checked his watch. "It's about damn time, too!"

"Be quiet!" Arreis scolded him.

"Ahem, now, for this evening, some of our fellow viewers had sent us some questions-"

"Only questions?" Sal asked, interrupting Don.

"Only questions." Don responded with a smirk. "And our cast will answer them! Those questions will be the reason why this damn projection screen is here!"

The contestants already felt nervous about what kind of questions are going to appear.

"First, we have questions from our viewer, Norbus95!" Candela read a paper. "Let's take a look at the first question:"

 _1\. Sal, do you think your in control of the game right now?_

Sal widened his eyes and gasped.

"What made you peeps think that I was the one who is controlling the game!?" Sal yelled.

"Hm," Amanda said sarcastically and counted with her fingers. "You organized my elimination a while ago, you also organized Spear's elimination, you managed to get one point away from being eliminated, you also act like the worst leader that I have ever seen-"

"Okay! Okay! Fine! Yes, but it clearly won't be me by merge! It'll be someone else." Sal crossed his arms.

Oli couldn't believe what he just heard from his former teammates.

"What!? Yeesh, I really did missed a lot, right?" He said as he elbowed May.

"Uh, sure. Yeah I missed a lot too." She shrugged.

"...Whatever! Let's get on with the second question now, shall we?"

 _2\. Faith, HOW ARE YOU STILL IN?!_

Faith laughed as soon as she read the question. "Now that you mentioned it Norbus, I honestly have no idea how I got in the final nine. Because when you analyze everything I've done so far like losing to Clayton in that tiebreaker or Spear back in the Secrets challenge, it's almost impossible." She laughed.

Vivianne stared at her strangely. "It's probably because of SOME FRIENDS who managed to help you along the way!"

"Oh... yeah, right. Sorry Viv." Faith giggled.

"Yeah, no prob." Vivianne nodded and laid in the sand.

"Next, we have question number three! Let's see what it says:"

 _3\. Clayton, can you please try not to hurt yourself again?_

Clayton narrowed his eyes for a bit before realizing what it meant. "Oh, that... okay, Norbus, I promise you that you won't see an injured Clayton Lunar again."

Everyone laughed at his statement.

"What?" He asked everyone.

"Honestly, the way you said that statement is so unlike you." Robert told him.

"You guys are pathetic." Clayton spat.

"Thanks, man." Gabe smirked, thinking it was a compliment.

"Let's have the fourth question!"

 _4\. Mairead and Xavier, when are you two going to get together?_

Lots of ooh's and eee's can be heard from everyone.

"Looks like someone is getting mad at their own OC..." Samuel giggled until he realized what he just said.

 _I'm not mad! Maybe you are! :P_

Samuel gulped. "Sorry, Norbus."

Xavier on the other hand was trying not to blush... until Mairead decided to speak up.

"...Um... we're only friends...because..." Mairead gulped. "I'm more into girls than guys..."

Olivia and Vivianne raised an eyebrow, remembering the conversation they had before the fire happened.

* * *

 **Confessional: Eek...!**

 ***The confessional now thanks place in the resort's bathroom***

 **Olivia** : Well, that went off.

 **Xavier** : ...

 **Vivianne** : Welp, looks like my thoughts are just in my head.

 **End confessional**

* * *

"Okay..." Xavier slumped into the sand.

"Alright, let's get on with the next question!"

* * *

 **Confessional: Eek eek**

 **Spear** : ... *clears throat* At least there's someone that I can relate with...

 **Xavier** : No, I'm not heartbroken... *frowns* Okay, maybe a little bit... Fine! That fact just broke my heart! *buries his face into his hands*

 **End confessional**

* * *

 _5\. Arreis, Are you pissed at Chris? Also, are you having an okay time after your elimination?_

"HELL YES I AM! IN FACT, I'M WAY EVEN MORE PISSED AT THE FACT THAT HE IS WORKING AGAIN!" Arreis yelled and kicked some sand into Olivia's face.

"HEY!" Olivia frowned as she wiped it off.

"But at least the resort isn't so bad! When I got here, Oli, May, and Samuel were here at that time and we started to have fun. We'd either go to the pool or just take a stroll around the beach." Arreis then formed a smile on her face.

"Hm, why does this resort have a pool _and_ a beach?" Candela scratched her head. "It doesn't make any sense."

"Speaking of sense, let's head on to Norbus's sixth and last question!" Chef announced.

 _6\. Everyone still in the game, from 1 to 10, how likely do you think you have a shot to come out on top?_

"1." Faith answered instantly. "I think I didn't even developed a tiny bit."

"Honestly, if that were a 1, you'd be taking the spot of Amanda right now." Evander said. "Oh, and mine is clearly a 4, because of Sal."

* * *

 **Confessional: Exposed!**

 **Sal:** Don't. You. Dare! Where's our deal, Craver?!

 **End confessional**

* * *

"What? What did Sal do?" Olivia asked.

"Oh, you'll see..." Evander said as he rubbed his hands together.

"Well, okay. So mine is a 5." Olivia replied.

"Um, why?" Vivianne asked. "According to the viewers, you have the biggest shot at winning."

"Is that so?" Olivia tilted her head. "Then, I'd say around 6."

"Mine's a 2." Meredith admitted. "I feel like I'm a liability."

"Then mine's a 2 as well because I think that I'm also a liabiliy." Clayton added.

"Okay... so I'd say a 5." Xavier spoke up.

"...Same..." Mairead muttered. Xavier just raised an eyebrow at her.

"Mine is clearly around 4-6." Sal smirked.

"And mine is about to throw you out of this resort." Vivianne shot back playfully, earning a laugh from the others. "No, I'm just kidding."

"Well, that's it?" Candela asked. "Alright, thanks Norbus95 for your questions! Next, we have some questions and some...ooh...dares from Epifanio Therion!"

 _1\. Mara, are you seeing someone?_

Mara perked up as soon as she heard the question.

"I'm sorry! I-I wasn't listening!" Mara yelped as she grabbed Maya's pillow and hid her face in it.

"Hey, that's mine you imbecile!" Maya said and snatched the pillow back.

"It's from some dude named Epifanio Therion. Oh! He says we can call him Epi." Don smirked.

"Epifanio Therion? The second part of the name awfully sounds familiar..." Mara looked down.

* * *

 **Confessional: Who?**

 **Mara:** Why does Therion sounds familiar? ...Wait... OH MY GOD!

 **End confessional**

* * *

"OH MY GOD!" Mara shrieked as she realized why it sounded so familiar.

"Why...?" Louiza asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"The love of my life is watching...?" Mara whispered to herself as she slightly blushed a bit.

"Okay, I don't wanna see some puppy love right now! We'll get to that shit later!" Candela said as she read the next question.

 _2\. And for Sal (It's going to be a revenge dare for what he did against poor Spear): I dare him to give a purple nurple to a bear._

"Um, where the fuck are we gonna get a bear?" Dean suddenly asked out of nowhere. "We're here in a fucking beach!"

"A teddy bear?" Mairead suggested, but recieved lots of groans for an answer.

"Hm, oh wait! A better dare!" Don said as there was another dare for Sal to do.

 _3\. I_ _dare Sal to eat three Ghost Peppers, just so I can laugh at him_.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" Everyone laughed.

"Oh god..." Sal widened his eyes.

"Hey, the dare hasn't even started yet, so why are we laughing?" Eden asked.

"Ow do we get Ghost Peppers?" Kimmie asked everyone else. Chef got an idea and quickly ran to the kitchen.

"And do you know that the ghost peppers, aka the bhut jolokia are the hottest species of pepper in the world?" Candela rubbed her hands vigorously.

"Oh, fu-"

"HERE WE ARE!" Chef yelled and had a bowl of three ghost peppers. He then gave them to Sal as everyone scooted closer to watch the action happen.

"What..." Sal frowned.

"What are you waiting for?" Amanda smirked as they were getting revenge from everything that Sal did to them.

"Ugh... FINE! It's just three anyway!" Sal rolled his eyes and took a bite.

Everyone was anticipating to see the effects kick in as Amanda was smiling throughout the wait. But about a minute later, nothing happened.

"Damn, he's good." Dustin commented.

"I don't even know if I can eat that shit." Hah butted in.

Suddenly, Sal made an uneasy face.

"HAHA! I knew that would happen!" Samuel smirked maliciously.

"Ugh!" Sal groaned and used his hand to fan around his mouth. "Curse you, Epifanio!"

"Holy crap..." May said as she couldn't hold in her laughter and burst it, ajd so did everyone else.

"WATEEEEEEER!" Sal shrieked. Edward McGreen was about to go get a glass of water but Louiza grabbed his shirt.

"Don't you dare!" She cackled.

"Dude, you've still got two more to go!" Oli told him.

"FORGET ABOUT IT! I'M DONE FOR!" Sal shouted and ran to the beach waters and chugged some up to his mouth.

"HEY YOU DO KNOW THAT THAT IS SALT WATER, RIGHT!?" Kimmie shouted.

"I don't think he knows." Spear told them.

"I'm guessing this episode won't end until Sal eats up the other two." Robert piped up, pointing at the other two ghost peppers.

"Yeah, you're wrong. We're ending it here because it's getting late." Candela told them. "Honestly, I got bored at that part and I didn't find it funny."

"I think the viewers did though." Gabe said. "Hey, can we go for a night swim?"

"No!" Chris said, then everybody except the sadistic host shouted one thing:

"NIGHT SWIM! NIGHT SWIM! NIGHT SWIM!"

"FINE! Go ahead and get in the freaking water." Chris rolled his eyes. "Don't blame me if you guys get sick!"

Everyone cheered as they all ran to the water and have fun. Some splashed others with water and some are swimming, while others are just having a great time. Sal on the other hand was still drinking the sea.

"Hey Sal! Stop getting yourself sick and get your ass over here!" Chris shouted from afar. "So anyway, I guess this is the official end of the anniversary episode! Buuut, this isn't the last special episode, so tune in next time for merge in..."

"TOTAL!"

"DRAMA!"

"ACT I!"

"MUSICAL IMPAAAAAAACT!" Everyone shouted as they were having fun in the water. "HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!"

* * *

 **AND IT'S DONE!**

 **But it ended up being so short...**

 **Maybe it's because only two people submitted questions to me, but anyways!**

 **Thanks to Epifanio Therion and Norbus95 for submitting questions!**

 **Thanks to everyone for reading!**

 **Read and review everyone!**

 **Later, I'll post the cast update for Act II! I also hope you guys will look forward to the merge pisode and WTTMP because that will be updated next!**

 **...well, nothing else to say. Besides, I have school tomorrow. :(**

* * *

 **Cast of Total Drama: Musical Impact**

* * *

 **Merged Contestants:**

 **Clayton, Evander, Faith, Mairead, Meredith, Olivia, Sal, Vivianne, Xavier**

* * *

 **Eliminated Contestants:**

 **18th (EP2) – Oliver "Oli" Greene, The Flirty Bad-Boy (Ariole195), Lost by: 4-2 vote**

 **17th (EP4) – Kimberly May Quetzal, The Not So Regal Figure Skater (Candela Monsoon/me), Lost by: Getting the Noisy Note twice in a row**

 **16th (EP5) – Samuel Shye, The Western-ish Guitarist (Obsidian Champion), Lost by: 5-3 vote**

 **15th (EP6) – Arreis Smith, The Totally Not Sierra In Disguise (ThorBringsTheThunder), Lost by: Eliminated under Chris's orders**

 **14th (EP8) – Gabe Johnson, The Easy-Goer (Gabox15), Lost by: Randomizer**

 **13th (EP8) – Robert Reeves, The Displeased Idiot (Sir Pootis) Lost by: Randomizer**

 **12th (EP9) – Cedric "Spear Saber Mint" Merritt, The Emotional Gentleman (Candela Monsoon/me), Lost by: 2-1-1 tiebreaker vote**

 **11th (EP10)** **–** **Kimberly "Kimmie" Hobbs, The Dreamer (Lord of the Sloths), Lost by: Performance Score**

 **10th (EP11)** **– Amanda "Mandy", The Misunderstood Girl (TheNoobyBoy), Lost by: Rigged Pre-Merge**

 **9th (EP13) - Coming soon!**

* * *

 **Staff:**

 **Hosts: Candela, Don, Chris**

 **Interns: Maya, Mara, Dean, Noah, Hah, Dustin, Louiza, Eden**

 **Suspended: Chef**

* * *

 **Byeee! :D**


	18. Preview: Winged Reasons (EP12)

**Hey guys! This preview is just to prove that I'm not dead lol. Just really busy for the meanwhile.**

 **(This preview will show the first 1/3 of the episode lol)**

* * *

 _Day #9 - Crown Island Resort_

* * *

The camera opens to the living room, where the staff are present.

"Good morning viewers!" Don says enthusiastically. "Today marks the official merge episodes where teams dissolve and everyone fights their way to the top!"

It was now Candela's turn to speak. "Speaking of merge, previously on Total Drama Act I: Musical Impact, we had our one year anniversary for this season!"

Clips of the truths and dares being done are shown, mostly Sal.

"We've learned some interesting secrets from some of our contestants!" Chris butted in. "Plus, Chef got suspended. Or wasn't that in the episode before it?"

"Well, don't mind about that right now." Candela rolled her eyes. "And for that, we're gonna start with the merge episode! Plus, does anyone know that we'll also be meeting some of the contestants' families?!"

"WHAT!?" the contestants all shouted.

* * *

 ***Opening Theme***

 _Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine_

We get an overview of the theater which showed **Candela** , **Chris** , **Don** , and **Chef** bowed as they finished a performance. The crowd applauded as well.

 _You're always on my mind_

The scenes changes to the lobby, where **Oli** was flirting to **Amanda** and _**Vivianne**_ but eventually receives a slap from both of them. The two girls left instantly while the boy just shrugged.

 _You asked me what I wanted to be_

The camera then pans out to the backstage where _**Mairead**_ was busy reading a book. **Arreis** then comes out of nowhere and scares the preppy girl, causing her book to fly towards the camera.

 _And now I think the answer is plain to see_

The book hits the camera and falls off, revealing the scene to be outside the theater. _**Clayton**_ is seen sitting on the bench playing his phone and _**Xavier**_ sitting distantly from him. None of the two were making interactions until they both left.

 _I wanna be famous_

The camera heads for a challenge location, Musical Valley, where _**Sal**_ , _**Olivia**_ , and _**Meredith**_ were flying a kite. The kite then hits a tall tree and gets stuck, making the three contestants frown.

 _I wanna be a rising star_

The scene changes to Instrument Hills and **Kimmie** is seen sitting down on the grass, enjoying the view she got. In less than a second, _**Faith**_ accidentally bumps her as she was getting away from _**Evander**_ who was chasing her. The three all fell and rolled down the hill.

 _Go pack your bags, I've already gone far_

The camera pans out to Harmony River where **Samuel** , **Spear** and **May** were arguing. Later on, a bird hits May's head making her gasp in shock and falls into the rushing water. Samuel grabs her hand to save her but fails and falls with her. Spear however, just cackles but lost his balance and fell as well.

 _Everything to prove, what can you say?_

Later, **Gabe** was now seen resting on a rock in Clef Cave, but **Robert** accidentally trips over him. Unfortunately for them, a horde of bats start to chase them, making the two run out of the cave for their lives.

 _I'll be there one day_

After a few minutes, Gabe returned on the cave with Samuel, Faith, Evander, Kimmie, and Olivia. They all attempted to make a fire but failed since the bats came back. They all ran away in horror.

' _Cause I wanna be famous_

Mairead, Clayton, Vivianne, Xavier, May, and Robert were now seen having a picnic on Instrument Hills but it suddenly rained and the six ran away, leaving everything behind.

 _Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na!_

The camera pans back to Musical Valley, where Arreis, Oli, Meredith, Amanda, Sal, and Spear were running away from a pack of wolves.

 _I wanna be (a star!), I wanna go far, I wanna be famous_

Fast clips of the contestants one by one can be seen. The clips show them waving at the camera or doing their respective poses in various places.

 _I wanna soar (high!), and reach for the sky, I wanna be famous_

The hosts can be seen arguing until a spotlight hits them, making them realize that they were on the stage. Luckily though, no one was there except for them.

 _*whistling in tune*_

After a few minutes, all twenty two characters can be seen on the stage for their cast picture. When the camera flashes, the logo of Total Drama: Musical Impact appears with a white glow behind it and several musical notes around it. The blurred cast picture served as background.

 ***End opening** **theme***

* * *

 _Total Drama Act I: Musical Impact_

 _Episode 12: Winged Reasons_

 _"But since we're now against each other, we'll have to fight our way to the top on our own."_

 _"But I'll assure you, we're still a family, good or bad."_

 _"The ultimate victory in competition is derived from the inner satisfaction of knowing that you have done your best and that you have gotten the most out of what you had to give." -Howard Cosell_

* * *

The girls that were still in the competition were in one of the girls' rooms. They were currently chatting together. Even though it's the merge, they all still managed to keep their friendships with one another.

"So, what should we talk about?" Vivianne asked the other four girls who were present in the room with her.

"I don't know..." Mairead began to think in wonder. "Anyway, I guess we all know that our families are gonna come later, right? I'm hoping to see them later!"

"Me as well." Olivia nodded. "I absolutely cannot wait for the event."

"My parents are coming too!" Meredith jumped excitedly but then, her mood changed quickly when she saw Faith and Vivianne. "Hey, what about you guys?"

"I don't think they can. Well, definitely not my sister because we're enemies. Plus mom's still in the hospital, and dad is... you know."

"Oh... I'm sorry for asking..." Meredith apologized sympathetically and gave her a hug.

"Me neither." Vivianne said. "I don't want to see them ever again."

"I'm sorry for asking again..." Meredith gulped but hugged Vivianne anyway.

"Well, if this topic's too... not good to talk about, why don't we talk about something else?" Mairead asked.

"Oh! So my friend Jenny had organized a deal with one of my enemies, Ciara before the show." Olivia decided to bring it up.

"What's it about?" Mairead began to perk up. The other girls scooted closer to her.

"Um... about me going to leave the show with a boyfriend or not..." Olivia gulped.

"Awww that's so cute!" Faith squealed. "Who'll be the lucky guy?!"

"Sal? You two seem close." Vivianne told them.

"Not that close... maybe just an acquaintance... although I still cannot accept what he had done to Amanda and Spear in the past. And now that he is officially roping Evander into the catastrophe, the situation is getting even more alarming." Olivia held her head down.

"What if there's a second choice?" Mairead began to smile. "You know, like Xavier?"

"I thought he is with you now, Mairead?" Meredith asked. Everyone turned to look at the socialite.

"Ehehehehe..." Mairead began to chuckle nervously. "Um... I'm pretty sure you all heard about what I said last night in the anniversary episode? About me being more attracted to..." she gulped. "Girls?"

Everyone else looked at the ground.

* * *

 **Confessional: We Must Kill This Mood Before It Kills You Too**

Mairead: I completely killed the mood, didn't I? Thanks to my stupid brain... *grumbles*

Faith: I actually never knew this side of Vivianne. I should really lend my hand in for her when she needs it.

Vivianne: *sigh* If you must know why I do not want to speak about my parents is this. I was born into an extremely conservative, christian family. So yeah, like Mairead, I'm part of the church choir but as lead singer. But all this shit started when I began drinking, smoking, and even playing my guitar that I have with me until today. Because of that, my parents and I were expelled from the church. Maybe because I was 13 at that time. After that, they fought me, and each other about that happened and they ended up being divorced. I lived with my father after that, but I'm tired of receiving every single blame about why their lives turned out to be what they are today. So about a year after that, I ran away and lived with one of my friends in the city, which is probably why I got these anger issues and stuff.

Meredith: I feel so guilty about asking that question to Faith and Vivianne. I shouldn't have done that...

Olivia: I actually wanted Jenny to win the bet. Because if Ciara did win the bet... then I will not know what to do anymore.

 **End confessional**

* * *

"Well, why don't we-"

Suddenly Candela opened the door which made the girls scream.

"Whoa!"

"Ah!"

"Um... sorry to disturb you guys, ehehehe." Candela scratched her head. "Anyway, since the event is later at midnight, we're gonna go shopping! Since the theme there is kinda formal, you girls need to look glamorous!"

"Whoa, seriously!?" Meredith said. "Where? There's not a single mall in this island!"

"That's why we're going to New York, okay? I mean, if we go on the cruise later, it'll only take about an hour." Candela said. "Oh, we're also going with the other girls and the interns so yeah, pack up and get dressed cause we're going soon!"

"Well, I'm not exactly a fan of shopping but I guess I have no choice." Vivianne shrugged and grabbed her backpack.

"I'm getting hyped." Olivia said and rushed to the closet to pick a set of clothes. The others did so as well, smiles forming on their faces.

* * *

Time rewind...

In the boys room with the remaining contestants, only Clayton, Evander, and Xavier were present inside. But Sal was off to who knows where, probably because of what happened last night.

Evander stood up and locked the door.

"Guys," he turned to the other two. "Gather around. We gotta have some serious talk."

"It's about Sal, isn't it?" Clayton raised his eyebrows.

"Yup." The beefhead nodded. Both Xavier and Clayton gathered up with him and sat on one of the beds, particularly Xavier's.

"What's it about this time?" Xavier asked curiously, wanting to know what this culprit could be up to now that it's merge.

"Sal is roping me up into the mess. And..." Evander hesitated for a bit before continuing. "I was responsible for Amanda's elimination."

"You... he... eliminate... WHAT!?" Clayton shouted and stood up but Evander stopped him.

"No." Evander grabbed the emo's wrist and sat him down. "I may be responsible for it, but listen to me, Clayton. Sal forced me to rig the votes using those index cards that the hosts got yesterday. I don't know how did he get them, but he sure did. And I'm warning you guys, if Sal forces you to do something incredibly stupid that might even cost your game, tell me. We've already gone this far, and we can't let our game down just because of some imbecile."

"Okay," Xavier nodded. "I'll keep an eye out for him."

"Yeah," Clayton looked at the other two. "In fact, I think we should make alliance. I bet we all need one right now and the first threat that we really need to get rid of is Sal We gotta get the other girls to agree to."

Evander stared at them for a bit, before patting him in the back.

* * *

 **Confessional: I Need You**

Evander: Now, I know that I usually form alliances with only strong people, but in this case, I think now is a great time to ally with someone who has the same target as you. And Clayton and Xavier are just the two that I need. Maybe I'm gonna get Olivia back into this alliance we started back when we were in Beat Breakers. Thing is, does she still have that _thing_ for Sal? Considering what happened back in the bus?

Xavier: Ugh. Sal sure is a pain in the neck. He is manipulating people and eliminating them on the spot. Sometimes even eliminating people who he thinks are weak. I know Evander is like that, but I also know that Evander would _never_ sabotage someone's reputation just because they are weak. I mean, just look at the friendship he has with Robert. Robert may not be physically strong, but he does have a strong thinking.

Clayton: This honestly sounds very alarming. I mean, he could even rope Xavier, me, or even one of the girls into this mess, the closest one being Olivia. But what got me thinking though was the fact why does he want to win so much. Does he... need the money _that bad_ or is it just for his own greed? Probably because of his past life? If he needs it badly, why didn't he just say so and maybe the three of us could help him in some way? I have a lot of questions that needs answering.

Sal: I'm already guessing that Evander is teaming up with the rest of the boys, huh? Well, I really need to turn this one around... but since we're now against each other, we'll have to fight our way to the top on our own.

 **End confessional**

* * *

Suddenly, they heard a knock at the door.

"Uh, come in!" Clayton said and the door slowly opened, revealing it to be Don with a sheepish smile.

"Ummm, I hope I'm not interrupting anything but we're going to go shopping for today! I mean, everyone still needs a break from the game, right? So yeah, we're gonna be meeting with the other guys so we could shop for shit happening later in the event-"

"There's an event!?" Xavier squealed. "Awesome!"

"Yeah, so come on guys, we're gonna leave in about half an hour."

"Sweet!" Xavier smiled, knowing that he'll meet with the other guys again.

"Yeah... awesome..." Evander rolled his eyes completely the opposite of what Xavier was feeling right now. Clayton noticed this and gave him a pat on the back.

* * *

 **Confessional: I Want You Back**

Evander: It's great because I'm gonna see Robert and Gabe again, but it's also bad at the same time because we're gonna be shopping with _Solomon Freaking Hutchinson._

 **End confessional**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading the preview! I don't know when will the full episode will come out, because I'm still working on it. If you guys can, then leave a review! :)**

 **Bye!**

 **-Candela**


	19. EP12P1: Winged Reasons

**CM: After all these days without updates (SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! I had to deal with so much school works and other duties that I literally have 0 hours to write, well, if you've read Musical Power then you've noticed that I almost didn't revise it lol), we're finally here again with part one of the merge episode! Honestly, this wasn't supposed to be split into two parts but I did it because I haven't updated in since August... wait... August?! And it's already December?! What the heck! Okay, so let's just get this over with lol.**

 ***Not all characters will appear in this part, I'm planning to give each of them a plotline so if your character is not here in this part, expect them in part two, lol.**

 **...is it just me or almost all the episodes so far are full of drama?**

 **Warning: Some of the drama is over-the-top so I suggest you read it at your own risk.**

* * *

 _Day #9 - Crown Island Resort_

* * *

The camera opens to the living room, where the staff are present.

"Good morning viewers!" Don says enthusiastically. "Today marks the official merge episodes where teams dissolve and everyone fights their way to the top!"

It was now Candela's turn to speak. "Speaking of merge, previously on Total Drama Act I: Musical Impact, we had our one year anniversary for this season!"

Clips of the truths and dares being done are shown, mostly Sal.

"We've learned some interesting secrets from some of our contestants!" Chris butted in. "Plus, Chef got suspended. Or wasn't that in the episode before it?"

"Well, don't mind about that right now." Candela rolled her eyes. "And for that, we're gonna start with the merge episode! Plus, does anyone know that we'll also be meeting some of the contestants' families?!"

"WHAT!?" the contestants all shouted.

* * *

 ***Opening Theme***

 _Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine_

We get an overview of the theater which showed **Candela** , **Chris** , **Don** , and **Chef** bowed as they finished a performance. The crowd applauded as well.

 _You're always on my mind_

The scenes changes to the lobby, where **Oli** was flirting to **Amanda** and _**Vivianne**_ but eventually receives a slap from both of them. The two girls left instantly while the boy just shrugged.

 _You asked me what I wanted to be_

The camera then pans out to the backstage where _**Mairead**_ was busy reading a book. **Arreis** then comes out of nowhere and scares the preppy girl, causing her book to fly towards the camera.

 _And now I think the answer is plain to see_

The book hits the camera and falls off, revealing the scene to be outside the theater. _**Clayton**_ is seen sitting on the bench playing his phone and _**Xavier**_ sitting distantly from him. None of the two were making interactions until they both left.

 _I wanna be famous_

The camera heads for a challenge location, Musical Valley, where _**Sal**_ , _**Olivia**_ , and _**Meredith**_ were flying a kite. The kite then hits a tall tree and gets stuck, making the three contestants frown.

 _I wanna be a rising star_

The scene changes to Instrument Hills and **Kimmie** is seen sitting down on the grass, enjoying the view she got. In less than a second, _**Faith**_ accidentally bumps her as she was getting away from _**Evander**_ who was chasing her. The three all fell and rolled down the hill.

 _Go pack your bags, I've already gone far_

The camera pans out to Harmony River where **Samuel** , **Spear** and **May** were arguing. Later on, a bird hits May's head making her gasp in shock and falls into the rushing water. Samuel grabs her hand to save her but fails and falls with her. Spear however, just cackles but lost his balance and fell as well.

 _Everything to prove, what can you say?_

Later, **Gabe** was now seen resting on a rock in Clef Cave, but **Robert** accidentally trips over him. Unfortunately for them, a horde of bats start to chase them, making the two run out of the cave for their lives.

 _I'll be there one day_

After a few minutes, Gabe returned on the cave with Samuel, Faith, Evander, Kimmie, and Olivia. They all attempted to make a fire but failed since the bats came back. They all ran away in horror.

' _Cause I wanna be famous_

Mairead, Clayton, Vivianne, Xavier, May, and Robert were now seen having a picnic on Instrument Hills but it suddenly rained and the six ran away, leaving everything behind.

 _Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na!_

The camera pans back to Musical Valley, where Arreis, Oli, Meredith, Amanda, Sal, and Spear were running away from a pack of wolves.

 _I wanna be (a star!), I wanna go far, I wanna be famous_

Fast clips of the contestants one by one can be seen. The clips show them waving at the camera or doing their respective poses in various places.

 _I wanna soar (high!), and reach for the sky, I wanna be famous_

The hosts can be seen arguing until a spotlight hits them, making them realize that they were on the stage. Luckily though, no one was there except for them.

 _*whistling in tune*_

After a few minutes, all twenty two characters can be seen on the stage for their cast picture. When the camera flashes, the logo of Total Drama: Musical Impact appears with a white glow behind it and several musical notes around it. The blurred cast picture served as background.

 ***End opening** **theme***

* * *

 _Total Drama Act I: Musical Impact_

 _Episode 12: Winged Reasons_

 _"But since we're now against each other, we'll have to fight our way to the top on our own."_

 _"I'll assure you, we're still a family, good or bad."_

 _"The ultimate victory in competition is derived from the inner satisfaction of knowing that you have done your best and that you have gotten the most out of what you had to give." -Howard Cosell_

* * *

The girls that were still in the competition were in one of the girls' rooms. They were currently chatting together. Even though it's the merge, they all still managed to keep their friendships with one another.

"So, what should we talk about?" Vivianne asked the other four girls who were present in the room with her.

"I don't know..." Mairead began to think in wonder. "Anyway, I guess we all know that our families are gonna come later, right? I'm hoping to see them later!"

"Me as well." Olivia nodded. "I absolutely cannot wait for the event."

"My parents are coming too!" Meredith jumped excitedly but then, her mood changed quickly when she saw Faith and Vivianne. "Hey, what about you guys?"

"I don't think they can. Well, definitely not my sister because we're enemies. Plus mom's still in the hospital, and dad is... you know."

"Oh... I'm sorry for asking..." Meredith apologized sympathetically and gave her a hug.

"Me neither." Vivianne said. "I don't want to see them ever again."

"I'm sorry for asking again..." Meredith gulped but hugged Vivianne anyway.

"Well, if this topic's too... not good to talk about, why don't we talk about something else?" Mairead asked.

"Oh! So my friend Jenny had organized a deal with another one of my friends, Ciara before the show." Olivia decided to bring it up.

"What's it about?" Mairead began to perk up. The other girls scooted closer to her.

"Um... about me going to leave the show with a boyfriend or not..." Olivia gulped.

"Awww that's so cute!" Faith squealed. "Who'll be the lucky guy?!"

"Sal? You two seem close." Vivianne told them.

"Not that close... maybe just an acquaintance... although I still cannot accept what he had done to Amanda and Spear in the past. And now that he is officially roping Evander into the catastrophe, the situation is getting even more alarming." Olivia held her head down.

"What if there's a second choice?" Mairead began to smile. "You know, like Xavier?"

"I thought he is with you now, Mairead?" Meredith asked. Everyone turned to look at the socialite.

"Ehehehehe..." Mairead began to chuckle nervously. "Um... I'm pretty sure you all heard about what I said last night in the anniversary episode? About me being more attracted to..." she gulped. "Girls?"

Everyone else looked at the ground.

* * *

 **Confessional: We Must Kill This Mood Before It Kills You Too**

Mairead: I completely killed the mood, didn't I? Thanks to my stupid brain... *grumbles*

Faith: I actually never knew this side of Vivianne. I should really lend my hand in for her when she needs it.

Vivianne: *sigh* If you must know why I do not want to speak about my parents is this. I was born into an extremely conservative, christian family. So yeah, like Mairead, I'm part of the church choir but as lead singer. But all this shit started when I began drinking, smoking, and even playing my guitar that I have with me until today. Because of that, my parents and I were expelled from the church. Maybe because I was 13 at that time. After that, they fought me, and each other about that happened and they ended up being divorced. I lived with my father after that, but I'm tired of receiving every single blame about why their lives turned out to be what they are today. So about a year after that, I ran away and lived with one of my friends in the city, which is probably why I got these anger issues and stuff.

Meredith: I feel so guilty about asking that question to Faith and Vivianne. I shouldn't have done that...

Olivia: I actually wanted Jenny to win the bet. Because if Ciara did win the bet... then I will not know what to do anymore. *she chuckles slightly*

 **End confessional**

* * *

"Well, why don't we-"

Suddenly Candela opened the door which made the girls scream.

"Whoa!"

"Ah!"

"Um... sorry to disturb you guys, ehehehe." Candela scratched her head. "Anyway, since the event is later at midnight, we're gonna go shopping! Since the theme there is kinda formal, you girls need to look glamorous!"

"Whoa, seriously!?" Meredith said. "Where? There's not a single mall in this island!"

"That's why we're going to New York, okay? I mean, if we go on the cruise later, it'll only take about an hour." Candela said. "Oh, we're also going with the other girls and the interns so yeah, pack up and get dressed cause we're going soon!"

"Well, I'm not exactly a fan of shopping but I guess I have no choice." Vivianne shrugged and grabbed her backpack.

"I'm getting hyped." Olivia said and rushed to the closet to pick a set of clothes. The others did so as well, smiles forming on their faces.

* * *

Time rewind...

In the boys room with the remaining contestants, only Clayton, Evander, and Xavier were present inside. But Sal was off to who knows where, probably because of what happened last night.

Evander stood up and locked the door.

"Guys," he turned to the other two. "Gather around. We gotta have some serious talk."

"It's about Sal, isn't it?" Clayton raised his eyebrows.

"Yup." The beefhead nodded. Both Xavier and Clayton gathered up with him and sat on one of the beds, particularly Xavier's.

"What's it about this time?" Xavier asked curiously, wanting to know what this culprit could be up to now that it's merge.

"Sal is roping me up into the mess. And..." Evander hesitated for a bit before continuing. "I was responsible for Amanda's elimination."

"You... he... eliminate... WHAT!?" Clayton shouted and stood up but Evander stopped him.

"No." Evander grabbed the emo's wrist and sat him down. "I may be responsible for it, but listen to me, Clayton. Sal forced me to rig the votes using those index cards that the hosts got yesterday. I don't know how did he get them, but he sure did. And I'm warning you guys, if Sal forces you to do something incredibly stupid that might even cost your game, tell me. We've already gone this far, and we can't let our game down just because of some imbecile."

"Okay," Xavier nodded. "I'll keep an eye out for him."

"Yeah," Clayton looked at the other two. "In fact, I think we should make alliance. I bet we all need one right now and the first threat that we really need to get rid of is Sal. We gotta get the other girls to agree too."

Evander stared at them for a bit, before patting him in the back.

* * *

 **Confessional: I Need You**

Evander: Now, I know that I usually form alliances with only strong people, but in this case, I think now is a great time to ally with someone who has the same target as you. And Clayton and Xavier are just the two that I need. Maybe I'm gonna get Olivia back into this alliance we started back when we were in Beat Breakers. Thing is, does she still have that _thing_ for Sal? Considering what happened back in the bus?

Xavier: Ugh. Sal sure is a pain in the neck. He is manipulating people and eliminating them on the spot. Sometimes even eliminating people who he thinks are weak. I know Evander is like that, but I also know that Evander would _never_ sabotage someone's reputation just because they are weak. I mean, just look at the friendship he has with Robert. Robert may not be physically strong, but he does have a strong thinking.

Clayton: This honestly sounds very alarming. I mean, he could even rope Xavier, me, or even one of the girls into this mess, the closest one being Olivia. But what got me thinking though was the fact why does he want to win so much. Does he... need the money _that bad_ or is it just for his own greed? Probably because of his past life? If he needs it badly, why didn't he just say so and maybe the three of us could help him in some way? I have a lot of questions that needs answering.

Sal: I'm already guessing that Evander is teaming up with the rest of the boys, huh? Well, I really need to turn this one around... but since we're now against each other, we'll have to fight our way to the top on our own.

 **End confessional**

* * *

Suddenly, they heard a knock at the door.

"Uh, come in!" Clayton said and the door slowly opened, revealing it to be Don with a sheepish smile.

"Ummm, I hope I'm not interrupting anything but we're going to go shopping for today! I mean, everyone still needs a break from the game, right? So yeah, we're gonna be meeting with the other guys so we could shop for shit happening later in the event-"

"There's an event!?" Xavier squealed. "Awesome!"

"Yeah, so come on guys, we're gonna leave in about half an hour."

"Sweet!" Xavier smiled, knowing that he'll meet with the other guys again.

"Yeah... awesome..." Evander rolled his eyes completely the opposite of what Xavier was feeling right now. Clayton noticed this and gave him a pat on the back.

* * *

 **Confessional: I Want You Back**

Evander: It's great because I'm gonna see Robert and Gabe again, but it's also bad at the same time because we're gonna be shopping with _Solomon Freaking Hutchinson._

 **End confessional**

* * *

A few moments later, we can see that everyone is at the living room, up and ready to go.

"So where's the cruise?" Hah asked the crew.

"What cruise?" Candela told them.

"You're the one who told us that we're going on a freaking cruise, Candela! What gives!" Louiza smacked her forehead.

"I was just kidding you stupid barnacle!" Candela snapped, coming up with a random insult to throw at. "Anyway, we-"

 _HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK!_ The horn blasted so loud (in which Dustin is standing closest to) that everyone had to cover their ears.

"F*ck that horn." Dustin muttered under his breath.

"You know what, let's just go." Don instructed them and they all boarded in the cruise, some with happy faces (Kimmie), others with blank expressions (Oli), and some even looked pissed (Amanda), but they all boarded along anyway and no one was left behind.

* * *

 ** _*Commercial Break*_**

The camera was panned to the living room, where Don, Chris, Chef, and Candela were present.

"Hey guys!" Don smiled and winked at the camera.

"Whose idea was to put the announcement in a freaking commercial?!" Candela demanded.

"Chef did." Chris answered.

"No, Chris did!" Chef retorted.

"You know what, both of you are gonna get suspended if you don't shut your ass." Candela raged.

"But I'm already suspended!" Chef groaned.

"Why, is it bad enough to extend your suspension period?" the hostess smirked at him.

Chef didn't mutter a word.

"Okay, anyways, commercial breaks aren't supposed to be this long thanks to these idiots but we will be announcing the **veterans** for _**Total Drama Act II: Musical Impact**_!"

"Now, here's the first one. The one that made friends, although some may not consider it as friends, with Evander during the game but sadly got eliminated with someone else in the game. It's Robert!"

 **Robert Reeves - Now, I feel like I didn't do a good job with Robert, honestly. This is the main reason why I added him to the roster. Plus, I feel like he would be a great addition to the cast, since no one sent me an OC with his personality. (Voice: Mezzo-Tenor)**

"Our second one is someone who will always have a memorable spot in people's hearts. It's Kimmie!" Don announced. "And because we wanted to keep this commercial sweet and short, we had to cut our interviews with them until next aftermath."

 **Kimberly Hobbs/Kimmie - I wanted to keep her in the cast due to several reasons. One reason is that she was one of the most liked contestant in the whole cast. The other... I don't know. But she is a fan favorite of this season, so why not add her? (Voice: Soprano)**

"Next is someone who STILL deserves a second chance, even at his poor performance about a week ago. We have Oli!" Chris applauded.

 **Oliver Green/Oli - I usually put first boots in the sequels, so yeah. My main reason to add him was so that he can play better. I can assure you though, that he won't get the first boot this time. (Voice: Tenor)**

"Our fourth person, is... someone who got unfairly eliminated... yeah big spoiler... it's Arreis!" Candela smirked., but Chris end up scoffing in the background.

 **Arreis Smith - Same as for Oli, but that is because I don't want her to lose at an unfortunate time again, lol. And also because she's also a fan favorite. (Voice: Alto)**

"Next is actually the SOMEONE that Robert got eliminated with, it's Gabe!" Don widened his eyes at the word 'someone'.

 **Gabe Johnson - Much like Robert, I feel like I didn't do well with him, so I wanted to give him another chance. But trust me, Robert and Gabe aren't going to be eliminated in the same episode again! (Voice: Bass)**

"And last, also a beloved player who someone thought that this person would like them back. Wait, that seems a bit complicated, isn't it? It's Mairead!" Chef nodded.

 **Mairead Charlotte Kavanagh - Honestly, I kinda feel bad for not letting Xavier in the cast (but I didn't put him because I also like his creator's other character, Misha, and I wanted only one OC per author so yep), but for me, I personally think Mairead would make a great addition. Who knows what will happen to her. (Voice: Mezzo-Soprano)**

"Also, they aren't the only ones who are returning. Some of the interns will be returning as well! And there will also be some contestants who will return as team mentors, but you won't find out until the next Act II update." Candela added.

"And I guess that concludes our long commercial!" Don gave the camera a thumbs up. "Now, hold your horses as we return to the merge episode of-"

"TOTAL!"

"DRAMA!"

"ACT 1!"

"MUSICAL IMPACT!"

 ***End commercial***

* * *

After the commercial and some... other commercials from our sponsors... ahem... we now return with our full cast who were now enjoying their time in the cruise.

The camera cuts to Robert and Evander as they look over to the horizon that has the deep blue sea.

"You know what, Robert?" Evander looked over to him and then looked back to the blue. "I missed having you in the game. It's getting hard to not have someone as your friend that can play with you and help you if you need a hand."

Robert looked over to him and nodded as well. "Same. But you have Clayton and Xavier with you right? You three would make a great team."

"They're great too, but it's not the same when you're not around. Oh and, sorry for underestimating you while you were still in the game." Evander chuckled. "Well, what I've learned from that is to not judge strength by one's looks. Because, you're actually pretty strong. Not physically, but mentally and emotionally. I've never seen you become emotional before."

"Well, neither do you." Robert laughed. "Stop it before you make me emotional."

"Will do, bro." Evander nodded and the two pull each other into a bro hug.

"Speaking of the game," Robert began. "How's life without me? I mean technically, you've already answered that question but I actually want to know more. Like, how the hell did that fire started and all that crap."

"Well if you really want to know, I actually didn't see the whole thing. Mairead just literally told us everything that she saw." Evander answered. "We were all gathered up in the auditorium waiting for the start of the episode until she just ran in and began screaming about the fire. Actually, I didn't believe at first despite all the screaming and panicking that happened until this huge flaming plank shot into the auditorium causing a flame there."

"Whoa, okay. That was pretty shocking. Who do you think could have done it?" Robert asked him.

"According to the hosts, they mentioned that Chef was cooking up a meal in the kitchen. Then Sal came over to help him and when he was done, he was free to go. Then Chef realizes that his ingredients are incomplete and he quickly rushed to a nearby store to buy those things and it was probably because he was gone for so long that it started up the fire. But what I actually don't get is that, why do they blame it on Sal? Sure he is a person that can literally ruin your day, but honestly, he doesn't deserved to be blamed at."

"Maybe that is why Candela suspended him. Now I actually get this whole ordeal." Robert nodded in agreement.

* * *

Meanwhile, the camera then pans onto Kimmie and Meredith. The two were in a room with a table and two chairs; fit enough to play a card or a board game. But right now, the two are sitting there; Kimmie with a pen and a piece of yellow colored paper in hand and Meredith watching over her.

"Why you have that?" Meredith asked. Of course when it comes to these kinds of topics, she'll get pretty curious.

"Um... I'm just gonna make a letter." Kimmie laughed sheepishly.

"Wait. What kind of letter?" Meredith asked again, getting a bit excited.

"Do you I have to tell you?" Kimmie raised a brow up. "Well, since you're my friend, I guess it's an exception, hehe."

"Spill the beans, girl." Meredith chuckled and scooted closer to Kimmie.

"It's for Robert." The dreamer said casually.

"Ehehehe...what!?" The historian widened her eyes at the sudden answer. "Let me guess... you like him now?"

"Oh shut up!" Kimmie playfully smacked the other girl's arm as she tried to hide her red face.

"Guuuuuurl, you two would look cute together! Thing is, he's kind of a bad boy but hey, opposites attract!" Meredith squealed. "So tell me, why Robert out of everyone here?"

"Well, I like how he lets his image stay tough, not as tough as Evander's, but just right. But I also cannot stop thinking of that day when he confronted one of the staff about Clayton." Kimmie smiled. "And I'm not really into looks, but I'm more of a personality girl and for me, he has the perfect personality. He just needs to open up a bit."

"Why don't you try talking to him?" Meredith asked for the umpteenth time of the day.

"Don't rush things, okay! Just help me write this letter. Of course he's not supposed to know that I wrote it." Kimmie smirked and began writing the header of the letter.

"Will do!" Meredith beamed and the two giggled.

* * *

The camera now pans to a fairly big staircase leading to the bottom floor. Amanda is seen sitting on it with an obvious frown in her face.

"Ugh, this is pure shit." She gritted her teeth. "What's the point of having fun in the merge episode when you've recently just been eliminated?" She said as she lightly punched herself.

Little she know that Arreis was seeing her dilemma as she went down the stairs and plopped next to her.

"Hey." She greeted.

"Oh... hi." Amanda greeted in a monotone voice. "Why are you here?"

"I can relate." Arreis nodded a bit. "I can relate about the things you've been through, and I know it's not easy."

"What do you mean?" Amanda tilted her head to the side.

"Well, we've both been unfairly eliminated... but I'm impressed how you managed to go further than me. I mean, you may not know this, but I've been admiring your leadership skills back when we had the Rhythm Repeaters team. You did a great job at trying to stop Sal and Spear from the fight. But who knows how worse can that rivalry get." Arreis said.

"Yeah, you're right. And if you actually put the pieces together, most of the rivalries are actually caused by the boys." Amanda pondered at it. "What about you? I mean, Chris eliminated you and I know you don't deserve it."

"Actually, I do." Arreis answered.

"What?"

"If I hadn't been such a snuck-up snob, then I wouldn't get eliminated if I never actually saw the culprit and acted in front of the camera as if I didn't." Arreis smirked.

"Slow down, what the hell do you mean by you actually saw the culprit!? You're too fast." Amanda said, trying to keep her head together.

"Listen. I know the interns are blaming Maya as the stealer of all our applications but it was actually someone who hasn't been in the spotlight that much." Arreis pointed out.

"And who could that be?" Amanda wondered.

"Hah. That was actually the reason why he didn't show up that much." Arreis explained. "He actually changed up his look to actually look a bit like Maya which is why Mara keeps on putting the blame on her.

"Yeesh, Mara's so judgmental. Actually, I'm kinda shocked that Maya didn't do something stupid for once." Amanda replied. "Well, now that you've actually spilled some tea to me, why don't we do the same for Candela?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Ummm, we tell them." Amanda said. "That way, Hah will receive disciplinary action on what he had done. What he did was some strange logic, but hey, we can't take everything for granted now can we?"

"You're right. Let's go." Arreis said and helped Amanda up.

"Oh... and thanks for being such a great sport. You were more than just a teammate." Amanda smiled.

"No problem." Arreis smiled. "Now let's tell the others before things get worse than they already are."

* * *

In another room, a bit similar to Kimmie and Meredith's, we see the same stuff but different people.

There were two doors, and three different people came in from them.

On the left door, a boy came in and had his guitar on his back.

On the right door, a boy and a girl entered. Both were chatting a bit.

Until they all met face to face.

"Well well well, if it isn't my high school rivals-"

"Oh, shut the hell up, Samuel." Spear spat. "Don't even try to cause any drama in this. You're even starting to sound like Sal."

May instantly rushed up in between them to avoid anything that will happen next.

"Look, you two. You need to grow up. High school is high school. We're all juniors and seniors now, so why don't we just get this over with? That thing with Charles or whatever the name of that 50-year-old man is is done. We don't need to add more to that conflict." She frowned.

"Look, May. I appreciate your honesty, but this is between me and Spear." Samuel said.

"Oh please, Samuel! This is almost the same exact scenario that we had in school when you broke up with Lucette! Lucette and I entering from one door, you in the other, and shit starts happening! Just be thankful that the whole school is not watching us right now! Trust me, you don't want to get another slap mark now, do you?"

"I don't even trust you one bit so just shut up, May!" Samuel gritted his teeth. "You're just on Spear's side! Perhaps you don't even remember the time when he had to defeat him back in middle school!"

"Listen, you nitwad. Spear's changed. Completely changed. Can't you just accept the fact that all is done for and past is past? You'll never even have to remember that ever again." May growled.

"Oh, so you want to be in the center of attention now?" Samuel huffed. "Let's recall of those times in high school when Irish, aka Spear's sister, spread the rumors in the school about you being pregnant and had sex with Luciano van Tropé, aka Mr. Student Body President, and you defending Lucette in my breakup with her when no one listened because of all your poor sinner acts."

May gasped, hearing all of the facts that Samuel has exposed. Obviously he did it intentionally because AHEM! This is Total Drama for Chef's sake.

"F*ck you!" May shrilled.

"And what about Spear when everyone in the school heard of him joining his stupid uncle whom he decided to perform the cliché act of taking over the world and broke up with Sarah Foster multiple times because she couldn't accept of who he is?"

"Stop it, Samuel!" Spear shouted as May broke down in tears and knelt down. They knew that they were losing. Samuel is too good for them when it comes to verbal bullying. Samuel is the oldest of the three making it also pretty hard for the two. Especially when the other boy is the youngest of the bunch.

May instantly gave up and ran out of the room, sobbing.

"May!" Spear said and was about to follow her when Samuel stopped him and moved his index finger which told him not to do it.

"So? You can't just run off like that. Heh." Samuel said.

Spear had enough him so he decided to do something that he'll know he'll regret.

He punched Samuel across his face and the guitarist couldn't help but fall. This was to buy him so he ran away from the room.

"CURSE YOU!" Samuel clenched his teeth and felt instant pain on his cheek.

* * *

As we go to the outside of the rooms, we can see Mairead and Xavier looking over to the sea.

"Mairead... I-"

"I know." Mairead replied. She knew about Xavier finding out her sexuality and she figured that it hurt about who she was. "And... well... I'm sorry. I'm sorry for hurting you, and I'm sorry that we couldn't be together."

Xavier took the time to rethink everything that he had just heard this second.

"Um... that's alright." Xavier said sadly. Although there was this little hint of it actually not being okay, everyone has to learn how to move on of certain things like these.

"Um... you okay?" Mairead asked him worriedly. "I guess I've hurt your feelings now, have I?"

"Uh... y-yeah! No! Wait- um..." Xavier stuttered for who knows how many times in this season. Oh wait, it was just two.

"Xavier, it's okay. You can tell me. Aren't I your closest friend?" Mairead let out a small smile to make Xavier feel a bit better.

The outcast however, just sighed at the fact that he probably has no choice but to tell her how she really feels.

* * *

 **Confessional: I'm talkin' 'bout you, yeah you yeah you**

Xavier: Well, I guess I'm gonna tell her everything. *crosses fingers*

Mairead: I really wanted to know what he was actually feeling about me because during that night, he seemed so sad...

 **End confessional**

* * *

 **Cast of Total Drama: Musical Impact**

* * *

 **Remaining Merged Contestants:**

 **Clayton, Evander, Faith, Mairead, Meredith, Olivia, Sal, Vivianne, Xavier**

* * *

 **Eliminated Contestants:**

 **18th (EP2) – Oliver "Oli" Greene, The Flirty Bad-Boy (Ariole195), Lost by: 4-2 vote**

 **17th (EP4) – Kimberly May Quetzal, The Not So Regal Figure Skater (Candela Monsoon/me), Lost by: Getting the Noisy Note twice in a row**

 **16th (EP5) – Samuel Shye, The Western-ish Guitarist (Obsidian Champion), Lost by: 5-3 vote**

 **15th (EP6) – Arreis Smith, The Totally Not Sierra In Disguise (ThorBringsTheThunder), Lost by: Eliminated under Chris's orders**

 **14th (EP8) – Gabe Johnson, The Easy-Goer (Gabox15), Lost by: Randomizer**

 **13th (EP8) – Robert Reeves, The Displeased Idiot (Sir Pootis) Lost by: Randomizer**

 **12th (EP9) – Cedric "Spear Saber Mint" Merritt, The Emotional Gentleman (Candela Monsoon/me), Lost by: 2-1-1 tiebreaker vote**

 **11th (EP10)** **–** **Kimberly "Kimmie" Hobbs, The Dreamer (Lord of the Sloths), Lost by: Performance Score**

 **10th (EP11)** **– Amanda "Mandy", The Misunderstood Girl (TheNoobyBoy), Lost by: Rigged Pre-Merge**

 **9th (EP12) - ?**

* * *

 **Staff:**

 **Hosts: Candela, Don, Chris**

 **Interns: Maya, Mara, Dean, Noah, Dustin, Louiza, Eden, Hah**

 **Suspended: Chef**

* * *

 **With that on the bag, what do you think will happen to part 2? Comment/Review your guesses and I'll see you guys next time!**


End file.
